El Primer Amor
by LadyCaos2013
Summary: Es una historia alternativa, se trata de una joven de un doloroso y triste pasado que cae accidentalmente en la tierra. Allí conoce a los guerreros z y empieza a descubrir nuevas cosas... Y sentimientos... Pasen y dejenme rewiews! XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Nº 1: "Primer encuentro"

Piccolo se encontraba meditando tranquilamente cerca de una cascada mientras trataba de relajarse, hacía pocos meses los Nameks habían vuelto a su nuevo planeta al cual habían bautizado como _NuevoNamek_.

Se sentía un poco nostálgico debido a esto ya que había decidido quedarse en la Tierra en lugar de volver con los de su raza, en el fondo veía su vida demasiado aburrida. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar en que el realmente no pertenecía a este planeta, y su vida de todas formas era, en cierto modo, aburrida.

Si no había algún malvado monstruo al cual enfrentarse su vida era sumamente monótona, sólo veía pasar los días lentamente mientras se entrenaba física y mentalmente para volverse más fuerte.

El tema de dominar al mundo había quedado en el pasado, Goku había muerto ya una vez, y con ello la muerte de su padre vengada, ya no le veía ningún sentido a seguir con sus planes de dominar el mundo

Estaba muy confuso. Su vida había cambiado en esos últimos años de una manera drástica e inesperada tras el entrenamiento que le había dado al pequeño Gohan, el hijo de Goku. Su carácter se había vuelto más blando y su maldad desaparecía poco a poco, quitándole toda importancia a la misión que su padre le había encomendado.

Debido a esto ya no le veía objeto a vivir en aquel planeta. Todo esto lo ponía muy nervioso y por este motivo dedicaba tardes enteras a la meditación. "Tal vez debí haberme ido a NuevoNamek" Pensaba constantemente.

Algunas veces Gohan solía interrumpir constantemente su meditación, dándole un poco de vida a su monótona y aburrida vida, aunque en el fondo le molestaba verse interrumpido en aquella fase de paz.

Pero éste era un mal menor, ya que las interrupciones del chico le hacían olvidar un poco aquellos extraños pensamientos que constantemente lo agobiaban. Y por supuesto, este día no sería la excepción.

Antes de que pudiera empezar con su entrenamiento algo nuevo se presentó, una nave espacial, poco similar a una nave saiyayin, caía del cielo rápidamente como si fuera una estrella fugaz y ésta se estrella contra la tierra en lo profundo de un bosque causando una gran explosión. Al poco tiempo aparecen 2 naves espaciales más estrellándose contra la tierra

Eso en serio que le llamó la atención, no era muy común ver una nave espacial impactarse. Aunque... por otro lado, ya tenía algo que rompiera su aburrimiento en aquellos momentos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en camino al cráter dejado por la onda de choque.

Se preguntó si debía de preocuparse por aquello. Por un lado, esto siempre ha significado el arribo de problemas para él y los demás.

Además significaría que nuevamente tendrían que pelear contra lo que fuera que llegara dentro de esas naves... que fastidio, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que lo perturbaran en su búsqueda de una respuesta... a pesar de que aun no tenía la pregunta correcta.

Cuando llega al lugar de aquella explosión, en ese enorme agujero que parecía tener el mismo tamaño de un cráter de la luna, la compuerta de la nave se abre y aparece un individuo vestido de una túnica totalmente marrón un tanto rasgado y comienza a correr buscando refugio.

Al poco tiempo, luego que esas otras dos naves aterrizaran, aparecen dos monstruos con aspecto reptiliceas de piel verdusca y escamosa, ojos grandes y saltones de color rojo, de cabeza ovalada, largas y filosas garras que parecían navajas y con cola larga (no muy larga) con púas en ellas atacando con bolas de energías al sujeto que estaba huyendo de ellos, lógicamente se trataba de una persecución

Aquello le pareció extraño, generalmente luego de que una nave llegaba y salía su ocupante, comenzaba una ola de destrucción y muerte a su paso… Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Aún pensando en qué podía ser aquello, se apresuró a seguir aquella figura

"Por que no lo pensé antes?" se reprimió a sí mismo el namekusei cuando notó a los perseguidores y mejor decidió observar la situación desde el aire (quizá no debía intervenir, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar querer enterarse de lo que pasaba)

-Por favor, que no me encuentren- decía el individuo rogando refugiado al fondo de una cueva mientras miraba hacia afuera

-ADONDE SE FUE?- lo busca con la mirada bastante molesto

-Su olor se halla en esa dirección!

-Apresurémonos!

- Hm... Con que una persecución, me pregunto que habrá hecho el pobre diablo para que lo sigan de esa forma- piccolo seguía de cerca la escena, no se perdía nada o eso procuraba hacer

Esos monstruos tenían un fuerte sentido del olfato muy desarrollado y en pocos segundos logran encontrarlo.

Apuntan con sus manos hacia la cueva y con dos bolas de energías la cueva se destruye dejando al individuo totalmente expuesto

-Pensaste que podías huir de nosotros?- risa maquiavélica

-Nuestro amo quiere que regreses, así que no te servirá de nada que te resistas!-

-No me queda otra más que pelear…- dice en voz baja algo indeciso y toma posición de combate)

-Vaya! Por fin algo interesante- dice piccolo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras toma una posición de estar sentado, flotando en el aire

Los individuos comienzan un combate, dos grandes monstruos contra la tercera figura más pequeña y de apariencia débil.

El desconocido se abalanza contra ellos a una gran velocidad y comienza la pelea con una lluvia de puñetazos, golpes que los monstruos bloquearían fácilmente, al parecer sus ataques no eran realmente efectivos contra ellos

-bah! pobre tonto, nunca podrá vencerlos si solo utiliza esos ataques, no está a su altura-

Mientras que la serie de golpes continuaba, en un rápido movimiento los perseguidores se tele transportan quedando atrás de él y golpean fuertemente al individuo por la espalda con una patada haciendo que éste salga disparado hacia unas pequeñas montañas atravesándolas como si fuera un meteorito

Piccolo analizaba la situación... ¿Debería o no debería intervenir? No era su problema, además si se mataban unos a otros no tenía por qué importarle aunque... Aun le quedaba la consciencia de kami-sama... Demonios, ahora se había vuelto un adicto a ayudar.

El sujeto se levanta como puede algo aturdido secándose unas pequeñas gotas de sangre de su rostro, ese último golpe en verdad lo había lastimado y ahora se encontraba acorralado por esos poderosos reptiles… No podía creer lo débil que era, con tan solo un simple golpe ya se encontraba algo cansado, era muy humillante saber eso

-Que dices? Vienes con nosotros?-

-Es mejor que aceptes, es por tu propio bien, claro si es que no quieres que te enviemos al otro mundo…- comienza a reírse

-No… -comienza a decir poniéndose de pie- No volveré a ese horrendo lugar… No quiero…- Aprieta sus puños completamente enojado haciendo aparecer gigantescas bolas de energías y con un ki muy poderoso- NO QUIERO VOLVER!- Grita furioso y lanza su ataque hacia ellos haciendo desaparecer gran parte de la vegetación

Piccolo estaba estático, petrificado en su sitio, otro poco y caía al suelo de la sorpresa. Repentinamente el ki de aquél sujeto se había vuelto tan poderoso que era indescriptible, pero si comparable con el de Goku o Vegeta.

No era un sujeto ordinario, y ese ataque... Hace solo unos momentos parecía una criatura débil e indefensa y ahora... Era una amenaza

-Pero… Como hice eso?- dice totalmente confundido e impactado mirando sus manos

Piccolo nuevamente volvió a impresionarse, ese ki tan poderoso pareció desaparecer a los pocos segundos en que apareció, y el sujeto volvió a ser el mismo "debilucho" visto antes... pero lo que más le impresionó era la reacción del mismo, al mirar sus manos casi con incredulidad luego de tan impresionante acto, aparentemente desconocía su propia fuerza... quizás era momento de intervenir

Pero nuevamente pone su mente en blanco unos segundos... No… Esto se está poniendo interesante, mejor seguiría observándolo que pasaba (que tontería, kami-sama seguramente le había contagiado esa manía de observar sin actuar)

-ESTA VEZ FUISTE DEMASIADO LEJOS!- le dice amenazante

-ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTA PELEA!-

Esos reptiles comenzaron a golpear salvajemente al individuo en varias partes de su cuerpo, esos ataques eran tan rápidos que éste no podía esquivarlos ni mucho menos bloquearlos con sus manos.

Estaba en problemas, había agotado todas sus energías con ese último ataque que lo dejo exhausto y ahora no podía defenderse…

Aprovechando la situación, los monstruos lo tomaron de su capa haciéndolo girar y azotándolo fuertemente contra el tronco de un enorme árbol mientras se reían de una manera maquiavélica de su oponente.

Ya no podía más, era evidente que el sujeto ya no podía ni mantenerse en pié, se había quedado sin energías y Piccolo sin paciencia, ahora sí , era momento de involucrarse.

-Ahora si, capturémoslo-

-Bah… Esto no fue nada divertido- se queja- no entiendo para que el amo quiera a un debilucho como él en su clan- notablemente molesto

Antes de que pudieran ponerle una mano encima, uno de ellos es golpeado fuertemente por la espalda por una patada del namekusei lanzándolo hacia unas gigantescas rocas lejanas

Piccolo observa al que antes era perseguido, pero no dura mucho, por que antes de que eso pase el otro reptil arremete contra él, pero como buen guerrero que es logra evadirlo y le lanza una esfera de energía.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU! RESPONDE!-

-No tengo porque responder a esa tonta pregunta-

- ES MEJOR QUE NO INTERVENGAS EN NUESTROS PLANES SI NO QUIERES SALIR LASTIMADO!- Aparece volando de vuelta al campo de batalla

-por que debería importarme? Ya he muerto una vez...-le dice con un gesto algo frió

Otro combate empieza en el bosque, el namekusei contra esos dos reptiles.

Realmente a Piccolo no le importaban, podía acabar con esas sabandijas en cualquier momento... Pero eso significaría poner en peligro al tercer sujeto que estaba lastimado... Rayos!.. Debería usar un ataque rápido, efectivo y que no afectara al más débil

Mientras que estaban peleando, el sujeto abre sus ojos con la vista algo borrosa y logra ver que alguien estaba luchando en su lugar… No podía ver su rostro debido a los rápidos movimientos de su salvador pero lo que si pudo ver era que tenía una capa blanca y después de eso, cae inconciente

Rápidamente piccolo se tele transporta quedando suspendido en el aire y llevando una mano a su frente, cuyas dos puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a resplandecer y a recibir gran cantidad de poder haciendo que su ki aumentara increíblemente

-MUERAN MALDITOS! MAKANKOSAPPO!-Grita lanzando su ataque y los atraviesa eliminándolos

La pelea había terminado dejando a un namekusei bastante disgustado y molesto por el resultado, esperaba poder pelear expulsando su máximo poder pero solo eran basura, los venció fácilmente, no eran lo que aparentaban

Lo difícil ahora era decidir que hacer con el sujeto, al parecer estaba inconsciente, quizás lo mejor era llevarle a un lugar tranquilo para curarle las heridas e interrogarle... Pero donde?

La casa de Goku no estaba muy lejos... No sería mala idea ir ... Aunque le daban escalofríos de solo pensar como había reaccionado milk la última vez que estuvo ahí... Si hubo alguna vez en su vida un momento en el que realmente hubiera sentido miedo... Fue ese…

Aun no podía comprender cómo es que una simple humana sin ningún talento especial ni poder extraordinario fuera quien dominara al hombre más poderoso del universo. Y tampoco comprendía como es que pudiera existir algo así, una humana más temible que el peor y más aterrador de los demonios... Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días

Para su mala suerte, lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo a la casa del anciano maestro Roshi, pero primero pasó a casa de Goku, si había alguien a quien comunicarle aquello sin que hiciera escándalos y lo comprendiera ese era Gohan.

Cuando toma al desmayado entre sus brazos, su capucha se cae haciendo que piccolo quedara petrificado por lo que estaba viendo sus ojos… ¡El individuo resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que una mujer!

Tenía una larga cabellera verdosa bien sujetada como una cola de caballo alta, con unos mechones rebeldes cayendo a los lados de su cara, un travieso flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, un rostro hermoso y joven (a pesar que estaba mal herida) sus orejas eran puntiagudas iguales a los de él (solo que más pequeñas) y su piel era de color verde agua, casi tirando a un blanco

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba, pero no importó, ahora la prioridad era llevar a cabo lo que ya había pensado. Llegó a la casa de su amigo saiyayin pero para su sorpresa la casa estaba totalmente vacía… Maldición! En donde se pudieron haberse ido!

Probablemente estaban en la casa del maestro roshi y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ese lugar cargando a la chica desmayada en sus brazos

Mientras volaba en dirección hacia esa isla, todavía estaba algo confundido, sobre todo cuando observó su expresión después del ataque de la joven… ¿Como es posible que esta chica tenga tanto poder escondido y desconozca su propia fuerza?

Si analiza bien la situación, esta chica es una principiante en las peleas, es decir, cualquier peleador con experiencia sabe muy bien que sólo atacando directamente al oponente no lograra derrotarlo con tan simples golpes… Incluso la esposa de Goku podría vencerla a pesar que es sólo una humana común y corriente

Por otro lado puede estar equivocado, ese ataque que hizo fue realmente poderoso que podría acabado con la tierra entera si se lo hubiese propuesto pero todo ese poder desapareció en un instante, lógicamente nunca ha tenido un buen entrenamiento para que pueda controlar su ki adecuadamente

Observó a la chica sin saber que pensar. ¡Cómo es que poseía tanto poder y no se diera cuenta de ello? aunque... bueno, para tener tanto poder era menos... extraña que las mujeres que hasta ahora llevaba conociendo (la prueba viviente de que los seres humanos son de temerse, por más débiles que puedan parecer)

Pero algo que sí debería darle mucha importancia eran sus poderes y su fuerza, era muy poderosa a pesar que su apariencia diga exactamente lo contrario

Mientras tanto en la casa del maestro Roshi, se veía el mismo escenario de siempre; con la visita de un saiyayin cuyo estomago era un pozo sin fondo, una esposa autoritaria, una androide felizmente casada y su esposo encargado de todas las responsabilidades...

Gohan y Goten se hallaban cada uno en sus respectivos deberes (cortesía de su estricta madre, y mejor era no contradecirles, porque un nunca sabe que clase de castigo podría esperarse)

Goten tenía muchísimo miedo de hacer enojar a su mamá, si dejaba de estudiar... ya sabia que le esperaría a él y a Gohan... cero postre, nada de las cosas que a ello les gustan... (A veces su madre podrí ser extremadamente cruel...). Por otro lado, Gohan estaba ya arto de tanto estudiar cosas que ya sabía, su madre mas que nadie debía saber que esos problemas que le puso a resolver eran la cosa más sencilla del mundo, el aburrimiento era fatal, pero no podía parar de hacer aquello o si no... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba desesperado, aburrido y desmoralizado, solo sentía ganas de descargar su frustración con algo... (No estaba de muy buen humor)

Lo único que podía limitarse a hacer era romper el lápiz en pocos pedacitos... Trunks pro su parte se sentía igual, con ellos encadenados a los libros no había nada quehacer, no había con quien divertirse (y su padre no era exactamente una persona para poder jugar...) pero ese pesado ambiente se rompió en cuanto les pareció ver un destello aparecer en la lejanía, parecía ser que algo se acercaba... mejor dicho ¡alguien!

Los tres estaban felices, ahora podrían tener una excusa... ¡Es decir! pretexto... corrección "razón" para salir de aquel ambiente tan gris en el que se encontraban.

- Mira gohan! Alguien viene!- le dice goten asomándose a la ventana y señalando

-Si, ya lo veo- le dice tranquilamente

-Oigan... me parece que... es... no es..?- dice trunks dudando

-Ese es el ki del señor piccolo!-

-Pero creo que no viene solo, siento otro ki pero más débil- dice goku terminando de comer

-Piccolo? Es extraño que pase por aquí, no percibimos ningun ki maligno- dice yamcha mirando la tele

-Las únicas veces que viene por kame house es sólo para entrenar o para advertirnos de una nueva amenaza- dice oolong

-Espero que se encuentren aquí- aterriza con la joven en brazos

-Hola señor piccolo!- lo saluda gohan saliendo de la casa

-Hola gohan-

-Piccolo! hola! que te trae por aquí?- le pregunta goku curioso

-Necesitaba pedirte un favor pero no estabas en tu casa, no se por que me extrañó tanto, vienes tanto a visitar al viejo Roshi que pareciera que todos estos viven aquí-

-Pero... no venimos muy seguido…-

-Como sea!-

-Señor piccolo... -observa a la chica en brazos de piccolo y él lo mira de reojo- esa persona...

-es su novia?- pregunta goten intrigado

Los demás se caen al estilo anime ¡Pero que pregunta! ¿¡Piccolo tiene novia! Eso pasara cuando sea el fin del mundo…

-No digas tonterías!- le contesta enojado- En fin, la encontré en el bosque, se pueden hacer cargo de ella?

-piccolo tiene novia! Piccolo tiene novia!- decían a dúo los pequeños burlándose de él

-estuvo en una pelea pero esta herida y…- comienza a perder la paciencia escuchando a ese par de niños

-van a tener muchos hijos! Y se van a casar! Y...-

-QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNAVEZ PAR DE MOCOSOS?- les grita totalmente irritado

La expresión de piccolo en ese momento bastó para que inclusive el joven kami-sama, Dendé, dejara de reír también.

-No sé ustedes pero no creen que es muy bonita?- dice el cerdito observándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Tienes razón…- dice yamcha también observándola

-eso no lo niego, parece que piccolo no tiene tan malos gustos ,eh?- dice un pícaro trunks

-TRUNKS!- lo regaña bulma

-perdón mamá!-

-gohan y goten!- sale una madre algo molesta- mas les vale no haberse levantado de sus libros o si no...

-Es que mamá...-comienza a decir gohan- el señor piccolo trae a una chica y esta herida...

-no me vengas con excusas jovencito!-

-p-pero mamá!-

-sin peros!-

-mira mamá! es una chica!- le dice goten tratando de calmarla

-Oh pobrecilla!- voltea, se acerca a ella y deja de prestarle atención a gohan y goten por un momento, ellos respiran aliviados- pero que le paso?

-Eso se los diré después, ahora háganse cargo de sus heridas- dice por último el namekusei

Luego de un rato, la chica ahora se encontraba con vendas descansando en la cama del ático mientras que en el exterior el namekusei les relataba lo que había presenciado horas atrás.

-Esto es extraño- dice bulma- dices que desplegó un gran poder y parecía no saber como lo hizo?

-parece que desconoce su propio poder- agrega gohan

-grandioso!- dice alegremente cierto saiyayin

-jeje se me había olvidado lo feliz que se pone goku cuando encuentra a alguien fuerte para poder pelear- comenta yamcha

- es que no me oyes o que?- le grita piccolo a goku- Que parte de "no controla su poder" es la que no me has entendido! No te estoy hablando en nameku!

-hm.. Si es de otro planeta.. Me pregunto si todos serán así de fuertes...- pregunta goku sin prestarle atención

-Oye goku! Me estas escuchando?- bastante molesto

-Será que no lleva un entrenamiento correcto?-

-Ahora si que te voy a…!- piccolo esta a punto de atacar a goku pero gohan lo detiene

-yayaya! cálmese señor piccolo- le dice el joven tratando de calmarlo

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que no te parezcas a él. Sin embargo... -Observa a goten y a trunks jugando por un lado-

-Tengo hambre!- dice el hijo de goku parando de jugar

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de tu hermano-

-jeje...Vaya, y pensar que siempre tuve celos de que goten se parecía más a papá...- dice gohan en voz baja

Mientras tanto Milk terminaba de curar algunas de las heridas de la joven desconocida con ayuda de Bulma, les costaba creer el relato de aquel namekusei…

¿De verdad era tan fuerte como la describía? Su aspecto dice todo lo contrario, a simple vista parecía muy frágil y delicada pero tal vez piccolo tenga razón, es decir, las apariencias engañan…

Ambas mujeres notaron las heridas que tenia, puede que sea muy fuerte, ninguna mujer podría resistir semejantes golpes como lo mostraba su cuerpo pero no tenia ninguna herida severa… Había corrido con mucha suerte! Pero también notaron que tenía algunas cicatrices mal cerradas y que también estaba muy delgada… Parecía que no había comido durante días o incluso semanas!

¿Quien era esta chica? ¿De donde venía? ¿Por qué esas criaturas la perseguían? ¿¡Y por que se encontraba en ese estado! Inclusive mientras descansaba se apreciaba una exhausta expresión en su rostro. Como se quedo inconsciente en la pelea... tal vez aun tenga el sentimiento de escapar mientras duerme.

Un quejido les llamó la atención. Observaron a la chica con un deje de incertidumbre ¿Había despertado? No, pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba que estaba teniendo pesadillas...

Los sueños de la chica le mantenían corriendo en interminable persecución, pero a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en el exterior, esta parecía estar destinada a culminar con la captura de la chica... o quizá... con su vida.

-No... No... Debo escapar... No se acerquen...-murmuraba la chica débilmente entresueños

Milk y Bulma por alguna razón tenían encendido su instinto maternal, sentían que debían ayudar a al chica a estar tranquila, despertarla, decirle que todo estaba bien... pero lo mejor sería dejarla dormir, no sus heridas aun debían curarse

Regresando a la planta baja de la pequeña casa rodeada por el mar, El nameku terminaba de avisar su retirada a quienes ahí se encontraban, después de todo, no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

-Pero piccolo, por que te vas? No quieres acompañarnos a entrenar?- le pregunta goku

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Fue bueno verlo otra vez señor piccolo- le dice gentilmente su pupilo

-Nos veremos pronto- medio sonríe y con esto se va

Piccolo ya llevaba una gran distancia recorrida cuando escucho a trunks decir…

-A ver cuando trae a otra de sus novias!- le dice trunks bromeando

Piccolo casi cae al agua, y de hecho, en ese instante deseo que un tsunami lo hiciera desaparecer en el océano.

Ahora los guerreros z se encontraban entrenando, goku entrenando con gohan volando a gran velocidad mientras que el pequeño goten peleaba contra su mejor amigo trunks. En el interior de la casa las dos mujeres estaban "protegiendo" a la joven que aún permanecía dormida de tres pervertidos que querían subir a toda costa las escaleras para, según ellos, "darle una calurosa bienvenida" hasta que llegan a un punto en la que se les acaba su paciencia, sacan su lado mas peligroso y los tres terminan con chichones en la cabeza y moretones en la cara

Al cabo de una hora…

-Abre de a poco sus ojos azules recobrando el conocimiento y comienza a observar la habitación- Donde estoy?... Qué es este lugar?...-

Mientras tanto escuchó unos gritos detrás de la puerta, algo así como "si regresan dense por muertos!" mezclado con un "ni se atrevan a venir" y lo siguiente que oyó fue como se abría un cerrojo y una persona entraba en la habitación con una bandeja en manos con comida en ella.

-oh, ya despertaste! Como te sientes?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

La chica observó muy confundida y bastante asustada a la persona, de alguna manera sentía que entre mas acercara a su cara las prendas de la cama estaría mejor protegida.

-No tienes porque temer, no te haré daño… -le dice milk dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarla

La chica aun con cierto titubeo, apartó un poco de sí misma las sábanas y dejó que la otra se acercara.

-Anda, come, lo necesitas- le sirve la bandeja- que bueno que estas bien

La chica no apartaba su sorprendida mirada de aquella persona, quién era? ¿Y que la impulsaba a ser tan amable con ella?

-Realmente eres admirable- comienza a decir- ninguna mujer podría resistir a tal batalla que tuviste en el bosque

-Gracias…-Dice débilmente aún con temor

-Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte, estas a salvo- Le sonríe- dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Kalula…

-Kalula? Que lindo nombre

La chica bajó la mirada y observó la bandeja que estaba repleta de comida, mientras que en el exterior se oían algunos golpes y gritos indefinidos, no pudo evitar que un poco de miedo asomara por sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo con calma- es normal aquí.

La recién llegada no sabía que cara poner ante aquel comentario, era común oír esos sonidos? que clase de lugar era ese? acaso sería una prisión?

-D-donde...-titubeó un poco- Qué sitio es este?

Justo cuando la mayor iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y en l suelo se veía a los tres intrusos que antes habían intentado irrumpir en la habitación. Kalula solo abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras veía a otra mujer de cabello turquesa tratar de sacarlos.

-Oye milk ya tengo mucha hambre!- Dice goku entrando y mira a la chica- ah hola! Como estas? Tu debes ser la joven que piccolo rescató

-Es que no te puedes esperar a que yo baje?- le pregunta enojada

-Pero tengo hambre!- le reprime su esposo

-Goku, aprende a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar!- le dice bulma

-Cielos… Si que es hermosa…- dice oolong y sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojizo

-Ya lo creo! Quieres tener una cita conmigo!- le pregunta un interesado yamcha

-Dejen que yo haga las preguntas, dime jovencita de casualidad tienes novio?- le pregunta curioso el viejo roshi

-Te gustaría usar este hermoso vestido de casualidad?- se transforma en vestido

-Ni le insistas oolong tienes mal gusto

-Vaya que eres bonita!- Se acerca aun mas a kalula, poniéndola muy nerviosa

-Ah… Muchachos…- dice gohan tratando de prevenirlos

En ese momento, la hija de Ox Satán estalló... en cólera

-Largo de aquí! Largo! fuera fuera fuera!- Entre gritos, golpes y múltiples patadas mas aparte algunos golpes con una escoba, los demás regresaron a la planta baja, pero no contaban con que los más pequeños también subirían a hacer preguntas-

-Hola!- dijeron a dúo

-Yo soy trunks!

-Y yo goten! como te llamas?

-Ka... Kalula- dice tímidamente

-Oye es verdad que un par de monstruos te estaban persiguiendo?- le pregunta- wow! no puedo creer que los vencieras tu sola! es que no pareces muy fuerte, no te ofendas.

-Yo no lo creo- dice trunks- yo digo que los adultos nos mintieron, siempre lo hacen…

-Pero… Mi hermano ya es casi un adulto…

-Gohan no cuenta goten!

-Muy bien muchachos, es mejor que la dejemos sola- interviene bulma observando la mirada de kalula, la cual los miraba muy confundida- La están asustando

-Pero...-

-Sin peros jovencito!

-Si mama, vamonos goten- sale de la habitación

Una vez que todos se retiran dejando la habitación vacía, kalula se levanta y se dispone a buscar en una silla donde estaba su atuendo anterior un pequeño accesorio, cuyo objeto es un tesoro para ella

Al tenerlo en sus manos, camina hacia la ventana y dice con mucha preocupación y nostalgia…

-En donde están?...- dice la chica mirando a través de la ventana al cielo

Mientras estos eventos se daban en la tierra, en otro nivel del universo alguien comenzaba a escribir un nuevo capitulo en la vida de los guerreros Z, y en la cual estaba involucrada aquella chica y cuyo futuro se convertiría en la temática favorita del destino.

P.D.: déjenme rewiews por favor pero no sean muy duros T-T es mi segundo fic y muchísimas gracias por ayudarme yami horus! Sos una genia! TKM!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Nº 2: "Primera estancia en la tierra"

Todavía en la casa del maestro roshi rondaban muchas preguntas a cerca de esa extraña y misteriosa joven llamada kalula

¿De donde viene? ¿Por qué la estaban persiguiendo? ¿Por qué vino a la tierra? Y una muy importante… ¿Será una enemiga o amiga en el futuro?

No estaban muy seguros sobre la confianza que debían tenerle o no a aquella joven... pero primero debían esperar a que estuviera mejor para poder indagar un poco (aunque algunos aun pensaban mejor era hacerle preguntas ahora que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de escapar)

El ambiente ya estaba más calmado dentro de la casa, ya no se escuchaban gritos, insultos, golpes o escándalos (estaba perturbadoramente silencioso, por un momento parecía que ni un alma viviente se hallaba ahí) y la chica cree que es el mejor momento para bajar, si estaba vacía mejor para ella ya que le tenía miedo a esas personas

Cuando bajó las escaleras curiosamente no había nadie, todos se encontraban afuera. Quizás si guardaba silencio pudiera irse de aquel sitio sin que nadie le siguiera, admite que sus intensiones eran buenas por lo que hicieron por ella, la habían curado de sus heridas y le habían brindado comida y refugio, pero si se quedaba en esta casa lo mas probable era que mas de esos monstruos aparecerían tratando de capturarla nuevamente y no quería que esas personas resultaran heridas, no quería que pagaran un precio por su culpa así que cree que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar.

Miró toda la casa pero no encontró alguien observándola dentro: los guerreros aún estaban entrenando mientras que los demás estaban debatiendo qué hacer con esa chica, al parecer no tenía malas intensiones pero podría ser peligroso tenerla cerca, aún era una desconocida para ellos y tal vez intente atacarlos en el momento menos pensado…

-Oigan todos, ahí viene videl!- dice trunks mirando que alguien se acerca a lo lejos

-Hola amigos!- dice la chica aterrizando

-Hola videl! como estas?- le pregunta el joven

-Hermano, ya me dejas saludar a tu novia?-

-SH! Goten!- lo regaña

Al ver su llegada cierta mujer observaba con malos ojos a videl

-jejeje…- se ríe un tanto preocupado gohan al notar la mirada de su madre

-Hola gohan! – le saluda videl

-Ho-hola videl, como estas?

-Bien…

La esposa de goku aún seguía viéndola con ojos de pistola, realmente no le gustaba esa chica que su hijo tenia como pareja pero nadie presta atención a ello, esa atención cayó en la puerta cuando notan que una persona de cabello largo y verdoso se asomaba lentamente a la salida

-Quien es ella? – les pregunta curiosa

-Pues creemos nosotros que es la novia del señor piccolo – le dice trunks

-SU NOVIA!

-Trunks no digas eso, que tal si el señor piccolo te oyera?

-Oye kalula, quieres entrenar con nosotros? – le pregunta goku con su tono de despreocupado de siempre y lo que recibe como respuesta es que la chica se ocultara mas detrás de la puerta- ah? Que le pasa?- desconcertado

-Tranquila – le dice goten acercándosele – mi papá no te hará nada – le sonríe y recibe lo mismo que su padre, sólo que esta vez ella lo mira por unos segundos y luego se queda inmóvil detrás de la puerta

-Oh vaya… Tiene tanto miedo que no puede moverse – se soba la cabeza el saiyajin goku

- No te preocupes – dice la morena acercándose a ella – ellos son buenas personas y no te lastimaran… – le dice dulce y tranquilamente ofreciéndole la mano – tu confía…

La chica la miraba muy dudosa ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo confiar en alguien quien no conoce? La habían lastimado tantas veces en el pasado que su confianza había desaparecido por completo pero al parecer la joven no le estaba mintiendo, de algún modo podía verlo en sus ojos.

Se queda estática por unos segundos hasta que finalmente accede a tomar su mano y sale de la casa

-Yo soy videl, como te llamas? – preguntó alegremente

La otra chica se presentó con la mirada baja y algo de renuencia en cuanto a su nivel de confianza en ellos... Y en ella misma…

-Ka... kalula…

-Es cierto! los demás no se han presentado – le dice trunks

-Nosotros ya lo hicimos!

-Pero mejor nosotros le presentamos a todos goten, por que los adultos nunca dicen la verdad – se queja

-Sí! yo empiezo, mira kalula – la toma de la mano – ella es mi mamá, se llama Milk, pero nunca la hagas enojar

-Y mi mamá es esa de ahí, es una genio – dice con cierto aire superior

-Este es mi hermano mayor gohan, y videl es su novia – pequeña risita

-Goten! – lo reprende gohan con el afán que dejara de decir eso y haciendo que su madre vuelva a mirar con cara de pocos amigos a videl

-Este es yamcha y... es un debilucho, este es oolong y se puede transformar en casi cualquier cosa – le explica trunks

-Y el de la barba es el maestro roshi, que es el dueño de esta casa- ahora habla en un leve murmullo para que solo la chica lo oiga – pero mejor mantente alejada de él… – le recomienda goten

-Y el hombre que esta volando – le señala – es goku, el más fuerte del universo

-Y también es mi papá!

-Ahora que estas fuera, quieres entrenar con nosotros? – Aterriza de golpe – Nos han dicho que eres muy fuerte

-Goku! Como se te ocurre pedirle eso! – lo regaña su esposa

-P-pero milk!

-Acaso no ves su estado? La pobre aún no esta en condiciones para que pueda pelear contigo!

-Y como sabes que todavía no se recupera? – Pregunta con cara de ingenuidad y ella lo regaña con la mirada poniéndolo nervioso – bueno esta bien, la dejaremos descansar…

Las horas pasaban en la casa del maestro roshi, había caído una linda tarde rodeado de amigos pero la chica aún seguía evitando cualquier contacto visual o físico sentándose sola a la orilla del mar

La huésped observaba cuanto acontecía en el exterior de la casa mientras las mujeres mayores la atendían con cortesía y preocupación ¿Y cómo no hacerlo después de ver la expresión en esos orbes azules? La chica nunca mostraba otra expresión mas que... aquella mezcla de tristeza, preocupación... soledad. ¿Como no preocuparse por esa joven de expresión desamparada?

Ya era la hora de irse y en ese momento todos se preguntaron… ¿Dónde se quedara kalula a pasar la noche?

-Kalula… – comienza a decir el anciano – Porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche en mi casa? Jejeje… –Se le cae saliva de la boca causando que la joven se asustara

-SI! si quieres yo me convertiré en una cama muy suave para que puedas descansar – le dice el cerdito

-No los escuches, yo mismo te arroparé para que no te sientas sola… – le comenta yamcha con una voz algo seductor

Kalula ya estaba viéndolos con pánico en los ojos hasta que…

-De ninguna manera trío de pervertidos! – les de un golpe a cada uno

-Que vergüenza me dan, aprovecharse de una chica indefensa y sobre todo lastimada! – dice una bulma sobre protectora y la joven suspira aliviada

-Kalula, quédate con nosotros! – le pide goten tomándola de la mano

-No, mejor en la mía – trunks hace lo mismo – porque tú casa es muy pequeña y no tiene suficiente espacio

-No es cierto!

-Si es cierto!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Niños! – gritan milk y bulma

-Perdón mamá – se disculpan y las mujeres suspiran en un intento por no enojarse con sus pequeños

-Ya hablando en serio, no quisiera causarte molestias milk, mejor que se quede con nosotros

-Al contrario, nosotros podríamos recibirla en nuestro hogar sin problemas, además, no creo que a vegeta le agrade tenerla cerca.

-En eso tienes razón, además desde que se rompió el dispositivo que aumenta la gravedad ha estado verdaderamente de muy mal humor

-Entonces está decidido, se quedará con nosotros

-Y cuando se recupere podremos entrenar? – le pregunta nuevamente su esposo

-Vuelve a preguntar eso y no tendrás cena!

-Ya mamá no te enojes – trata de calmarla y le sugiere a goku – papá mejor no insistas o uno de estos día va a cumplir su amenaza – dice gohan susurrando

-Sí, si! Ella viene con nosotros! – dice un goten muy contento y trunks le saca la lengua

-Em... mamá – ella lo mira – hay un pequeño problema..

-Que sucede?

-No cabemos todos en la nave, es muy pequeña – le dice su hijo mayor observando el vehiculo

-Que cosa?

-Es que, recuerda que es solo para cuatro personas y...

-Que tal si la llevamos en la nube voladora? – le sugiere goku

-Claro que no! – se opone – eso sería muy peligroso! aun no se recupera del todo y además sería una falta de educación llevarla como si fuera un animal o...!

-No te preocupes yo la acompañare! Yo volaré con ella – se ofrece el pequeño

-Eso si que no jovencito!

-Por favor! – le suplica

-Bueno... – analiza – Si goten vuela con ella cuidaría que no se caiga de la nube voladora mamá, además ten en cuenta que el automóvil no entran 5 personas

-Está bien… – dice algo resignada

-Nube voladora! Ven aquí! – dice goku llamándola

Ardua y veloz una estrella dorada se acerca desde el cielo, deteniéndose el suave y místico medio de transporte frente a todos haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abrieran de asombro

-No te asustes, la nube es inofensiva de hecho es muy suave y cómoda ¡Anda! sube! – dice el niño invitándola a subir

-Pero recuerda, solo podrás subirte si tienes el corazón puro – le dice goku

La chica observó aquél cúmulo color dorado con duda ¿Realmente podrá subirse a esa nube? Su corazón ha pasado por tanto dolor, su mente tenía muy malos recuerdos de su pasado y dudaba mucho que pudiera subirse pero ante la insistencia del más pequeño, cedió y con suma cautela se colocó sobre la nube.

Cuando se sube milagrosamente no la atraviesa, cosa que la sorprendió considerablemente ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Existía la posibilidad que dentro de su corazón quedara algo de bondad? Siempre creyó que en su interior había sido dominado por la oscuridad pero esta nube de algún modo pudo ver a través de ella…

-Si! – exclama contento – Si puedes subir significa que no eres mala!

-Entonces nos veremos después – saca una capsula de su bolsillo y hace aparecer su nave

-Si, hasta luego! – los saluda amistoso goku desde el auto

-Adiós! Goten, no se te olvide contarme todo

-Si!

-Que tanto dicen ustedes dos?

-Nada mamá

Todos empezaban a irse cada quien a su respectivo hogar, goku junto con su familia a la montaña paos y bulma con su hijo trunks hacia la capital del oeste rumbo a la corporación capsula

En el camino, el pequeño goten vuela a la par de la nube dorada para ver si kalula se encontraba bien pero ella no le prestó atención, estaba asombrada por la belleza de este planeta… El hermoso color azul del océano, el rojo atardecer perderse en el horizonte, el canto de las aves, el aire puro y fresco… Este lugar parecía un paraíso en verdad haciendo que la chica siguiera observando con mucha atención y fascinada por las maravillas de la tierra

En ese momento, goten sintió que era mejor no molestarla y que siguiera mirando la belleza de la naturaleza, al menos ya tenía algo con qué entretenerse…

Había caído la noche y una vez en la montaña paos…

-Ese es el lago en donde jugamos. Por allá nuestros amigos dinosaurios y...

-Goten – algo cansada de escucharlo – mañana habrá tiempo para jugar, ya es de noche… Además ya casi es la hora de cenar

-Que bien! Muero de hambre! – se toca el estomago

-Si mamá – dice el pequeño con resignación, pero mientras se dirigen a donde se haya la mayor el pequeño sigue hablando – que más? Ah! en esa dirección está la ciudad a donde Gohan va a la escuela y visita a su novia – una leve sonrisa – y por allá se va a la capital del oeste, que es donde vive trunks y sus papás

-Goten, dale un respiro – le dice gohan tratando de callarlo – La estas sofocando con tanta información

-Si hermano… – le dice con un suspiro – kalula, tienes hermanos? – le pregunta muy curioso pero ella se queda callada y baja la mirada

-Goten, ya deja de molestar a nuestra invitada! – le grita desde la cocina

-Perdón mamá!

Aquella pregunta del inocente pequeño hizo que la mirada de la joven se volviera muy triste y casi al borde del llanto…¿Qué debía responderle? Trató de no dejar escapar ni una lágrima para no preocupar a los demás y siguió como si nada…

A la hora de cenar, todos estaban sentados y los saiyayin comían a más no poder pero…

-Que sucede kalula? – La observa terminando de comer – casi no has tocado tu comida…

-Es que… No tengo hambre… – mira hacia otro lado

-Oye kalula! Come algo, si no te enfermarás – dice goku con la boca llena de comida

-Te sientes bien? No has comido nada en casi todo el día… – le pregunta el joven un tanto preocupado

-Estoy bien… Sólo quiero dormir…

-No te culpo, tuviste un día muy pesado

-Enseguida preparare tu habitación, – se levanta de la silla – mientras tanto puedes darte un baño si quieres

-Si! eso te ayudará a relajarte, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando mi mamá nos pone tarea, es más pesado que entrenar

-Shhh! Goten!

-El baño esta por allá, – le indica la habitación – te dejare tu pijama encima de la cama cuando termines – le dice amablemente y kalula se levanta y camina hacia el baño mientras que milk busca algunas sabanas y algo de ropa

-Vaya, esa chica si que es extraña… De verdad es tan fuerte como dice piccolo? –pregunta dudoso – Porque para mi es una debilucha – opina goku

-Pero es agradable, aunque no habla mucho es buena – dice goten volviendo a comer

-Aún no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, así que no podemos confiar en ella todavía…

-No juzguen un libro por su portada – dice la mujer pasando y llevando ropa a una habitación

Mientras que los demás intercambiaban opiniones respecto a la chica, kalula se encontraba en el baño mojándose bajo la lluvia… "kalula, tienes hermanos?" Esa pregunta aún resonaba en su mente causándole tristeza y cierta nostalgia… Hace años que no sabe nada de su familia y toda su vida la ha pasado bajo el peor de los maltratos desde aquel día

Ya había terminado de ducharse, ahora sale del baño envuelta en una toalla y se encuentra con la mujer en el pasillo

-Ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunta y la joven le responde bajando la mirada y asiente con la cabeza

-Esta es tu habitación – le abre la puerta – espero que te sientas como en tu casa – le sonríe y siente que ella entra a la habitación bruscamente y cierra la puerta de golpe – kalula, que pasa? Estas bien? – preocupada y toca la puerta

-Si, estoy bien… – le dice tratando de no llorar

-Estas segura? Me asustaste que entraras de esa forma a tu alcoba…

-De verdad, estoy bien…

-Si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme – se retira bastante preocupada por su actitud

Había caído en una depresión profunda… ¿Sentirse como en casa? Esas palabras ya no existían para ella, ese lugar había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo pero reconoce que aún permanecía presente sólo en su memoria causándole estragos en ella… Sentía que todos esos recuerdos se quedarán en el olvido, se borrarían con el transcurso tiempo…

Ya estaba lista para ir a dormir pero antes de que lo hiciera, se sienta en la cama y busca en la ropa cuando fue perseguida por esos monstruos cierto accesorio que significaba más que un tesoro para ella. Lo toma entre sus dos manos llevándoselo hacia el pecho, mira el cielo estrellado nocturno por la ventana y comienza a llorar amargamente en silencio tras abrirlo y mirar en su interior

Aquellas lágrimas, calientes y grandes como perlas, caían como una lluvia sobre el objeto en manos de la joven… El dolor que había reprimido toda esa tarde afloró de repente, la tristeza que la estaba inundando finalmente la había superado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? debió correr, huir muy lejos donde nadie le pudiera encontrar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo... pero no lo hizo... ¿Por qué? y además... que planeaba hacer a partir de ese momento?

Esos pequeños sollozos lograron atraer la familia que la había acogido ubicados detrás de la puerta… ¿Por qué estaba llorando de esa manera? ¿Cuál era la causa de su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué les tenia miedo? ¿Por qué no quería que nadie se le acercara? ¿Por qué tenia esa expresión de perdida y solitaria? Era como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que era sumamente valioso para esa joven pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo llegar a ella? ¿Cómo ayudarla? Es como si hubiese construido un enorme y resistente muro que impedía que llegaran a su interior

Sintieron que lo mas sensato era dejarla e ir a dormir, no era el momento ni la hora adecuada para comenzar a interrogarla, estaba demasiado sensible como para que pudiera hablar ahora…

Un poco más lejos de las montañas, se encontraba cierto namekusei entrenando mentalmente en su típica postura de meditación.

Ese día había estado tremendamente aburrido, después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana continuó cuestionándose cual sería su siguiente paso. ¿Qué haría? Primero que nada, debía tener la mente clara, pero todo le parecía aburrido, monótono y poco importante en ese momento.

¿Cómo era que el kami-sama anterior no se aburría en el templo sagrado del que no podía ni salir? Ah, cierto, se divertía observando las desgracias de otras personas. Se sintió patético por unos instantes.

Luego regreso a su mente el recuerdo de aquella joven, y junto a esto la pregunta ¡Que demonios estaba ocurriendo!

Por un lado, era algo nuevo que por lo menos aquella vez la monotonía y la rutina dejaran de ahogarle e hicieran que cuestionara su estancia en la tierra... por otro, era un tanto extraño que un día apareciera una novedad que no involucrara un gran numero de victimas inocentes enviadas al otro mundo o una intensa destrucción masiva... ¡¿Se había vuelto fatalista?

Qué tonterías se le ocurrían últimamente, parecía que su aburrición (que le había orillado a aumentar sus horas de meditación) afectaba también su forma de pensar, se estaba volviendo algo existencialista, a veces sentía que la conciencia de kami-sama le echaba en cara que no eran tan diferentes como creía. Qué fastidio.

Esto era terrible, lo único que le faltaba era que kami-sama se le apareciera en sueños y le diera un explicito "te lo dije" y le enlistara las múltiples razones por las que el no era malo y que su destino era ayudar a los guerreros z en su labor de proteger este planeta. Sacudió su cabeza con ese pensamiento, si eso pasaba asesinaría al personaje que se le apareciera en sueños sin dudarlo un momento

Finalmente, reapareció la sensación que trató de mitigar con la meditación: aburrimiento, sus propios pensamientos lo estaban abrumando, era completamente molesto no poder encontrar algo de... (No exactamente paz) algo de tranquilidad. Fijo su mirada en el cielo nocturno...

Pero luego se le ocurrió pensar en esa joven misteriosa que encontró en el bosque o, mejor dicho, en el ataque que había hecho

Algo le decía que ella era muy diferente a las mujeres de este planeta pero no por los poderes escondidos que tenia… Tenia algo que la distinguía de las otras pero la pregunta era ¿Qué es? Y otra cosa… ¡¿Desde cuando le interesó las mujeres? Que tonto fue preguntarse eso, de pronto sintió como si Kami sama se burlara de él por esta situación

Era inexplicable que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza y que ni ella misma lo supiera ¿En algún lugar de este universo existe una raza tan poderosa como la de los saiyayin?

Eso era algo imposible pero… ¿Quién sabe? El universo es infinito y cualquier guerrero puede provenir de cualquier lado… Vaya, ya estaba empezando a usar la sabiduría de kami-sama otra vez!

-Tengo muchas dudas respecto a esa mujer, – dejando de meditar – sé que en estos momentos esta en casa de goku así que mañana iré a interrogarle. Es peligroso que este en la tierra

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar mirar en todas las direcciones, le había parecido escuchar algo, lo dejó pasar pensando que era su imaginación, pero si se hubiera acordado del templo sagrado en ese momento, habría descubierto que Dendé lo vigilaba de cerca, también muy curioso sobre la chica que lo había visto llevar a casa del maestro roshi.

Y ahora se reía de la cara que ponía piccolo con sus pensamientos.

-Puedo saber de que te estas riendo! – sin voltear a verlo

De inmediato el joven kami hace su mayor esfuerzo por calmar su risa (casi imperceptible, hasta para mister popo que estaba a su lado)

-Yo no me estoy riendo – es lo único que puede decir en su defensa

-No intentes mentirme – le advierte algo molesto – eres el nievo kami-sama – dijo haciendo énfasis en estas dos palabras – pero no dejas de ser un mocoso!

-Supongo que tienes razón... – indica el pequeño con un tono de humildad, tenía un corazón puro e inocente... pero eso no quería decir que dejaría que le hablaran de esa manera – pero podría ser peor, créeme, podría estar molestando a aquellas personas con habilidad de comunicarse mentalmente enviando mensajes al azar, y si esas personas se la pasan divagando mucho seguro que sería increíblemente molesto que aparecieran cosas que no tuvieran que ver con que pensaba segundos atrás, tu que piensas?

-Cállate – le contestó tajante y piensa "¡Todos los que ocupan el puesto de kami-sama son iguales!"

El namekusei joven rió nuevamente, mientras el otro hacia esfuerzos sobrenaturales para ignorarlo, por que no valía la pena pelear con alguien que más te vale no dañar por que todo será peor.

-Que es lo que te preocupa? – Le pregunta kami- sama

-Nada… - le dice cortante

-Por favor piccolo, puedo ayudarte.

-Que parte de nada no entendiste?

-Piccolo no seas tan obstinado

-No eres nadie para decirme como debo ser

-A veces eres más terco que vegeta…

-Dile a alguien que le importe! – le dice algo molesto

- Hmm… – se pone a pensar – creo que lo que te inquieta es saber la identidad de esa chica que rescataste, o me equivoco?

-Y si así fuera que?

-Yo también quisiera saber de donde viene pero primero hay que hacerla hablar

-No me digas cosas tan obvias – algo irónico – eso es lo que voy a hacer mañana cuando la vea

-Que considerado de tu parte – sonrió el joven kami – pero como lograras hacerla hablar? Porque he notado que es muy tímida con las personas

-Y? Cual es el punto? – inquiere con completo desdén

-Sabes? para tener parte del kami-sama anterior, tienes mucho que aprender – le dice sabiamente el namekusei

Con un ligero gruñido Piccolo termino con su conexión mental, era en cierta forma humillante que un niño le dijera como comportarse, que hacer o que es correcto y que incorrecto.

-Es mejor que me vaya, sigo sin entender como es que le puedes caer bien a gohan – se retira volando

Justo después de oír estas palabras piccolo pensó " yo no sé como es que tú puedes ser kami-sama"

Ese día había sido algo diferente, pero había cosas que le encantaría haber omitido en el transcurso del mismo, como el hecho de que goten y trunks lo molestaran respecto a la joven que encontró en el bosque y la reciente charla con el "omnisapiente" kami-sama, dendé.

Mañana cuando vea a esa chica hablara con ella, debe decir cual es su verdadera identidad y que es lo que busca en este planeta pero le resultará difícil entablar conversación ya que no es cortés con las mujeres, ni con ninguna persona pero no le importó, lo que le importaba ahora es saber quien era ella


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Nº 3: "Conociéndote un poco"

Era una hermosa mañana soleada en la montaña Paos, con pajarillos cantando y criaturas de todo tipo saliendo de sus escondites nocturnos, mientras que muchas otras se iban a dormir, y la luz del astro rey se coló por las ventanas de una modesta casita en la que vivía la familia de saiyajin

La luz del sol, con sus dos caras de siempre se mostraba amable y pacífica entrando por las ventanas de la habitación, y para la joven extraterrestre ahí dormitando era algo un poco molesto de sentir en aquellos instantes...

Esa luz era tenue... Pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesta, casi insoportable. Finalmente los orbes azules de la muchacha se abrieron (un poco deslumbrados por el brillo). Se cambió de posición en la cama para alejarse de esa luz, pero... observando cada cosa a su alrededor... ¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Cómo...? Un momento... ¿Dónde estaba?

Se sentó en la cama pegando sus rodillas a su pecho, como si de esta manera se preparara para repeler cualquier clase de peligro mientras miraba en todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba cuando unos débiles golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención...

-¿Kalula? ¿Estas despierta? – reconoció esa voz... era… – ¿Kalula?

-¡S-Sí! – contestó a la que sabía estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días – dijo al tiempo que entraba la mujer y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama junto a la invitada – ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Tienes fiebre? – Kalula iba a responder cuando sintió que la otra colocaba una mano sobre su frente, tomándola por sorpresa y casi haciendo que se fuera de espaldas.

-E-estoy bien... – responde tímidamente la chica haciendo que milk sonría.

-Perfecto – le dijo – por cierto, el desayuno esta casi listo, así que date prisa – y con una última sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Como lo había dicho milk el desayuno estaba casi listo y los saiyajin de la casa hambrientos fueron los primeros en aparecer en la mesa

Kalula aún sentía que era un estorbo para esta familia, no sabía nada de ellos y no comprendía porque eran tan amables con ella si no la conocían… Es más, prefería que no supieran quien era en realidad, no quería volver a recordar como era su vida antes de llegar a la tierra aunque fuera por un efímero segundo

Cuando aparece ya estaba el desayuno servido en la mesa y cierto saiyajin…

-Hola kalula! Buenos días- la saluda alegre el pequeño con una sonrisa y la toma de la mano – como amaneciste hoy?

-Un poco mejor…- le responde

-Siéntate a desayunar con nosotros – le dice goku comiendo

-Papá déjale algo a kalula, no te comas todo! – le pide su hijo mayor

-No te preocupes Gohan – intentó calmarle su madre – conozco a tu padre lo suficientemente bien saber que arrasaría con todo en la mesa así de rápido.

Gohan rió nerviosamente ante el comentario y el gesto heroico en el rostro de su madre... a veces las madres dan miedo.

La chica caminaba algo encorvada, pues el pequeño Goten aun tenía cogida su mano.

-¡Siéntate conmigo! – Le dijo – ¿Sabes? Hoy va a venir Trunks a jugar, ¡va a ser divertido! Desde que Gohan tiene novia no ha podido pasar tiempo con nosotros – esto último lo dijo con un deje de fastidio y algo de tristeza… – pero ahora que estas aquí podremos divertirnos! – terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya a medio día, Kalula se hallaba sentada sola en el césped mientras observaba casi inexpresivamente al pequeño que le contaba sobre sus juegos y "aventuras" en compañía de su amigo Trunks (que había llegado al terminar el desayuno) con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, quisieron ir a "jugar" un poco mas lejos de la casa de  
Goten pero Kalula, de alguna forma verlos divertirse, le producía un sentimiento de... nostalgia

El sentimiento aumentaba más y más cada vez que los veía en sus juegos, riendo sonriendo, parecían tan felices.

Si, felices a pesar de que sus juegos fueran un tanto... violentos... una pelea por aquí y otra por allá, pero, parecía que se divertían...

No podía seguir viéndolos, sus ojos azules estaban un poco acuosos y por temor a ser descubierta por los niños decide bajar un poco su mirada pero…

-Kalula? – Ella lo mira – que te pasa? – le pregunta goten preocupado

-No es nada… – le dice débilmente tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento en sus ojos, esa sensación de estar viendo una vida ya pasada otra vez... allá en un tiempo en el que parecía que era feliz...

-Entonces porque esa cara? – le pregunta el otro niño

-Es solo que…

-Anda, dinos! – le insiste terco

-Verlos divertirse de esa forma, me recordaron a mis hermanos jugar juntos…

-TIENES HERMANOS! – a dúo

-Si… – casi en un suspiro

-Nunca nos dijiste que tenías familia – le dice goten sentándose a su lado – y cómo son? – Pregunta nuevamente

-¿Cuántos tienes? – Cuestionó Trunks

-Somos 5 hermanos, incluyéndome

-¡Qué envidia! – Expresó Trunks con un leve puchero – no sabes lo horrendo que es ser hijo único.

-Descuida – lo consuela su amigo – pronto tendrás un hermanito con quien jugar – le sonríe

-No tienes idea de lo aburrido que es vivir solo en una casa enorme! – cruzó sus brazos en un gesto de inconformidad

-Pero no estas solo, tienes a tus papás, a tus abuelos y a todas tus mascotas – le apuntó goten

-No es lo mismo! – le señalo el otro – kalula, me prestarías a alguno de tus hermanos algún día?

-Tal vez, eso creo…

-Dinos una cosa – prosiguió trunks – donde están tus hermanos? Me parece extraño que no estén contigo

-No lo se… – algo triste

-Pues, seguro que se quedaron en su planeta, no? – Agregó Goten ingenuamente.

-Goten, si unos tipos malos te persiguieran Gohan te seguiría para ayudarte no? – pregunto trunks haciéndose el sabio.

-Si! – le contesto el menor.

-Pues supongo que los hermanos de kalula harían lo mismo

-Ah... – exclamó el pelinegro como afirmación

-La verdad… – comienza a decir y los niños la miran – no sé en donde podrán estar en estos momentos…

-Como que no sabes? – le replicó trunks – no se quedaron en tu planeta?

-Tampoco sabes si están en la tierra? – prosiguió goten

-Goten, trunks… – Se pone de pie – no es por ser grosera pero no quiero seguir hablando de este tema… – camina en dirección a la casa

-Pero kalula, no quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarlos? – le pregunta gentilmente goten

-No goten… – le dice cortante tristemente y sin voltear a verlo

-Al menos sabes si ellos están vivos verdad? – le pregunta el otro niño pero ella no le responde y entra a la casa – porque no confiara en nosotros? – le pregunta confundido a su compañero

-No lo sé…

"¿Están vivos verdad?"… Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza… ¿Como responderle al pequeño trunks? Ni siquiera ella misma sabia si estaban convida, en que lugar se encontraban o si la estaban buscando…

Hace años que no sabe nada de ellos y duda mucho que después de todo este tiempo logren reconocerla

-Kalula? – la mujer la llama y ella se detiene – sucedió algo allá afuera?

-N-no… No pasó nada…

-Ven, tengo que cambiarte de nuevo tus vendajes – la invita a sentarse y ella accede a tomar asiento – veamos… – le quita el vendaje de un brazo y observa la herida – buenas noticias, esta comenzando a sanar – le dice sonriendo aliviada pero la joven desvía más la mirada haciendo que milk la mire confundida

Mientras que la mujer le cambiaba los vendajes viejos por unos nuevos, podía observar perfectamente que kalula quería huir, no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarla a los ojos, miraba inexpresivamente al vacío esperando que ella terminara de curarla… ¿Tanto era el temor que les tenia? Era realmente extraño que tuviera tanto miedo simplemente por intentar ayudarla.

Tal vez en el pasado tuvo una vida muy dura y seguramente nunca nadie le ha mostrado lo que es el cuidado y el cariño de una persona.

Mas adelante le enseñara cosas nuevas y que no todas las personas son iguales, ese será su principal objetivo

Cuando cae la tarde, la familia de goku se reúne en la corporación capsula y kalula acepta sin mucho animo ir con ellos, la casa quedaría vacía y seria muy aburrido estar sola sin hacer nada

La invitada se había aislado de los demás quedando sola y sentada en el césped mientras observaba las peleas de los guerreros saiyajin

Las mujeres de cada familia realmente le preocupaban la actitud que tenía esa joven hacia ellos, querían que ella se integrara al grupo para que no estuviera tanto tiempo sola pero al parecer será bastante difícil conseguir ese objetivo, es muy tímida y no se atreve a hablar con nadie.

Pero ¿Por qué debería tener tanto miedo si no tienen malas intensiones? Al contrario, querían ayudarla y que se abriera hacia los demás pero kalula se negaba a hacerlo, no era bueno para su salud estar todo el tiempo con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-Kalula ven! – llamó trunks junto con goten y ella va con ellos – te mostraré toda mi casa! – decía con entusiasmo

-Pero es enorme! – Declaró con algo de pereza goten – nos vamos a tardar mucho...

-Goten, no se la voy a enseñar completa, las partes aburridas no cuentan – le respondió el otro.

-Nada de eso niños – se escucho una voz mayor interrumpiendo – kalula hablará con nosotras… – y antes de que protestara alguien, bulma tomó a la chica del brazo para tener una seria conversación.

-Hola kalula! – le saludó la hija de mr. Satán alegremente

-Hola… – respondió la chica seca y tristemente

-Kalula… – comenzó a hablar milk – hay algo que queremos preguntarte

La otra se sorprendió con esto, un leve escalofrío la recorrió con esos tres pares de ojos mirándole fijamente.

-P-preguntarme? – tartamudeo un poco

-Kalula – siguió la mujer de pelo negro – desde que llegaste, hemos notado que siempre te mantienes alejada de nosotros a pesar de que queremos ayudarte.

La susodicha desvió su mirar hacia el piso, evadiendo completamente las miradas que le causaban tan incomodidad.

-No sé a qué se refieren – dijo ella

-Kalula, nos preocupa que… – Videl parecía a punto de decir algo cuando la peli-verde continuó

-N-no tienen de qué preocuparse – contestó algo acelerado dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Kalula, por favor dinos, podemos ayudarte. – se apresuró hablar la otra chica.

-Lo siento, pero… – la extraterrestre pareció pelear un momento con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- ... No pueden ayudarme

-Kalula, ya basta – bulma comenzaba a enojarse, ahora parecía una madre enojada a punto de regañar como solo una madre hace con un adolescente – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan necia? ¿Por qué insistes en no confiar en nosotros? Solo queremos ayudarte, pero no sabremos como hacerlo si no nos dices qué pasa.

-Bulma tiene razón – Habló milk, un poco más preocupada – no debes temer mostrar lo que sientes, si algo te molesta o te hace sentir mal solo dilo.

La regañada no podía hacer más que mirar en dirección al suelo aún conteniendo las ganas de llorar y temblando, no solo de miedo, si no de tristeza e impotencia, quería escapar, quería huir de ahí. Pero... ¿Por qué esta gente insistía en tratarla de esa manera tan... gentil?

-Háblanos por favor – le pidió videl

-No puedo… Discúlpenme… – se retira de la conversación respirando aliviada, realmente la estaban asustando con tantas preguntas, su mente le gritaba que era hora de salir corriendo y esconderse en un sitio donde nunca le volvieran a encontrar

-Oye kalula! – la llamó goku desde el cielo – quieres entrenar con nosotros?

-E-entrenar?- repitió confusa y algo temerosa.

-Anda anímate – le dice gohan – queremos ver tus habilidades

-P-pero...- Intentó buscar en su mente una buena excusa para poder evitar aquello.

-Si! Anda kalula! – Dijo goten a un lado de ella – será divertido!

-Esto no me lo pierdo! – exclamó trunks

-L-lo siento... pero... yo... soy demasiado débil – dice la chica con la mirada baja.

-Pues... eso no fue lo que el señor Piccolo dijo de ti – agregó Gohan.

-Y-yo... no sé de que me hablan… – dijo confundida.

-Tu apariencia dice lo contrario – comenzó a decir vegeta cruzado de brazos – pero según esa sabandija dijo que eras bastante fuerte, me gustaría comprobar si su teoría es cierta – adopta posición de combate

-No… Se equivocan, yo no tengo esos poderes… – retrocede unos pasos

-Oye vegeta – interviene goku – espera tu turno, yo le pedí que entrenara conmigo primero! – se queja

-Que te hace creer que te obedeceré? – le pregunta irónico

Kalula estaba asustándose y confundiéndose aun más ¿De qué hablaban? no lo entendía, pero justo el menos esperado vino en su rescate…

-Por favor muchachos – se escuchó a alguien cuya apariencia siempre incluye unas gafas oscuras, cabeza calva y una larga barba blanca – no ven que asustan a la pobre chica? – De inmediato el anciano se colocó al lado de la joven – pero si quieren, yo podría ser el adversario adecuado para la señorita kalula...

-Si tu lo eres yo también – apuntó oolong mientras tomaba la forma del maestro roshi.

-Claro que no, yo soy un maestro y tu solo un mero imitador! – apunto el anciano con su báculo levantado en forma amenazadora.

-No – y el otro imitó el mismo movimiento – yo soy el maestro y tú el imitador!

Mientras los demás observaban pelear al maestro y a oolong, Kalula aprovechó para salir de su campo de visión... pero eso no quiso decir que pasaría desapercibida por un par de... "diablitos".

-Ah... que aburrido, por que los adultos entre mas viejos menos actúan conforme a su edad? – señaló trunks con un gesto de hartazgo parecido al de vegeta.

-Kalula, porque no quisiste pelear con mi papá? – le pregunta goten

-Ni tampoco con el mío? Esperábamos que esta fuera una pelea entretenida

-Porque... No quiero... – contestó tímidamente la joven volviéndose a sentar sola en el césped

-Estoy comenzando a dudar si el señor piccolo tenga razón. Por más que se lo pidamos ella se rehúsa a pelear! – se queja trunks bastante disgustado

-Tal vez no le guste pelear, eso me recuerda lo que me dijo mi mamá cuando mi hermano era niño

-Pero este caso es diferente, por lo que veo kalula le tiene miedo a nosotros y al combate… – hace una pequeña pausa – todos los adultos mienten...

-Pero… – comenzó a decir ingenuamente goten – por que el señor piccolo mentiría en eso?

-Cosas de adultos goten, no vale la pena, los adultos son complicados

-Pero el señor piccolo no es como los demás adultos – dijo goten.

-Entonces... quizá lo hizo para burlarse de nosotros! – señaló trunks – ya verá! ningún adulto volverá a mentirnos! le voy a sacar la verdad por la fuerza...

-A quien le vas a sacar qué verdad mocoso? – le pregunto piccolo un poco molesto haciendo que trunks se congelara con la voz del namekusei

-Señor piccolo! – Gohan fue el primero en saludar

-Hola gohan – le regresó el otro casi con cortesía y agrado de su presencia.

-¡Hola piccolo! – pero no recibió igual el saludo del padre del que había sido su alumno.

-Que te trae por aquí?

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí – les dijo en tono seco, aunque en verdad lo hizo solo por que el joven kami-sama le estuvo insistiendo que lo hiciera en todo ese día (telepáticamente claro está)

-Oiga señor piccolo – comienza a decir goten – hay algo que queremos preguntarle

-Dime goten…

-Esta seguro que kalula es tan fuerte como usted la describió?

-Kalula? – preguntó el namekusei con algo de extrañeza.

-Deje de fingir, hablamos de su novia que rescató el otro día – le señaló trunks.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE! Ya déjense de tonterías par de mocosos! – Les gritó enojado

-Si, si, claro – repetía trunks ignorándolo – siéntase afortunado, no creo que alguien le aguante ese mal carácter que tiene

-Mira chiquillo engreído, no es mi novia! – le volvió a gritar.

-Por favor! si no le creí a mis padres sus mentiras, por qué habría de creerle a usted? Vamonos goten. Ah! Y si la esta buscando, esta sentada en ese lugar – con eso dicho se retira a entrenar junto a su compañero

Piccolo estaba furioso, se comenzó a preguntar cómo fue que ese niño aprendió a hablar y sobrevivió para llegar a la edad que tenía ahora...

Aunque ya se habían alejado varios pasos, aun se les escuchó decir...

-Que mentira te dijeron tus padres trunks?

-Una vez les pregunté de donde venían los bebés y me dijeron que los trae una cigüeña – respondió con algo de enfado.

Por alguna razón el maestro Roshi se acercó a piccolo con mucha confianza.

-Entonces, no vas a saludar a tu novia como es debido?

-¡Que no es mi novia! – declaro el namekusei con mas furia aún.

-Cálmate piccolo! Pero... tú dijiste que era muy fuerte, de verdad lo es?

-Solo dije que lanzo un ataque muy poderoso, nunca dije que fuera fuerte – aclaró aun con furia en su voz.

Mientras que los demás estaban interrogándole a piccolo, la joven estaba inundada en sus pensamientos y pensó que tal vez esa mujer llamada bulma tenga razón, debería darles una oportunidad y decirles que es lo que le pasaba ya que en varias ocasiones le han demostrado que son diferentes a las personas que había conocido anteriormente.

Se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia ellos algo la detuvo: una capa blanca, cuya capa se le hacia muy familiar… ¿Será acaso el desconocido que la salvó? Tenia que averiguarlo así que tímidamente se acercó a los demás

-Miren todos, kalula viene hacia acá – exclama goku

-Dejemos un rato a solas al señor piccolo con su novia, tienen mucho que platicar – dice trunks con un tono pícaro

-Con un demonio! que no es mi novia! – lo amenaza con el puño

-Si, si, claro, Gohan decía lo mismo de Videl… – señaló esta vez Goten

-G-goten… – Gohan no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín

Los demás se habían retirado o mejor dicho estaban escondidos para poder escuchar la conversación, uno nunca sabe que es lo que puede pasar entre un hombre y una mujer

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto antes: hablar con alguien que no conoce, pero se armó de valor para conversar con él...

Cuando lo mira de cerca nota que tiene ciertas características similares: orejas puntiagudas y casi el mismo color de piel, eso sin duda la sorprendió, siempre pensó que los de su raza eran los únicos con esas características pero ahora comprende que este universo es enorme y que hay distintas razas en este mundo

-Tu eres kalula verdad?

-S-si… Tu quien eres?

-Soy piccolo

-Antes que nada quiero darte las gracias… Por haberme salvado la vida… – le agradece tímidamente sin verlo a los ojos

-Que clase de peleadora eres tu? Estuviste a punto de morir en aquella pelea

-Y-yo... no sé qué quieres decir… – le respondió aun con la mirada desviada.

-Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando – la mira de reojo – tu forma de pelear es la de un principiante

-Y-yo... no sé pelear… – contestó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya lo suponía – respondió cortante – sin embargo lo que me deja intrigado son tus poderes

-¿Qué Poderes? – le pregunta con un poco de extrañeza

-Viéndote a simple vista pareces muy débil pero tus poderes son sorprendentes, me gustaría que me lo demuestres ahora

-N- no se de que estas hablando… – retrocede unos pasos

-Parece que no te has dado cuenta pero tu poder escondido es impresionante, pude verlo cuando te encontrabas en peligro

-Te equivocas, yo no tengo ese poder…

-No mientas! – Le advierte – debes recordar algo antes de que perdieras el conocimiento!

-Yo… – realmente se esfuerza en recordar, pero no aparece muy nítido en su cabeza – lo siento, pero estás equivocado...

Kalula comenzaba a sentir miedo, no podía hablar ni tampoco alejarse de él pero sobre todo no podía creer que su salvador tuviera ese carácter tan fuerte ¿Cómo contestarle con esos ojos que la miraban fijamente? Su mirar era penetrante y algo intimidante, pero por alguna razón pensó que esos ojos negros eran muy lindos a pesar que su personalidad era… Un tanto agresivo

Piccolo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ¿Cómo puede decir que no tiene esos poderes si él mismo la vio hacerlo? Y algo más… ¿Por qué no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Le daba tanto miedo hacer un simple contacto visual?

Tenía que hacerla hablar pero ¿De que forma? Nunca fue amable con nadie, en especial con las mujeres y esto empezaba a ser una gran molestia para el namekusei… Debía buscar la manera más adecuada para interrogarle así que se calmó, tal vez estaba siendo algo duro con ella y probablemente eso la estaba empezando a poner algo incomoda

-En serio no recuerdas nada? – le pregunta ya más tranquilo y observa que la joven accede a mirarlo a la cara, algo que no esperaba de ella

-No… – le dijo un poco triste – lo único que recuerdo es que tu me rescataste de esos dos monstruos que me venían persiguiendo. Te reconocí por tu capa blanca, después de eso me desmayé…

-Quiero que me respondas esto, que es lo que buscas en la tierra? Acaso planeas destruirlo? – le pregunta con algo de desconfianza

-No, claro que no… Caí en este planeta por accidente, no planeo destruirlo…

-Creo que tienes razón… Si hubieras sido otra, ya habrías destruido la tierra en el momento que apareciste y atacado a los demás – hace una pequeña pausa – pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en ti

-Esta bien…

-Te haré una pregunta más, quienes eran esos monstruos que te perseguían? Que querían de ti?

-Lo siento, pero no puedes saberlo… – baja de nuevo su mirada dando unos pequeños pasos atrás

-Porque no? Que tanto ocultas? Exijo que me digas quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto – da unos pasos al frente haciendo que la chica retrocediera aún más

Los demás escuchaban atentamente la conversación bien oculto en sus escondites para que ellos no notaran su presencia, por unos segundos creyeron que como piccolo se estaba acercando a esa chica intentaría abrazarla o algo así, cosa que les resulto muy extraño ya que él nunca se mostró amable con las personas, sobretodo con las mujeres.

Cuando vieron el rostro del namekusei, el cual se mostraba serio y molesto, bulma y milk supusieron que intentaría golpearla así que salieron al rescate de la joven

-Ni un paso más piccolo! – le dijo milk sobreprotegiendo a kalula

-Que pensabas hacerle? – prosiguió bulma

-Pues no es obvio mamá? – Sale de su escondite – lo que cualquiera haría con su novia – dice trunks con suma despreocupación.

-Maldito mocoso! QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! – le grita furioso

Justo después de que Piccolo amenazara al primogénito del príncipe de los saiyajin, el otro niño preguntó...

-Que se supone que hacen los novios? – a esto las madres no supieron como contestar... Se pusieron rojas y luego…

-Niños, vayan a jugar! – ordenaron con un aura maligna sobre ellas

-Si mamá! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños... ¿Por que los regañaron? Si ellos no habían dicho nada malo...

-No quiero que mal interpreten, solamente estaba hablando con esa mujer, no tengo ningún compromiso con ella! – aclaró irritado el namekusei

-¿Compromiso? – volvieron a interrumpir los niños, que estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto.

-Señor piccolo, se va a casar? – preguntó inocentemente goten mientras gohan luchaba contra el impulso de salir de su escondite e ir a callar a su hermano.

Mientras nadie ponía atención, en el templo sagrado había un joven kami-sama muriendo de la risa. Últimamente le había dado por seguir de cerca las desgracias verbales que le habían ocurrido a Piccolo. Era tan... complicado, piccolo pensaba todo de la manera difícil y se volvía una victima de los enredos del universo... era a veces tan gracioso... (Claro, hasta que piccolo lo escuchaba reír)

Kalula simplemente escuchaba la conversación y los miraba muy confundida… ¿Qué querrán decir con compromiso? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con piccolo? Si, ella era como goku cuando era niño, desconoce muchos significados y cosas pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando nota que el namekusei estaba que explotaba de rabia al ver su rostro con algunas venas… Definitivamente estaba enojado y prefirió no decir nada…

Por parte de piccolo... ¡El universo estaba perdiendo la cordura! ¡Todos estaban perdiendo el sentido! El mundo entero estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, ¿Cómo se les ocurría pensar semejantes cosas de él? Y para colmo de males, sus malos ratos eran presenciados por un mocoso malcriado que para colmo era el kami-sama, cuyo único propósito, pareciera que fuere reírse de su persona.

-Y cuando va a ser la boda? – preguntó trunks con el único fin de molestar al namekusei.

-Va a haber boda? que bien! – Dijo goten – amo las bodas! Hay mucha comida y un pastel gigante!

-Ya cállense engendros del demonio!- les gritó piccolo, dejando a goten con una cara de confusión y a trunks riendo aun más

-Entonces... no va a haber boda? – Preguntó triste goten – yo quería probar una de esas enormes flores de dulce que le ponen a los pasteles de boda… – expreso con ganas de llorar.

-Calma goten, aun deben planear la boda, no me imagino a piccolo de traje!

-"El señor piccolo con traje?"– Pensó gohan desde su escondite entre los arbustos – "eso ni yo me lo puedo imaginar..."

-Oigan… creo que están pensando mal las cosas… – dice la peliverde interviniendo en la conversación – piccolo y yo nos acabamos de conocer…

-En ese caso no se van a casar? – preguntó goten

-VUELVAN A HACER OTRA PREGUNTA COMO ESA Y NO RESPONDO DE MI! – les grita perdiendo la cordura

-O sea que fue amor a primera vista? – pregunto trunks, nuevamente para picarle el hígado a piccolo

-Ahora sí mocosos...! – gritó irritado y harto de tantas... niñerías.

-Que sucede? Te vas a rebajar al nivel de unos simples niños? – dijo vegeta con su tono de altanero de siempre.

-SUFICIENTE! no pienso esta soportando esta clase de cosas, yo me largo! – se marcha volando

-Espere señor piccolo, adonde va! – le pregunta su pupilo

-Déjalo gohan – le dice goku – sabes muy bien que le gusta estar solo, ya volverá…

Ya todos suspiraban aliviados, por un segundo se asustaron por la manera en que miraba a kalula ¡Probablemente habría tratado de golpearla! Y también ante la idea de que de podría ser capaz de casarse... ¿Y si lo hacia? No… Eso nunca pasará… ¡Ni en un millón de años! Deben separar la fantasía de la realidad…

La joven estaba totalmente confundida ¿Por qué los niños habían mencionado una boda y porque la relacionaban tanto con ese hombre? Y sobre todo… ¿Que era una boda?

Su carácter le pareció bastante agresivo y un poco intimidante pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar eran en sus ojos… En el momento que los vio quedo inmovilizada sin razón alguna, se sintió algo desorientada cuando los observó pero ¿Por qué? Había algo en él que le llamo la atención

Piccolo ya se encontraba a una gran distancia volando pero le había quedado el remordimiento de lo ocurrido.

Pero… ¿¡En que demonios estaban pensando! ¿¡Como se les ocurre que piccolo, la parte maligna del antiguo kami-sama, pudiera pensar en el matrimonio! ¡Eso es una locura! De nuevo, el mundo estaba tan loco, o él estaba tan cuerdo que más bien parecía estar lo suficientemente loco como para casarse (¡Y con una completa extraña!) él nunca estará interesado en algo tan banal como era el tema de las mujeres

Por otra parte, la información que le había dado esa chica no le era suficiente para saber quien es en realidad, sólo le había dicho su nombre pero no de donde venia, porque esos monstruos la perseguían y que es lo que querían de ella pero sobretodo, porque tenía esos poderes… Es extraño, no hay una raza que sobrepase los poderes de los saiyajin, ¡Son invencibles! Pero al ver los poderes de esa chica no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar la fuerza de Goku o Vegeta… Esto lo dejó confundido pero con muy intrigado por saber quien era kalula

Una vez en la noche en las montañas Paos, la familia saiyajin estaban profundamente dormidos, todos excepto kalula, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Otra vez tenía ese objeto tan preciado para ella en sus manos y tras ver en su interior dejó la que tristeza se apoderara de ella, sus lágrimas calientes caían sobre él como una lluvia.

Ahora trunks y goten saben que tiene una familia, unos 4 hermanos pero lo que no sabían era que ellos eran el porqué de sus tristezas, los extraña tanto que muchas veces piensa que nunca los volverá a ver… Su único deseo era verlos una vez más convida, no le bastaba con verlos nada más en sus sueños o en sus pensamientos, quería saber si la estaban buscando sin importarle lo demás.

Todavía seguía pensando en ese namekusei llamado piccolo ¿Por qué los niños la habían relacionado con él? Y ¿Por qué habían mencionado una boda? No lo entendía, pero no tenia de que preocuparse, no tiene ninguna intención de comprometerse con alguno de ellos…¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese sentimiento que los terrícolas llaman amor?

Siempre escuchó hablar de él pero nunca lo ha visto manifestarse, nunca lo ha experimentado pero dicen que es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo… ¿Será verdad? Quién sabe…

No ganaba nada estando sentada sobre su cama mirando el cielo nocturno estrellado por la ventana, lo más sensato era dormir para esperar que el día del mañana estuviera mejor, fueron demasiadas emociones por un día.

Por otro lado, en el espacio exterior en una nave espacial a millones de kilómetros de la tierra…

-Señor Akuma, hemos perdido contacto con nuestros hombres en ese planeta llamado Tierra. Creo que ha llegado el momento de invadirlo – decía uno de sus súbditos

-No… Esa chiquilla se encuentra en ese planeta, si llegan a destruirlo no disfrutare mi venganza con la hija de Kala. No dejaré que vuelva a escaparse – decía observando la tierra desde un portal – dejaré que viva un poco más pero mañana tráiganmela convida! – les ordena

-A la orden mi señor!

Mientras que en la nave se daban estos sucesos, en la tierra había una chica de cabello verde observando el cielo nocturno con los ojos impregnados de lágrimas que tintineaban con un brillo triste, sin saber que en el exterior de ese planeta alguien más reía en forma maléfica, y su eco resonaba en toda la nave en la que se encontraba.

-Sí… – repetía ese ser mientras observaba la tierra desde la cabina de mando. – Podrás correr todo lo que quieras Kalula – pensaba en voz alta con una mueca de burla – puedes intentar esconderte en cada rincón del universo, pero escapar... es imposible.

P.D.: Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo este fic ^^ me hace muy feliz y me llena de inspiración! Muchas gracias yami horus, tkm!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Nº 4: "Día de entrenamiento"

{Yo: ¡hola, soy yo otra vez! Lamento mucho el retraso, es que me fui de vacaciones con mi familia jejeje… pero ya estoy de vuelta, les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste. ¡Ahí va! PD: déjenme rewiews porfa, me llenan de inspiración}

Era un nuevo día soleado en la montaña Paos, el sol de la mañana brillaba con todo su esplendor alumbrando todo a su alrededor, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento se mecía entre los árboles lentamente en un vaivén mientras que la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de la pequeña casa saiyajin.

Aquellos rayos solares entraron por una ventana y entibiaron el rostro de una bella joven de origen desconocido que estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama.

Esta vez no estaba tan asustada como en los primeros días, ya estaba un poco más tranquila que no vio la necesidad de huir de la habitación y cree que es por la pequeña confesión que les dijo a Goten y Trunks: tiene unos 4 hermanos que no los ve desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso aún siente que su gran timidez no ha desaparecido

Y tomando en cuenta de lo que le dijo esa mujer de cabello turquesa… Tal vez les de una oportunidad, no parecen ser malas personas

Se sentó en la cama estirándose, bosteza abiertamente y talla sus ojos cuando escucha unos débiles golpes tocar la puerta y ésta se abre.

-Buenos días – dijo la mujer entrando con una sonrisa a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse a su lado

-Buenos días milk…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya estoy mejor…

-¿Lo dices en serio? Porque… – la mira de pies a cabeza – aún estas muy delgada, creo que deberías ver a un doctor

-De verdad estoy bien…

-Vine a pedirte disculpas – ella la mira con un poco de extrañeza – es por lo de mi esposo ¿Recuerdas que te había pedido que pelearas con él?

-Ah… Si es por eso esta bien… De hecho quiero que me ayude con mi entrenamiento

-¿De verdad?

-Si… Siento que estoy fuera de forma

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte

-¿Usted?

-Por supuesto, además de ser la esposa del hombre mas fuerte del universo también soy experta en artes marciales – dijo con cierto aire superior

-Pues… Me gustaría que me ayudara si no es molestia

-Para nada, me encantaría ayudarte. Cuando termines de desayunar empezaremos – con eso dicho se retira

¿¡Por qué de repente se le ocurrió pelear! Ella no lo supo, tal vez al ver esos guerreros pelear de esa manera el otro día le haya servido de inspiración y la verdad no le vendría mal hacer un poco de ejercicio. Este día será muy entretenido y lo único que la espera son golpes y… ¡Más golpes!

Cuando aparece ya estaba el desayuno servido en la mesa y cierto semisaiyajin la recibe con los brazos abiertos

-¡Hola kalula, buenos días! – La saluda alegre el pequeño de un abrazo – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya estoy mejor…

-Por fin vemos un cambio de actitud – comenta goku con la boca llena de comida

-¡Ven, siéntate a desayunar! – la invita a sentarse a su lado

-¿Lista para entrenar el día de hoy? – le pregunta curioso el saiyajin

-Papá, no esta del todo recuperada, tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso – le dice gohan tranquilamente

-Kalula – ella se detiene – antes de que desayunes, necesito cambiar tus vendajes – la invita a sentarse en otra silla y ella accede – veamos… – dice mientras le quitaba los vendajes del brazo y nota que no tiene ni una cicatriz – ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunta el adolescente algo preocupado

-¡Miren su brazo! – les enseña el brazo de la chica

-¡Perfecto! – Dice goku muy contento – ¡Estas curada! ¡Eso quiere decir que podrás entrenar con nosotros!

-No lo creo goku – interviene su esposa – ella me pidió que la ayudara en su entrenamiento

La chica escuchaba la conversación y se preguntó ¿Con quien debería entrenar? Goku ya venia pidiéndole hace tiempo que entrene con ella, se sentía un poco mal por no darle el gusto pero ¡con la enorme fuerza que tiene es capaz de llegar a matarla! Y su esposa… La verdad no la veía como una buena oponente de pelea, si ella tiene esos poderes que según dijo ese namekusei es posible que logre lastimarla gravemente así que decidió intervenir, sabia que esta charla iba a terminar en discusión

-Esperen por favor… – dijo nerviosa la chica atrayendo la atención de la familia – milk si no es molestia, quisiera entrenar con goku

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Si realmente quiero mejorar en mis habilidades necesito pelear con un oponente fuerte, por favor no se enoje… – le ruega

-Pues… – piensa por unos segundos – déjame advertirte que goku no es nada delicado con las mujeres cuando de entrenar se trata – le aconseja ofendiendo al saiyajin por el comentario – esta bien kalula, tienes mi permiso…

-Se lo agradezco mucho…

-¡Genial! – Exclama goku emocionado – ¡Terminemos pronto el desayuno para poder ir entrenar!

-Esta pelea será muy divertida – dice goten – ¡por fin veremos pelear a kalula!

-No me lo perderé por nada del mundo – dijo gohan

Esta vez no había vuelta atrás ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía escapar y faltar a su promesa, le guste o no deberá cumplir con lo que dijo ya que le pidió a la mujer de cabello negro que la dejara pelear con su esposo enfrente de sus hijos "Estoy frita…" Repetía kalula dentro de su mente arrepintiéndose

Luego de desayunar, los tres saiyajin llevaron a la chica a lo profundo de las montañas donde no había animales por los alrededores, querían que se sintiera a gusto con el ambiente para que ella peleara con comodidad y que expulsara sus poderes desconocidos al punto máximo.

Goku estaba muy emocionado, ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más, por fin comprobara las habilidades de la joven por primera vez y para pelear con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a hacer el calentamiento estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Goten y gohan estaban como espectadores esperando su turno para pelear, ahora que la chica se decidió por entrenar no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad, además no querían que su padre fuera el único en divertirse, seria muy injusto y mientras tanto la peliverde quería huir a toda costa, ¡con la semejante fuerza que tenia ese hombre la iba a hacer pedazos en menos de lo que canta un gallo! Pero por otro lado, quería practicar un poco con él, es decir, tal vez aprenda algo con el entrenamiento de ahora…

-¡Muy bien, empieza cuando quieras kalula!

-¡S-si!... – dijo algo nerviosa

-¡Ya quiero que esta pelea comience! – dice goten a su hermano

La verdad no sabía como empezar, es la primera vez que pelea en toda su vida y ni siquiera sabía controlar su propio ki pero a pesar de eso tenia que intentarlo aunque su mente no estuviera de acuerdo, quería demostrarle sus habilidades aunque las posibilidades de ganarle a goku eran nulas

Ella se abalanzó sobre él con una lluvia de puñetazos, los cuales goku bloquearía fácilmente ya que no eran muy efectivos. A Medida que avanzaba la pelea, el guerrero llevó a la chica a un arroyo con un caudal que desembocaba en un lago y al esquivar un ataque sorpresivo de parte de la chica se teletransporta rápidamente quedando parado en unas rocas que sobresalían del agua, ella dio un gran salto y empezó a caer en picada hacia el saiyajin como su fuera una bala. Goku supo lo que quería hacer, pretendía atacarlo concentrando toda su fuerza en un solo punto, si bien era una buena estrategia pero para alguien experto como él era un método antiguo y poco exitoso así que se quedo inmóvil en su sitio fingiendo estar en peligro y cuando siente que ya la tiene cerca, esquiva el ataque provocando que el golpe rompiera la roca, un gran agujero en el fondo del agua y que mojara gran parte de la vegetación y ella misma.

¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde se metió? Lamentablemente ella aún no podía sentir el ki del oponente así que le restó buscarlo con la mirada

-¡Vamos kalula! – le dijo goku pisando tierra firme cruzado de brazos – ¿o qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? – pregunta inocentemente

La joven volteo rápidamente y volvió a atacarlo con una intensa lluvia de puñetazos, para ser franco, el guerrero ya se estaba cansando de los golpes de la chica y empezaba a aburrirse así que para darle un poco de "emoción" al combate decidió contraatacar, no era justo que sólo ella lo atacara, también quería participar. Tomó a la chica de los dos brazos dejándola sin defensa y prosiguió en darle un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo y sin aliento

-"Creo que se me pasó la mano…" – decía goku en su mente observando a la chica en el suelo – jajaja lo siento kalula… – un poco avergonzado rascándose la cabeza – déjame ayudarte – le ofrece la mano con una sonrisa para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella no la toma y se levanta

-La mirada de kalula cambió… – le dice gohan a su hermanito

Ese golpe le dolió, lo reconoce, pero creyó que eso fue suficiente para que despertara, ahora su rostro se mostró serio y decidido y tomó posición de combate, postura y gestos que llamó la atención del saiyajin pero también lo lleno de entusiasmo ¡Por fin peleara en serio!

Ella corrió hacia a goku a una gran velocidad y lo ataca lanzando su puño izquierdo pero antes que su golpe diera en el blanco su oponente contraataca también con su puño izquierdo, ambos golpes colisionan creando una fuerte onda de choque y que se levantara una cortina de polvo en el lugar, esos puños estaban llenos de poder que los rodeaba una pequeña aura centelleante.

Había fallado otra vez en su intento de devolverle el golpe así que la chica utiliza la otra mano y goku vuelve a bloquearla, se agarran de las manos y por primera vez kalula eleva su ki rápidamente igualando a la del saiyajin mostrando un aura blanca. Goku no quiso quedarse atrás, también estaba elevando su nivel de pelea pero tratando de no transformarse en súper saiyajin, cree que si se transforma su poder seria demasiado grande para la joven y podría llegar a lastimarla gravemente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a pelear con sujetos muy fuertes, era una novata en los combates así que prefirió usar su transformación mas adelante.

Ambos poderes eran gigantescos que esas auras se unieron en una sola y la tierra comenzó a temblar abriendo enormes grietas en el suelo, se elevaron algunas rocas y las montañas de rocas se deshacían… ¡Dios! ¡En vez de ser un simple entrenamiento más bien parecía una batalla de vida o muerte!

-Gohan, de verdad esto es un entrenamiento! – pregunta sosteniéndose de la ropa de su hermano

-Es increíble… ¿¡Como hizo kalula para alcanzar los poderes de papá en tan poco tiempo! – Exclama sorprendido

El saiyajin estaba impresionado pero muy entusiasmado también, nunca pensó que kalula tuviera ese potencial, le costaba trabajo creer que tuviera esos impresionantes poderes escondidos… ¡Esta pelea era única y sensacional!

La peliverde no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacia, estaba tan concentrada en vencer a su contrincante que ni siquiera noto que su ki se había elevado de esa forma.

Los peleadores comenzaron a forcejear y con sus fuerzas crearon un enorme hueco sobre la tierra del tamaño de un cráter de la luna hasta que en un momento la chica deja de hacerlo desapareciendo su aura, se tira hacia atrás aun sujetada de goku creando un diminuto espacio entre ellos lo suficiente como para atacarlo, brinca a cierta altura y con una pierna trata de golpear su rostro de una patada pero falló. El guerrero logro esquivarlo, como pudo, en el momento justo tirándose hacia atrás soltándola de las manos, ese ataque no se lo esperaba pero no noto que la chica usa la otra pierna y finalmente lo golpea en el abdomen haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás arrastrando sus pies en la tierra.

Kalula aterriza y vuelve a abalanzarse sobre él dándole una serie de golpes, goku comienza a evadirlos nuevamente hasta que se percata que la chica trata de golpearlo en el rostro y logra bloquearlo a tiempo con el antebrazo… ¡Kalula peleaba como si fuera toda una luchadora experta! ¡Había aprendido a controlar su fuerza en poco tiempo! ¡Es sorprendente!

-¡Sigue así kalula! – Le dice mientras obstruía sus golpes – ¡Golpeas muy fuerte!

La pelea continuaba, ella atacándolo y él bloqueando sus golpes hasta que empieza a notar que cada golpe que la chica le daba era cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, esto empezó a dificultarle un poco la defensa al guerrero. Llega un momento en que se topa con una montaña y la chica lo ataca de una patada voladora, él la esquiva y ¡Había partido la montaña por la mitad! ¡Si hubiese recibido ese golpe probablemente lo habría eliminado! Tenia que separarse de ella, tanto bloquear sus ataques se le estaba entumeciendo los brazos y decidió escalar la montaña brincando para respirar un poco imaginando que ella no podrá alcanzarlo… ¡Pero se equivocó! ¡Ella lo siguió por detrás igualando su velocidad!

Cuando llegan a la cima de esa montaña, la chica vuelve a abalanzarse sobre él pero antes que pudiera iniciar con el ataque, el saiyajin sale volando hacia el cielo como un rayo… ¡Por fin pudo quitársela de encima!

-¡Kalula, eres increíble! ¡Me has dejado sin palabras! – le dijo alegre

-¿En serio?

-¡Si, nunca creí que fueras tan fuerte! ¡Esta pelea es muy divertida! – Exclama emocionado – ¡Sube hasta aquí arriba para que podamos continuar! ¡Quiero ver si eres tan fuerte peleando en el aire como en la tierra! – comienza a volar unos cuantos metros y nota que ella no lo esta siguiendo y se detiene – ¿Hm? ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no me sigues?

-Es que… Yo… – baja la mirada

-¡Ah ya sé! Debes estar cansada por este entrenamiento, esta bien descansemos un momento – comienza a descender

-No goku… – sube la mirada y el se detiene – no estoy cansada, es solo que… – vuelve a bajarla

-No me digas que no sabes volar… – al decir eso ella baja mas su mirada avergonzada – ¿¡Qué! A- a pesar que tienes esos poderes y esa fuerza ¿aun no puedes volar por los cielos? – sorprendido

-No…

-Oh vaya… – aparece gohan volando seguido de su hermano – esto si que es una sorpresa…

-¡Que lástima, no sabes volar! – comenzaba a burlarse el niño y recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de gohan

-¡Goten, no seas grosero! – Le gritó molesto – ¡No la hagas sentir peor, tu tampoco sabias volar o ya lo olvidaste!

-Lo siento… – dijo la chica tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar

-¡Tranquila kalula, no te desanimes! – Le dice goku – ¡Te voy a enseñar exactamente como volar por los cielos!

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-¡Claro pero no te pongas así, no es tan grave! Nadie nace sabiendo

-Muchas gracias… – seca sus lágrimas

-¡Goku! – se escucha una voz familiar venir a lo lejos

-Es el señor piccolo – comenta gohan contento

-¿Qué sucede piccolo? – cuestiona el saiyajin confundido

-Lo mismo pregunto, estaba entrenando cerca de la cascada y sentí un ki realmente poderoso ¿de donde salió?

-Ah con que fue eso – despreocupado – es que estaba entrenando con kalula, ¿si que es fuerte verdad?

-¿Qué? – confundido

-Es cierto lo que dice señor piccolo – dice su alumno –hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo creerlo

-Eso es imposible, tenia casi las mismas energías que tu goku – se la queda viendo sorprendido

¿Era ella la que emitía ese ki tan poderoso? Desde que llegó a la tierra kalula no ha mostrado ningún interés en los combates y ahora le resultaba bastante extraño que se le diera por pelear pero aparentemente decían la verdad, ambos combatientes tenían expresión de cansancio en sus rostros, algunas gotas de sudor y parte de sus vestimentas estaban rasgadas

-¡Goku! ¡Niños! ¡Es hora de comer! – dijo la esposa de goku

-¿Tan pronto? – dijo gohan

-Con el entrenamiento de hoy la hora se pasó volando… – dice el pequeño

-Gohan, goten – ellos lo miran – ustedes adelántense, yo llevare kalula a casa – desciende hasta donde esta la chica

-¿Por qué dijo eso? – pregunta el namekusei

-Lo que sucede es que kalula aun no sabe volar por los cielos – le aclara su pupilo

-No puedo creerlo…. – trata de contener la risa

-Señor piccolo, ¿le gustaría almorzar con nosotros?

-Esta bien gohan… – acepta sin mucho animo

-El saiyajin aparece volando cargando a la chica en sus brazos – ¡muy bien, vamonos!

-Lamento que tengas que cargarme… – le dice apenada

-No es ninguna molestia… – le sonríe – y tu tranquila que no voy a soltarte – comienzan a volar en dirección a la casa

Mientras que iban volando, el namekusei fijo su mirada en la chica de cabello verde, ahora que había sentido su ki tenia muchas mas dudas respecto a su origen pero a decir verdad no parecía tener malas intenciones, es decir, desde su estancia en la tierra no ha intentado destruirlo pero aun así no podía confiar en ella. La joven se sintió por un instante observada y volteó a ver a Piccolo, ante esa reacción él solo desvió la mirada y siguió como si nada. Ella lo mira por unos segundos más y ante notar la mirada del namekusei, el cual se estaba empezando a irritar, vuelve a mirar hacia al frente

Decidieron almorzar al aire libre y al rato notaron que Milk no estaba nada contenta con que ese namekusei estuviera presente en la mesa y para evitar problemas, Piccolo decidió entrenar mentalmente afuera bajo un árbol, no quería que esa terrícola comenzara a insultarlo y a decir verdad no tenia hambre, solo acepto la invitación de su alumno por cortesía.

-¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron los saiyajin y comenzaron a comer

-Come con confianza kalula – le sirve un tazón de arroz

-Esta bien… – toma los palillos y lo prueba – esta delicioso

-¡Me alegra que te guste! – le sonríe sintiéndose muy halagada

-Luego de comer, continuaremos con el entrenamiento – le dice goku a la chica con la boca llena de comida – aliméntate bien, así recuperaras energías

-¡Mamá, no sabes lo que te perdiste! – Dijo goten – ¡Por fin pudimos ver a kalula pelear! ¡Tiene unos poderes asombrosos!

-¿De verdad?

-Si, nunca nos imaginamos que tuviera ese potencial – prosiguió gohan

-Me hubiese gustado estar ahí verla pelear pero no quiero que la lastimen, recuerden que es nuestra invitada

-No se preocupe por eso – le dijo la chica tranquilamente – su esposo no me hizo ningún daño durante el entrenamiento

-Es bueno oír eso porque si llegaba a lastimarte se habría quedado sin comer – mira a su esposo de reojo

-Oye kalula – ella mira al pequeño – ¿en serio nunca antes habías luchado? Porque por la manera que peleabas parecías toda una maestra de artes marciales – ante esa pregunta la atención cayó en ella haciendo que se sintiera intimidada

-No… Nunca antes había peleado y la verdad… Fue entretenido

-¿Ves lo que te perdías por tener miedo a pelear? – Dijo goku – Es emocionante luchar contra sujetos muy poderosos

-Para ser sincera no había pensado en eso…

Después de almorzar…

-¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Estuvo deliciosa! – dijeron el trío de saiyajin satisfechos tocándose el estomago

-Si que tenían hambre… – dijo kalula sorprendida dejando de comer y mira hacia la ventana – ¿Por qué ese hombre llamado piccolo no vino a comer con nosotros?

-Te recomiendo que te alejes de él – le aconsejo Milk

-¿Pero por qué? – le pregunto confundida

-Lo que sucede es que a mi mamá no le agrada el señor piccolo, cree que es un rebelde… – le susurra gohan al oído

-Exactamente! El fue la razón por la que te convertiste en un rebelde sin causa! – exclama algo enojada

-N- no mamá, te equivocas…

-¡No me contradigas jovencito! ¡Piccolo es un rebelde y punto!

-¿Ahora entiendes porque dijimos que nunca la hagas enojar? – le susurra goten

-¡Ya te oí goten!

-Vamos Milk, ya cálmate… – dice goku algo nervioso tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡No entiendo como pudiste involucrar a gohan con él! Gracias a ti se atrasó todo un año con sus estudios y… – deja de hablar al notar la mirada de la chica, la cual la miraba sorprendida y algo asustada – jejeje, lo siento kalula me dejé llevar… – algo avergonzada

-Le llevaré algo de comer, debe tener hambre – se pone de pie llevando un tazón de arroz consigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Kalula no le lleves eso – ella se detiene – el es un namekusei y ellos se alimentan únicamente de agua – le dice gohan

-¿Sólo de agua? – Preguntó con extrañeza.

-Además el señor Piccolo puede ser algo… – guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras se rascaba la nuca – ¿como decirlo? Tiene un carácter cerrado pero es una buena persona

-Entiendo pero no tardaré mucho, sólo le llevaré esto… – con eso dicho sale de la casa llevando una botella de agua consigo

A la sombra de un árbol se encontraba ese namekusei suspendido en el aire con su postura de meditación, en realidad estaba pensando en lo que le dijo goku… ¿De verdad era Kalula la que estaba peleando con él? Era imposible que tuviera esos grandes poderes y dudaba mucho que sea tan fuerte… Pero para estar seguro deberá pelear con ella aunque Kalula se niegue a hacerlo, es la única forma para sacarse sus dudas respecto a la fuerza de esa joven y a decir verdad, no le importaba mucho si llegaba a lastimarla, lo único que quería era comprobar sus habilidades y su fuerza.

-P-piccolo… –La voz nerviosa de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que abriera sus ojos – ten, te traje un poco de agua…

-No tengo hambre – le dijo cortante volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para meditar

-Si cambias de parecer, te lo dejaré aquí… – apoya la botella en el césped a un lado de él y se sienta con algo de dificultad apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol

-Veo que el entrenamiento te dejó exhausta – vuelve a abrir los ojos

-Si un poco, nunca antes había peleado con alguien pero ¿como supiste que estaba peleando con goku? – pregunta curiosa

-Porque pude sentir tu ki

-Ya veo…

-A pesar que tienes esos poderes ¿aún no puedes sentir el ki del oponente? – cuestiona algo sorprendido

-No, nunca he podido controlarlo por completo… – dice algo triste

-Tu situación me recuerda mucho a la de gohan – ella lo mira – tenia el mismo problema que tú cuando era un niño, lo único que te falta es un maestro que te enseñe lo básico – le dice sabiamente

-Debo pensarlo, no estoy acostumbrada a los combates ni mucho menos a sujetos tan fuertes como ustedes… – ambos individuos se quedan mirando por unos segundos guardando silencio

-¡Vaya, que linda pareja se ha formado! – dice goten con un tono pícaro apareciendo de repente entre los dos como por arte de magia

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! – le grita el namekusei enojado

-De que tanto hablan ustedes eh? – les pregunta goku intrigado

-Nada, importante

-Seguramente de su relación… – vuelve a comentar el pequeño burlándose haciendo que a piccolo le saltara una vena en la frente

-¡Ya cállate goten, no lo molestes! – gohan le tapa la boca con la mano

-Ven conmigo kalula – dice goku – te enseñaré la técnica de volar

-Si… – va con él

Ya había caído la tarde en la montaña Paos y el saiyajin y la chica se habían sentado en el césped a unos cuantos metros más lejos mientras que goku le explicaba a kalula como utilizar su ki y de la técnica de volar, por las posiciones de cada uno daban la impresión que eran maestro y alumna

-A partir de ahora te enseñare a volar por los cielos, espero que lo logres pronto – le sonríe – como sólo se trata de controlar tu propio ki, no creo que sea difícil para ti

-¿Debo controlar mi propio mi ki?

-Así es, no es algo imposible de realizar

-Si no tengo un ki ¿Nunca podré volar por los cielos?

-No te preocupes, si podrás volar porque todas las personas tienen un ki aunque por lo visto te costara un poco de trabajo controlarlo ya que nunca has practicado artes marciales…

-¿En serio? – algo desanimada

-Tranquila, con el tiempo aprenderás – le sonríe – pero antes de empezar con la lección quiero que me respondas algo – ella lo mira – ¿Sabes lo que es el ki?

-Si, es el poder escondido que se encuentra en el interior de nuestro cuerpo que se puede controlar a voluntad…

-Es correcto… – algo desconcertado – pero ¿Cómo sabes eso? – un poco sorprendido

-Alguien muy cercano a mi me lo enseño cuando era niña…

-Entonces debió ser un gran peleador, dime ¿Quién fue? – curioso

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento por favor… – se apresuró en hablar la chica

-Cierto, nos estamos desviando del tema – junta un poco sus manos – tienes que tranquilizarte y respirar profundamente, no te desesperes si no lo logras en el primer intento – su mirar se volvió algo serio – y poco a poco iras expulsando todo el poder que se encuentra en tu interior…

La chica miraba atentamente las manos del guerrero, sabia que para poder controlar el ki se requiere de concentración y paciencia, a la más mínima distracción el ki desaparece así que guardó silencio y siguió observando hasta que finalmente una pequeña esfera de energía de color dorada apareció en las manos de Goku y al verla se le hizo una pregunta a la cabeza ¿Podrá lograrlo?

-Ahora inténtalo tú… – se puso de pie

-Si… – ella miraba sus manos algo dudosa

-Recuerda, tienes que concentrarte…

La joven estaba concentrando su ki ante un expectativo saiyajin que la miraba con atención, los segundos que pasaban parecían eternos y no aparecía nada en las manos de la chica, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y esto empezó a darle tristeza pero trató de no entrar a la desesperación hasta que por fin una diminuta esfera apareció iluminando los rostros de ambos peleadores

-¡Muy bien, lo lograste! ¡Te felicito kalula! – exclamó contento

La chica no le prestaba atención, se había quedado viendo esa pequeña bola de energía con algo de nostalgia… Aún podía recordar cuando sus hermanos le enseñaban como usar su ki y técnicas especiales. Le habían brotado lágrimas en sus ojos tras recordar eso y sin darse cuenta su ki había aumentado al igual que la esfera de energía, todo involuntariamente

-¡Kalula! – El grito de preocupación del saiyajin la hizo reaccionar y la esfera desaparece bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás – ¿Estas bien? – la ayuda a reincorporarse

-S-si… – titubeo un poco

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No lo sé… Simplemente no lo sé…

-se pone de pie – lo mejor es prolongar el entrenamiento de hoy, aun no estas acostumbrada a las peleas y debes estar agotada – voltea con intensiones de irse pero siente que lo detienen del brazo – ¿Hm?

-Antes de eso, quiero que me enseñes a volar por favor… – le ruega levantándose del suelo

-él la mira un poco indeciso pero al ver los ojos de la chica, los cuales implicaban suplica, accede a enseñarle – de acuerdo… Para volar tienes que soltar todo tu cuerpo y después de eso, concentra un poco más tu ki…

Ella estaba concentrando todo su poder mirando hacia abajo como se lo había dicho el guerrero y al poco tiempo, una leve corriente de aire aparece en la parte inferior de su cuerpo haciendo que su ropa y cabello se moviera al compás de ese viento y se formó una especie de hueco sobre el césped

-¡Muy bien, continua así! ¡No te detengas! – dice goku animándola

Continuó enfocando su poder ante el expectativo saiyajin hasta que finalmente sus pies dejaron de tocar tierra firme elevándose aproximadamente a unos tres metros del suelo.

-¡Lo lograste, así se hace! ¡Mírate, estas volando! – Gritó muy contento pero cuando nota que la chica frunce el ceño perdiendo concentración se tapa la boca inmediatamente pero ella ya había vuelto pisar el suelo – ¡Eso fue fantástico! Pudiste controlar tu ki y flotar en tan solo un día, ¿No te da gusto?

-Pues la verdad… – mira hacia arriba y observa al namekusei entrenar mentalmente a una gran altura y a los hijos del guerrero volar a gran velocidad mientras peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo

-L-lo que sucede es que ellos ya sabían controlar su ki con anterioridad, jejeje… – le aclara nervioso

-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo… – algo triste

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Extrañado – ya veras que pronto volaras como ellos si sigues con el entrenamiento

-No goku, nunca podré volar así…

Goku no lo entendía, ¿por qué decía esas palabras? Había aprendido lo básico en pocos segundos, lo más probable fue que cuando vio a los guerreros entrenar de una manera más avanzada ella se sintió inútil, impotente y muy débil, por lo visto tiene la autoestima muy baja y no confía en sus poderes así que goku intentó animarla pero kalula se alejo de él y camino de vuelta a la casa

-Oye papá ¿A dónde va kalula? – pregunta el adolescente dejando de entrenar con su hermano

-De vuelta a casa – le dijo sin mirarlo observando a la chica marcharse

-¿Por qué? – prosiguió el pequeño

-Me temo que la ofendieron y no quiere volver a entrenar

-¿Qué? – se miran los dos confundidos

-¿Cómo que la ofendimos? – Interviene el namekusei – No hicimos nada para molestarla

-Piccolo trata de comprenderla, ella es principiante en esto de las peleas y verlos volar y pelear de esa forma la hicieron sentir mal

-Pues no es nuestra culpa que no sepa lo elemental en los combates – algo frío

-Oiga señor piccolo esta siendo muy duro con su novia – lo regaña el niño

-¡AHORA SI YA ME CANSASTE! – le grita enojado y sale a perseguirlo

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡Gohan, ayúdame! – le grita su hermano pidiéndole ayuda mientras volaba a toda velocidad para escapar de las manos del enfadado namekusei

Mientras que intentaban calmar el alboroto o más bien al guerrero, el cual quería desnucar al niño a toda costa, la joven pensaba en lo que había pasado ¿Por qué se la había ocurrido pelear? Las batallas nunca le han atraído y siempre considero que la violencia es lo peor que puede haber en el mundo… Al pelear siempre alguien sale lastimado…

Kalula ya llevaba una gran distancia recorrida pensando en lo ocurrido, seguía sin comprender porque no reaccionó y porque le brotaron lagrimas cuando apareció esa pequeña esfera de energía en sus manos, pero sobretodo porque le surgieron esos recuerdos aquel entonces… Había algo en goku que la hacia recordar a sus hermanos pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría ser?

Quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar pero antes que pudiera hacerlo una esfera de energía apareció de repente levantando una cortina de polvo y se detiene obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijeron unas voces desde el cielo

Habían aterrizado un grupo de extrañas formas reptiliceas gigantes delante de la chica de color morado con escamas, una cola larga y gruesa que en la punta tenían un aguijón, ojos rojos y unas garras largas y filosas que parecían unas navajas

-Así que aquí es donde vives… – dijo uno de ellos – debo decir que no esta mal…

-No podrás huir de nosotros siempre – comenzó a decir otro monstruo que tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, aparentemente era el líder – es más… Nuestro amo esta preocupado por ti y quiere que regreses… – risa malvada

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! – Grito la chica – ¡No pienso volver con akuma! ¡No quiero!

-Detesto cuando las cosas no salen bien… Entonces no nos dejas opción de llevarte a la fuerza, prepárate

Esos monstruos comenzaron a rodearla y se abalanzaron sobre ella dando inicio a la batalla.

La joven estaba un poco cansada luego del duro entrenamiento con el saiyajin pero no podía huir, tenia que enfrentarlos o atacarían a la tierra y para ser franca, quería comprobar si la practica de hace un momento había dado resultado…

Tres de esos reptiles trataron de atraparla abalanzadose contra la chica mientras que ella permanecía estática en su sitio y en el instante en que parecía que la capturarían, dio un salto vertical de forma que los tres se que abalanzaron quedaran uno sobre la espalda el otro y kalula aterrizó sobre ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡MALDITA SEAS! – gritaron el trío de monstruos enojados reincorporándose

Intentaron atraparla nuevamente repitiendo la misma acción pero fallaron en el intento, no podían creer que se le escapara tan fácilmente de sus garras lo cual era algo sumamente humillante

-Si quieren llevarme con akuma, es mejor que planeen otra forma de capturarme – dijo la peliverde

En eso, los reptiles rápidamente la rodearon formando un triangulo y dispararon grandes bolas de energía, la chica lo esquivó dando un gran salto y esos poderes chocaron provocando una pantalla de humo. Mientras que aun se encontraba suspendida en el aire otros par de monstruos volaron hacia donde estaba su oponente y comenzaron a atacarla con una intensa lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, ella hacia todo lo posible para esquivar y bloquear sus golpes pero debido que aun no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas del entrenamiento de hace unos momentos, se le estaba dificultando su defensa.

Esos golpes parecían interminables, cada vez mas fuertes y rápidos, aparecían de todas partes y esto agoto demasiado a la chica dejando que los reptiles la atacaran lanzándola hacia el suelo.

Ella se levanta con dificultad del suelo descubriendo algo muy desalentador, el entrenamiento no había dado resultado, seguía siendo igual de débil pero aun así no iba a dejar que invadieran la tierra. Tres de esos monstruos aparecieron desde atrás y comenzaron a golpearla, uno la golpea en el abdomen de un rodillazo haciendo que ella quedara sin aire y defensa, otro de su mentón y el ultimo la patea como si fuera un balón mandándola a volar y el líder la atrapa tomándola de su cabello

-No has cambiado en nada mi querida kalula… – se ríe entre dientes – es mejor que vuelvas a donde perteneces – la suelta y juntando sus dos manos golpea a la chica fuerte en la cara estrellándola contra el suelo rocoso

La joven estaba nuevamente en suelo dolida limpiándose la sangre que brotaba en su labio inferior con su mano, tenían razón, sigue siendo muy débil para mantener una batalla con ellos, se dio por vencida y solo se limito a sentarse en el suelo esperando a que esos monstruos la capturaran

-el monstruo de la cicatriz aterriza – nunca debiste escapar de tu prisión – le dijo – pero descuida, pronto volverás a ese lugar. ¡Muchachos, captúrenla! – dio la orden pero antes que sus compañeros pudieran ponerle una garra encima, dos sujetos aparecieron y los atacaron de una patada – ¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES! – Gritó desafiante – ¡RESPONDAN!

-Eso mismo queremos saber – dijo serio el guerrero vestido de naranja – ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en la tierra?

-Goku… Gohan… – dijo ella entre confundida y sorprendida

-¡SOMOS LOS FIELES SIRVIENTES DE NUESTRO AMO, AKUMA! – Dijo con orgullo y señaló a la chica – ¡Y ESA MUJER ES NUESTRA PRISIONERA ASI QUE APARTENSEN! – les volvió a gritar

-¡NADIE SE LLEVARA A KALULA! – grito gohan sobreprotegiéndola

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estos guerreros quieren protegerme? ¿Por qué quieren evitar que me lleven? "– se preguntaba para sus adentros confundida

-¡Kalula! – La voz del niño la interrumpió de sus pensamientos y desciende acompañado del namekusei – ¿Estas bien? – la ayuda a levantarse

-S-si… – titubeó un poco

-¿Realmente creen que podrán vencer a mi ejercito? – les preguntó el reptil confiado

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos – dijo el adolescente tomando posición de combate

-Si quieren llegar hasta a ella, primero tendrán que pasar por nosotros – dijo el namekusei quitándose el turbante y su capa – ¡Todos! ¡Acabemos con esta basura! – grito piccolo a sus compañeros

-¡SI! – le contestaron todos

-¡Vamos, lagartijas! ¡A ellos! – gritó el reptil a su ejército

La batalla comenzó, los guerreros Z empezaron a pelear contra ese ejército de monstruos que tenían por objetivo llevarse a la joven, la cual aún permanecía sentada en el suelo observando el combate, no eran muy poderosos como aparentaban, pero aun así no podían confiarse.

La batalla iba muy bien para los guerreros pero al poco tiempo descubrieron que algo extraño ocurría, a medida que avanzaba la pelea el número de esos monstruos se incrementaban de manera inexplicable.

-¡Esperen por favor! – Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a los guerreros – No les arrojen energía, esos monstruos se alimentan de su ki y cuando reúnen la cantidad suficiente se multiplican

-Entiendo, entonces no nos queda otra que derrotarlos a mano limpia – dijo goku confiado

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Ataquemos! – dijo piccolo y se lanzaron al ataque

-¡Deténganse! – Gritó la chica interviniendo – yo peleare con ellos… – se puso de pie con algo de dificultad

-¿Qué? Kalula, tu sola no podrás con ellos – le dijo el pequeño

-Tiene razón, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto, no son muy fuertes – prosiguió gohan

-No quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa – dijo mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos al frente – es a mí a quien quieren, no a ustedes, así que déjenme pelear – les volvió a suplicar

-Por favor entiende, no tienes las suficientes fuerzas para derrotarlos – le dijo el saiyajin deteniéndola para que entrara en razón

-el namekusei la observaba algo dudoso a la muchacha, sabia que ella sola no podrá vencerlos con el nivel tan bajo de pelea que tiene pero al ver sus ojos, los cuales implicaban deseos de lucha y determinación, interviene – déjala pelear goku…

-el saiyajin la deja – ten cuidado…

Los demás querían ayudarla, sabían que kalula no era lo bastante fuerte como para destruir a un ejército de monstruos ella sola pero vieron que estaba determinada a detenerlos a toda costa pero como los guerreros de principio que son, respetaron su decisión y trataron de no interferir en la pelea.

La peliverde estaba parada en su sitio esperando a que ese grupo la atacara mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse y concentrar su poder, los monstruos aprovecharon la oportunidad ahora que los otros sujetos no participaban en la pelean y se lanzaron al ataque corriendo a gran velocidad y para sorpresa de todos, sintieron un ki impresionante proveniente de la chica haciendo que la tierra temblara. Había juntado sus manos mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y en eso, un aura centelleante de color azul cielo apareció y comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, luego esa aura se redujo hasta sus dos manos y cuando abre sus ojos los rodeaban como una especie de fuego letal de un azul intenso

-"¡Tiene un ki sorprendente!" – decía goku para sus adentros observando a la chica impresionado

-Pero ¿¡Quien demonios es esa mujer! – Exclamó piccolo alterado – ¿¡De donde obtuvo esos poderes!

-¡ANSATSUKEN! – Gritó kalula y se abalanzó contra sus oponentes a una gran velocidad

Era un ki realmente asombroso y mientras que esos reptiles atacaban a la chica usando sus garras, ella los evadía y los rompía fácilmente con sus puños como si fueran de cristal. Ahora que no tenían sus garras estaban indefensos y prosiguió en golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas con sus puños rodeados de esa aura poderosa y éstos se convirtieran en polvo.

Todos se quedaron anonadados con la enorme fuerza, velocidad y energía de aquella chica, era muy poderosa y ahora los guerreros tenían muchas mas dudas sobre Kalula, sobretodo el namekusei que aún estaba impresionado por la forma de pelear y de sus poderes.

La pelea había terminado y la joven que había salido victoriosa aún tenia esa aura rodeando sus manos hasta que…

-Que bueno… – dijo débilmente con una pequeña sonrisa y su aura desaparece instantáneamente – los he derrotado… – pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya

-¡Kalula! – el adolescente y el saiyajin la atrapan antes de que cayera al suelo

-Oye, ¿puedes oírme? – la llamaba gohan preocupado

-Esta exhausta… – dijo goku

-Papá ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto goten

-Si no te preocupes – lo calma – solo esta inconsciente

-Luego que se recupere debemos averiguar cual es su verdadera identidad y quien es ese tal akuma que mencionaron esos monstruos – los demás lo miran – no es común que tenga esos poderes y que un grupo de lagartijas mutantes vengan por ella en lugar de destruir la tierra.

-Es verdad… – el saiyajin la carga entre sus brazos – pero primero llevémosla adentro…

Al entrar a la casa, lo primero que escucharon fue el regaño de la terrícola al ver a la chica en los brazos del guerrero inconciente y con algunas heridas pero antes que sus gritos y acusaciones fueran mayores, los tres saiyajin le explicaron lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

Piccolo se encargó de recostarla suavemente en la cama y una vez hecho, comenzó a verla detenidamente haciéndose muchas preguntas… ¿Por qué esos monstruos la perseguían? ¿Por qué querían atraparla? Y en especial… ¿Quién rayos era akuma? Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que ella fue la que eliminó a ese ejercito de monstruos que querían capturarla y que tuviera esos enormes poderes, no era una mujer ordinaria y probablemente sea mucho más fuerte que la androide Nº 18. Ahora que la veía de cerca… No era tan fea pero aún así no le importó, nunca estará interesado en algo tan insignificante como era el tema de las mujeres.

Tras un rato de calmar a la mujer con sus gritos, los otros guerreros entraron a la habitación para ver como seguía la joven después de la pelea de hace unos momentos y para la sorpresa de los tres, encontraron al namekusei cruzado de brazos y parado cerca de la cama observando detenidamente a kalula, "tal vez esta esperando a que abra sus ojos…" pensaron todos

-Señor piccolo no se angustie – le dijo el niño – su novia pronto estará bien – le sonríe inocentemente y recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte del namekusei – ¡ay! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-¡Porque no se me ocurrió otra forma para hacerte entender que ella no es mi novia! – le contestó molesto

-¿Entonces porque la mirabas tan preocupado? – le pregunto el saiyajin

-¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado por ella? ¡Ni me interesa! – se retira de la habitación volando por la ventana

-la mujer entra al dormitorio con un maletín de primeros auxilios – déjenme pasar – les dijo apartándolos de la chica – ¿otra vez un grupo de monstruos la atacaron?

-Si mamá pero no sabemos que es lo que quieren de ella – le dijo gohan

-¿¡Y porque no la defendieron!

-N-no quiso que la ayudáramos – aclara algo nervioso el pequeño – se encargo de derrotar a ese ejército ella sola

-A partir de ahora quiero que le enseñen artes marciales para evitar estas consecuencias – le coloca unas vendas en su rostro – ¿Esta claro?

-¡Si! – dijeron los tres

-termina de vendar el brazo derecho de la chica y su muñeca izquierda – Listo, termine…

-Milk ¿no sabes cuando despertara? – le pregunta su esposo

-Pues… – toma su pulso – su ritmo cardiaco es normal y sus heridas no son muy graves, creo que despertara poco antes del amanecer – se pone de pie – no hagan mucho ruido, ella despertara algo adolorida y hay que tener los medicamentos listos – sale de la habitación llevándose el maletín

-¿Qué habrá sido esa extraña técnica que utilizó? Por un segundo creí que iba a destruir la tierra – dijo goten

-No lo sé… – dijo goku algo serio – pero fue un ki realmente poderoso, piccolo tiene razón, no es común que tenga esos poderes – mira a la joven dormida

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos papá? – le pregunta gohan

-Poco después que se recupere, debemos interrogarla, probablemente venga un enemigo muy fuerte en algún futuro cercano a destruirnos si no averiguamos quien esta detrás de todo esto – hace una breve pausa – oí que uno de esos monstruos menciono el nombre akuma

-¿Es posible que sujeto llamado akuma este buscando a kalula? – preguntó el pequeño

-No estoy seguro pero es lo más probable…

-"¿Me pregunto que clase de vida habrá tenido kalula antes de venir a la tierra?…" – se preguntó gohan en su mente mientras la miraba

Mientras que los guerreros preguntaban, intercambiaban opiniones y sacaban sus propias conclusiones, escucharon un quejido proveniente de la chica haciendo que pararan de conversar, por la expresión de su rostro otra vez estaba teniendo pesadillas…

Ya había caído la noche en la montaña Paos, la familia estaba preocupada por ella debido a las horas que esta inconciente y por su estado llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba profundamente dormida; el entrenamiento de esta tarde, la batalla contra esos monstruos y la técnica que había utilizado la habían dejado muy agotada, necesita un buen descanso para recuperar sus energías ya que no esta acostumbrada a los entrenamientos y tal vez a la mañana siguiente estará mejor así que la dejaron dormir en paz.

A lo lejos se encontraba el namekusei entrenando mentalmente en su postura de meditación, en realidad estaba recordando lo sucedido… "¡SOMOS LOS FIELES SIRVIENTES DE NUESTRO AMO, AKUMA!... ¡Y ESA MUJER ES NUESTRA PRISIONERA ASI QUE APARTENSEN!... ¡ANSATSUKEN!..." Aún resonaban esas palabras dentro de su mente… ¿Kalula anteriormente era una prisionera? ¿Estuvo bajo la esclavitud de alguien? ¿De donde obtuvo esos enormes poderes? ¿Y quien es akuma?

Todas estas preguntas, aún sin respuestas, deberá averiguarlo de la única fuente cercana que puede saberlo…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Nº 5: "Una explosión ¿Una señal?"

-poco a poco abre sus ojos recobrando el conocimiento y se sienta en la cama – ¿A que hora me quede dormida? – se levanta y sale de la habitación

Camina silenciosamente por el pasillo y en eso pudo escuchar los pequeños ronquidos provenientes de los saiyajin de sus habitaciones, apenas podía oír el canto de las aves y al notar que los rayos solares aún no habían entrado por las ventanas entibiando la casa, dedujo que eran aproximadamente las 5:00 a.m.

Una vez afuera, decide ir al lugar del entrenamiento para poner en practica lo que le había enseñado el saiyajin y además… Akuma la estaba buscando enviándole sus sirvientes a la tierra, si quería enfrentarlo de una vez por todas tenia que hacerse más fuerte asi que sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió a lo profundo de las montañas

Cerca de la cascada se encontraba cierto namekusei entrenando mentalmente en su pose de meditación, estaba pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente… "¡SOMOS LOS FIELES SIRVIENTES DE NUESTRO AMO, AKUMA!... ¡ESA MUJER ES NUESTRA PRISIONERA!... ¡ANSATSUKEN!..."

-¿Quién demonios es akuma? – Se preguntaba en voz alta mientras imaginaba a un demonio – ¿Por qué esos monstruos están persiguiéndola? Me parece muy extraño que nada mas vengan por ella y no destruyan la tierra… – una breve pausa – si goku no piensa hacerla hablar, tomare yo mismo este asunto – dijo decidido y curiosamente observa a la chica caminar por un sendero — "Hm, hablando del diablo..." – pensó el namekusei – "Esta es mi oportunidad" – dicho esto, dejó su posición frente a la cascada y se apresuró hasta la figura de la chica.

Ella se detuvo cerca de un lago y se dispuso a quitarse los vendajes, a decir verdad se estaba empezando a cansar de ellos, no quería que los guerreros estuvieran salvándole la vida todo el tiempo y resultar lastimada por las batallas… Era algo desalentador y perturbante no ser tan fuerte y resistente como ellos

Piccolo la observaba desde el cielo a una distancia corta de ella, a unos 15 metros aproximadamente. Sabía que ella aun no podía sentir el ki del oponente, no tenia de que preocuparse si estaba a una distancia tan corta de la chica y si se lo propone, podría atacarla en este preciso momento, era un blanco fácil pero mejor no, decidió echar un vistazo por curiosidad

La joven respiró profundamente para calmarse y empezó a concentrar su ki en sus manos siguiendo las instrucciones de goku al pie de la letra, poco a poco una diminuta esfera dorada apareció iluminando el rostro la chica, lo había logrado. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez no le costó trabajo hacerlo

-"No esta mal… Para una principiante" – opinaba piccolo mientras miraba

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer con ese poder era liberarlo pero antes que pudiera soltarlo en una montaña de rocas, el ki desapareció inexplicablemente de sus manos

-"Se nota que es una novata en esto" – se mofa de ella – "para expulsar el ki tiene que adueñarse de sus movimientos, veamos si lo descubre"

Ella repite el mismo proceso varias veces pero con el mismo resultado… ¿Por qué? Si seguía las lecciones del saiyajin tal y como se lo había enseñado ¿Por qué el ki desaparecía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Tras varios intentos fallidos, decidió dejar el control de ki de un lado y proseguir con la técnica de vuelo

Comenzó a enfocar su ki mirando hacia abajo y al poco tiempo una leve corriente de aire aparece en la parte inferior de su cuerpo haciendo que se formara una especie de hueco en el césped…. Ya había fallado tratando de controlar el ki, ¡no podía hacer lo mismo con la técnica de vuelo!

Consigue volar, finalmente, pero no estaba satisfecha con tan solo elevarse a unos 3 metros del suelo. Ante la falta de altura cerró fuertemente los ojos para concentrarse mejor, cuando sintió una repentina elevación, abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio flotando a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. Pensó en repetir lo anterior, esta vez con los ojos abiertos para comprobar que era verdad. Avanzó poco a poco, hasta que, en un punto, los avances fueron cada vez más largos, ahora intentaría hacerlo sin tener que mirar hacia el suelo, ya se encontraba por encima de las copas más altas cuando alzó la mirada, y se sorprendió al ver la figura de ondulante capa blanca frente a ella. Esto la tomó por sorpresa y, desafortunadamente, perdió la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo y casi de inmediato sintió su larga y peligrosa caída.

-"Dendé... ¿por que me haces las cosas difíciles?" – se preguntaba el namekusei quejándose cuando le pareció oír a dendé decir algo como "si no la salvas ahora se pondrá peor"

Kalula sentía como el viento cruelmente la dejaba seguir su trayectoria hacia el suelo, sus oídos eran ensordecidos con el viento que chocaba en ellos. Intentó volver a concentrarse pero no funcionaba. Veía el paisaje a los lados como una simple pincelada de colores oscuros encimadas al azar, acto seguido cerro los ojos como reflejo...

Intentó recordar qué era lo que había hecho hace unos momentos antes de perder la concentración, intentó volver a ese momento de concentración profunda lo más pronto posible antes de llegar al suelo cuando de repente... dejó de sentir el sonido ensordecedor del viento chocando contra ella, dejó de sentir la amenazadora presencia del suelo cerca de ella... era acaso... ¿Ya estaba muerta? ¿O acaso...?

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que su caída había sido detenida a unos metros del suelo... y más grande aun fue cuando notó que el namekusei de capa blanca la estaba cargando.

-Piccolo observó a la chica por breves instantes antes de decir con tono despectivo – si no puedes controlarlo todavía, mejor no cometas la tontería de elevarte tanto – toca tierra firme y la baja – ¿Acaso creíste que el ki y la técnica de volar se dominan en un solo día?

-Por favor, no te burles… – le dijo apenada sin mirarlo

-No me estoy burlando, solo digo lo que es – apuntó el nameku con su acostumbrada seriedad

-ella camina cerca del lago y se sienta de golpe cerca en la orilla – Es inútil, nunca podré eliminarlo si sigo a este ritmo

-se sienta a su lado – Hablas de akuma ¿verdad?

-¡¿Cómo sabes de él? – cuestionó un poco espantada la chica.

-Lo oí de los tipos que te siguieron, y, no es que me importe, pero ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que esta sucediendo! – demandó sin inmutarse

-Es una larga historia… – le dijo ella

-¿Que esperas para contarla? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla

-Esos monstruos me perseguían porque saben que escapé de prisión, me refiero a que anteriormente servia para akuma

-¿Eras su esclava?

-Así es… – dijo con impotencia temblándole las manos – él me secuestro poco después de que falleció mi padre…

-oh... lo siento – se le ocurrió decir con estoica voz, realmente no estaba seguro que decir en aquella situación

-Esta bien… No te preocupes

-¿Y, que hace tan importante llevar de regreso a una esclava? ¿No tiene más sirvientes acaso? – la pregunta le hizo sin tacto alguno

-Esta buscando venganza, mi madre había logrado encerrarlo bajo un sello muy poderoso pero de algún modo escapó y nadie puede detenerlo

-¿No había nadie que te ayudara? ¿Tu sola lo enfrentaste?

-No tenía otra opción, tenia amenazados a mis hermanos y a todos los aldeanos. Después de la muerte de mis padres no quería volver a perder a nadie más…

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien… – ella lo mira de reojo – pero no sé a quien… –realmente el nameku se estaba escudando tras ese "no se a quien" la verdad no había podido evitar recordar a Goku y a Goten en... prácticamente todas las peleas que habían luchado juntos… – hm... parece que en serio tienes problemas – dijo finalmente el nameku ablandando imperceptiblemente su gesto de severidad

-Es por eso que no quiero que se involucren en esto, él me esta buscando y tarde o temprano debo enfrentarlo

-Que tontería – dijo el nameku – sabes que no puedes pelear tu sola a menos que estés segura de que vas a ganar, y por lo que veo, necesitas mucha ayuda.

-P-pero... ya han hecho suficiente por mí, no quiero que se molesten en ayudarme más... no quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Sigues diciendo lo mismo? – dijo comenzando a sentirse molesto por la humildad de la chica (que en su opinión era cobardía)

-Creo que hablé demasiado… – se pone de pie con intensiones de irse

-¡Espera! – La toma del brazo mientras se levantaba – no hemos terminado

-Ya te conté todo lo que querías saber – le dice con temor – por favor, suéltame…

-No hasta que me digas que relación tienes con akuma

-Eso no puedes saberlo… – le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos – déjame ir – comienza a forcejear

En su intento de zafarse de ese agarre, la chica confió demasiado en el apoyo que tenía en la húmeda hierba que circundaba el lago y perdió el equilibrio. Por su parte, el namekusei, como acción reflejo la tomó de nuevo por el brazo para evitar que cayera de espaldas... el único problema es que fue demasiada la fuerza que utilizó y la chica terminó muy pegada al pecho de éste con sus delicadas manos tocando sus pectorales mientras que las manos de Piccolo se reposaban en los hombros de la chica… Ninguno de los dos esperaba esto…

No se atrevían a decir una palabra, ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos, esto los había tomado desprevenidos, por sorpresa y por lo visto ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento.

El silencio inundó el lugar mientras el viento soplaba lenta y suavemente entre las hierbas, era como si el mundo se hubiese congelado en el ambiente… Solo se podía escuchar el canto de las aves y el arrullo del agua… Era la mañana perfecta para una escena romántica ya que estaban ellos dos solos… O al menos eso creían…

-¡Kalula! – Comienza a llamarla el saiyajin de cabello alborotado y la encuentra en los brazos del namekusei, al poco tiempo llegan sus hijos

-Señor piccolo, ¿interrumpimos algo? – le pregunta su pupilo un tanto desconcertado por la posición en la que se encontraba su maestro

-el namekusei se separa inmediatamente de ella arrojándola al suelo – no gohan, estábamos hablando – le dijo tranquilamente

-Pues yo diría que estaban a punto de hacer otra cosa… – agregó el pequeño con algo de picardía el cual piccolo respondió con un gruñido

-No goten, te equivocas – dijo ella reincorporándose – solo estábamos conversando…

-A propósito, ¿que haces aquí tan temprano? – Le pregunta goku rascándose la cabeza

-Es que… Quería entrenar un poco…

-¿Por qué te quitaste los vendajes? – pregunto gohan mirándola

-Estoy bien, las heridas no eran graves… Pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunta nuevamente

-Te estábamos buscando – le dice goku – no puedes entrenar con el estomago vacío

-suena el estomago de la chica y se sonroja

-Pues la verdad tengo un poco de hambre… – apenada

-Con mucho gusto te ayudaremos con el entrenamiento kalula – le dice contento goten tomándola de la mano y comienza caminar con ella – pero primero vamos a comer

-Te lo agradezco mucho… – le sonríe un poco

-Ya en serio – su gesto cambia a uno de curiosidad – ¿Qué hay entre tu y el señor piccolo?

-¿Hm? ¿A que te refieres con eso? – cuestiona confundida mientras caminaban juntos

-Señor piccolo ¿desea acompañarnos? – le pregunta su alumno

-No gracias gohan, mejor me quedare aquí a entrenar un poco – se eleva por los cielos

-Entonces nos vemos después

Mientras que continuaban caminando, el niño seguía sofocando a la joven con sus preguntas: ¿Qué hay entre tú y el señor piccolo? ¿Hace mucho que son novios? ¿Planean casarse? ¿Ya se besaron? etc. y la pobre kalula lo miraba muy confundida, no sabia que responderle para que terminara con sus preguntas y se callara… Seguía sin comprender porque los niños la relacionan tanto con ese namekusei ¿Sus preguntas tendrá algo que ver con ese sentimiento llamado amor?

Cuando cae la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en la corporación capsula: los guerreros Z entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, los más pequeños, traviesos y algo entrometidos, se la pasaban de a ratos en uno u otro lugar mientras que las mujeres se encontraban en el living de la corporación tomando té y comiendo algunos aperitivos.

La chica estaba aislada, parada sola en un rincón de la casa perdida en sus pensamientos; de vez en vez la chica de pelo verde parecía notar cuando las féminas reían o cuando los pequeños entraban de contrabando para tomar algunos de los bocadillos, fuera de eso, sus pensamientos se mantenían más allá de lo que había a su alrededor (o en la tierra)

-Kalula – la voz de la esposa de goku la interrumpió de sus pensamientos – no te quedes ahí y ven con nosotras – la invita a sentarse

-Si, nadie va a comerte – comenta algo sarcástica bulma

-Esta bien… – se sienta a su lado

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de te querida? – le pregunta amablemente la Sra. Briefs con su sonrisa de siempre

-Si, por favor…

-¡Que jovencita tan encantadora! – Le halaga sirviéndole té – ¡eres tan bonita como me contaron los niños, ese hombre llamado piccolo es muy afortunado de tenerte como pareja!

-¿Cómo pareja? – repite confundida

-Mamá, ¿Quién te dijo semejante disparate? – le pregunta su hija con algo de extrañeza tratando de parar de toser después de haberse ahogado con el té

-Goten y trunks me contaron, dicen que hacen muy linda pareja juntos y que dentro de poco habrá un casamiento ¡Ay que felicidad! – Exclama muy alegre – les prepararé un pastel como obsequio de bodas

-¿Una boda? – vuelve a repetir kalula, más confundida que nunca

-Mamá, ¿no tienes que ver tus programas de cocina o algo así? – le cuestiona perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-¡Es cierto, mi programa ya empezó! – se retira

-¿De que estaba hablando? – pregunta confundida la chica

-No le hagas caso… – le dijo milk despreocupada

-Kalula… – comenzó a decir la mujer de cabello turquesa con un tono de seriedad – ahora que estamos reunidas, queremos hablar contigo

-¿De que quieren hablar? – les preguntó

-Primero y principal… ¿Quiénes eran esos monstruos que te perseguían? ¿Qué quieren de ti?

-Preferiría ni siquiera recordarlo… – dijo dejando la taza apoyada en sus piernas

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es? – prosiguió Videl

-Peor de lo que ustedes creen… – baja su mirada

-milk se le acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro – tranquila, estamos para ayudarte… – le dijo tranquila y dulcemente

Kalula no sabía qué era aquello, nadie había dirigido esas palabras a su persona, y naturalmente, no podía evitar preguntarse a dónde querían llegar aquellas personas con tantas preguntas ¿Por qué estaban tan interesadas en ella? Muy dentro de sí había un debate entre dos voces, una le gritaba desde lo más profundo que no creyera todo lo que esa gente le decía, pero ciertamente era mucho más fuerte la otra, la que le decía que (aunque no podía asegurarlo del todo) estaba bien, estaba segura y todo se solucionaría.

-Kalula, cuéntanos – insistió la peli celeste – es mejor sacar las penas que conservarlas

La chica tenía aún cierta renuencia a revelar mucho sobre ella misma, estaba asustada por las consecuencias, confundida por las circunstancias y parte de ella quería huir de ahí, evitar aquello, pero aún así... su mente accedió a abrirles la entrada. Sería la primera vez que hablaría con alguien acerca de aquello que más dolor le causaba en la vida.

-Esos monstruos me perseguían por ordenes de akuma, me refiero a que él ahora mismo me esta buscando

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere él de ti?

-Primero dinos quien es akuma – le aclaro milk

-Es un antiguo enemigo de mi planeta, mi madre fue muy valiente. Sabía que no podía derrotarlo así que lo encerró bajo un sello muy poderoso en lo profundo de etherion

-¿Etherion? – Repitió videl con confusión – ¿así se llama tu planeta?

-Kalula sonrió un poco ante la mención de su planeta, inclusive pareció perderse en sus recuerdos mientras lo describía...- No es un planeta muy grande, el clima es constante en toda su extensión. En el lugar donde nací tenemos montañas, no muy altas y la mayor parte del relieve es plano donde abundan los pastizales. Pero la gente vivía contenta a pesar de todo y la mayoría se dedicaba a trabajar la tierra. Solíamos llevar una vida muy pacífica, todos eran amigos…

-Suena como un lugar maravilloso – añadió Videl.

-Si, de hecho así solía ser hasta que… – la mirada de la chica volvió al melancólico estado de antes – de algún modo ese sello se rompió y akuma logro escapar, ahora esta suelto buscando venganza. Cuando era niña – continuó con mirada sombría y la voz a punto de quebrársele – poco después de la muerte de mi padre, Akuma reapareció y me obligó a ir con él, dijo que solo así podría evitar que mis hermanos y los aldeanos murieran y me convertí en su esclava... justo después... hizo explotar el planeta frente a mis ojos...

-Pero... ¿Qué fue de los demás habitantes? – Preguntó Videl

-Ninguno sobrevivió… – dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las otras se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

-P-pero... ¿Qué pasó con tus hermanos? Ellos te están buscando ¿verdad? – Insistió en preguntar Milk

-No lo sé, no sé nada de ellos, ni siquiera sé si sigan con vida…

-¿Los extrañas verdad? – Preguntó milk y la joven asintió con la cabeza – ahora comprendo porque lloras por las noches…

-Aún no les he contado la peor parte de la historia – al decir esas palabras a las mujeres se le helaron la sangre – una vez que ese demonio me secuestro, intento entrenarme para que yo siguiera sus pasos, me refiero a que fuera una asesina a sangre fría. Me opuse a seguir su ejemplo y como consecuencia, me puso a trabajar arduamente día y noche, era triste, agotador y siempre estaba llorando pero… – comienza a temblarle un poco las manos – últimamente akuma me ha estado viendo con una mirada extraña y desagradable... ¡La otra noche quiso propasarse conmigo pero no lo permití!

-Es por esa razón que huiste… – agrega bulma

-Si, me escape cuando quedó inconciente después de golpearlo por la espalda

-Ahora entiendo porque le temes tanto a los hombres…

-¡Que maldito! – Exclama Videl molesta – ¡Como se atreve aprovecharse de una joven indefensa!

-¡Tienes razón! – Le sigue la corriente Milk – ¡hay que darle la lección que merece!

-¡Si me encuentra, será lo mismo! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por ello! ¡No quiero! – exclama asustada la peliverde

-Eso es – la morena se pone de pie – kalula ¿quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

-¿Sabes pelear?

-Claro que si ¡soy la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales y yo misma me encargo de darles una buena paliza a los ladrones de la ciudad! – dijo con orgullo y con aire superior

-Eso no lo sabía… – deja la taza en la mesa y se levanta – de acuerdo videl entrenemos.

-Permítanme un segundo… – la mujer de cabello turquesa se levanta sospechando el porqué no había actividad afuera y se dirige hacia la puerta

-Bulma, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunta milk curiosa

-Ya veras… – coloca su mano en el picaporte y al abrir la puerta, los guerreros caían uno encima del otro

-Pero, ¿que hacen aquí? – preguntó kalula desconcertada

-Pues nosotros… – trataba de buscar una excusa el saiyajin vestido de naranja pero tras al ver los ojos furiosos de su esposa y de bulma se calló inmediatamente

Al rato ya estaban todos afuera y cada guerrero tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza por parte de las esposas de los saiyajin mas fuertes de la tierra por consecuencia de tratar de escuchar una conversación seria entre mujeres… ¡Se lo merecían por entrometidos!... Pero por otro lado también tomaron conciencia de un dicho muy famoso: "la curiosidad mató al gato"…

Nuevamente los guerreros Z se encontraban teniendo un combate entre ellos, la pelea es algo que llevan en la sangre y es inevitable resistirse las ganas de luchar. Kalula era la única que se rehusaba a pelear a pesar de los comentarios que le decían, siente que sus habilidades son inferiores a los de ellos y debido a eso, prefiere verlos pelear sin interferir hasta que cierto saiyajin se le ocurre una idea…

-Oye kalula ¿quieres entrenar con nosotros? – le preguntó goku invitándola

-Esta bien… – respondió sin mucho ánimo

Era el momento de la revancha, una vez mas se enfrentarían el saiyajin contra la joven, sabia que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle pero de todos modos quería pelear con él. Cuando se trataba de ese guerrero asociaba los combates como algo positivo y divertido, tal vez será porque estaba desarrollando un vínculo de confianza con ese saiyajin.

Ambos peleadores ya estaban listos y en posición de combate pero antes que la batalla diera inicio un peleador interfiere

-¡Espera kakaroto! – interviene el príncipe – yo también pelearé con ella – toma posición de combate

-¿Qué? Oye vegeta – le replica – kalula no es muy fuerte que digamos ¿no crees que seria un poco injusto que peleáramos dos contra uno?

-Mejor dicho, tres contra uno – dijo el namekusei quitándose la capa y el turbante – hace tiempo que quería pelear con ella ¡Quiero que me muestres tus habilidades! – le gritó expectativo a la chica haciendo que se sienta intimidada

-¿¡Tú también piccolo! – exclama alterado

-¡Deja de quejarte! – dice molesto vegeta – Así será mas divertido, ¿no lo crees piccolo?

-¡Exactamente!

-Esto suena interesante… Papá yo también participaré – entra gohan a la pelea

-ríe nerviosamente – kalula ¿estas de acuerdo que peleemos todos juntos? Tal vez sea demasiado para ti

-No goku, esta bien… – responde tranquilamente para sorpresa de todos – "aunque es mas que obvio que voy a perder…"

Primero se abalanzaron padre e hijo contra la chica a gran velocidad, al poco tiempo se lanzaron los dos restantes. Ella se encontraba inmóvil, era la primera vez que peleaba con tantos adversarios al mismo tiempo pero eso no iba a hacer que renunciara, tenia que intentarlo, esperó pacientemente en su sitio y bloqueó fácilmente el ataque de sus oponentes.

Luego los peleadores comenzaron el ataque con una intensa lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, los cuales la chica esquivaba y obstruía como podía. Mientras que los saiyajin la atacaban, el namekusei se separa de ellos y dispara su técnica especial a la joven, ésta lo recibe y desvía el poder lanzándolo hacia arriba con una mano. Después hace una pirueta quedando parada verticalmente con sus manos apoyados en el suelo y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje tumbando a sus oponentes que tenía alrededor, una vez hecho retoma su posición de combate.

-Que buen movimiento… – opinaba la hija de Mr. Satán impresionada

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble! – exclamaban los niños

Los saiyajin derribados se levantaron como un resorte del suelo y rodearon a kalula en un triangulo repitiendo la misma acción que piccolo, ella los evade comenzando a volar a una gran velocidad saliendo disparada hacia arriba causando que esos poderes chocaran levantando una enorme pantalla de humo

-¡Vaya! ¡Kalula aprendió a volar, grandioso! – comentó trunks entusiasmado

Los guerreros sabían que la chica no estaría suspendida en el aire por mucho tiempo ya que aun no había aprendido a dominar la técnica de vuelo y tomando ventaja de eso, gohan y piccolo la siguieron por detrás mientras que goku y vegeta aparecieron desde arriba, ella detuvo el ascenso de golpe y los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para volver a atacarla pero notaron que su oponente tomó la iniciativa: se lanzó hacia goku interceptándole un puñetazo en su pómulo derecho… ¡El movimiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo eludirlo! Acto seguido atacó al príncipe de un rodillazo en el abdomen pero este lo bloqueo con sus manos pero luego le dio un cabezazo en la frente haciendo que se tambaleara un poco. Gohan la ataca de una patada horizontal en dirección a su cabeza mientras que ella estaba de espaldas pero ésta respondió bloqueándolo con su antebrazo, volteó rápidamente, lo tomó con sus dos manos haciéndolo girar como un remolino y lo soltó saliendo disparado como una bala pero afortunadamente fue rescatado por su maestro.

-"¡Ese golpe me dolió!" – Pensaba el saiyajin vestido de naranja quejándose – ¡Que pelea tan divertida! – menciona entusiasmado

-¡Maldita mujer! – Le grita vegeta molesto – ¡Ahora verás! – Le apunta verticalmente con la mano – ¡EL ATAQUE BIGBANG!

Ese enorme poder disparado dio en el blanco el cual hizo que al guerrero orgulloso se le formara una sonrisa en los labios satisfactorio pero cuando ese humo se disipó su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente... ¡Salió ilesa de ese ataque! Utilizó un campo de energía brillante de color verde esmeralda como escudo justo a tiempo antes del impacto. Al haber usado sus poderes para defenderse había quedado un poco agotada y jadeando, comenzó a descender.

El adolescente dispara su Masenko y Goku su Kame Hame Ha y para evitar el contacto con esos poderes, Kalula desciende aún más creando que esos poderes colisionaran nuevamente. En esa espesa cortina de humo le impedía ver claramente y un poco de ese humo había entrado a sus pulmones comenzando a toser. Piccolo y Vegeta aparecieron detrás de ella sacando ventaja de su carencia de sentir el ki y de un doble codazo en dirección a la nuca, salió disparada hacia abajo impactándose contra el suelo rocoso levantando una cortina de polvo dando fin a la pelea.

-¡Kalula! – gritaron los demás preocupados

-Esperaba una pelea mas entretenida, pero fue un fiasco – se quejaba el príncipe

-Eso debió dolerle… – menciona goku haciendo un gesto de dolor

-Señor piccolo, Vegeta… Creó que se les pasó la mano – agregó el joven un tanto alterado

-¡No exageres gohan! – lo reprende su maestro – no puede haber muerto tan fácilmente

Cuando esa cortina de polvo se dispersa encontramos a la chica arrodillada con la mirada baja y con una expresión triste en el rostro sin deseos de seguir luchando. Se había rendido ante esa posición, es decir… ¿Para que se molestaba? ¿Para que pelear? Nunca salía vencedora, siempre resultaba perdedora en todos los combates que se le presentaban…

-Vaya, está viva – dijo el príncipe saiyajin con un deje de poca sorpresa – supongo que tiene algo de fuerza después de todo.

-Lo dices como si hubieras intentado matarla de verdad – la acusación de piccolo hizo que el príncipe se molestara.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera? ¡No esperaría otra cosa de una debilucha!

-Pero fue una buena pelea ¿no, Vegeta? – le dijo el de traje naranja con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo la hubiera podido vencer más rápido y fácilmente, de no se por que ustedes, sabandijas, me estaban estorbando!

-Si, como sea – Piccolo no era un sujeto que peleara sin razón alguna con alguien, pero en el caso de que ese alguien fuera vegeta, las peleas eran silenciosas, a su alrededor el aire se tensaba mientras que cada uno miraba a un extremo diferente del horizonte. Goku, por su parte, se preocupó de ver a Kalula aún arrodillada en el suelo así que, pensando que quizá estaba herida, fue a ver cómo estaba

-¡Que pelea tan divertida! – Le dijo con su tono despreocupado de siempre a la luchadora arrodillada – ven, levántate – le ofrece su mano y ésta lo mira inexpresiva por unos segundos hasta que accede tomar su mano – ¿sabes? Por la forma en la que actuaste la ultima vez no pensé que fueras así de fuerte – dice con su acostumbrada sonrisa – todavía te falta un poco de entrenamiento, pero ¡eres muy fuerte! me impresionas Kalula.

-¿Qué? – apenas podía creer lo que le decían… ¿Fuerte? ¿Ella? De repente sus pensamientos fueron cortados por las palabras de los más pequeños

-¡wow kalula, eres increíble! – le dice goten entusiasmado

-si, fue muy buena esa maniobra que hiciste para defenderte – le dijo trunks

-¡y también cuando tomaste a mi hermano de la pierna y lo mandaste a volar!

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Qué bien! – decían.

-Kalula, ¿puedo pelear contigo también? – preguntó Goten con su carita de inocencia llena de emoción.

-¡No! – Intervino Trunks – ¿Verdad que pelearás conmigo primero Kalula?

La de pelo verde sentía ganas de llorar en ese momento. ¿En serio era... fuerte? ¿Alguien la reconocía? Esas personas eran agradables ¿Pero... decían la verdad?

-¿Kalula? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el saiyajin que le había ayudado a levantarse hace unos momentos, pues ella había clavado su mirada al piso repentinamente.

Esos aplausos, aclamaciones y halagos de esas personas le habían llegado al corazón, todas esas acciones la agobiaron y no pudo evitar sentir un gran deseo de llorar.

Durante su estancia en la tierra pudo darse cuenta de algo: no planeaban asesinarla, no querían lastimarla, no deseaban golpearla y no pretendían encerrarla, era exactamente todo lo contrario: era nada más ayudarla y no lo sabía hasta ahora

Vivió por mucho tiempo en el mismísimo infierno al lado de ese demonio y lo único que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida es el desprecio, el maltrato, la soledad y la maldad haciendo que se convirtiera en una persona tímida, temerosa, cerrada, reservada, inexpresiva y muy solitaria detrás de las rejas pero ahora… Podía ser lo que ella quiera, podía ser alguien más, alguien fuerte, diferente y no sentirse inferior a nadie o temer mostrar sus emociones.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus orbes azules inundándolos de tibia agua salada y dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran instantáneamente abrazando al guerrero saiyajin de cabello alborotado

-Kalula ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaste durante la pelea? – le pregunta con un tono preocupante y ella respondió aferrandose mas a él

-el segundo hijo de goku se acerca a su madre – mamá ¿tu sabes porque esta llorando?

-Pues veras… – comenzó a explicar – mientras que estuvo bajo las órdenes de akuma, le tenía prohibido mostrar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos

-En ese tiempo hacia trabajos forzosos arduamente día y noche sin descanso soportando gritos, insultos y maltratos ya fueran los de ese monstruo o los de sus sirvientes pero al darse cuenta que aquí no lo hacemos, abrió su corazón…

-oh vaya… – comenta gohan sintiendo lastima por ella

-De vez en cuando, es bueno desahogarse… – agrega la mujer de cabello turquesa

-el saiyajin sonríe dulcemente mientras que la consolaba acariciando su espalda – tranquila, todo esta bien…

El consuelo del guerrero había podido aminorar el llanto de la joven lo suficiente para que dejara de llorar y se calmara. Era demasiado y no podía ocultarlo más, tenia que dejarlo salir… Por primera vez se sentía cómoda y aceptada por todos…

-la peliverde se separa de goku aún entre lagrimas – creo que ya estoy mejor… – dijo débilmente secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha

-coloca una mano en su hombro – Sabemos que has sufrido mucho en el pasado, te quitaron tu libertad y tu familia, pero no somos así y lo sabes, nunca trataríamos de lastimarte – le dijo tranquilamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos – déjanos ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia… – ella respondió asintiendo con una diminuta sonrisa

-¡Ven kalula, comamos algo! – dijeron los niños tomándola de sus manos

Pasada la tormenta, todos notaron un ligero cambio en el carácter de kalula: se volvió más comunicativa, sociable y un poco sonriente, había perdido el temor de hablar con las personas pero aún le costaba trabajo comunicarse con los hombres debido al recuerdo latente que tenia de akuma en su mente.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que escucharon un enorme estruendo y preguntándose que habrá pasado, todos salen afuera

-¿Qué fue esa explosión? – exclama piccolo alterado

-Siento tres ki muy grandes, pero uno de ellos se esta debilitando, se esta llevando a cabo una pelea – dice gohan

-¡Si no los detenemos, seguirán destruyendo todo! ¡Debemos ir! – les dice goku a sus compañeros y vuelven a sentir otra explosión pero a diferencia del anterior, este fue de mayor magnitud logrando abrir enormes grietas en la tierra y que edificios se derrumbaran

En la mente de una foránea de ojos azules, había una gran incertidumbre sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer, pero escucho a la voz dentro de ella que le había dicho antes que confiara... ahora la escuchaba decirle que debía unirse a aquella pelea...

-¡Vamos muchachos! – vuelve a decir el saiyajin de cabello alborotado a sus compañeros

-Llévame contigo – le dijo la chica decidida deteniéndolo y sin siquiera preguntárselo

-No kalula, quédate aquí – dijo goku

-Mi papá tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes – le dice el pequeño goten

-Puede ser peligroso… – agrega trunks

-Tienes que llevarme por favor, debo ir y no aceptare un no como respuesta

-Sabes muy bien que si vas, puedes perder la vida ¿eres conciente de eso? – le pregunta piccolo

-Lo sé perfectamente, sé que mis habilidades no se comparan a los suyos pero les suplico que me lleven con ustedes – les vuelve a suplicar – no me mal entiendan pero algo en mi interior me dice que debo presenciar esa batalla…

-¿Estas segura que quieres venir con nosotros? – Le pregunta gohan seriamente

-¡Si!

-En ese caso… – el saiyajin flota y se coloca boca abajo horizontalmente al lado de la chica – súbete a mi espalda

-Esta bien – se sube y se aferra de su cuello

-Sujétate bien porque iré muy rápido – ella asiente entendiendo su mensaje – ¡Vamonos!

Finalmente los guerreros salen volando directo al lugar de la batalla a gran velocidad, debían detenerlos, si seguían peleando de esa forma podrían destruir la tierra. A medida que se aproximaban al lugar, los ki se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras seguían presenciando cada estruendo acompañado por la destrucción de varias montañas y terrenos por los alrededores.

Dentro de las mentes de los peleadores se preguntaban: ¿Quiénes están peleando? ¿Habrán llegado más sirvientes de ese demonio a destruir la tierra? ¿Akuma ha aparecido? Pero una muy importante… ¿Por qué esa joven decidió acompañarlos? Sabe muy bien que sus habilidades para el combate no son muy buenas ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de parecer? Quien sabe… Ahora lo único que importaba era llegar al lugar de la pelea a tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Nº 6: "Un Viejo Amigo"

En la trayectoria de los guerreros, notaron que un poco más adelante se encontraba volando otros 4 peleadores muy familiares

-¡Krilin! – lo llama alegre el saiyajin y vuela a su lado

-Sabía que vendrían – le dice convencido

-Ustedes también lo sintieron, entonces no hará falta explicarles la situación. Parece que se esta llevando a cabo una pelea a muerte – comenta piccolo

-Lo que me gustaría saber es quienes están peleando y porque – cuestiona Gohan

-Oye goku – la atención de Krilin se enfocó en la joven de cabello verde que iba en su espalda y él lo mira de reojo – ¿Quién es ella? Nunca la había visto antes…

-Es una larga historia que luego te contare con detalles…

-¡Resumiéndolo, es la novia del señor piccolo! – le dice trunks

-Es bonita ¿verdad? – prosiguió goten

-¿¡LA NOVIA DE PICCOLO! – exclamaron los 4 guerreros atónitos

-Por favor goku, apresúrate – le pidió la chica sin prestar atención a la conversación

-¡Si! ¡Vamos muchachos!

Mientras volaban a mayor velocidad, Krilin no pudo pelear contra la curiosidad, esta le derroto sin esfuerzos y le hizo preguntar a los niños...

-Entonces... ¿ella es la novia de Piccolo...? ¡Quien lo diría! y hasta tiene buen gusto

-Si – le respondió Goten – pero parece que no quiere que nadie se entere, así que su amor debe ser un amor prohibido – dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

-¡Claro que no! – Le interrumpió Trunks – eso solo ocurre en las telenovelas que ven nuestras mamás. Lo más probable es que planeen escaparse juntos y casarse – declaró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes? – preguntó Krilin confundido

-Pues lo vi en una película – le respondió el niño.

Krilin observó a los niños negando suavemente con la cabeza, como diciendo "Ah... niños..." después se dirigió a ellos – Niños ustedes no saben nada de esas cosas, así que mejor no se metan en los asuntos de Piccolo o los va a regañar. Por el momento solo digamos que el ama mucho a su novia y...

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! – les reclamó un nameku que había pasado de verde a rojo de tanta furia.

Al llegar al exterior notaron la tierra zanjada como si algo hubiese impactado en ella con gran fuerza, algunas partes del terreno estaban agrietadas y otras habían sido completamente destruidas por la explosión que oyeron. Al elevar la mirada vieron dos figuras luchando contra la otra incansablemente. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Eran los mismos monstruos que habían perseguido a Kalula anteriormente: formas reptiliceas de piel verdusca y escamosa, ojos grandes y saltones de color rojo, de cabeza ovalada, largas y filosas garras que parecían navajas y con cola medianamente larga con púas en ellas, pero a diferencia de los anteriores éstos tenían mayor altura y volumen en su cuerpo atacaban a un joven alto de piel blanca como el marfil y ojos color ámbar, su cabello se veía un poco largo cortado en forma irregular y que formaban extraños piquitos de color celeste

-¿Quienes son los que pelean allá abajo? – preguntó krilin

-Oigan, ¡son los mismos monstruos que perseguían a Kalula! – agrega Goten

-Pero se ven diferentes, lucen más fuertes que los anteriores – comenta el otro niño

-¿Los conocen? – Preguntó Chaos intrigado.

Todos miraron intrigados a Kalula, los guerreros que habían pasado más tiempo con ella incluidos (ella no les había dicho nada sobre por qué la perseguían)

-¿Kalula? – Llamó la débil voz de Krilin – ¿Por qué te persiguen esos tipos?

-Es mejor que empieces a hablar ahora – prosiguió el nameku

-Ella posó su mirada rápidamente sobre los guerreros que le acompañaban justo antes de volver a mirar la batalla – Esos monstruos... – comenzó a decir – quieren llevarme de regreso a prisión. Ése de allá es un amigo mío, aparentemente pudo escapar de Akuma. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir – finalizó su explicación tan estoica como pudo

-¡Bah! No parecen ser tan fuertes, será fácil acabar con esas sabandijas – decía el príncipe con mucha confianza

-Si tienes razón Vegeta – comenta Goku – ahora Kalula deja que nosotros nos encarg… – observa que la chica no esta más en su espalda – Oigan, ¿donde se metió?

La joven reconoció ese cabello y esa figura ¡no podía creen lo que veían sus ojos! Sin importarle la altura desmontó la espalda de Goku con un solo pensamiento en su mente: Herion, su compañero de celda.

En el momento en que tocó tierra sintió que algo no andaba bien, ¡Algo se movía bajo sus pies! al instante saltó tan lejos como pudo, apenas escapando de la explosión que acababa de liberarse en donde antes había pisado. Sin embargo tuvo que moverse rápido, pues al instante en que volvió a establecer contacto con el suelo esta reacción se volvió a producir "Un campo minado" pensó ella pero no se quedó ahí a contemplar el suelo, ya que justo sobre ella a una altura de más de cien metros se oyó la explosión de un ataque impactando contra del oponente, levantó entonces la mirada para descubrir quien había sufrido la victima de aquello, y se halló con el mismo joven de cabello blanco recibiendo los golpes de aquel monstruo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuró a desafiar sus recién adquiridas capacidades de vuelo y se acercó a donde la pelea estaba llevándose a cabo, mientras veía como ese chico esquivaba apenas los intentos de contacto de su enemigo.

El chico era cubierto en la mayor parte de su cuerpo por un ceñido traje azul oscuro, un abrigo amplio de color negro sin mangas y su cuello por una bufanda roja como la sangre, también botas y guantes de color amarillo.

En ese momento no le importaba el peligro, lo único que le era de suma importancia es ver que su compañero estaba aquí en la Tierra y tenia que salvarlo, por fin ve un rostro familiar durante su estancia temporal en este planeta. Mientras Kalula observaba estática en su lugar flotante la pelea, el joven de piel albina cedía poco a poco a los ataques de su oponente, estaba muy agotado debido a sus múltiples heridas y cada vez iba desvaneciéndose cayendo de rodillas al suelo… ¡No podía seguir viendo eso, no permitiría perder ni un minuto más, tenía que ayudarlo!

Los guerreros Z sabían que la joven iba a hacer algo precipitado y con su carencia de vuelo y técnicas de combate, dedujeron que saldría muy mal herida tomando en cuenta que aún es una novata en las peleas decidieron intervenir inmediatamente.

-¡Kalula detente! – la detiene Goku apareciendo de repente frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso

-¡Déjame pasar Goku! – Le pidió desesperada – ¡Si no lo ayudo puede morir!

-¡Por favor entiende! – continuo el saiyajin – ¡Tus habilidades no están del todo desarrolladas, podrían morir ambos! – Insistió

-Pero Herion…

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – dijo Gohan – aprovecha la oportunidad para sacar a tu amigo de aquí y llevarlo a un lugar seguro

Ella aun se negaba a ceder y dejar que Goku la apartara de la pelea, el guerrero continuaba con su intento de detener y persuadir a la chica, hasta que finalmente cedió al ver el cuerpo de Herion a pocos metros de distancia pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien perdía la paciencia y se lanzó a toda velocidad a arremeter contra los reptiles.

-¡Vegeta! – llamó Goku con sorpresa

-¡No vine aquí a mirar Kakaroto! ¡Así que les ahorraré el trabajo y acabaré con esas sabandijas! – Le gritó el otro con un claro tono de molestia (señal de que no dejaría que nada lo detuviera... nada podía detenerlo)

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Dijo Piccolo quitándose la capa y el turbante – ¡Espero que esta vez la pelea sea mas entretenida que la vez anterior!

Empieza la batalla, los guerreros Z se lanzaron al ataque contra los sirvientes de, aún desconocido enemigo para ellos, Akuma. Algo que aun les causaba mucha extrañeza y misterio es porque ese demonio, causante de estos repentinos ataques a la Tierra y de la persecución y captura de la etherion, no daba su aparición, es decir, ¿Por qué enviaba sus sirvientes en vez de hacerlo por sí mismo? No tenia sentido…

Mientras que el combate se estaba llevando a cabo, el joven yacía inconsciente en el suelo, estaba sangrando y no podía ser bueno. Aprovechando que los enemigos estaban distraídos, Kalula tomó a Herion de su brazo enroscándolo en su cuello y, como pudo, comenzó a ascender y volar a unos cuantos metros lejos del lugar.

-Sabia que tenia que estar en esta pelea… – decía Kalula contemplando a su amigo mal herido con una diminuta sonrisa – Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo compañero… Ahora debo llevarte a un lugar seguro… – continua volando buscando un refugio para su amigo y entre las pequeñas montañas encuentra una cueva, sin perder mas tiempo desciende e ingresa y lo recuesta cuidadosamente en el suelo rocoso

Mientras Kalula revisaba la condición de su amigo y lo vigilaba acompañada de algunos animales salvajes refugiados en el interior de la cueva, los ruidos de la pelea lograron distraerla, se habían vuelto más constantes y fuertes. Elevó la mirada en dirección a la salida de la cueva para intentar captar algo de lo que acontecía en las alturas, lo único que podía apreciar era como unas luces se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro colisionando y provocando fuertes ondas de choque causando destrozos en el lugar y con los destellos de luz provenientes de los ataques de energía que realizaban los guerreros. "No cabe duda que son extremadamente fuertes…" pensó ella asombrada

Pero antes de retirarse los monstruos musitaron algo que fue audible para los guerreros

-El amo Akuma no estará complacido con esto...

-¡Volveremos por nuestro objetivo! ¡¿Oyeron? – con eso ultimo dicho se dispara una densa nube de humo y los reptiles desaparecen

La pelea por fin había terminado y la victoria era para los guerreros Z…

-¡Uff! – Exclamó goku – ¡Esos monstruos no pelearon nada mal!

-Si tienes razón – decía Yamcha – aunque pegaban bastante fuerte – hizo una mueca de dolor

-¡No digan tonterías! – Se queja el príncipe – ¡Esta pelea fue totalmente un fiasco, ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de transformarme! – se cruza de brazos totalmente disgustado y furioso por el resultado mientras que los demás le veían con pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo sus sienes

-No entiendo de que te quejas si tu fuiste el primero en atacar Vegeta – le aclara Krilin con un deje de burla

-¿Qué estas insinuando insecto? – preguntó sin ocultar su enojo, haciendo que Krilin diera un saltito hacia atrás

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Yo no he dicho nada, es un decir! – se apresuró a defenderse.

-Vamos tranquilícense muchachos – interviene el guerrero saiyayin de cabello alborotado – lo mejor ahora será buscar a Kalula – Dijo un tanto preocupado, ya que desconocían el paradero de la etherion.  
-¡Oh es cierto! Kalula se fue a esconder en una de las cuevas de allá – señaló Goten.  
-¡No se preocupen, nosotros la buscaremos! – continuó Trunks

-Aunque si fuera el señor Piccolo seguro que la encontraríamos más rápido – comentó Goten con una burlesca sonrisa

-Si, dicen que los opuestos se atraen como imanes – rió Trunks. Piccolo por su parte ignoró todo aquello (sólo Dendé sabe cómo) y permaneció cruzado de brazos en su sitio, pensando en lo sospechosos que eran los sucesos que acontecían últimamente.

En otro punto, el par de demonios miniatura que habían molestado a Piccolo con lo mismo los últimos días volaban en busca de la chica extraterrestre.

-¡Oye Trunks! ¿De verdad crees que el señor Piccolo y Kalula se encontrarían más rápido?

-Pero claro, es como un imán, ¡los opuestos se atraen!

-¿Por qué es eso?

-... ¡yo que voy a saber! Mi mamá dijo que los imanes funcionan con electricidad, no se si estos sean eléctricos...

-El señor Piccolo tiene antenas...

-En ese instante Trunks puso un gesto pensativo, parpadeo un par de veces y luego cruzo los brazos diciendo muy serio –... mejor le pregunto a mamá después...

En otro sitio aun apartado de donde volaban los pequeños, Kalula se hallaba muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo, pero tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones cuando éste tembló débilmente. Cuando posó su mirada en él, notó como éste peleaba con sus párpados, en un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

-¡Herión! – exclamó entre preocupada y dichosa, esa era una señal de que estaba bien.

-Kalula… – dijo débilmente tratando de reincorporarse inútilmente – ellos… están…

-No hables por favor – le pidió amablemente recostándolo en el suelo – debes descansar

Era un milagro, no podía expresar con palabras de lo feliz que estaba por volver a verlo, pensaba que después de que escapó de las garras de Akuma éste había eliminado a todos los prisioneros de las celdas y que, además, nadie se acordaba de ella después de todo pero se equivoco, conclusión que hizo que la etherion se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que le duró por breves instantes, por que la presencia de dos formas de energía le hicieron ponerse en guardia, hasta que dos conocidas siluetas (pertenecientes a un par de diablillos) entraron en la cueva.

-Trunks, Goten… – dijo la chica con estoica voz y con una diminuta sonrisa

-¿Kalula quien es él? – cuestionó curioso el hijo de Goku mirando al joven

-Es mi compañero de celda, su nombre es Herion

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el otro niño un tanto preocupado observando sus heridas, las cuales parecían ser serias

-Esta bastante débil y ha perdido sangre, pero estará bien Trunks, no te preocupes – respondió Kalula, sonriendo un poco para enfatizar sus palabras – esto no es nada comparado con las torturas a las que nos sometían a todos los prisioneros... – hace una breve pausa – lo mas importante ahora es curar sus heridas

-No te preocupes por eso – decía una voz despreocupada acercándose a lo lejos acompañado con los demás guerreros – si come una semilla del ermitaño estará como nuevo – aseguró Goku sumamente tranquilo

-Sabia que nos haría falta en esta pelea, por eso fui a la torre del maestro Karin y traje algunas – dijo Krilin sacando una bolsilla con semillas en su interior, camina hacia el joven y deposita una semilla en su boca

-Gracias por ayudarlo…

-¿Qué intentabas hacer allá afuera? – Dijo Piccolo cruzado de brazos con su tono serio de siempre, lo cual indicaba una gran molestia por la actitud impetuosa de la chica – ¿Acaso querías morir?

-Te equivocas – le contesta firmemente, actitud que llama la atención de los guerreros – sabia muy bien que iba a perder la vida si intervenía pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, era lo correcto

-¡Jajajaja! – Reía con deje de burla el príncipe saiyayin – ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Creíste que con ese nivel tan bajo habrías podido salvarlo? ¿O incluso haber eliminado esas sabandijas tan rápido como nosotros?

-Señor Vegeta no sea tan duro con ella, además no estamos aquí para empezar otra pelea – le dijo Gohan

-Él tiene razón – intervino Ten Shin Han – lo mas sensato ahora seria llevarlo a Kame House e interrogarlos a los dos, estoy seguro que saben que es lo que esta pasando aquí

-¿Vegeta te importaría cargarlo? – le pregunta Goku con una sonrisa y tono inocente

-¿¡y porque yo! – Grita molesto – ¡el príncipe saiyayin no va a ser tal cosa porque…! – cuando se da cuenta ya todos se habían ido volando, solo quedaban él y Herion – ¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR KAKAROTO!

El camino de regreso a Kame House no fue presuroso, pero Kalula tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo había pasado volando. Herión por su parte, seguía inconsciente, pero la semilla del ermitaño había sanado sus heridas.

Volaron en completo silencio (excepto pro las constantes quejas de Vegeta sobre lo que no era digno de la realeza) hasta aterrizar finalmente en la diminuta playa de aquella isla.

-Oh... visitas...- Dijo el maestro Roshi notando a los guerreros venir (y notando a Vegeta cargando a alguna persona) – ¿Quien será esa persona? ¿Otra extraterrestre tan bonita y agradable como Kalula? – en ese momento la fémina más próxima, que resultaba ser numero 18, le propino un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza con su respectivo chichón palpitante

-Primero fíjese al menos – le regaña la rubia androide.

Estando resguardados en Kame House, pusieron a Herion en un sitio donde le fuera fácil descansar. Finalmente, luego de una hora, el joven mal herido despierta y lo primero que ve es todos los guerreros que lo rodeaban, al ver que todas esas miradas que lo miraban fijamente miró en todas direcciones con algo de nerviosismo. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la pelea, así que en su mente, pasaban múltiples pensamientos temiendo haber sido capturado. Lo peor se borró de su mente cuando vio un rostro familiar aproximándosele.

-Ka-Kaluka… – alcanzó a decir apenas el joven de piel blanca – ¿Do-donde...?

-Estas a salvo – le respondió la Etherion – mis amigos te salvaron, me alegra tanto verte – se lanzo a sus brazos casi al borde de las lagrimas, él le correspondió abrazándola mas fuerte, por fin juntos una vez mas

-Tu eres Herion ¿verdad? – Interrumpió el guerrero vestido de naranja

-Si, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por rescatarme – dijo amablemente haciendo una reverencia – nunca creí que esos monstruos me seguirían hasta este planeta.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarnos – comentó Piccolo con su tono serio – esta situación se tornara cada vez mas grave si no empiezan a hablar ahora

-El señor Piccolo tiene razón – contesta su alumno – Kalula, Herion deben decirnos la verdad

-¿Aún no le has dicho? – Le pregunto Herion a su compañera un tanto sorprendido pero su expresión cambia cuando nota que ella lo mira con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro – veo que todavía no lo has superado…

-¿Superar que cosa kalula? – le pregunto inocentemente Goten seguido de su compañero

-Si, ¿Qué tienes que superar?

-Si ya dinos de una buena vez quien es la sabandija que envía a esos insectos a cada rato – se quejó el príncipe de los saiyajin – ya tenemos suficiente con tanto misterio ¿no es así kakaroto?

-Yo...-comenzó a decir el susodicho, como buscando la forma de decir algo muy serio – yo... –luego de una pausa dramática, finalmente pudo decir lo que buscaba expresar

- ¿... podemos comer primero? ¡Me muero de hambre! – exclamó con una risita, y haciendo que los demás cayeran al suelo.

-Oye Trunks, creo que el señor Piccolo tiene competencia… – le susurra el hijo de Goku a su compañero

-Tienes razón – respondió el peli-violeta – si no se pone en guardia, perderá el amor de Kalula para siempre… – dice en un susurro... pero no contaban con el súper oído de cierto nameku

-¡¿Qué tanto dicen mocosos? – les grita molesto

-¡Nada! – responden ellos con temor

Pasado un rato de preparar la mesa que los presentes tomaran asiento (y después de un rato que dejaron de dolerles los chichones que les dejo Piccolo en la cabeza al par de diablillos) en algún lugar del espacio, se encontraba la nave de Akuma observando por un portal lo sucedido en la Tierra

-Disfruten su libertad mientras puedan Kalula, Herion – dijo maliciosamente sentado en su silla observando el portal con una copa de vino en su mano derecha sonriendo – Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver… ¡y voy a procurar de matarlos con mis propias manos! – con esas palabras expandió su aura maligna y negra y rompiendo la copa

Continuara…

PD: muchísimas gracias a todos los seguidores de dbz por seguir leyendo esta historia y gracias a mi gran amorcito Julio por su apoyo incondicional que me da siempre y a Yami Horus por ser tan buena amiga, los quiero! Déjenme rewiews please! El siguiente capitulo lo subiré tan pronto como pueda!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Nº 7: "La increíble noticia, una nueva esperanza renace"

En kame house soplaba una fresca y débil brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, y llenaban cada espacio dentro de esta con el delicioso olor de la comida recién preparada.

Una vez terminada la comida, era hora de interrogar a los jóvenes llegados a la Tierra, necesitaban saber toda la verdad y lo que sabían acerca de Akuma, el enemigo aún desconocido para los guerreros Z

-Es mejor que empiecen a hablar ahora – comenzó a decir Piccolo – dígannos todo lo que saben acerca de ese monstruo

-Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar… – agregó la Etherion bajando un poco la mirada

-Empieza por decirnos que relación tiene contigo – le dijo Goku tranquilamente – desde que llegaste su único objetivo ha sido capturarte nuevamente – ella solo pudo desviar la mirada, aun no estaba segura de cómo contar esa historia, de ahí que Herion decidió tomar la palabra y hablar primero

-Quiere llevarnos de vuelta a prisión

-Al final de esa frase Piccolo frunció el ceño, empezaba a entender que Akuma era alguien que hacia el mal solo por placer – ¿Por qué razón?

-Fue por impedir que destruyera mi planeta – Respondió Herion

-Entonces eso quiere decir… – apenas alcanzó a decir Goku

-Así es, aun sigue intacto y eso es lo que me parece mas extraño

-¿y a ti Kalula porque te capturó? – le preguntaron los niños

-Por venganza… – respondió con voz estoica

-¿Venganza? – Repite Krilin – ¿Por qué quiere vengarse de ti?

-Tiene una larga historia con mi planeta…

-Te escuchamos Kalula – dijo el joven de piel blanca y todas las miradas se enfocaron en la joven

-Antiguamente, en mi planeta, existían 2 tipos de razas: los Etherion y los Darkathan – explicaba ella – los Darkathan eran una raza primitiva, se dedicaba a la caza, cosecha, cultivo y cuidado del medio ambiente pero igualmente muy buenos peleados. En cambio los Etherion éramos una raza que se dedicaba a la ciencia y tecnología, descubríamos, creábamos e inventábamos nuevos inventos y medicina para todos sin olvidar las artes marciales. Ambas razas acordaron vivir en paz y en armonía sin guerras civiles, así se había tratado durante muchos años pero había alguien que se oponía – dijo con cierto deje de incertidumbre

-Akuma… – terminó de completar la frase Gohan

-No quería que los Darkathan se unieran con los Etherion, decía que eran una raza muy superior a la nuestra, eran mas poderosos y que no necesitaban ser esclavos de otros, estar bajo nuestras ordenes y tampoco que debiera existir otra raza en un mismo lugar – explicó – después de eso, para evitar una guerra, lo enviaron al exilio

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver contigo? – Preguntó el guerrero de cabello alborotado – ya entendí que tiene resentimientos hacia tu planeta, pero ¿Por qué específicamente contigo?

-No lo sé, desconozco cual es el motivo – eso ultimo dicho llamó la atención de todos

-¿Ese monstruo había sido exiliado a otro planeta verdad? – intervino el maestro Roshi sentándose nuevamente a su lado

-Eso creímos pero en realidad se había ocultado en una antigua cueva subterránea, reunió a todos los Darkathan y logró convencerlos de que pelearan para ser la una raza existente y empezó una guerra

-Si había empezado una guerra, entonces ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir Kalula? – pregunta el hijo de Vegeta sorprendido

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Trunks, en ese entonces yo aún no había nacido – le aclara tranquilamente

-¿Cómo lograron detenerlo si era tan poderoso? – cuestiona Ten Shin Han

-Por como lo describes, suena imposible vencerlo – agrega Chaos

-Mis hermanos me contaron que en ese momento existía una guerrera que poseía enormes poderes, los suficientes como para detenerlo. Akuma se había fortalecido aun más inexplicablemente, la guerrera había hecho todo lo posible para derrotarlo pero no pudo. Cuando todo parecía perdido y que el mal triunfaría en esa batalla ella no vio otra opción mas que encerrarlo bajo un sello sagrado muy poderoso donde permaneció atrapado por años, ese fue su ultimo recurso, sin embargo tras encerrarlo había agotado todas sus energías y perdió la vida. No recuerdo su nombre – decía tratando de recordar – pero sé que hicimos una estatua en su honor

-¿Y que pasó después? ¿Cómo se liberó? ¿Se rompió el sello solo o lo liberaron? – preguntó Goten como si fuera el mejor cuento para dormir que se hubiese escuchado

-Ese sello se rompió y con los años se ha fortalecido, no entiendo porque es a mí a quien busca, no le he hecho nada malo

-Hay algo que todavía no termino de comprender – dice el nameku cruzándose de brazos – ¿existe alguna conexión entre esa guerrera que mencionaste y tu?

-No, no lo creo – le responde algo dudosa – ella provenía de un rango muy superior al mío, era la mas fuerte de todos los Etherion juntos… – hace una breve pausa – lamento si aun tienen dudas sobre lo que pasó en ese entonces, si mis hermanos estuvieran aquí les contarían todo mas detalladamente

-Respecto a eso – interrumpió el joven de piel blanca – tengo algo importante que decirte… no estoy seguro de que sea verdad pero entre los guardias de la prisión se comentaba que tus hermanos están convida en otro planeta

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron todos al unísono

-¡Eso me suena a una nueva aventura! – exclamó Trunks que estaba ya muy emocionado con la idea

-¡Si! ¡Gohan me ha contado de cuando estuvo en Namekusei, suena muy divertido! – agregó Goten, justo antes de que su hermano mayor les diera a ambos un golpe en sus cabezas

-Ni lo piensen, es muy peligroso para ustedes

-Te acabas de oír igualito a mamá – se queja con un leve puchero

-él guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras procesaba aquella observación de su hermanito – bueno, es que si algo les pasa somos todos hombres muertos… – agregó un tanto apenado

-¿Será verdad? ¿Existía la posibilidad que la joven aun tenia su familia convida al otro lado del mundo? Pensaba ella – Herion ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? – le pregunto casi al borde de las lagrimas, no podía creer de lo que acaba de decir

-Estoy seguro – le responde el joven para afirmar nuevamente su descubrimiento – y si ellos viven, aun hay esperanza, deben saber como vencer a Akuma

-Pero entonces… eso significa… que ese demonio debe saber su localización… seguro ira tras ellos – asegura Yamcha mirando a los demás

-La Etherion se pone de pie de repente – debemos impedirlo, hay que ir para allá inmediatamente

-el joven de piel blanca hace lo mismo y la toma del hombro – No Kalula, te conozco y sé que harás algo precipitado

-Escúchenme, sé que mis habilidades no han mejorado mucho y que tampoco me dejaran ir pero si se trata de mi familia, tengo que estar ahí – les suplica – No me hago ilusiones que estén vivos al otro lado del mundo, solo quiero la verdad, necesito saber… – unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus orbes azules

-Te ayudaremos… – le llamó Goku en ese momento la chica volteo al verle aun con los ojos húmedos – Te apoyaremos en lo que sea que decidas, si quieres salvar a tus hermanos o si quieres evitar que Akuma los encuentre, estamos contigo.

-Tiene razón – aseguró Piccolo – nos metimos en este problema y ahora lo resolveremos

-Será divertido – añadió Trunks entusiasmado

-Si, además será nuestra primera vez en el espacio – finalizó Goten al lado de su amigo – Mi hermano ya fue a Namekusei que era el planeta del señor Piccolo, ¡Me ha contado muchas cosas grandiosas!

-¡Si! ¡Iremos a otro planeta! – celebró Trunks al lado de su inseparable amigo

-¡Muy bien muchachos, iremos con Kalula y derrotaremos a Akuma! – declaro Goku con voz triunfal

-¡Óyeme Kakaroto! – Interrumpió el príncipe quejándose – ¿Quién te dijo que acepté ser parte de esto? ¡¿Crees que tienes el poder para hacernos ir a un lugar sin preguntar?!

-Vamos Vegeta, hay que ayudarla – trata de convencerlo

-¡No! De ninguna manera me harás a arrastrar a inútil perdida de tiempo – insistió terco el príncipe

-no sabia que hacer para persuadirlo, Vegeta era muy obstinado (y a veces, se podría decir hasta caprichoso) pero si estaba Bulma presente… en un instante a Goku se le prendió el foco – Entonces… Supongo que tendré que decirle a Bulma sobre… "ya sabes que"… y tendrá que dejarte sin cenar un mes

-los ojos del orgulloso saiyajin se abrieron como platos y su cabeza entera pareció aumentar de tamaño para gritarle a su rival – ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No te atreverías si sabes lo que te conviene!

Mientras que ellos seguían discutiendo, el rostro del saiyajin vestido de naranja se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en señal de que Vegeta estaba a punto de ceder… solo hacia falta un empujoncito más…

-Bueno… Bulma siempre se ha preguntado sobre que fue lo que le dimos al Supremo Kaio-sama de quince generaciones… y… – No terminó de hablar porque Vegeta le cubrió la boca con una mano

-¡Esta bien! ¡Solo cierra tu boca Kakaroto!

-Papá… ¿de que esta hablando? – pregunta su hijo y recibe un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta

-¡Trunks! ¡Esta es una plática de adultos así que no te metas! – le contesta rojo… no sabia si la furia es por el asunto al que se refiere Goku que su esposa no debía enterarse

-Ya esta decidido entonces – dijo Herion – pero ahora hay un problema, no tenemos una nave espacial para viajar

-¿No venias en una cuando llegaste? – le pregunta Goku

-Si pero cuando esos monstruos me localizaron la destruyeron, iba a usarla para que Kalula viniera conmigo

-No hay de que preocuparse por eso – le dijo tranquilamente el pelivioleta – mi mamá puede hacer una, es científica y dueña de la corporación capsula

-¡Es cierto! – Apoyó Goku esa idea – estoy seguro que Bulma puede hacer otra nave para todos nosotros con los ojos cerrados

-De ninguna manera viajare en la misma nave que ustedes – gruñó Vegeta

-Pero papá… la nave que tenemos para entrenar no funciona para viajar… – le reclamó su hijo

-Trunks, si prometes no seguirte metiendo en pláticas de adultos te dejare comer dulces en la cena por un mes entero

-¿Y… donde vive esa tal… "Bulma"? – cuestiono el joven extraterrestre mirando a los guerreros

-Nosotros te llevaremos – le contestó Trunks – mi casa se encuentra en la capital del Oeste, es muy sencillo llegar

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaría en llegar?

-Pues… nosotros venimos y vamos volando… así que aproximadamente una hora

Cinco minutos después se habían despedido del Maestro Roshi, y luego de eso se hallaron en la gran mansión de la familia Briefs en el patio de atrás… y ante la presencia de la genio de la Corporación Capsula reparando nuevamente la nave que había destruido el príncipe de su ultimo entrenamiento

-¿Así que quieren que les construya una nave espacial? – cuestiona Bulma dejando de reparar la cámara de gravedad

-Nos haría un gran favor a mí y a Kalula señorita Bulma – le responde gentilmente el joven de piel blanca

-ella alzó la mirada con la mano en la barbilla en pensativo gesto, comenzando a balbucear un montón de términos científicos – hm… quizás si amplio el volumen del interior la gravedad… pero si la gravedad artificial… – solo unos cuantos vocablos eran familiares a los presentes, lo demás parecía ya no ser el mismo idioma que hablaban, era algo tan complicado como desconocido para ellos.

-la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la rubia y jovial madre de la científica, quien traía en manos una bandeja con bebidas y aperitivos para los invitados – hola jóvenes, adelante sírvanse y siéntanse como en su casa – ofreció gentilmente con su sonrisa de siempre la señora Briefs que cada quien, a su manera, agradeció gustoso – Oh… veo que tenemos un nuevo invitado – Señalo la mujer mayor a los jóvenes acercándose demasiado a Herion – ¡y no es nada feo!

-Mucho gusto señora – se presentó el peli-azul haciendo una reverencia

-¡Oh, y es todo un caballero! ¿Cuántos novios tienes pequeña Kalula? ¡Seguro que este es el mejor educado y caballeroso de todos!

-¡Mamá por favor! – se quejó Bulma nuevamente, si no eran su hijo o su esposo era su madre la que le sacaba canas verdes, como detestaba que hiciera eso con los invitados, dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y prosiguió –Pero antes de fabricarla – retomó la palabra la esposa de Vegeta – necesito saber con que fin quieren que la haga muchachos

-Pues veras Bulma, nosotros… – comenzó a decirle la Etherion

-¡Chicos! – Le interrumpió la señora Briefs – ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a la sala así pueden conversar y comer tranquilos?

Ya todos sentados en la sala, Kalula y Herion se encargaron personalmente de poner a Bulma al margen de lo sucedido, apenas podía creer la información importante que le habían dicho; la posible existencia de los familiares de la Etherion estaba a solo un viaje en una nave espacial

Al cabo de 2 horas de conversación…

Ahora comprendo todo… – dijo la científica – siendo honesta, me cuesta creerlo pero Herion ¿estas completamente seguro? Es decir ¿Qué tal si la información que tienes es falsa o que esos guardias te engañaron?

-Lo estoy – le aclaro firmemente – jamás mentiría en algo así

-Seguro que no nos dejara ir al espacio – dijo Trunks – cuando yo le pido permiso de ir a alguna fiesta de la que oí me hace la misma pregunta sobre si estoy seguro y nunca me deja – se queja el niño con los brazos cruzados

-¡Eso es por que las fiestas sobre las que oyes son para adultos! – le regañó su madre tomándolo de la oreja

-¡Ay, no mamá, eso me duele! ¡Por favor! Además no son fiestas de adultos, son compañeros de Gohan!

-Bulma, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará construir esa nave? La situación no es favorable ahora – le pregunta Krilin con un tono serio

-Es verdad, pues… – se pone a pensar un poco soltando a su hijo – en 3 días estará listo

-¿3 días? – Repite el joven de piel blanca – ¿en tan solo 3 días lo harás? – cuestiona sorprendido

-¿No te da gusto escuchar eso Kalula? – le preguntan entusiasmados los niños tomándola de ambas manos

-Me disculpan un momento por favor… – se levanta con una mirada impasible y sale de la habitación caminando en dirección al baño

Una vez allí, los orbes azules de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas; por fin después de tantos años volverá a ver a su familia pero por otro lado estaba sumamente nerviosa. La ultima vez que los vio eran solo unos niños, con el paso de los años, tanto ella como sus hermanos, han cambiado interna y externamente… "¿Podré reconocerlos?" Se preguntaba mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo aun con los ojos húmedos. ¿Podrán reconocerla? ¿Se habrán olvidado de ella? Temía lo peor, no quería hacerse ilusiones que estén en un paraíso esperándola con los brazos abiertos… Solo quiere la verdad, por más que fuese dolorosa

Por otra parte, no debía olvidar de un asunto y problema sumamente importante: lo mas seguro es que ese demonio estará buscándola nuevamente en el momento y la hora exacta cuando llegue a su destino. Harta de estar ocultándose, sentir temor agobiante, huyendo, perder batallas, resultar lastimada y pedir ayuda, es tiempo de enfrentarlo de una buena vez pero ¿Cómo? Su nivel de pelea esta muy por debajo de los suelos… Solo hay un guerrero indicado que puede ayudarla, alguien a quien, en poco tiempo y sin saber mucho de él, ha ganado su confianza

Luego de reflexionar por unos momentos, con la mano en la barbilla y la otra en el codo, Bulma decidió aceptar a construir una nave cubriendo primero las necesidades básicas (entrenamiento, alimentación y descanso) consultando a Herion como era el "clima" en esa parte del universo y las coordenadas para poder programar a la computadora principal (no sabia cuando necesitaría defensas para meteoritos) desde su laboratorio

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-Sigo sin entender el plan de ese monstruo – dudaba Ten Shin Han bastante confundido – es decir, si sabe la localización de sus hermanos ¿Por qué no va él mismo a capturarlos?

-Es simple – dijo Herion entrando nuevamente a la sala – porque sabe que Kalula ira a salvarlos, es una trampa. Sabe que no permitiría que los capture o los elimine

-¡Que truco mas sucio! – se queja molesto Gohan

-Así es como le gusta jugar

-En todo caso, debemos llegar antes que él, buscar y encontrar a la familia de Kalula así podremos enfrentarlo de una vez por todas – agregó Piccolo

-Si queremos que resulte, lo más conveniente seria que ella no nos acompañe, apenas sabe lo básico en las peleas y no hemos podido entrenarla lo suficiente – reflexionó Goku recordando el entrenamiento anterior, si bien tiene un gran potencial pero no sabe controlarlo

-Tienes razón pero la mala noticia es que no podrás convencerla de quedarse

-Veo que la conoces bastante bien… – agrega Vegeta parado desde un rincón

-Si, gracias al haber estado encerrado por un tiempo

-¿lo ves Trunks? Sabia que el señor Piccolo solo fingía ser serio y que no le importaba las cosas frente a ella para ocultar lo mucho que la quiere – le comento el pelinegro a su compañero

-¡Oh rayos! Perdí la apuesta

-¿Apuesta? – pregunto el hermano mayor de Goten a los pequeños con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Si, aposte por que el señor Piccolo se ponía nervioso en presencia de Kalula y por eso se portaba tan serio en lugar de romántico – finalizo con un suspiro – ¿Qué telenovela dijiste que ve tu mamá Goten?

-la joven entra a la habitación y los demás se le acercan – muchachos quiero pedirles un favor, en especial a ti Goku – los guerreros le miraron entre curiosos y serios ante ese cambio en su semblante, ya que ahora se veía mas determinada – aprovechemos estos 3 días para entrenar, saben que iré a ese planeta aunque no estén de acuerdo por saber la posible existencia de mis hermanos – todos le miraron algo preocupados, eso quería decir que no aceptaría quedarse en la tierra por nada del mundo

-Decías la verdad… – le susurra Yamcha

-Se los dije – comento con un tono indiferente

-Kalula… ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? – Le pregunta el saiyayin vestido de naranja seriamente – será peligroso, te falta mucho por aprender y no se puede enseñar todo en 3 días

-Kakaroto dice a verdad – decía el príncipe acercándose a todos – solo serias un estorbo para nosotros, además morirías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – contesta fríamente con un tono burlón

-¡Vegeta no tienes porque tratarla así! – le regaño Goku defendiéndola

-Estoy muy conciente de eso – le contesto al príncipe saiyayin firmemente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, luego a todos los presentes – por eso, entrenare con todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Si llego a morir esta bien, pero será por no tener experiencia suficiente, no porque no tenga valor

-Muy bien – asintió Goku en un tono de seriedad – en ese caso, el entrenamiento será muy duro. Ahora es algo tarde, tendremos que hacerlo mañana temprano

-Entrenare hasta que se me rompan los huesos si es necesario – le afirmo la chica haciendo sonreír un poco al saiyajin mientras que el guerrero orgulloso miraba a otro lado en modo despectivo

-¿O sea que Kalula se quedara con nosotros otra noche? – preguntó Goten

-Es muy probable – le respondió su hermano mayor – solo así será posible que el entrenamiento sea continuo y sin perder tiempo

-¡Yupi! ¡Kalula va a estar entrenando con nosotros! – festejo el pequeño mientras su compañero se encargaba de asuntos muy serios…

-¡Papá! ¿Puedo dormir en casa de Goten estos 3 días?

-Pregúntale a tu madre – le respondió el príncipe sacándole unas venas de furia a su esposa

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿"Pregúntale a tu madre"? ¡Al menos hazte responsable de una vez Vegeta!

Al caer la noche, ya de vuelta en la humilde casa saiyajin de la montaña Paos, todos dormían placidamente esperando el día de mañana para poder empezar el entrenamiento pero la invitada no podía conciliar el sueño; los nervios y la ansiedad la estaban agobiando, no podía esperar a que estos días pasen volando y volver a ver a su familia, su mas grande deseo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Gracias a la noticia de su compañero de celda fue lo que necesitaba para volver a recuperar la esperanza que creía perdida hace mucho tiempo, su espera por fin habrá terminado pensaba ella pero por otro lado, había algo que la estaba molestando: durante su corta estancia en la Tierra, rodeada de personas desconocidas pero aun así dispuestos a ayudarla, compasivas, bondadosas y, sin dudar alguna, grandes peleadores y muy poderosos, le había hecho encontrar y descubrir muchas emociones nuevas que jamás había sentido.

Sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir y prevalecieron de esa manera hasta que, finalmente, se cansa de incoherencias y enredos sin sentido dentro de su mente, suave y sigilosamente se descubrió del cobertor y abandono la cama para salir al exterior, intentando (y esperando) así despejar su liada cabeza al respirar el aire fresco nocturno, o al menos que esto le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

La Etherion se hallaba caminando en un claro del hermoso bosque que cubría a la montaña; de alguna manera, cada detalle de aquellos parajes le hacía recordar aquellos escasos y lejanos recuerdos en que recordaba ser feliz... Sus recuerdos eran tan nítidos que habría podido jurar que haberse visto a si misma y a sus hermanos jugar juntos en cada rincón: escondiéndose tras los árboles, empapándose con el agua de cada estanque y fuente, inclusive una vez en la que la había asustado un animalito y sus hermanos le enseñaron que era inofensivo. Reviviendo esos recuerdos, la joven casi rompía en lagrimas y no podía evitar temblar, lo que la hacia tambalearse un poco mientras caminaba hasta que finalmente se subió en la rama mas alta de un gran árbol que había en el camino

En otro sitio, Piccolo se encontraba nuevamente entrenando mentalmente en su pose de meditación cerca de la cascada; tras todos estos sucesos recientes no había podido entrenar adecuadamente, algo que de verdad lo frustraba bastante. Satisfecho con su meditación, estaba a punto de ponerse a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo pero detecta un ki de repente, una presencia, era débil pero también muy familiar, cuando voltea se trataba de Kalula. "¿Qué estará haciendo afuera a estas horas de la noche?" Se preguntaba

-Había olvidado lo hermosas que son las estrellas… – hablaba mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con algo de nostalgia – pronto los voy a encontrar, espero que no me hayan olvidado – dijo con voz quebrada mirando el artefacto que tenia en su mano

El namekusei recordó entonces una vez en la que su alumno también había hecho lo mismo que ella, en que se había quedado dormido en medio de la nada y subió a un árbol para buscar su camino de regreso a su campamento. En aquella ocasión no le presto ayuda para que el niño pudiese valerse y cuidarse por si mismo; sin embargo a su consideración no era adecuado que esta chica que apenas entrenaba hacia pocos días estuviera sola en el bosque. De mala gana escuchó a su conciencia y se le acerco a ayudarle, si es que necesitaba ayuda

-Aun no amanece ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le pregunta apareciendo de repente volando enfrente de ella

-Te agradecería que no aparezcas así – le pidió amablemente ahorrándose un grito, de verdad la asusto

-Esta bien – dijo medio sonriendo de lado un poco, sabía que la había asustado lo cual esa no era su intención – contesta a mi pregunta – insiste

-Necesitaba salir, respirar aire, despejar mi mente – le explica – ahora que voy a volver a ver a mi familia, estoy sumamente nerviosa

-¿Nerviosa por qué? – pregunto el guerrero al instante

-¿No tienes familia? – Replicó la chica, por su parte él no sabia que contestar, realmente nunca había pensado en cosas como la familia – perdón, no debí preguntar – se disculpa, tal vez la pregunta le había hecho sentir incómodo

-No importa – le responde indiferente – dime ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? volverás a ver a tus hermanos, deberías estar feliz

-Créeme que lo estoy pero tengo muchas dudas en cuando me vean – la chica dirigió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose culpable de que tal sentimiento de inseguridad se apoderase de su ser, tenia razón, debería estar feliz, debería poder dormir por la emoción no por… estos sentimientos impíos

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – se sienta a su lado con brazos cruzados

-La ultima vez que nos vimos éramos solo unos niños, lo que me tiene con mucha inquietud es que si podré reconocerlos – le cuenta sin siquiera mirarlo – lo que mas temo es que se hayan olvidado de mi

-Nadie puede asegurarlo – le respondió tranquilamente, ella lo miro sin comprender a que se refería – he oído las molestas conversaciones de Gohan sobre las banalidades que hablan los jóvenes de su edad y créeme que no olvidan tan fácilmente

-Ojala sea cierto – respondió cortante – también pensé si podrán reconocerme, las personas cambian físicamente con los años

-Si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta – agregó el guerrero y la joven lo mira de reojo – es que aunque se cambie por fuera, por dentro hay cosas que siguen siendo iguales sin importar lo que pase

-esas palabras le recordaron a unas persona muy importantes a la chica, sus padres, le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo que el namekusei cuando era niña y tras recordarlo le devolvió la sonrisa – tienes razón, debería ser mas optimista y pensar que todo estará bien

El guerrero solo alejo la mirada, a veces le parecía que esa chica le recordaba a Gohan cuando era pequeño, la misma forma ingenua y llorona de actuar… y otras pensaba que Dendé podría tratar de enseñarle algo… y no estaba seguro de que era

-se estaba sintiendo algo extraño ante la mirada de la joven así que se pone de pie – espero que ahora ya puedas dormir, si no te ven en la casa, se preocuparán – le dijo por ultimo y se da media vuelta con intensiones de irse

-¿Piccolo?

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y voltea a verla por ultima vez

-Gracias por escucharme… – le dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa en los labios

-Mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento, no llegues tarde…

Mientras Piccolo le daba la espalda para volver a su entrenamiento y alejarse del extraño ambiente en que se sentía atrapado junto a esa chica de ojos azules, en algún sitio en la cima del mundo, en un templo que solo es visitado por ciertos guerreros, Kami-sama se hallaba observando (él nunca espía) esos momentos con una ligera sonrisa.

Al regresar a la cascada, intentaba olvidar lo sucedido por medio de la meditación pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo andaba mal con él ¿Por qué no podía olvidar la mirada de la joven de su cabeza? Fue cálida y tierna al igual que su sonrisa ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Definitivamente no entrenar como de costumbre le estaba afectando y le hacia pensar cosas extrañas y erróneas así que era mejor empezar

PD: ojala les guste este capitulo, subiré el próximo tan pronto como pueda. Gracias Yami, te quiero mucho amiga y Julio, a pesar que estas lejos, te amo con todo mi corazón, ya quiero verte bonito! Déjenme rewiews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Nº 8: "Aprende lo básico"

La luna brillaba misteriosa y traicionera en su cuarto menguante, la luz blanca era tan tenue que lo único que podía diferenciar en medio de la oscuridad era la débil esfera dorada que tenia su oponente al moverse a gran velocidad.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la estaba atacando ferozmente? No había salida, no podía huir, el único método que le quedaba era pelear contra esa figura que se movía rápidamente lanzando enormes bolas de energía.

Ella contraatacaba de la misma manera, hasta que con esas esferas se había levantado una espesa cortina de humo en el aire, aprovechando la oportunidad que la vista de su adversario (que parecía poder ver en medio de las tinieblas) estaba obstruida por el humo se dio a la fuga. Paró de correr, se giró para mirar a su adversario a los ojos aunque la oscuridad que la rodeaba parecía que su oponente fuera invisible. Miraba confundida en todas direcciones, hasta que la maligna risa de una voz femenina resonó en sus oídos.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Respóndeme! – le grita la chica con desconfianza retrocediendo unos pasos

-aún riendo en forma maligna – Muy pronto nos veremos frente a frente… – dicho eso desapareció

Y con su desvanecimiento, la tenue luz del satélite natural de la tierra se fue finalmente dejando a Kalula sumirse en la oscuridad. Sintió que sus parpados estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza hasta que en un acto de valor intenso y repentino los abrió al instante. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que mágicamente había vuelto a la habitación en aquella pequeña morada de la montaña, murmurando para si con un gran suspiro de alivio

-Solo fue un sueño…

La Etherión entonces oyó unos ruiditos provenientes del piso, eran el par de traviesos que habían ido de la cama y seguían roncando, restregó entonces sus palmas contra su rostro para desperezarse, se quito el cobertor de encima y decidió salir a dar un paseo antes de despertar a los demás.

Una vez afuera y que los rayos del sol entibiaran e iluminaran todo el pastizal, caminó en dirección a lo profundo de las montañas donde había sido su primer entrenamiento con el guerrero saiyajin, no contaba con mucho tiempo para dominar lo esencial en los combates así que para ir entrando en calor, recordó lo que su familia le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo: la flexibilidad, el equilibrio, la agresividad, la velocidad y la invensibilidad

Comenzó con la flexibilidad, no debía dejar que su propio cuerpo fuera una jaula como se lo habían enseñado, respiro profundamente para calmarse, poco a poco se fue estirando y cuando quiso tirarse más para aterrizar con sus manos al suelo (en forma de araña) se fue de espaldas hacia atrás bruscamente

-No cabe duda que estoy muy oxidada, hacer esto no me costaba nada de trabajo antes… – se decía para ella misma algo desanimada mientras se levantaba

En aquellos momentos era tan nítido el recuerdo de las tantas veces que había intentado hacer el mismo movimiento y otro más, hasta que esos recuerdos se convirtieron en una visión.

_Flash back_

Se veía el recuerdo de una pequeña Kalula de inocentes y alegres ojos azules también caía al intentar el mismo movimiento, excepto que en ese entonces, estaban con ella unos 4 niños de piel verde agua y cabello y ojos azules como los suyos: uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto y casi pegado a su cabeza en forma de piquitos usando una bufanda blanca que le daba un aire adorable, otro con el cabello corto y lacio con un brillo natural que resaltaba sus ya de por si brillantes ojos y daba una apariencia muy tierna en conjunto a su flequillo; los restantes tenían el cabello un poco mas largo que los primeros, uno lo tenia lo suficientemente largo como para que cayera en una forma picuda sobre sus orejas mientras que el ultimo ocultaba sus orejas puntiagudas por completo y su rostro también seria oculto, si no estuviera partido en dos por un lado

-¡Jajaja! – Se rió el de cabello mas largo en tono burlón – ¡Kalula se cayó!

-una pequeña peliverde casi rompía en lagrimas mientras llamaba a uno de ellos – ¡Ken regáñalo, me esta molestando! – dicho eso uno de los niños se acercaba al burlón por detrás y lo sujeto para que no escapara

-¡Dale Ken! ¡Yo lo detengo! – mientras le aplicaba una llave el "prisionero" protestaba

-¡Oye Kun, no se vale! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Suéltame! – se queja molesto forcejeando

Mientras que ellos peleaban, el que tenía el cabello picudo más largo se acercaba a la pequeña para ayudarla a levantarse y limpiar sus lágrimas

-No escuches a Koji, sabes como se pone en las mañanas – le consoló – seguro que lo lograras, solo te falta practica

-¿De verdad? – cuestiono la pequeña aun con lagrimas en los ojos, a lo que interrumpió el niño mas tierno de los cuatro

-¡Tu puedes Kalula! Además, si quieres yo te ayudo, vivo cerca de tu casa – añadió con una risita para enfatizar su broma

-¡Tonto! ¡Vivimos en la misma casa! – Le grito Koji a lo que el Kun añadió mas fuerza en su agarre – ¡Ay! ¡Esta bien, me rindo! – una vez soltado cayó al suelo y miró hacia arriba para encarar a sus hermanos y a la niña que había hecho llorar – No llores, solo estaba jugando hermanita – le dijo – apuesto a que algún día harás eso y mucho mas… Tal vez incluso me hagas terminar en el suelo… ¡jajajaja!

_Fin flash back_

Que hermosos eran esos recuerdos, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan de sus orbes azules pero sabía que solo recordarlos no iba a ayudarle mucho en su entrenamiento… El posible paradero y existencia de sus hermanos estaba a solo 3 días en un viaje en una nave espacial ¡No debía perder más tiempo!

-Si me vieran ahora lo débil que soy, estarían muy avergonzados de mi – dijo con una voz muy desalentadora – No voy a permitir que eso pase – dijo firmemente tomando una posición de combate – ¡Me volveré más fuerte! – comenzó a hacer una serie de puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza

Escondidos entre los matorrales a ciertos metros de ella, se encontraban los cuatros guerreros saiyajin observándola entrenar; si bien sus movimientos eran muy básicos para ellos, podían hacerlo con los ojos cerrados incluso, pero a medida que avanzaba sus habilidades iban mejorando considerablemente… Kalula no era una mujer común, aprendía muy rápido en cuestión de segundos

-¡Kalula! – la llama una voz desde lejos

-se detiene – ¿Quién dijo eso? – mira hacia todos lados

-¡Aquí arriba!

-Ella mira hacia arriba y se le formó una sonrisa – ¡Herion!

-desciende a tierra firme y se le acerca – Buenos días, veo que madrugaste

-No podía dormir y pensé que seria una buena idea hacer un breve calentamiento

-mira de reojo hacia los lados y sonríe – bueno, para que progreses mas rápido recibirás mucha ayuda hoy

-¿De que hablas? – Cuestiona con extrañeza – no hay nadie por aquí salvo nosotros dos

-se voltea frente a ella aun sonriendo – ¡Muchachos, ya salgan de una vez!

-los 4 guerreros salen de su escondite con un ligero disgusto en sus rostros, la verdad querían darle un pequeño susto a la etherion – ¡Oye Herion, no nos dejaste asustarla, que malo eres! – se quejaban los pequeños con un leve puchero mientras que el joven se reía

-En fin, sígueme Kalula, hay mucho que hacer – agrega Goku

-¡Si!

El saiyajin se llevó a la etherion a unos cuantos metros de los demás para poder entrenar tranquilamente sin interrupciones y de las posibles burlas de los niños, mientras que le recordaba lo esencial en los combates sentados en el césped, los jóvenes se dedicaron a observarlos intercambiando ideas y opiniones

-El día de hoy Kalula se ve muy decidida – comenta el niño peli-violeta observándola – ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No tengo idea – le responde Gohan dudoso

-medio sonríe – la respuesta es simple, la noticia de sus hermanos fue el incentivo perfecto para motivarla a entrenar correctamente – contesta Herion enfatizando sus palabras cruzado de brazos

-Ya veo, pues me parece extraño que el señor Piccolo no venga a ver a su novia entrenar – le dice Goten a su compañero

-Tienes razón, es muy desconsiderado, debería apoyarla más ¿no crees?

-aparece repentinamente detrás de ese par de demonios con cara de pocos amigos y le brinda un buen golpe en la cabeza a cada uno – ¡Dejen de decir estupideces mocosos del demonio! – les grita enojado

-Buenos días señor Piccolo – le saluda alegre su alumno ignorando lo ocurrido.

-Hola Gohan, veo que llegué justo a tiempo – comentó contemplando el ambiente entre el saiyajin y la etherion – ese Goku se ha tomado seriamente su papel como maestro – agrega

-El entrenamiento va a ser muy aburrido si de lo básico se trata – comenta disgustado Trunks – vayamos a jugar por ahí Goten, vamonos – emprende vuelo junto a su amigo

-Hermano ven con nosotros – le invita y va con ellos

-Parece que quedamos nosotros dos… – dijo Herion mirando a los chicos marcharse

-Déjame decirte algo – le dijo con su tono serio de siempre y el joven voltea escuchándolo atentamente – al igual que tu amiga, puedo ver que no tienes malas intensiones a pesar que no nos conocemos

-Pues yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo de ustedes, nunca creí que encontraría personas al otro lado del mundo tan fuertes y dispuestos a ayudar a un extraño

-Fue un gran gesto de tu parte, si sigues así quizás llegues a ganarte mi respeto

-Voy a tenerlo en cuenta

-¿Desde cuando esos dos son amigos? – cuestiono el pelinegro dejando de "jugar" con su amigo observándolos

-¡Si que eres tonto Goten! – Le replicó – ¡Por supuesto que no son amigos!

-¿Ah no?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Están discutiendo por el amor de Kalula! – le asegura

-¡Es cierto, Herion es la competencia del señor Piccolo, lo había olvidado! ¡Usted puede ganarle! – le alentó entusiasmado seguido de su inseparable amigo

-¡Si, no permita que se quede con su novia!

-¡Niños, déjenlo en paz! – interviene Gohan tratando de callarlos

-¿De que están hablando esos dos? – pregunta el joven de piel blanca mas confundido que nunca y cuando mira al namekusei retrocede unos pasos asustado rápidamente

El guerrero estaba que explotaba de rabia, se podía apreciar sus venas en la frente de su cabeza y cansado de comentarios absurdos provenientes de ese par de diablos en miniatura, emprendió vuelo volando a gran velocidad a perseguirlos lanzándoles rayos de sus ojos… ¡Esta vez no saldrán convida de la golpiza!

Mientras que la persecución continuaba, el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin estaba tan pendiente y preocupado viendo hacia atrás rogando que Piccolo no lo atrapara que no prestó atención a la figura que surcaba en los cielos en esos momentos y se impacta contra ésta

-¡Fíjate por donde vuelas! – le reclamo molesto aún con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se llenaron de sorpresa – ¡Kalula!

-Yo no tuve la culpa – le contesta y mira a su "maestro" sonriente – ¡Ya puedo flotar desde muy alto! – entusiasmada

-Si eso es perfecto, te felicito – le dijo el saiyajin – si sigues a ese ritmo, no habrá necesidad de que yo te enseñe

-¡Entonces una carrera! – comenzó Goten – ¡De aquí a la otra montaña! el ultimo en llegar... tendrá que hacer reír al señor Piccolo!

-Niños, creo que se olvidaron de algo… – avisa observando que el nameku se acercaba a ellos con ganas de desnucarlos

-¡EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS FUERA! – gritó de golpe Trunks y los diablillos salieron disparados a toda velocidad como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-ella por su parte solo los miro con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose porque los estaría persiguiendo con tal afán, luego de verlos volar así se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza – ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomara volar como ellos Goku?

-Bueno… – la verdad no había pensado en eso – es que no estoy muy seguro, eso depende mucho de las personas, espera, ¡Gohan! – Le llama y se detiene – ven un momento, quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme papá? – pregunta descendiendo unos metros sin tocar el suelo

-Antes le habías enseñado a volar a Videl ¿No es así?

-Si

-Mi pregunta es ¿A Kalula le tomara los mismos días? Recuerda que no contamos con mucho tiempo

-Pues… – se pone a pensar unos segundos con una mano en la barbilla – No papá, Kalula es más fuerte que ella así que es cuestión de práctica y tiempo

-Esta bien, mientras tanto calma un poco las cosas por allá – le señala el lío que surcaba los cielos y el joven vuelve a irse

-¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunta curiosa

-Sólo le dije unos cuantos consejos, nada importante – despreocupado

-la joven desciende lenta y cuidadosamente hasta tocar tierra firme – uhh… – suspira un poco cansada secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano derecha – voy a descansar un poco – se sienta en el césped

-Estas progresando bastante en tan poco tiempo, me impresionas – comenta Herion acercándose

-A decir verdad… es mas como si recordara cosas que sabia hace mucho tiempo – le aseguró la chica – ¿raro, no?

-Por cierto Kalula, me gustaría saber quien fue la persona que te enseñó artes marciales – le pregunta curioso

-¿Quién me enseñó? – hizo eco la chica

-Si, es obvio que debiste aprender antes y esto… es… solo un recordatorio de lo que ya sabias – completó el saiyajin

-Ah, es herencia de familia, mis padres y mis hermanos me enseñaron

-Ya veo, entonces eres fuerte por naturaleza – sonríe tras saber esa noticia

-¿Fuerte? – Repitió escéptica antes de echarse a reír un poco – esto no es ser fuerte, soy muy débil, apenas ni puedo controlar los pocos poderes que creo que desarrollé con mis hermanos. Nada extraordinario

-No deberías pensar de esa forma – le dice su amigo contradiciéndola

-Él tiene razón – le sigue Goku – debes pensar mas positivo

-se pone de pie y comienza a estirarse – Gracias muchachos, sé que debería cambiar mi manera de pensar pero cuando te sientes débil es difícil ser optimista – termina de estirarse – bien, continuemos con el entrenamiento

Luego que todo se calmara y que los niños recibieran una buena golpiza con su respectivo chichón en sus cabezas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis (quizás más grande) de parte del namekusei, se encontraban sentados tranquilamente observando el increíble progreso de la etherion mientras que Goku y Kalula estaban de pie, si de algo que estaban seguros era de que ella no era como las demás mujeres

-Muy bien, esta vez te enseñare la manera correcta de pelear – le dice el guerrero saiyajin – para eso, no debes depender demasiado de tus sentidos externos si tu oponente se mueve a gran velocidad, debes sentir su ki – le explica pacíficamente

-¿Cómo lograre verlo si dices que no debo depender de la vista?

-Que bueno que lo preguntes – sonríe – te haré una pequeña demostración ¡Herion! – le llama

-¿Si?

-Ven, quiero que me ayudes

-Ok… – dijo no muy convencido y va con él – ¿Qué necesitas?

-Como pudiste sentir nuestros ki no habrá la necesidad de enseñarte estas cosas, ¿Imagino que sabes pelear cierto? – le pregunta con una gran sonrisa

-Pues… Hace tiempo que no lo hago pero me vendría muy bien hacer algo de ejercicio – le respondió también sonriendo

-Espera Goku – interviene la chica – ¿Qué quieres que aprenda de esto?

-Ya lo verás – le dijo por ultimo dejando a la chica muy dudosa y se eleva junto con su contrincante – ¡Comencemos!

-¡Si! – ambos desaparecen

-¡Ya no están! – exclama sorprendida

-¡Claro que no! – Le contradice piccolo – Están moviéndose a una supervelocidad, siente el movimiento de su ki

-¿El movimiento? – repite

-Todos pueden verlos menos tú

-¿Qué? ¿Todos pueden verlos? – mira hacia todos lados sin éxito ¿Dónde se habían metido?

-No utilices tus ojos, recuerda lo que te dijo Goku – le hace memoria y ella lo mira – has que tu cuerpo pueda sentirlos, esa es la clave

-¿Qué mi cuerpo pueda sentirlos? – repite

Tomando en cuenta el consejo del namekusei comprendió a qué se refería Goku con eso de que no debía depender de la vista. Guardó silencio quedándose inmóvil en su lugar; su concentración hacia que todo lo que la rodeaba parecía desaparecer, no había sonido ni imagines, solo los ecos de la batalla.

Poco a poco las figuras que se movían como el rayo pudo verlos claramente en cuestión de minutos, ¡finalmente había aprendido a sentir el ki del oponente!

-¿Ya los viste? – le pregunta Piccolo nuevamente

-¡Si! – Le asegura sorprendida – ¡Que velocidad tan impresionante! – exclama sin dejar de verlos

-¡Wow, Herion pelea muy bien! – señaló Goten aún sobandose su adolorida cabeza

-Si, con razón es un rival digno de Piccolo – agregó Trunks

Con el objetivo cumplido, el guerrero saiyajin y el joven de piel blanca deciden terminar la demostración con una enorme onda expansiva acompañada con una sonrisa en los labios satisfechos por el combate

-ambos guerreros descienden tocando tierra firme – veo que ya aprendiste a sentir el ki – comenta Herion

-Si, gracias a Piccolo, me dio un gran consejo

-Tuve que hacerlo – contesta indiferente

-¡Que pelea tan divertida! – Exclama entusiasmado el guerrero vestido de naranja – ¡Eres un gran oponente! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!

-Lo mismo digo, claro cuando tú quieras

-¿Qué vas a enseñarme ahora Goku? – le pregunta la chica hasta que se escucha el gruñido de su estomago haciendo que se sonrojara avergonzada y que provocara la risa de los demás

-Mejor vamos a comer algo – los niños la toman de ambas manos

En la humilde casa saiyajin, los guerreros se encontraban nuevamente almorzando dentro de la casa con unos ricos aperitivos preparados por Milk luego de un arduo entrenamiento, a pesar que se trataba solamente de lo elemental y primordial en los combates era increíble el gran progreso de la etherion, aprendía todo en cuestión de minutos y considerando esa ventaja, al parecer no habrá necesidad de entrenarla exactamente estos tres días si seguía a ese ritmo.

Al rato notaron que la esposa de Goku no estaba para nada contenta con que ese namekusei estuviera presente en la mesa, no le gustaba su presencia y para evitar problemas, Piccolo decidió entrenar mentalmente afuera bajo un árbol, no quería que esa terrícola comenzara a insultarlo y a decir verdad no tenia hambre.

-¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron el trío de saiyajin y comenzaron a comer

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar Milk – le pide disculpas Herion

-No es ninguna molestia, es bueno recibir visitas de vez en cuando – le dice sonriendo sirviéndole un tazón de arroz

-mira al otro lado de la ventana dejando de comer – Creo que deberíamos invitarlo, debe sentirse un poco solo – dijo la joven con algo de lastima mirando al namekusei entrenando mentalmente

-No pienses en eso y come – contesto Milk

-Será mejor que no lo molestes – le aconsejo Gohan – si bien es una buena persona pero es algo solitario

-No siempre es bueno estar solo – agregó Herion mientras comía

-¿De que tanto están hablando ustedes eh? – pregunta Goku con la boca llena de comida

-Nada importante papá

-Goten… – le susurra Trunks en voz baja – el señor Piccolo tiene la pelea más que ganada, ella pregunta mucho por él

-Es cierto y es porque le gusta de verdad – le asegura su compañero sonriendo

-sin percatarse que la ventana estaba abierta, el guerrero escuchó claramente la conversación de los niños – ¡esos dos no aprenderán nunca! – exclamó bastante molesto pero aun más humillante, era saber que había alguien más en algún sitio en la cima del mundo viendo que hacían sus amigos y riéndose a carcajadas a expensas suyas. Se prometió entonces a sí mismo que si Dendé se reía una vez más... le iría peor que al par de engendros que los saiyayin tenían por hijos.

A unos pocos metros lejos de la casa se encontraba el guerrero namekiano entrenando en su pose de meditación recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos: aquella chica no era como las demás, había aprendido lo mas importante de las batallas en tan solo un día, lo reconocía era algo increíble y siendo franco, nunca la creyó capaz de llegar a aprender tan rápido. Por alguna razón, Kalula le llamaba un poco la atención de algún modo, quizás era porque sus verdaderos poderes aun eran un gran misterio para todos hasta para ella misma

-¿Qué sucede Kalula? – le pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados

-Pues… quería pedirte algo Piccolo – algo nerviosa, cuando le habla con ese tono se le hacia algo intimidante

-¿Qué quieres pedirme? – pregunta al instante

-se sienta a su lado – ¿Recuerdas que antes me habías dicho que querías pelear conmigo?

-Lo recuerdo

-Quería pedirte que me esperes un tiempo – él la mira de reojo – primero quiero saber y averiguar si mi familia aún sigue convida, después de eso peleare contigo ¿Te parece bien?

-Es una buena razón – reflexiona un poco sobre la situación y la causa – Muy bien, te esperare pero no quiero que después te arrepientas – le advierte

-No lo haré, tienes mi palabra – le sonríe

Piccolo nuevamente se estaba comenzando a sentir extraño, igual como aquella noche que la encontró en el bosque en el árbol ¿Por qué esa sensación aparecía cada vez que ella le sonreía? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía apartar su mirada de ella? Antes con Gohan tenia muchas dudas respecto a lo que sentía u opinaba de él pero con la etherion era un poco diferente. Por otro lado, Kalula empezó a sentir comodidad al hablar con ese guerrero aunque de vez en cuando le resultaba intimidante verlo o escucharlo cuando elevaba su voz o se enojaba pero le caía bien.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, no podían hablar, ni emitir sonidos, solo se escuchaba en el alrededor el canto de las aves, el arrullo del agua fluir y el viento que soplaba suavemente en un vaivén entre las hojas de los árboles y el césped. Ambos miraban fijamente los ojos del otro, ahora que Piccolo estaba cerca de ella y que los veía con detenimiento sus orbes eran…bellos, Kalula miraba sin parpadear a los eclipses negros del nameku, aún no comprendía la razón pero le parecían tan lindos que podría verlos todo el día si quisiese

-¡Ya dejen de mirarse y dense un beso! – insistían los niños impacientes y cansados de tanta mirada tomando a la pareja por sorpresa

-¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó la chica confundida

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – les gritó Gohan tapándoles la boca con las manos

-¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó el saiyajin con un tono pícaro sonriendo mientras se acercaba

-No – le contesto cortante el namekusei

-¿Estas seguro? – insistió aun sonriente fingiendo inocencia

-¿Qué ganaría con mentir? – perdiendo un poco la cordura

-No es bueno que estén ustedes dos solos… – agregó a lo que Piccolo respondió con un gruñido

-No hacíamos nada, solo conversábamos – contesto tranquilamente la chica mientras se levantaba – mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos

Con el fin de volverse más fuerte y superarse a sí misma con un tiempo limitado, el resto del día se basó en un arduo, duro y largo entrenamiento para la joven desde la salida de la estrella brillante de las mañanas hasta el caer de la sombra nocturna.

A veces tenia sus altibajos, errores y fracasos pero con un sueño en mente a punto de hacerse realidad no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le impidiera volver a ver a su familia, nada le afectaría ni cambiaria de parecer ni que la hiciera renunciar, mucho menos ahora; su dedicación, esfuerzo y determinación la estaban llevando muy lejos de una manera inimaginable para los guerreros z, no cabe duda que la etherion era alguien fuera de este mundo, anteriormente la veían como una luchadora novata, débil e incapaz pero ahora como una experta en artes marciales en tan solo un día, era increíble, no había otra palabra que describiera lo que hacia.

Esa misma noche en la humilde casa de la montaña Paos los pensamientos de la joven no la dejaban dormir, debería estar muy cansada por el entrenamiento y haberse dormido al instante pero no, quizás tenia que ver el que ella misma temiera estar dormida a punto de despertar de regreso en su celda sin esperanza alguna de que su familia siguiera convida, parecía algo irreal, la emoción era tan fuerte que la obligaba a mantenerse despierta para asegurarse que este milagro no se desvaneciera en la misteriosa penumbra de la noche.

Abandonó la cama para salir al exterior, intentando despejar su liada cabeza al respirar el aire fresco nocturno, o al menos que esto le ayudara a tranquilizarse y dormir de una vez.

Piccolo se encontraba entrenando mentalmente en su pose de meditación cerca de la cascada, por ayudar a la chica con su entrenamiento había descuidado un poco el suyo, eso si que eran malas noticias para él. Satisfecho con su meditación, antes de ponerse a entrenar algo lo detiene, siente un ki de repente, cerca, muy familiar pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, la presencia era más fuerte, cuando voltea se trataba de la etherion… ¡volando! Muy bien, esa acción le causo un poco de gracia pero por otro lado ahora que sabia y había aprendido a volar tenia que aprovechar, "ahora que puede sentir el ki del oponente, haré una pequeña prueba" pensó y fue tras ella

Ella aterriza en el mismo árbol de la noche anterior sentándose en una rama para poder contemplar las estrellas nocturnas, como adoraba verlas y admirar su belleza igual como lo hacia de pequeña en su planeta natal en la compañía de su familia. Recordaba las veces que su padre le contaba historias sobre sus ancestros, también cuando contaban las estrellas o hacían las constelaciones juntos, era tan hermoso y divertido todo aquello

-Piccolo, sé que estas ahí ¿Por qué no sales? – dijo con una sonrisa sin voltear a verlo

-Parece que finalmente el entrenamiento dio sus frutos – se sienta a su lado

-Eso creo… – dijo casi en un suspiro

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – le pregunta nuevamente con su tono serio de siempre

-Nada, estaba recordando algo – lo mira – cuando era niña en noches como esta, en mi planeta, mi padre solía contarme historias sobre mis ancestros – le explica – cada historia dejaba una gran moraleja

-¿Aún las recuerdas?

-Algunas más que otras, si tuviera que contarte una no alcanzaría la noche

-Debió haber sido un gran hombre

-Lo fue, era valiente, leal, confiable y muy fuerte, lo admiraba mucho y siempre intentaba ser como él – le confiesa con una diminuta sonrisa – pero no fue justo que nos hayan robado el tiempo – dijo con deje de incertidumbre

-¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó al instante

-Lo asesinaron por tratar de salvarme – contesto con una voz sumamente triste – no te ofendas pero no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora – le pidió amablemente

-Lo siento… – se le ocurrió decir con voz estoica, nunca creyó que haya tenido un pasado tan triste

-Descuida Piccolo, esta bien

-Me gustaría saber porque me cuentas todas estas cosas – le preguntó extrañado cruzado de brazos – En mi opinión deberías decírselo a alguien mas, a tu amigo por ejemplo

-No es necesario – él la mira de reojo – Herion ya sabe parte de mi historia, además me gusta charlar contigo – agrega

-Si, como digas – responde indiferente, le parecía sumamente extraño caerle bien sin ni siquiera conocerlo en realidad – nos vemos mañana, hay que seguir con tu entrenamiento – se pone de pie elevándose en el aire

-Es verdad – hizo lo mismo que él y comenzó a elevarse – Que descanses… – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y se fue en dirección a la casa

Piccolo observó a la chica marcharse, otra vez el mismo sentimiento confuso y extraño volvió a aparecer en su interior ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aparecía cada vez que ella le sonreía de esa manera? No tenia sentido, por otro lado ella le había dicho que le gustaba hablar con él ¿Desde cuando empezó a caerle bien? En ningún momento ha cambiado su trato u opinión respecto a ella ¿Por qué Kalula si? No lo entendía.

Nunca estará interesado en algo tan banal como era el tema de las mujeres, solo causaban problemas y difíciles de entender ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquel sentimiento llamado amor lo que le estaba pasando? No, eso era algo imposible, nunca entendió ni entenderá nada acerca del amor, y ese asunto empezaba a ponerlo bastante incomodo y confundido así que sin perder mas tiempo pensando en tonterías, se fue de allí rápidamente volviendo a la cascada para poder entrenar de nuevo.

P.D.: les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, tuve un problema personal que me costó tiempo asumirlo y superarlo, les dejo este capitulo, ojala les guste y por favor déjenme rewiews! Yami, muchísimas gracias amiga por ayudarme, te quiero mucho!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nº 9: "Batalla en equipo"

En algún rincón del universo, se encontraba la nave del enemigo observando la situación desde un portal sentado en su silla con una copa de vino en su mano izquierda, esto no lo favorecía para nada, comenzaba a preocuparle, si no encontraba la forma de volver a capturarla ella con su poder oculto podría eliminarlo fácilmente.

-se levanta de su silla bastante enojado tirando su copa contra la pared y ésta se rompe en pedazos – ¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes! – Exclamaba molesto dirigiéndose hacia la ventana – ¡Así no lograré detener a Kalula! – Escucha que alguien toca la puerta – ¡Largo! ¡No estoy de humor para recibir a nadie!

-se abre lentamente la puerta entrando un par de dragones de forma humanoides de piel escamosa y brillante uno de color dorado y el otro de color plateado ambos de largas y filosas garras acompañados con unos ojos color uva – lamentamos interrumpirlo mi Señor – se dirigen arrodillándose frente a él – pero le tenemos buenas noticias

-Háganlo rápido… – voltea

-¡Hemos vuelto con más de cinco mil esclavos! – le informa el dragón plateado

-Bien, de hecho, llegan en un buen momento – les comenta – tengo una nueva misión para ustedes dos – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, con su mano enfocó la imagen de Kalula que estaba hablando junto con el namekusei

-¿Ella señor? – cuestiono el otro dragón algo extrañado

-Por ahora no quiero que me la traigan todavía, tengo algo que hacer primero antes de enfrentarla de una vez, solo quiero que se diviertan con ella sin matarla – ordenó

-¡Como usted ordene! – dicho eso ambos desaparecieron

Por ahora aquella chica no era su principal objetivo, tenía algo muy importante que hacer en otro planeta, algo muy preciado que no debía dejar escapar de sus manos, si quería llevar su plan a cabo tenia que estar seguro de que nadie lo interrumpirá durante su transcurso así que sin perder tiempo dirigió su nave a un planeta no muy lejano de la Tierra, sin duda alguna encontrara a Kalula antes de lo esperado…

Mientras tanto en la tierra, los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como si acabara de hacerla en un dos por tres, Bulma le llamó a todos para anunciar el termino de la dichosa nave espacial pero antes de ir a la corporación capsula, después de almorzar, decidieron hacer un ultimo entrenamiento como repaso.

En lo profundo de las montañas donde había sido su primer entrenamiento, ella se encontraba inmóvil en su sitio muy alerta, todo estaba muy tranquilo, silencioso, tal vez demasiado, sin nadie alrededor preguntándose dónde estaban y en que momento comenzara el primer ataque. De repente dos atacantes en miniaturas aparecieron como un rayo para comprobar que tan alerta estaba ella para que pudiera esquivarlos, era un ataque frontal así que sin problemas la etherion se echó para atrás y dejó que chocaran uno con el otro

-¡AY! ¡Fíjate en lo que haces Goten! – se quejó Trunks molesto sobandose la frente

-¡Tú fuiste el que chocó conmigo! – le contestó igual de molesto

Si bien esto le causo gracia pero aun así no debía descuidar su defensa, rápidamente Goku y Gohan comenzaron a lanzarles enormes bolas de energía mientras volaban a una gran altura, la peliverde esquivo esa lluvia desapareciendo del lugar y aterrizando sobre las montañas mas altas provocando una cortina de humo en el lugar, Piccolo apareció frente a ella y Herion por detrás, se abalanzaron contra ella pero antes de proporcionarle puñetazos y patadas Kalula hizo explotar su aura creando una onda expansiva sacando a volar a sus oponentes al menos unos 100 metros de ella.

Los niños no quisieron quedarse atrás, se dirigieron una vez que ella ascendió a una gran velocidad y la atacaron con una intensa lluvia de puñetazos los cuales la chica bloqueaba con ambas manos y antebrazos, también contraatacaba de la misma manera igualando su velocidad y fuerza creando grande ondas expansivas con cada golpe, no era justo que solo los demás la atacaran, tenia que defenderse así que mientras el ataque continuaba en dirección a la cascada, Kalula aterrizó sobre una roca que sobresalía del agua y cuando observa el diminuto espacio que los pequeños habían dejado para interceptarle cada uno un golpe en la cara, se estiró hacia atrás rápidamente quedando en forma de araña esquivándolo. Esto los tomó por desprevenidos y, sorprendidos de su flexibilidad, descuidaron su defensa así que la chica estiro ambas piernas en forma vertical hacia arriba y tomando impulso con sus manos golpeo a ambos en el mentón mandándolos a volar, una vez hecho retomo su posición de combate. Permaneció en su sitio mirando a los seis oponentes que tenia en el aire, sabia que estaban planeando atacarla de nuevo así que sólo debía esperar, tal como lo predijo los guerreros lanzaron sus mejores técnicas especiales a la etherion creando enormes fisuras en el fondo del agua, destrucción de rocas, olas gigantescas como un tsunami y explosiones. Cuando esa ola desaparece mojando gran parte de la vegetación, Kalula había salido ilesa usando su campo de fuerza como escudo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Es mi turno! – les grito y emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad.

A medida que se acercaba a ellos, usaba golpes de imágenes confundiendo a sus contrincantes en que lugar y momento vendría su primer golpe, era muy rápida, les costaba trabajo leer todos sus movimientos, reapareció detrás de el joven Gohan y le intercepto un codazo en dirección a la nuca, acto seguido al pómulo izquierdo de Herion, un rodillazo en el abdomen del namekusei obligándolo a doblegar, puñetazos a ambos niños y una patada en dirección al mentón del saiyajin vestido de naranja, ascendió aun mas quedando arriba de ellos y lanzó una gran esfera de energía a los peleadores derrotándolos dando así terminada la pelea

-¡Eso si que dolió! – se quejaban los niños

-ella desciende a tierra firme – lo siento muchachos, creo que exageré un poco – algo avergonzada – ¿Se encuentran bien?

-En 3 días te has vuelto poderosa, estoy impresionado – agregó Goku levantándose

-Si, le pusiste mucho entusiasmo ¿Usted que opina señor Piccolo? – le pregunta su alumno

-No esta mal – responde cortante

-Creo que ya estas lista para enfrentar los combates tu sola Kalula – le dice el joven de piel blanca

-Tiene razón, con esos poderes y esa fuerza derrotaras a quien sea – le dice el pequeño Goten entusiasmado

-Deberíamos ir a mi casa, la última vez que hablé con mí mamá me dijo que estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para reforzar la nave – comentó el otro niño

-¡Si! ¡Y tu abuelita hace postres sabrosísimos! – le apoyó su amigo

Los guerreros emprendieron su vuelo en dirección a la capital del oeste donde la nave terminada de construir les aguardaba, esta era la primera vez que la etherion volaba por si misma sin la ayuda de nadie, que gran avance, no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que había logrado y de que ahora sabia como se veía las bellezas naturales de este planeta; el vuelo y canto de las aves, las actividades de otros animales salvajes, el verdor de las copas de los árboles, césped, pastizales y prados, la profundidad y olas de los mares, el infinito cielo acompañado con nubes que parecían copos de nieve y el como estos se movían con el despliegue de energía que se daba a su paso, disfrutaba esto a lo grande y no era la única que lo hacia…

-Este planeta es muy hermoso… – comenta Herion también fascinado sin dejar de mirar por los alrededores

-¡Es cierto, habíamos olvidado que tu también eres nuevo! – agrega Trunks volando a su lado –

-Permítanme recordarles que no estamos aquí de paseo – interrumpió el namekusei – hay que darnos prisa

-Tiene razón señor – le apoyó su alumno – ¡oye Kalula, ya deja de jugar! – le llama pero no le respondió, seguía en su mundo

-¡Nosotros vamos por ella! – Se ofrecieron voluntariosos los pequeños aunque eso quisiera decir que en realidad iban a ponerse a jugar – ¡¿Oye Kalula, una carrera?! – volaron a la par de cada lado de la chica

-¡Claro! – acepta con gusto

-Mi casa esta en esa dirección – señaló el pelivioleta a un sitio en el horizonte – mi casa es el edificio enorme en medio de la ciudad

-¡El primero en llegar se queda con el postre de los otros! – agregó el otro niño

-¡Y el ultimo es un huevo podrido! – completó Trunks

-¡AHORA! – Los tres volaron mas rápido dejando a los demás por detrás

-¡Oigan esperen! – también aumentaron la velocidad

-¿Cómo es que van mas rápido que nosotros? – murmuró Herion sorprendido ver a los pequeños y a su amiga que les llevaba mucha distancia

-Quizás porque son pequeños – respondió Gohan – entonces las fuerzas de fricción que podrían disminuir su velocidad… – por un momento miró al joven y la cara de confusión que tenia – disculpa, es que mi mamá me ha tenido estudiando… – un poco apenado

Durante la trayectoria la carrera estaba muy reñida, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta quien ganaría ya que los tres iban cabeza a cabeza pero de repente la chica comienza a quedarse atrás ya que sentía unas presencias muy extrañas muy cerca de ellos, primero observaba hacia los lados tratando de localizar a las presencias sin éxito, luego miró hacia arriba y vio a los subordinados de Akuma volar por arriba de ellos haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa

-¡Todos abajo! – alertó la chica tirándose en picada hacia abajo a toda velocidad

Los demás también hicieron lo mismo al sentir las bolas de energía que les lanzaban como si fueran una lluvia interminable de meteoritos, otra vez ese monstruo estaba detrás de la joven. Mientras que la persecución aún continuaba esquivando sus ataques, aterrizaron en un campo totalmente amplio y afortunadamente deshabitado para poder enfrentarlos.

-Que guste verte de nuevo querida… Te extrañamos… – dijeron los dragones descendiendo con una malvada sonrisa en los labios a lo que la chica respondió frunciendo el ceño y tomando posición de combate lista para pelear.

-Otra vez ese monstruo envió a sus sirvientes – murmura Herion haciendo lo mismo que su amiga

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – le pregunta Goku sin voltear a verlo

-Son los hermanos dragón: Ryo es el dorado y Kyo el plateado, son los subordinados más leales de ese maldito y también los encargados de torturar a los esclavos, incluyéndonos – al decir eso todos lo miran asombrados

-¡Estoy harto que ese sujeto envíe a sus sirvientes en vez de dar la cara! – Exclama el namekusei enojado – ¿¡En donde esta Akuma!? ¿¡Porque no viene a pelear!? – les grito desconfiado

-El amo ahora tiene un asunto pendiente por resolver y no quiere que nadie lo moleste – respondió tranquilamente el dragón plateado

-Mientras que esta ocupado, nos vamos a divertir con lo que es suyo – completó el otro señalando a la etherion

-¿Asunto pendiente? – repitió ella sin bajar la guardia

-Entonces… – el joven Gohan comenzó a pensar unos momentos a que se referían con eso hasta que una posibilidad se le vino a la cabeza alarmado – ¡Él esta…! – alcanzó apenas a decir alterado, ya había descifrado el plan del enemigo principal

Los enemigos desaparecieron rápidamente, Kalula estaba inmóvil como una estatua en su sitio esperándolos muy alerta el momento del ataca, cuando aparecieron ambos monstruos intentaron interceptarle una patada frontal cada uno usando distinta pierna en dirección a su rostro pero ella logro bloquearlos a tiempo usando sus antebrazos, inmediatamente los tomo de sus tobillos con ambas manos bien sujeta y trato de azotarlos contra el suelo con fuerza pero los hermanos usaron sus manos como soporte para amortiguar el golpe antes de sentir el impacto. Observando que ella aun los sostenía firmemente elevaron ambas piernas hacia dejando a la chica de cabeza, ahora que estaba con la defensa baja unieron sus manos formando una sola acompañada con una esfera de energía de gran tamaño ahí mismo pero Kalula se dio media vuelta aun sostenida, se doblegó y les golpeo con ambas piernas en sus caras impulsándose hacia arriba logrando escapar del ataque, la esfera salio desviada a cualquier parte creando una explosión.

-Veo que has mejorado estos días… – agregó Kyo limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior mientras miraba a la joven desde lo alto

-Esto lo hará mas divertido – completó Ryo levantándose del suelo sonriendo

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ayudarla! – gritó Goku a sus compañeros lanzándose al ataque

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado la pelea los 4 saiyajin y el joven de los ojos color ámbar notaron que por más que los atacaran ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o utilizando sus mejores técnicas no les hacía daño alguno, los atravesaban como si fueran de agua, era algo muy extraño ¿Por qué no podían tocarlos? Por mas que lo intentaran sucesivas veces el resultado era el mismo. De esa desventaja sacaron provecho brindándoles puñetazos y patadas a los guerreros pero había dos combatientes que les podían hacerles frente… Por alguna extraña razón los poderes de Piccolo y Kalula eran muy efectivos

-¡Es inútil! – Gritó Gohan – ¡Cada vez que los atacamos solo los atravesamos!

-¡Es como si sus cuerpos fueran de agua! – agregó Goku esquivando sus ataques

-¡Miren al señor piccolo! – Señaló Goten – ¡Él si puede tocarlos!

-evade desapareciendo el arrojamiento del dragón dorado por la etherion por los aires – ¡Kalula también! ¿Por qué nosotros no?

Cuando supieron eso, los enemigos usaron una barra protectora sacando a los guerreros a la fuerza saliendo expulsados bruscamente por los aires, los únicos que quedaron dentro eran la etherion y el namekusei quienes todavía estaban luchando. Intentaron por todos los medios posibles de destruirla o atravesarla numerosas veces pero no pudieron, no había forma, esa fortaleza era tan resistente como el acero mismo que lo único que podían hacer era observar pelear a sus compañeros

-¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunta preocupada buscándolos con la mirada, no podía sentir sus ki

-No lo sé – le responde el guerrero sin voltear a verla – no te distraigas ellos están bien, ahora tenemos que pensar como podemos ganarles

-¡Muchachos! – Los llama Goku desde las alturas al namekusei y a la etherion – por alguna razón esos sujetos se debilitan con sus poderes, los nuestros no les hacen nada.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos Goku! – le grita

-¿Qué debemos hacer para detenerlos? – pregunta la etherion retrocediendo un paso

-¡Unan sus fuerzas! – gritaron los niños

-¿Qué? – cuestionaron a dúo

-¡Vamos! ¡Háganlo! – insistieron tercos sintiéndose impotentes por no poder participar

-Esta bien… – dijo piccolo resignado quitándose su capa y turbante, no tenía otra opción

-No… – se negó ella y él la mira fijamente – no soy tan fuerte como tú, además solo soy un estorbo para ti ¿No es así? – aun podía recordar claramente cuando hablaba con su alumno lo débil que era y que nunca estará a su nivel

-Piccolo adopto posición de combate – ¡vamos Kalula, ahora!

-ella aún lo miraba indecisa, no sabia que hacer pero tenia que intentarlo, el guerrero ya la había ayudado varias veces, es tiempo de devolverle el favor así que decidida adopta la misma posición que él – ¡de acuerdo!

Ambos guerreros miraban fijamente a esos hermanos con una sonrisa idénticas en sus labios muy confiados. La pelea comienza, el namekusei y la etherion se abalanzaron a una gran velocidad hacia sus contrincantes, dieron un puñetazo directo a cada rostro pero ellos los bloquearon con una mano, acto seguido con la otra con el mismo resultado, siguieron con una intensa lluvia de puñetazos los cuales eran obstruidos y esquivados por los hermanos. Piccolo y Kalula saltaron a cierta altura y contraatacaron con una patada horizontal mandando a volar a sus rivales provocando que se estrellaran contra el suelo rocoso y creando una cortina de humo.

Una vez que tocaron tierra firme, volvieron a tomar la misma posición de combate

-¡Increíble! – exclamaban los niños entusiasmados observando la pelea

-¡Vamos muchachos, ustedes pueden! – alentaba Gohan igual de entusiasmado

La etherion y el namekusei volvieron a atacar esta vez dando un gran salto mortal hacia delante, mientras caían en un fugaz momento miraban la sonrisa de su compañero disfrutando enormemente la batalla y la cooperación del otro, el salto fue lo bastante alto y largo para aterrizar sobre los hombros de sus enemigos, una vez allí comenzaron a pisotearlos fuerte y rápidamente juntando sus manos a la altura de sus pechos.

Muy bien, esto no se lo esperaban, era demasiado molesto tenerlos arriba de sus hombros así que, furiosos, sacaron a los guerreros girando bruscamente sobre su propio eje con un brazo haciendo que ellos se cayeran. Mientras aun estaban suspendidos en el aire indefensos, los monstruos trataron de interceptarles una patada lateral en dirección a sus espaldas pero esa táctica fue solo un señuelo, ambos desaparecieron rápidamente y reaparecieron detrás de ellos atacándolos con enormes bolas de energías provocándoles graves daños, cayeron de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor.

-¡MALDITOS! – gritaron furiosos los monstruos mientras se ponían de pie y expulsaron mas su aura maligna y centellante

Los enemigos contraatacaron chocando sus puños con los de ellos, el impacto fue tan grande que creó una gran onda expansiva elevando y destruyendo rocas a su paso y creando enormes fisuras en el suelo, chocaron sus otros puños creando otra onda expansiva. Los cuatro peleadores se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a forcejear, se podía apreciar las venas en sus brazos fluyendo sangre y pequeñas gotas de sudor en sus frentes; la fuerza era tan inmensa que ambas auras centellantes y poderosas se volvieron una sola y crearon un hueco tan enorme y profundo como un cráter de la luna, acto seguido el lugar comenzó a temblar

-¡¿Desde cuando esos dos se volvieron tan poderosos?! – cuestionó Goku muy sorprendido sin dejar de observar la pelea

Uno de ellos dejó de forcejear reduciendo su ki y su aura y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Kalula haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, retrocediera unos pasos y que perdiera por completo su fuerza, tomando ventaja de eso, trató de interceptarle un puñetazo en dirección a su pómulo derecho pero Piccolo, soltando rápidamente a su rival, bloqueó el ataque impactando en su antebrazo, con sus dos manos lo tomó del brazo y lo mando a volar por los aires.

-Gracias… – le agradeció sorprendida aún aturdida por el golpe

Tras bloquear ese ataque, el guerrero descuidó su defensa y el otro monstruo golpeó su abdomen de un rodillazo lo que lo hizo doblegar y antes de que pudiera interceptar un codazo en dirección a su nuca, Kalula salto de los hombros del guerrero haciendo una vertical hacia adelante y lo atacó de una patada en la cara

-Kalula…

-Ahora estamos a mano – le sonríe confiada

Era la primera vez que ambos se sentían tan cómodos peleando en equipo, Piccolo estuvo por un tiempo acostumbrado a pelear por si mismo mientras entrenaba o combatía contra un enemigo presente sin que nadie lo interrumpiera o lo ayudara, creyó que solo su alumno era el único portador de su confianza luego de ese año que paso entrenándolo pero ver a la chica pelear y defenderlo de ese modo le hizo cambiar de parecer; ella ahora es alguien fuerte, decidida y valiente, eran cualidades admirables y descubrió que es alguien de fiar, Kalula en cambio era la primera vez que lo hacia, jamás había peleado de esta manera, era una sensación tan nueva para ella que sentía que la llenaba de vida, era un frenesí loco, adrenalina pura, emocionante y excitante que la impulsaba a seguir luchando sin cesar, nunca pensó que pelear junto a un compañero podía ser tan divertido, mucho menos acompañada con Piccolo.

Cuando se miraron sentían que podían entenderse con solo verse a los ojos, habían aprendido algo importante con esto: confiar tu vida a tu compañero

-¡Impresionante! – opina Herion observándolos pelear

-¡Pueden ganar, estoy seguro! – decía el saiyajin vestido de naranja

-¡Vamos muchachos, ustedes pueden! – alentaban los niños entusiasmados

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTA PELEA RYO! – le grita expulsando mas sus poderes al igual que su hermano, realmente tenían planeado acabarlos de una vez

-¡VAMOS KALULA! – también hacen lo mismo

Ryo y Kyo juntaron hombro con hombro sus manos reuniendo todo su ki en un solo punto hasta que poco a poco crearon una gran bola de energía centelleante. El namekusei y la etherion también hicieron lo mismo, juntaron sus manos ella de manera vertical y él horizontal formando una cruz, ambos concentraron sus poderes elevando y reuniendo sus ki en las palmas de sus manos uniendo sus auras en una sola, las energías eran tan grandes que la tierra comenzó a temblar creando enormes grietas en el suelo, las rocas ascendían y se deshacían, el viento soplaba fuertemente como un huracán y el mar creaba grandes olas como un tsunami.

Ya reunida la cantidad suficiente de energía, ambos peleadores dispararon sus ataques al mismo tiempo colisionando, aquel choque de poderes hicieron que Ryo y Kyo retrocedieran arrastrando sus pies en el suelo mientras que Piccolo y Kalula avanzaban paso a paso juntos, señal que estaban ganando la batalla, los hermanos estaban en problemas, nunca creyeron que ese par fueran tan fuertes y sin posibilidades de ganarles sus ki se fueron disminuyendo cada vez mas.

El guerrero y la etherion hicieron un último esfuerzo elevando sus poderes al máximo haciendo que el aura centelleante se volviera más grande destruyendo a los sirvientes de Akuma por completo y que también desapareciera la barrera que los separaba de los demás guerreros, por fin la pelea había terminado.

-Acabó… – dijo Piccolo bastante agotado cayendo de una rodilla al suelo

-Si, ganamos… – cayó ella de rodillas bruscamente al suelo exhausta y respirando agitadamente

-¡Muchachos! – se acercaban los demás guerreros al lugar de los hechos – ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Goku preocupado después de semejante pelea

-Por supuesto – respondió el nameku levantándose

-Déjeme ayudarlo señor Piccolo – se ofreció gentilmente su alumno

-¿Kalula, segura que estas bien? – le preguntan los pequeños muy preocupados por lo que no trataba de ponerse de pie

-Estoy bien niños… – respondió ella para tranquilizarlos – solo necesito un descanso…

-¡Eres increíble! – exclamó Goten emocionado abrazándola

-¡Te admiro! – apoyó Trunks abrazándola también

-Gracias… – murmuró devolviéndoles el abrazo

-Te has convertido en toda una guerrera – comentó Herion acercándosele y ella lo mira con una diminuta sonrisa

-Peleaste con valor y con todo tu esfuerzo, estoy orgulloso de ti – le contempló el saiyajin sonriendo

-Debo admitir que me impresionaste, nunca creí que tuvieras ese potencial escondido – le dice Piccolo y todos lo miran – me dio gusto pelear a tu lado.

-Lo mismo digo – le responde ella tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de Goten y Trunks – ¿Y sabes? Fue divertido – a lo que el namekusei medio sonrió

-Ahora por este acontecimiento estamos muy atrasados – comenta el joven de piel blanca con voz desalentadora observando hacia el horizonte donde el sol estaba empezando a caer

-Es cierto, ese monstruo usó a esos dragones como distracción para alejarnos de nuestro objetivo y adelantarse – concluyó Gohan

-¿Estas tratando de decir que…? – alcanzó a decir la chica alterada temiendo lo peor

-Así es, también se dirige a ese planeta – le termino de confirmar su amigo

-¡Maldición! – se manifestó molesto Goten.

-¡No hay que dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya! – gritó el pelivioleta enojado

-¿Cómo llegaremos a la corporación? Aún falta mucho por recorrer – preguntó la chica angustiada.

-Muy bien, muchachos sujétense de mi, usare mi teletransportación para llegar mas rápido

Segundos después estaban todos reunidos en la corporación capsula explicando lo ocurrido, esto se tornaba cada vez más grave, si querían impedir que Akuma asesinara o raptara a los familiares de Kalula tenían que marcharse inmediatamente así que, sin perder más tiempo, abordaron la nave y despegaron. Mientras que la nave salía de la orbita de la tierra ya volando por el universo, Kalula estaba exhausta como para pensar en lo sucedido o en algún plan siquiera, sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormida al piso, hacia poco había aprendido lo básico y aún no estaba acostumbrada a las grandes batallas lo que le provocaba mucho cansancio así que se fue a descansar a su recamara bajando por las escaleras.

En la sala principal se encontraban los guerreros Z debatiendo, reflexionando y opinando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, es decir, ¿Por qué el namekusei y la etherion fueron los únicos que pudieron eliminarlos y el resto no? ¿A que se debía eso? Si analizaban a los adversarios, Kyo y Ryo eran dragones humanoides muy fuertes, probablemente provenían de la rama del dragón y para derrotarlos necesitaban enfrentarse también con seres de la misma rama y sangre, lo que explica porque Gohan, Goten y Trunks no pudieron ni siquiera tocarlos porque eran mitad saiyajin y terrícolas (mestizos) Herion tampoco porque no provenía de esa rama pero ¿Por qué Goku no? Si bien era un saiyajin puro, una raza conocida por ser la más poderosa del universo pero tal vez se debía a que no era un extraterrestre a lo que lleva de nuevo a la pregunta que se habían hecho al principio.

Piccolo nació de la parte maligna del antiguo Kami-sama como último recurso tras la derrota del rey de los demonios en manos de Goku cuando era niño para vengar su muerte y que siguiera sus pasos. El Gran Patriarca, antes de morir, había dicho que Piccolo Daimaku (su padre) provenía de la raza namekiana del dragón, la más poderosa entre los namekusei por lo tanto Piccolo es el guerrero más poderoso de su raza. Al ser el descendiente de esa rama fue la clave para derrotar a esos hermanos pero ¿Kalula también? Según la joven, cuando relataba su historia, nunca mencionó de sus orígenes o de que rama guerrera provenía su familia o sus ancestros, quizás hasta ella misma los desconoce lo que hace que su origen sea todavía más misterioso de lo que ya es para los peleadores. Debe serlo, sus poderes fueron también la clave para aquella situación, no eran cualquier cosa, tenían un gran potencial y poder destructivo capaz de hacer desaparecer un planeta entero si se lo propone.

Una vez que llegaran a su destino, tenían que asegurarse de esconder su nave para luego poder escapar y encontrar a los hermanos de la chica para así derrotar al enemigo principal y aún desconocido para los guerreros, de una vez por todas

P.D.: Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia y por su paciencia, ojala les guste y que me dejen rewiews por favor! Yami, te quiero muchísimo amiga, gracias por ayudarme y estar ahí cuando te necesito!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo Nº 10: "Los encontré"

La nave aún se encontraba viajando y en algún lugar del infinito Universo a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, los guerreros se encontraban dormidos en sus habitaciones después de un arduo entrenamiento bajo la maquina de gravedad pero Kalula estaba bien despierta mirando por una ventana como si buscara alguna señal que le diera esperanza, le preocupaba el hecho que sus hermanos no estuvieran en ese planeta, que estuvieran muertos o ya capturados por Akuma y que este viaje haya sido en vano y por temor a que solo fuera una ilusión estuvo despierta pensando que todo saldrá bien.

Piccolo estaba entrenando mentalmente con su postura de meditación en un rincón, la verdad no estaba cansado como para dormir y menos en una situación como esta, en medio de aquella fase de paz sintió la presencia de la joven cerca de él ¿Qué estaría haciendo despierta a esta hora? Debería estar descansando así que por curiosidad va con ella.

-¿Despierta otra vez? – Le interrumpe sus pensamientos el namekusei

-Perdóname si interrumpí tu entrenamiento – le dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Hm… – fue la respuesta que recibió – ¿Qué tanto estas esperando? Se te nota que algo no anda bien

-No puedo mentirte, tengo un poco de miedo – voltea a verlo

-¿De que estas asustada? – preguntó Piccolo sin suavizar su usual gesto

-De que este viaje haya sido en vano – le dijo con una voz desalentadora y triste

-Si no venias ¿Cómo ibas a saber si es verdad o no? – Le cuestiono el namekusei – nunca te arrepientas de tus decisiones, cuando uno decide es porque conoce las consecuencias y esta dispuesto a aceptarlas

-He vivido toda mi vida en el infierno – le confiesa tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar – saber que me he quedado sola en este mundo, seria un golpe muy duro para mi

-Hace tres días, antes de que encontráramos a Herion, también estabas sola y sin nadie, te era suficiente tener un amigo ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? No es algo que no hayas soportado antes

-Creo que no lo entiendes – le respondió haciendo que Piccolo cambiara de gesto – tener un amigo es un regalo que no se puede envolver en papel pero no es suficiente, no para mi. Saber que las personas, que tus seres queridos que te criaron, que estuvieron ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas, te cuidaron y protegieron durante toda su vida ya no están… es espantoso

-Tienes razón, no lo entiendo – contestó seco el guerrero – pero al menos tienes a todos en esta nave para preocuparse por ti, no es lo mismo pero es lo mas parecido que hallarás.

-Lo sé y gracias a ustedes me he vuelto mas fuerte – le dice con una diminuta sonrisa aun con una expresión triste – solo quiero saber la verdad… – de sus ojos brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas y baja su mirar para que Piccolo no se fijara en ello

-se acerca a ella suavizando su gesto de severidad – si te sirve de consuelo, estamos contigo – pone una mano en su hombro

-Gracias… – le dijo una vez calmada subiendo su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa – Piccolo… – comenzó a decir ella

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta extrañado

-¿Puedo… Abrazarte? – le pregunta algo apenada desviando la mirada a un lado

-esto lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabia que responderle ni a que se debía su petición tampoco pero con el fin de no verla llorar de nuevo accedió – es algo que no hago a menudo – le confiesa – pero esta bien, solo hazlo rápido – contestó cortante

Ella se acercó más al guerrero algo dudosa tras ver su expresión con la que la miraba, le resultaba intimidante pero mantuvo paso firme y lo abrazó colocando sus delicadas manos en los pectorales del namekusei, era tanto el temor que la invadía en ese momento que necesitaba el apoyo de una persona de confianza para sentir seguridad otra vez. Poco a poco sentía como el temor y la inseguridad se desvanecían devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero también comenzó a sentir paz interior, comodidad, quizás demasiada al abrazar a ese namekusei lo que hizo que se acurrucara mas apoyando su cabeza en su pecho quedando pegada a él.

Piccolo no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar o que le mostraran afecto y para ser sincero, esto no le gustaba para nada, le resultaba molesto y humillante, tenia toda la mala intención de quitársela de encima bruscamente pero de pronto sintió un calor que lo invadió por completo, era una sensación nueva y extraña para él, nunca lo había sentido antes, era muy cálido que la intención desapareció instantáneamente. Ella lo abrazaba, era tan frágil y delicada aquella chica, tan simple, sus minúsculos brazos, sus orbes azules, su piel tersa, el guerrero la observó por primera vez muy de cerca a Kalula quien aparentemente disfrutaba del momento.

Por acción de reflejo, le devolvió el abrazo colocando sus manos en la espalda de la chica sintiendo su largo y sedoso cabello entre sus dedos, no sabia porque había hecho eso pero fue totalmente involuntario ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo comprendía pero por alguna razón… le gustaba, quería estar así, junto a ella, unido en ese abrazo así que la abrazó un poco más fuerte apegándose más a ella, Kalula también respondió de la misma manera… ¡Parecían una pareja de novios!

-Ya me siento mejor, puedes soltarme si quieres – le murmuró ella con una voz suave pero no recibió respuesta, el guerrero actuaba muy extraño – ¿Piccolo estas bien? – le pregunta la chica un tanto preocupada

-reaccionando y volviendo en sí – S-si, estoy bien – titubeo un poco separándose de ella

-Gracias por dejarme hacer esto… – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos

-Ni lo menciones… ¡Jamás! – contestó un poco alterado tratando de guardar su compostura y desviando la mirada, por unos segundos sintió como la mirada de Kalula lo atrapaba

-caminó y se detuvo frente a la ventana para observar las estrellas que pasaban en el trayecto – ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó ella

-Aún falta un par de horas – le dijo tranquilamente colocándose a su lado – me gustaría que lo que pasó – comenzó a decir Piccolo y ella lo mira un poco confusa – se quede aquí – le pidió, la verdad no quería que nadie supiera esto

-Esta bien, no diré nada – le respondió volviendo a mirar hacia fuera

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas tras ese momento entre Piccolo y Kalula, él se encontraba meditando nuevamente tratando de olvidar lo sucedido mientras que la etherion se encontraba tumbada en un sofá de la nave mirando las estrellas, era tan aburrido y tranquilo que en pocos minutos se quedó dormida. La nave se encontraba muy silenciosa después de lo que había pasado, los demás guerreros aún estaban en sus habitaciones descansando y la verdad se estaba cansando de meditar, iba a ponerse a entrenar activando la cámara de gravedad pero al pasar por el lado de la chica, algo le llamó la atención. Algo colgaba de su cuello, era brillante, pequeño, bañado en oro acompañado por una cadena también del mismo color y el estuche era de forma circular con adornos de rosas blancas, sintió curiosidad por saber que era y que tenia en su interior y como la chica estaba profundamente dormida, debía sacársela lo mas silencioso y cuidadoso posible. Una vez que lo tiene en sus manos, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un simple relicario y cuando lo abre, observa que en su interior había dos fotografías: en una eran de un hombre y de una mujer, aparentemente sus padres y en la otra era ella junto con cuatro niños, al parecer era lo único mas cercano que tenia a su familia además de sus recuerdos con ellos en su planeta.

De repente escuchó unos crujidos de parte de Kalula tomándolo por sorpresa, estaba soñando y no era precisamente un sueño hermoso corriendo en un jardín lleno de flores en el paraíso, al rato notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos ¿Tanto había sufrido en el pasado para que llorara incluso mientras dormía? ¿Tanta era su desesperación por encontrar a su familia perdida? La verdad no le importaba lo que sentía o lo que pensaba respecto a eso pero sabia que ella debía descansar bien para estar lista cuando lleguen, nadie sabe que clase de sorpresas les esperan en un par de horas y sus poderes serán de mucha ayuda así que era mejor calmarla. Se acercó mas al sofá quedando frente a ella arrodillándose y secó unas cuantas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas de la joven y corrió unos mechones que tapaban su rostro, de algún modo Kalula pudo sentir una caricia, una calidez por su rostro haciendo que dejara de llorar, no sabia quien era ni iba a averiguarlo tampoco pero sentir el tacto de alguien logró que se tranquilizara y que pudiera dormir mejor. Era la primera vez que el namekusei la miraba tan de cerca, esa expresión tan placida de dormir hizo que se quedara a contemplarla, se veía tan delicada e inofensiva que se quedó mirándola un largo rato perdiendo noción de lo que hacia y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba acariciando el cabello de la joven… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¿Por qué de repente se quedó a contemplarla? Algo andaba muy mal con él, esa no era su manera de ser, mucho menos de actuar y por temor a que vuelva a hacer alguna tontería le devolvió el collar colocándolo en su lugar.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse sin querer pisó su capa y perdió el equilibrio yéndose hacia delante, sabia que caería encima de ella así que como pudo movió su cuerpo a un lado aterrizando su rostro en la almohada de la chica. En eso, Kalula escucha un ruido extraño, se despierta medio dormida abriendo apenas sus ojos azules, veía muy borroso y no pudo ver de quien se trataba pero sabia que había alguien ahí y sus miradas se cruzaron en un breve momento, le sonrió suavemente, se acercó a su rostro y le depositó un corto pero dulce beso en la mejilla, después de eso se volvió a acurrucar otra vez. Piccolo permaneció pasmado unos segundos, nunca esperó eso de ella, estaba inmóvil en su lugar como una estatua, nadie se le había acercado de esa forma ni mucho menos hacerle lo que ella hizo, algo comenzó a molestarlo, le golpeaba fuerte el pecho, su corazón, su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado un poco y no podía normalizarlo, podía escucharlos claramente en sus oídos ¿Por qué le latía de esa forma? ¿Por qué demonios estaba empezando a sentirse de esa manera? ¡Maldita sea, esa chica le había hecho a empezar a sentirse débil, tantas emociones estaban comenzando a confundirlo y hacerle pensar tonterías e incoherencias! Lo mejor era dejarla dormir tranquila y ponerse a entrenar como corresponde.

Para desgracia de la pareja, algo que no tuvieron en cuenta fue que esta escena atrajo la atención de toda la tripulación que abordaba la nave, definitivamente había algo entre esos dos: Kalula se mostraba afectuosa, comunicativa y abierta cuando estaba con ese namekusei cerca y le sonreía, algo que usualmente no hacia antes y Piccolo hace cosas que ni siquiera con Gohan hacia, en este caso abrazar, algo que nunca había hecho con una mujer, su mirada ya no era tan agresiva aunque su carácter siga intacto, se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarla cuando de entrenar se trataba y también apoyarla (de alguna manera) cuando ella empezaba a caer o perdía las esperanzas.

-Hm… Oye Goten ¿No te parece que esos dos han estado muy cariñosos?

-Pues… Cariñosos no es seguro pero si los he visto muy juntos – opina su compañero – Trunks, eso solo quiere decir una cosa

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunta extrañado

-¡Por fin tendremos una boda! ¡Me encantan las bodas! ¡Comida gratis en todos lados! – salto de alegría Goten

-Pero cuando encontremos a los hermanos de Kalula se va a complicar, porque estará tan ocupada poniéndose al corriente con ellos que no le va a prestar atención al gruñón de su novio

-Es verdad, ¿Qué tal si planeamos la boda para que cuando vuelvan a casa todo este arreglado? – le propone

-¡Goten! ¡Trunks! – Les llamo la atención Gohan – ¡No se metan en la vida privada del señor Piccolo!

-Pero hermano… será una gran boda…

-Si Gohan, si nos dejas planearla, te dejaremos ser el padrino

-La verdad… – por un momento dudó de su siguiente respuesta (admitámoslo, se sentiría honrado de ser el padrino de bodas de su maestro) pero sabia que no debía permitirles tal cosa a los pequeños. Primero, por que su mentor se molestaría horrorosamente y dos y quizás la más importante: su madre se molestaría de saber que en vez de estudiar estaban planeando eventos ajenos – mejor no

Las horas ya habían pasado, el resto de los guerreros ya estaban bien despiertos y listos para aterrizar en unos cuantos minutos en aquel planeta, cada vez que se acercaban a su destino las expectativas y ansias de pelear aumentaban en cada peleador pero a la joven la invadía los nervios, miedo y muchas dudas… ¡Como temía que este viaje haya sido en vano! Es decir, ¿Qué tal si Herion estaba equivocado? ¿Qué tal si en realidad se haya quedado sola en este mundo? No, no es momento de pensar en negativo y en esas posibilidades tan desastrosas, tenia que ser optimista y creer que todo estará bien…

Finalmente habían llegado al planeta pero algo andaba muy mal: había una espesa neblina que impedía ver a los guerreros con claridad a los alrededores, había enormes grietas y huecos en el suelo, los animales exóticos corrían por todos lados despavoridos buscando refugio y con miedo, no había agua, los arroyos estaban secos y gran parte de la vegetación quemada, hecha cenizas; indudablemente estaban en un campo de batalla

-Esto es grave… – dijo Goku observando bastante preocupado

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – agrego la etherion algo horrorizada

-No cabe duda que esto fue obra de Akuma – aseguró Herion analizando la situación

-Hay que seguir – dijo Piccolo a sus compañeros – debemos que encontrar a los hermanos de Kalula para así enfrentarlo de una vez ¡Vamos!

Mientras que iban volando observaban si había señal de vida en alguna parte de este lúgubre y desolado planeta, resultado de la masacre que había causado el enemigo principal de los guerreros Z, siguieron avanzando con pocas expectativas pero al poco tiempo sintieron un ki muy débil, una presencia que se les acercaba pero a paso lento, con la sospecha de que fuera un secuaz de Akuma aterrizaron a tierra firme listos para enfrenarlo. Cuando esa figura masculina sale entre la niebla se trataba de un joven que se encontraba mal herido caminando ayudado de una vara cojeando: tenia el cabello largo y atado de color verde con unos pequeños mechones que les sobresalían, su piel era de color verde agua casi tirando a un blanco, ojos azules, su vestimenta estaba acompañado de una especie de armadura con forma de garras de algún animal salvaje sobre sus hombros, una bufanda color marrón, guantes sin yemas y botas de color rojo y negro y el resto de su cuerpo ceñido de un traje color azul oscuro.

-Es un muchacho – dijo Goku bajando la guardia

-¡No se confíen, puede ser una trampa! – alertó Piccolo a sus compañeros

-No lo creo señor Piccolo, ya nos habría atacado – agregó el joven Gohan

-¿Podrá ser? – Se preguntó ella en voz baja – estaba muy agotado y no tarda en caer al suelo rendido del cansancio pero antes de que pudiera impactarse contra el suelo, la joven corre hacia él pasando bruscamente entre sus compañeros y lo sostiene entre sus brazos – ¡Te tengo! ¡Resiste por favor!

Al poco tiempo observaron que a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se aproximaba una cantidad considerable de monstruos al acecho como una avalancha, aparentemente estaban en busca del joven que se encontraba ahora en los brazos de una angustiada Kalula, debían sanar sus heridas antes de enfrentarlos. Kalula lanzó bolas de energías sobre el suelo como una intensa lluvia de meteoritos provocando una pantalla de humo, ahora que la vista de los enemigos estaba obstruida aprovecharon la oportunidad de esconderse en lo profundo de una cueva cercana

-Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo… – le dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras recostaba al joven mal herido

-Se le acerca Gohan – toma, haz que coma esta semilla del ermitaño – se la coloca en la mano

-Kalula ¿lo conoces? – le preguntaron los niños curiosos

-se la coloca en la boca y éste la come – ¿Cómo no conocerlo? ¡Es mi hermano!

-¿Qué? – exclamaron todos, esto si que era una sorpresa

-poco a poco el joven abre sus ojos y se reincorpora con algo de dificultad lentamente – ¿Qué pasó?

-Kentaro, despertaste… – dijo alegremente la joven casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – cuestiona dudoso y un poco sorprendido

-Soy yo, Kalula ¿no me recuerdas?

-¿Kalula? – repitió su nombre con algo de extrañeza

Ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente los ojos azules del otro. Kentaro al escuchar su nombre parecía estar buscando una señal en el rostro de la chica para despejar sus dudas y tratando de hacer memoria. Ese contacto visual era tan intenso que todo lo que les rodeaba parecía desaparecer, no había sonido ni imágenes; solo el caótico vacío en donde lo único a lo que le prestaba atención era a los orbes azules de la joven que lo llamó por su nombre hasta que en un fugaz momento, recordó el rostro de la joven cuando era niña lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa

-¡Kalula! – Exclamo emocionado ya recuperado la memoria

-¡Si, soy yo! – ella se le lanzo a sus brazos entre lagrimas

-Gracias al cielo que estas viva… – dijo el joven devolviéndole el abrazo con una voz quebrada

¡Que momento tan conmovedor! Después de tantos años de espera, lágrimas y búsqueda, como por arte de magia aparece un familiar de la etherion. Los demás guerreros solo contemplaban la escena de hermandad, que bueno que las suplicas de la chica finalmente tuviera respuesta.

Kalula no podía hablar, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta debido a la felicidad que sentía… No podía estar más feliz en estos momentos abrazando a su hermano, tenia tanto que decirle, tantas cosas que contarle, tantos recuerdos que compartir y tantas preguntas por resolver pero sabía que algo faltaba así que se tranquilizo un poco y empezó a hablar

-Ken, ¿en donde están los demás? – le dijo entre un tono serio y preocupante

-Kentaro apenas podía hablar, las heridas lo tenían inmovilizado. Quizá no resistiría mucho más tiempo consciente, pero estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a su hermana – están... con la resistencia – dijo finalmente reincorporándose con algo de dificultad

-¿Resistencia? – repitió ella

-Contra el ejército de Akuma – sentenció el guerrero

-¿Quieres decir que hay mas? – le cuestiono goku interviniendo

-Kalula, es mejor que te vayas de aquí – les advirtieron los niños tomándola de los brazos pero el guerrero rescatado intervino y les golpeo en las manos soltándola

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto desconfiado sobreprotegiendo a su hermana

-Tranquilo, no somos enemigos – le aclaro Piccolo acercándose sin embargo Kentaro se interpuso entre él y Kalula en posición de combate

-Ellos dicen la verdad, no los ataques – le pidió tranquilamente tomándolo del hombro y el joven bajo la guardia

-Si que eres fuerte – comento Trunks – ¡ese golpe me dolió! – se queja

-Lo siento…

-Tú debes uno de los hermanos de Kalula, nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes – le dijo Goten

-¡Si! Nos dijo que son cuatro, y que no sabía que había sido de ustedes – completó Trunks

Kentaro se sintió culpable con eso último, la última vez que había visto a su hermana eran solo unos niños, y en todo ese tiempo que llevaban separados, ella había estado sola quizás pensando en que ellos estaban muertos, sin saber que en realidad la estaban buscando por todos los rincones del universo que conocían.

Una tarea muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que en todos esos años habían tenido que evitar al ejército de Akuma, esconderse, pelear, buscar aliados, refugios y escondites...

-Entonces ustedes... son amigos de mi hermana, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico viendo a los niños.

-Si, así es – respondió Goten – nosotros jugamos con ella y los mayores también la cuidan

-Excepto el señor Piccolo – dijo Trunks – él no es su amigo, es su novio.

-¿Mi que? – repite ella confusa

-¿Su que? – prosiguió su hermano

-Su novio – repitió tranquilo Goten.

-¿Qué no se lavan los oídos? – se quejó Trunks. Pero los niños tuvieron que callarse, por que al instante apareció el nameku detrás de ellos y le brindo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-Ay... mi cabecita… – lloró Goten.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad? ¡Somos niños! ¡Solo decimos la verdad!

-Si claro, engañarán a todos pero no a mí, par de demonios – les dijo Piccolo con su tono indiferente.

-¿A qué se refieren con que es tu "novio" hermanita? – preguntó Kentaro tomando un cierto tono severo para recibir una respuesta.

-Pues... – la chica sabía desde pequeña que cuando su hermano usaba ese tono autoritario debía dar una respuesta, la verdad le daba algo de miedo cuando le hablaba así. Intentó buscar una explicación a ese término (cuyo significado nadie se había molestado en explicarle)

-No tiene importancia – señaló Piccolo – tonterías de este par de mocosos

-¡Oiga! ¡¿A quien le llama mocosos?! – les reclamaron los niños con un puchero.

-Olvidemos este asunto, Kentaro ¿donde están los demás? Tienes que decírmelo

-¿Los demás? – por un instante efímero de felicidad al ver a su hermana, el chico casi olvidaba al resto de su familia – ¡Los demás... están...! No... ¡Akuma debió saber que también están... tenemos que ayudarles, están en peligro! Los monstruos de Akuma... en la tierra... ¡no pensamos que...!

-Cálmate… – dijo la chica para tranquilizar a su hermano – ¿Que estás diciendo?

-Kalu... Los demás se encuentran bien, están vivos y están en este planeta. Formamos parte de la resistencia para combatir los ejércitos de Akuma – la mirada de Kalula se ilumino de felicidad. – Pero... no durarán mucho – dijo el chico haciendo un vano esfuerzo de dar un paso, pues su hermana lo detuvo.

-¿De qué hablas? – volvió a cuestionar.

-Akuma nos quiere muertos... – respondió – el resto del ejército no le importa, sólo quiere que nosotros cuatro seamos destruidos. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a estos monstruos.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos!

-¡Alto Kalula! – Goku le impidió el paso – Nosotros iremos al lugar de la batalla tu quédate con tu hermano, tienen mucho de que hablar

-¡Espera! – Le detuvo Kentaro – los monstruos de Akuma aun están al acecho – le contestó al saiyajin – si vamos ahora, es muy probable que delatemos nuestra posición.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? – le llamó la atención la voz severa de Vegeta, que se estaba cansando de tanto esperar y palabrería

-Por el momento, debemos hacer un plan para poder llegar allá y despistar al enemigo, sin levantar sospechas

-Entiendo, eso los confundiría y los mantendría alejados del verdadero lugar de reunión – comprendió Gohan.

-Así es. Pero hay que actuar sin vacilación – señaló el chico – Presiento que Akuma realizará su siguiente movimiento muy pronto... Esto es lo que haremos…

Al poco tiempo de haber planeado la estrategia, los guerreros estaban ocultos en los árboles camuflándose entre las ramas mientras observaban a esas bestias destruir todo a su paso. Kalula estando junto a su hermano le recordó un instinto que creía olvidado hace tiempo y algo que los caracterizaba muy bien: si hay algo en que los Etherion eran muy buenos era en el ataque sorpresivo. Hablaban en un idioma muy extraño para los guerreros, no entendían absolutamente nada, susurraban palabras de sonidos suaves con consonantes desconocidas, quizás ese era su idioma natal.

Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo en picada hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, los demás guerreros no quisieron quedarse atrás así que rápidamente se unieron a la diversión, atacaban a cada monstruo con el propósito de no dejar escapar ni uno solo convida, si eso pasaba podrían estar pidiendo piedad ante la presencia del enemigo principal.

Terminaron con su objetivo, no habían dejado ni uno solo convida, solo faltaba enfrentar a Akuma de una vez por todas

Mientras volaban Kentaro no podía evitar mirar a su hermana y es que había pasado tanto tiempo que casi no la reconocía… Estaba algo diferente, quizás no del todo, los años que pasaron lejos le habían hecho olvidar un poco aquel rostro. Ahora que lo pensaba de repente parecía que hubieran estado separados por 1.000 años

-¿¡Estas diciendo que los demás se encuentran con Akuma en estos momentos!? – exclama la chica alterada

- Kalu, cálmate, no te alteres. Están cerca de aquí, si vamos a rescatarlos Akuma o se lo esperará por que piensa que seguramente estamos muertos

-¿Y porque no volviste para ayudarlos?

-Créeme que lo intenté – le explica – pero tenia que asegurarme que los prisioneros encontraran un refugio primero, me hice pasar como señuelo para que persiguieran a mi en lugar de ellos

- ella se quedó callada por unos segundos y miró a su hermano, intentando ser fuerte, no quería perder la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero tampoco quería sentir aquel vacío otra vez – ¿Cuál es el plan?

Habían llegado al lugar de la batalla finalmente y decidieron aterrizar, el lugar era un completo desastre, estaba desierto, desolado y podían observar claramente la nave del enemigo bastante similar a la de Freezer sólo que ésta era más grande, amplia y de forma ovalada. A lo lejos se podían ver unas figuras, unos jóvenes con las mismas características de la etherion: uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto cortado de forma irregular con unos mechones que le sobresalían, llevaba puesto un conjunto sin mangas de color marrón oscuro, muñequeras de color plateado y botas de color celeste y amarillo, estaba mal herido con una expresión sería sin bajar la guardia. Otro tenía una melena de león lo suficientemente largo (no tanto) para que se le vaya hacia atrás acompañado de sus mechones en el rostro, traía puesto unos pantalones de un claro tono morado grisáceo, la parte superior de su "traje" era un chaleco de cuello alto, abierto hasta la mitad de su pecho mientras que sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes en un tono mas oscuro con las yemas descubiertas de color negro metalizado, estaba arrodillado con una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo del cual brotaba sangre y el ultimo tenia el cabello corto con sus dos mechones sobresalientes y traía unos pantalones color marrón desgarrados un poco por debajo de la rodilla, lo cual casi no se nota por el largo de las botas del mismo color en un tono un poco más pálido, una prenda blanca de mangas largas con puños del mismo color que el pantalón y un chaleco de cuello semi alto de colores sepia, yacía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

Tras ver aquella atrocidad la etherion sintió un gran odio y rabia hacia su oponente, no podía permitir que lastimara a sus seres queridos ahora que finalmente los había encontrado ni un segundo más

-¡Por fin diste la cara, mal nacido! – le grito Kalula desafiante con la guardia en alto

Akuma no se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz femenina tan familiar, solo se dedico a mirarla de reojo con una diminuta sonrisa malvada; llevaba puesto una túnica negra con una armadura plateada adornada con trozos dorados con el torso totalmente descubierto, una capa negra al igual que su cabello, largo y despeinado, piel morada y ojos rojos

-¡Vaya! – exclamó fingiendo sorpresa – pudieron derrotar a mi ejército en cuestión de segundos y veo que has conseguido amigos... ¿como llamarlo? influyentes, pequeña Kalula… – habló en tono sereno mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la susodicha – Sin embargo, no será suficiente para derrotarme a mí – rió con malicia entre dientes antes de continuar – debes estar muy decepcionada, no esperabas hallarme aquí… pero créeme, querida mía, no se compara con la decepción que sentirás cuando no puedas huir de mi nunca mas…

-¡Antes respóndeme algo! – Él se detiene aun con su sonrisa maquiavélica – ¿¡dime que rayos fue lo que te hice para que arruinaras mi vida!? ¡Tienes una historia con mi planeta, no conmigo!

-En eso te equivocas – le contradice aun sonriendo – parte de mi pasado te involucra a ti y pienso deshacerme de ello destruyendo su futuro

-¿Destruyendo su futuro? – Repite confundida – ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-¡Suficiente de tanta charla!

Una nueva batalla había iniciado, los guerreros Z se abalanzaron contra aquel demonio que tanto perseguía a la etherion desde hace tiempo, no aparentaba ser muy poderoso pero aun así no querían fiarse demasiado. Akuma solamente se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques y técnicas especiales con una gran facilidad, señal que no estaba peleando en serio y que estaba jugando con ellos, estaba haciendo el calentamiento. Terminado el calentamiento decidió contraatacar, hacia muchos años que no peleaba con peleadores sumamente fuertes y extrañaba sentir aquella sensación de adrenalina. Los guerreros estaban en problemas ¡No podían creer los grandes poderes que tenia! ¡Era tan poderoso que en tan solo unos segundos los hizo morder el polvo dejando algunos inconscientes y otros mal heridos!

Kalula yacía sobre el suelo árido y rocoso lastimada tratando inútilmente de reincorporarse mientras que su enemigo se aproximaba a ella lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro riendo entre dientes, a pesar de este largo y duro entrenamiento, todos sus esfuerzos por superarse a si misma, sus poderes aun eran incapaces de derrotar a su contrincante… ¿Todo esto para nada? Ahora que había vuelto a encontrar a su familia ¿Otra vez debía separarse de ella? ¿Estaba condenada a ser infeliz en este mundo? Resignada ante los hechos, se quedó tendida en el suelo esperando el momento de su muerte

-Que decepción… – le dice burlonamente – Sé que en todo este tiempo estuviste entrenando pero, tu nivel sigue siendo muy bajo para mi, no sirvió de nada… – la toma del cuello con una mano estrangulándola y llevándola a la altura de su cara – con esto cobrare mi venganza – eleva su otra mano en dirección al pecho de la chica – muere…

Akuma preparaba una esfera de energía en su mano libre, estaba a punto de cumplir con su objetivo pero algo pareció detenerlo sin razón aparente, soltó a la chica que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente aún con la sensación de tener la garganta atrapada entre las garras del enemigo. El otro miró sus gestos de dolor con satisfacción y malignamente sonrió de lado

-No tiene sentido matarte si no das una mejor pelea – dijo con un tono burlón – no seria divertido… – con una ultima orden, sus pocos sirvientes lo escoltaron al interior de la nave desde donde volvió a hablar – nos veremos pronto, pequeña Kalula… – con eso ultimo dicho la compuerta se cierra y la nave despega

Mientras que el enemigo se alejaba de la vista de todos, los demás guerreros se apresuraron a revisar a la peli-verde; todos con excepción de su propio hermano que corrió a donde estaban los demás con una sonrisa poca adecuada para ese momento…

-Kentaro, ¿estas bien? Nos tenias preocupados – le dice el muchacho de cabello corto en forma irregular

-Si, por un momento creímos que te habían eliminado o algo parecido – agrega el del cabello mas corto

-¡La tierra a Kentaro! – Se queja el último joven herido del brazo – ¿Estas sordo o qué? ¡Contesta!

-Muchachos, nuestra búsqueda ha terminado… – agregó mirando hacia los guerreros z con una diminuta sonrisa dejando al trío un tanto confundidos y extrañados por aquellas palabras, luego sus dudas parecen desaparecer cuando se enfocan nada mas en la chica que los acompañaba – La hemos encontrado – dijo finalmente con una mirada acuosa

Por otro lado la etherion estaba nerviosa e inmóvil en su lugar, no podía moverse, algo le impedía hacerlo, tampoco hablar, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, sentía tantas emociones que no podía describir con palabras, eran desconocidas y muy nuevas para ella. Nuevamente notaron que la incertidumbre se estaba apoderando de ella bloqueando y nublando su mente así que el guerrero vestido de naranja, que había ganado su confianza, apoyó gentilmente su mano en el hombro de Kalula para calmarla

-Todo esta bien Kalula… – le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-¿Me recordaran? – preguntó angustiada

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo – ella lo mira con una expresión insegura – ve con ellos… – dijo por ultimo

La chica caminaba a paso firme y algo lento hacia los cuatro jóvenes reunidos que la miraban con incertidumbre comentando y murmurando entre ellos las grandes preguntas que tenían respecto a ella, es decir, ¿Aquella chica, la que se acercaba a ellos, era realmente su hermanita? ¿No se habrán equivocado? Trataban de buscar alguna señal en el rostro de la chica para despejar sus dudas, salvo Kentaro que la miraba con ojos vidriosos intentando inútilmente no dejar escapar una lágrima. Una vez cerca, en un fugaz momento la mente de Kalula recordó aquellos cuatro jóvenes cuando eran niños lo que le hizo sonreír enormemente soltando pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Kalula? – dijo uno con estoica voz entre sorprendido y contento

-¿Eres… tú? – continuó otro

-¡Si! ¡Soy yo!

En ese momento la chica corre a abrazar a los guerreros con mucha fuerza y con ojos inundados de lágrimas de felicidad, cuyo abrazo también fue correspondido abrazándola más fuerte. Era algo increíble, después de tantos años sin saber nada de ellos los vuelve a ver como por arte de magia. Tenían tantas preguntas que hacerse, tantas cosas que contarse pero no quisieron arruinar el momento, querían seguir así, unidos ante ese abrazo como cuando eran pequeños recordando buenos viejos tiempos y lo que vivieron juntos alguna vez.

-No puedo creer que sean ustedes… – dijo ella entre sollozos separándose de ellos

-Nosotros tampoco… – le dijo el chico de pelo corto irregular

-¡Mírate, cuanto has crecido! – Le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza el joven de cabello más corto

-Ahora nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar – agrego el guerrero de la melena ignorando el dolor de su brazo

-Si, así es… – comentó Kalula sonriendo débilmente secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha

-Oh linda ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kentaro preocupado

-Lo lamento, es solo que los eche mucho de menos…

-sus cuatro hermanos volvieron a abrazarla – lo sabemos, para nosotros también nos pareció una eternidad…

-No tienen idea… – dijo por ultimo soltando más lagrimas de sus ojos

Tan absortos se hallaban los hermanos en su reunión, que por unos instantes se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba, pero el mundo no se olvidó de ellos, especialmente un par de de diablillos con planes macabros...

-¡Kalula! ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus hermanos? – se oyó la vocecita de goten preguntar mientras que Trunks se quejaba

-¡No es justo! ¡Todos tienen hermanos menos yo! ¡Regálame uno por favor o al menos comparte! ¿¡Que clase de padres tengo!?

-¡Trunks, no hables de lo que no sabes! – le gritó Vegeta haciendo que el niño guardara silencio con un puchero

-Ya conocieron a Kentaro – dijo ella – él es Kunihiro – señala al joven de cabello más corto de todos

-¡Mucho gusto! – saludó agitando alegre su mano

-él es Kojiro, quien necesita ayuda médica – agregó observando su brazo lastimado al joven de la melena de león

-Esto no es nada – dijo para tranquilizarlos – estoy bien

-Y por ultimo, él es Kim – señaló al joven de cabello cortado en forma irregular

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos – dijo gentilmente mirando a todos los guerreros

-El placer es nuestro – dijo goku sonriendo satisfecho por el acontecimiento.

-Queremos agradecerles mucho su ayuda a pesar que somos unos extraños – comentó Kentaro

-Gracias a ustedes, estamos juntos otra vez – prosiguió Kim abrazando a la chica por detrás

-No hay extraños aquí – agregó Trunks – por cierto… ¿Quien de ustedes será el padrino de Kalula cuando se case con el señor Piccolo?

-¡Yo! – Se ofreció voluntarioso Kunihiro alzando la mano – esperen un segundo, ¿cual boda? – extrañado

-Es que el señor Piccolo y Kalula están enamorados, pero ahora que los encontramos ya tienen quien les de permiso de casarse – Agregó el otro niño

-El namekusei se colocó detrás de ellos y les brindó un buen golpe en la cabeza al par de diablillos en miniatura – ¡YA BASTA CON ESO! – les gritó totalmente irritado

-¡Ay! ¡Pero hablamos en serio! – Se quejó Goten  
-¡Si! ¡Debería estar agradecido de que alguien lo soporta! ¡Con lo gruñón que es no me extraña que siga soltero!

-¿Como es eso que te vas a casar? – le preguntó Kentaro a la chica tomando cierto tono severo y cruzándose de brazos.

-No les hagan caso, tonterías de estos mocosos – señaló Piccolo indiferente – lo importante aquí es que ahora que los encontramos, frustramos parte del plan de ese monstruo

-Es cierto – prosiguió Kalula – tienen que venir con nosotros a la Tierra, ahí les explicaremos todo con más detalles

-¿En la tierra? ¿Ahí fue donde los conociste? – le pregunta Kim curioso.

-Algo así... les encantará muchachos, es un lugar hermoso – les asegura sonriendo

-Está bien – dijeron por último convencidos

Finalmente habían llegado a la nave espacial ahora con destino de vuelta a la Tierra, con el objetivo cumplido debían regresar para estar listos para los posibles ataques y monstruos futuros del enemigo ya que habían arruinado sus planes, también debían pensar en la manera de vencerlo ya que era muy poderoso y en que momento dará su aparición nuevamente. En el transcurso del viaje, los hermanos etherion estaban constantemente hablando y haciéndose preguntas entre ellos, era comprensible y muy natural, hacia años que no se veían y no podían pelear contra la curiosidad de saber como han sido sus vidas en todo este tiempo. Las horas pasaban y poco a poco todos comenzaron a sentir la fatiga de la batalla reciente, los había dejado muy agotados y aprovechando que faltaban horas para llegar a la Tierra, fueron a descansar durante el resto del viaje.

El namekusei estaba en su pose de meditación desde un rincón, no podía descansar en un momento como este y por tal acontecimiento: Akuma era un sujeto muy poderoso, sintió una gran rabia e impotencia de sólo pensar que lo derrotó con el más mínimo esfuerzo ¡Fue algo humillante! ¡Lo hizo sentir un debilucho! Reflexionaba y pensaba sobre la situación y la forma de derrotarlo pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo... La pelea de Kalula contra él, había algo que no le quedaba claro... Tuvo la oportunidad de matarla ahí mismo cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué la liberó? Era muy extraño, no tenía sentido…

-satisfecho con su meditación, decidió ir a entrenar activando nuevamente la cámara de gravedad pero antes de eso, echó un pequeño vistazo a los cinco jóvenes que dormían placidamente en el sofá, al verlos recordó la foto que vio en el relicario de Kalula con ellos juntos y dijo medio sonriente – no han cambiado en nada…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo Nº 11: "El poder legendario"

Los guerreros Z aún se encontraban viajando en el espacio exterior a pocas horas de regreso al planeta donde toda esta aventura comenzó. Dentro de la nave la tripulación había despertado finalmente de su larga siesta, por un momento habían olvidado todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento: aquella ardua y extenuante pelea contra Akuma, el demonio responsable de estos sucesos, por fin apareció y era muy fuerte para desgracia de todos.

La situación se tornaba cada vez más seria y preocupante, sabían que el oponente apenas mostró sus verdaderos poderes durante la batalla, jugó con ellos todo el tiempo y los derrotó en cuestión de segundos pero no todo estaba tan mal, es decir, contaban con la ventaja que habían frustrado parte de su plan; encontraron y rescataron a la familia perdida de Kalula de hace mucho tiempo pero, ¿Su verdadero objetivo era ese o involucraba algo mas? Durante el combate, en la breve conversación entre el darkathan y la etherion, pudieron escuchar claramente que parte de su pasado la involucraba, quería vengarse de ella ¿Pero por qué?

Hasta ahora el verdadero objetivo de Akuma era muy incierto y misterioso para los guerreros, no tenían una idea clara y precisa que se acercara porque su venganza recaía en Kalula pero de algo que estaban seguros, era a la joven a quien perseguía.

Desde un rincón Piccolo era el único que no descansaba, estaba algo cansado pero no lo suficiente como para dormir así que aprovechando que nada ni nadie, en especial ese par de demonios en miniatura estarían molestándolo, comenzó con su entrenamiento en su pose de meditación, después de todo lo que pasó lo necesitaba. En aquella fase de paz, algún lugar de su memoria, recordó lo que había pasado entre él y Kalula, quien ahora se encontraba recostada descansando placidamente junto a su familia en el sofá… Aquel beso que le dio ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ese efímero recuerdo logró que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a aumentar como en aquella ocasión ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el corazón le latía de esa forma? Era incomodo, molesto además…

Aquel recuerdo lo agobiaba, no lo dejaba concentrarse, su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido tras un rubor que surgió en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba ¡Todo por un simple y estupido beso! ¿¡Que demonios estaba pasando con él!? ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo por aquella joven? No, eso era algo imposible, nunca sintió algo más allá del respeto o aprecio hacia una persona… ¿Por qué era diferente con Kalula?

Finalmente habían llegado a la tierra aterrizando en la corporación capsula con una hermosa puesta de sol ocultándose en el horizonte, los demás podían sentir los ki de los guerreros Z y también de otros 4 ki muy poderosos que los acompañaban. Cuando la compuerta de la nave se abre los guerreros se hallaron con los rostros de sus amigos y familiares, aliviados con su regreso y alegres por su aparente éxito.

-Hola – apenas había alcanzado a decir Goku cuando la voz de su esposa retumbó en los oídos de todos

-¡Goku! – Llamó la hija de Ox Satán – ¿Es que ya no les importo? ¿¡Qué clase de marido eres!? – Mientras decía esto, la mujer se había aparecido prácticamente de la nada y estaba ahora frente a frente con el guerrero – ¡Tardaron tanto tiempo y no me mandaron ni un mensaje! ¡Esa nave tiene tecnología de punta en comunicaciones!

-P-pero... durmiendo pasamos más rápido el tiempo y... – intentó explicarse pero nuevamente, se vio interrumpido.

-¿Dormir? ¿Acaso estaban enfermos? ¿Gohan y Goten están bien? ¡Más te vale que no les haya pasado nada y que se hayan puesto a estudiar o por que si no...! – en este punto el guerrero ya había dado dos pasos hacia atrás y se veía muy pequeño comparado con su querida esposa...

-¡Mamá cálmate, estamos bien! – Intentó intervenir su primogénito – hicimos lo que nos dijiste, terminamos las tareas que nos encargaste y...

-¡Y también planeamos la boda de kalula! – añadió Goten, que ahora estaba al lado de su hermano, como formando una muralla que alejara a su progenitora de su pobre padre que parecía estar cada vez más asustado de su consorte.

Unos pasos más atrás, los demás guerreros veían este episodio con pena ajena, incluido Piccolo, el cual al oír el asunto de la dichosa boda falsa no se atrevió ni a darle una advertencia al menor de la familia Son. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero si había algo en el universo a lo que realmente le tuviera miedo, era a la madre de su alumno

-Hablando de ella – intervino Bulma – ¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí adentro… – todas las miradas se enfocaron en la nave al escuchar esa voz femenina, cuando sale la joven es seguida por otros cuatro guerreros los cuales miraban por todos los alrededores, aquella escena daba la sensación como si ella fuera una princesa y ellos fueran sus guardianes en vez de sus hermanos.

-Oye Trunks… – le murmura Goten a su compañero – ahora el señor Piccolo estará en grandes problemas si hace sufrir a su novia

-Tienes razón, debe ser mas cuidadoso si quiere que sus cuñados lo acepten – opina – es muy gruñón y…

-¿¡Que tanto murmuran mocosos!? – les gritó enojado el namekusei claramente escuchando la conversación

-¡Nada! – se apresuraron a responderle nerviosos

Una vez dentro de la corporación, en la sala, todos estaban interrogando a los recién llegados mientras comían algunos aperitivos pero debían tratar de un tema en particular; ahora que la familia perdida de la etherion estaba reunida era el momento adecuado y preciso para aclarar dudas respecto al enemigo, Kalula no sabia mucho acerca de Akuma pero sus hermanos probablemente si… Basta de misterios, es hora que la verdad salga a la luz de una buena vez.

-Ya veo… – dijo Kentaro dejando la taza en la mesa – todo este tiempo estuviste con él desde que nuestro planeta explotó

-En ese entonces, sentí que mi corazón se dividía en dos – dijo ella con estoica voz – había perdido total esperanza de volver a verlos… Creí que habían muerto

-También habíamos pensado lo mismo de ti – le respondió Kim apoyando gentilmente su mano en el hombro de su hermana – estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos después de tantos años buscándote sin éxito

-Pero afortunadamente no éramos los únicos – agregó Kojiro mirando a Herion con una ligera sonrisa – una fuerza te trajo a ti, suerte, coincidencia…

-Tal vez el destino – agregó ella

-Hablando de ayudar, pueden hacer lo mismo aclarando ciertas dudas sobre lo que esta pasando – interrumpió el namekusei con su tono de seriedad de siempre atrayendo la atención de los presentes – todo lo que sabemos de ese monstruo es que esta buscando vengarse, la pregunta es ¿Por qué recae en Kalula?

-Si, desde que llegó lo único que ha hecho es perseguirla y tratar de raptarla – dijo el guerrero vestido de naranja

-Entiendo… Aún sigue pensando en ella… – dijo Kentaro lo que hizo que los otros jóvenes fruncieran el ceño

-¿En ella? – Repitió confusa – ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No te asesino durante la pelea porque… aun esta enamorado de nuestra madre – le dijo con un gran disgusto en la voz

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos al unísono atónitos, ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Ese monstruo enamorado?

-¡No juegues con eso! – le advirtió ella elevando un poco la voz, si había algo que le molestaba era que hicieran bromas de su madre – dinos la verdad

-Esa es la verdad por más loca que suene – le contestó Kim

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible! – Exclama sorprendida – Nunca creí que ese tipo tuviera sentimientos pero si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo lo supieron y quien se los contó?

-Verás… – empezó a relatar su hermano mayor – hace algunos años, mamá nos contó que encontró un demonio en medio del valle, se encontraba mal herido y a punto de morir, aparentemente había tenido una pelea.

-En ese entonces no sabía que se trataba de Akuma y decidió curarlo dándole comida y agua todos los días mientras estaba oculto en una cueva – prosiguió el joven de la melena de león

-Tenia prohibido involucrarse con los etherion debido a lo que había pasado anteriormente así que se veían a escondidas por las mañanas en el valle, con el paso del tiempo él y mamá se hicieron amigos – hace una pequeña pausa – pero Akuma deseaba algo más que una amistad… – continuo el guerrero de cabello mas corto

-Ya había conocido a papá – agrego ella

-Así es, no lo quiso aceptar y por eso atacó a todos – finalizó el relato el joven de la armadura en forma de garras

-Espera un segundo – intervino el namekusei – a ver si entendí, ¿Estas diciendo que todo esto sucedió solo por un amor no correspondido? – atónito

-Difícil de creer, ¿verdad?

-Aún no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en esto – dijo la etherion confundida

-Kentaro se le acerca – permíteme… – le saca el relicario que colgaba de su cuello – miren esta foto – se la entrega a Goku en manos y los demás guerreros se le asoman a ver

-Kalu, ¿Eras casada? – le pregunta Goten intrigado luego de ver la fotografía

-Eso explica porque esta de novio con el señor Piccolo, debe sentirse muy sola – comentó Trunks con un poco de lastima

-No niños, se equivocan – les aclara – nunca estuve casada

-¿Entonces como explicas que apareces junto a un hombre y con hijos?

-¡Les digo que no soy yo! – insiste terca

-¡Trunks, Goten basta! – les regañan sus madres

-Luego de observarla por unos minutos, el guerrero saiyajin compara a la joven con la mujer de la imagen – se parecen… Si, se parecen mucho… – murmura

-Son idénticas – opina Milk con una sonrisa – de no ser por sus mechones cortos podrían ser hasta gemelas

-¿Qué? – no sabia porque todos la miraban de esa manera, se sentía un poco intimidada

-¿No lo ves? Eres igual a mamá, eres su misma imagen – le dijeron sus hermanos

-No sabia como reaccionar ante eso, se había quedado sin palabras ¿De verdad era idéntica a su madre? – yo… No sé que decir...

-Me sorprende que Akuma no fuera capaz de eliminarte solo porque cree ver a tu madre convida otra vez – comenta el namekusei con una media sonrisa con un tono burlón, le parecía gracioso el acontecimiento – ese sujeto tiene un punto débil

-Exactamente – le responde Kim cruzado de brazos – como ella ya no esta, busca saldar cuentas con su hija. No estará satisfecho hasta que la aniquile con sus propias manos

-En ese caso, hay que protegerla – propuso Krilin entrando en la conversación – ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le sucedió

-No va a servir de nada – le contradijo Herion con un tono serio

-¿Por qué no? – Se levantó Kojiro de su lugar molesto – ¿Acaso esta mal que quiera proteger a mi hermana?

-Piensa, aun no sabemos sus verdaderos poderes o de lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo y tu lo sabes, todos lo sabemos – le replanteo – apenas salimos convida y si intentamos protegerla sucederá lo mismo, no importa si se tratara de un ejercito, nos derrotara igual que aquella vez… – le contesto mientras que el etherion lo miraba en modo despectivo

-Detesto admitirlo pero tiene razón – le dijo Kalula a su hermano tomándolo del hombro para tranquilizarlo – debemos pensar, es arriesgado pelear contra él en estos momentos – lo invitó a sentarse nuevamente

-Hay que entrenar mas duro entonces – propone el guerrero saiyajin vestido de naranja

-¿Crees que contamos con suficiente tiempo para eso? – le cuestionó Ten Shin Han algo preocupado

-Es verdad… – reflexiona por unos segundos sus entrenamientos con la peli-verde – Kalula es fuerte pero no lo suficiente, si bien aprendió lo básico en pocos días pero…

-No me sorprende – le interrumpió Kunihiro drásticamente – puede aprender todo en tan poco tiempo gracias al poder de La Llama del Dragón

-¿La Llama del Dragón? – repitieron confusos

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Gohan curioso

-Es un poder legendario de nuestro planeta, existió hace 2.000 años – explicaba Kim – se dice que aquel que lo posea otorga a su portador poder, longevidad, protección.

-¿Ese poder es mas poderoso que el de los saiyajin? – preguntó el príncipe un tanto curioso desde un rincón, aquellas palabras le llamaron la atención, no iba a permitir que existiera otro individuo mas poderoso que él, ya tenia bastante con intentar superar incansablemente a Kakaroto

-No tan poderoso, pero puede llegar a serlo si se desarrolla bien – le respondió para alivio del guerrero

-¿Ese poder es capaz de detener a Akuma? – le cuestionó Gohan intrigado

-Si, es el único que puede

-¿Qué están esperando entonces? ¡Deben usarlo! – exclamó Goku emocionado, por fin habían encontrado la solución a este problema

-Por desgracia, nosotros no lo tenemos – le respondió Kentaro con una voz desalentadora

-¡Maldición! – Se quejó molesto el namekusei – ¿¡Cómo vamos a encontrar al sujeto que tiene ese poder en tan poco tiempo!?

-Eso no será necesario – le respondió tranquilamente Kunihiro con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir? – extrañado

-Que ese portador esta aquí entre nosotros… – con eso ultimo, los cuatro guerreros miraron a Kalula

-Si claro, yo soy quien tiene ese poder – comento la chica sarcástica mientras tomaba el té – están jugando…

-¿Por qué jugaríamos con algo como esto? – le cuestiono serio el joven de la melena de león

-No porque si tengo ese poder entonces yo…

-Exacto, no sólo eres una etherion, al ser la portadora de la llama, te convierte automáticamente en la guerrera dragón

-¿P-Perdón? ¿Yo? ¿La guerrera dragón? – Asombrada levantándose de su asiento – ¡No! ¡No es posible!

-Claro que si, esta reliquia te eligió a ti para que destruyeras a Akuma, es un gran honor – le dijo Kentaro con una diminuta sonrisa

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Se supone que la llama del dragón nace de aquel que posea sangre real y corazón puro, igual que la antigua guerrera de hace siglos! ¡Es por eso que no puedo ser yo! – alterada

-Cálmate – le pidió su hermano tomándola de los hombros – no siempre fue así – le dijo haciendo que su hermana lo mirara confundida – este poder no solo nace del siguiente descendiente, también lo elige

-Un momento – interrumpe el namekusei – ¿La eligió? ¿Ese poder tiene vida?

-Algo así… Es difícil de explicar… – vaciló por unos momentos – pero podemos asegurarles que antes, aquellos que lo han poseído o anhelado, han abusado de su poder usándolo con fines egoístas. Un don como ese debe ser protegido – una pequeña pausa – Desde entonces elige quien es digno de llevarlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? – cuestiona aun alterada

-Nadie lo sabe… – sentenció Kunihiro casi en un suspiro – Akuma es un rival competente, no todos los guerreros dragón son memorables

-al escuchar esas palabras, la inseguridad se apodero de ella llenando su liada cabeza de muchas preguntas pero había una de ellas que debía ser respondida con la verdad – ¿Lo voy a ser? – le preguntó volteándose a verlo

-Tal vez… – le respondió – A Kula podemos recordarla perfectamente – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – casi pierde en su ultima batalla contra él

-¿Kula? – Repitió Goten con algo de extrañeza – ¿No es esa guerrera que ustedes construyeron una estatua en su honor?

-Si, esa misma

-¿Por qué perdió? ¿Era débil? – preguntó el otro niño intrigado

-No, Akuma era muy fuerte y con los años se ha fortalecido. Alcanzó niveles inimaginables para todos – se dirigió a los pequeños y luego a su hermana, quien aun estaba en estado de shock – por eso debes entrenar mas duro que cualquiera de los antecesores para ponerle fin de una vez por todas

-No me presionen demasiado… – alcanzó a decir tratando de calmarse

-Es demasiada responsabilidad – comentó Piccolo cruzado de brazos analizando la situación – ¿Creen que esta lista para eso?

-Debe estarlo – le respondió Kentaro – confiamos en que la guerrera dragón sabrá que hacer para cuando la batalla final llegue…

-la peliverde colocó sus manos en su cabeza con la mirada perdida tratando de tranquilizarse pero ¿Cómo? Esta noticia realmente la había tocado y no sabia que hacer, suspiró profundamente pero las palabras no salían de su boca hasta que sintió como unas diminutas manos le tocaron su espalda – ¿Hm? – levantó su mirada

-No estas sola en esto Kalu – le consoló con una tierna sonrisa el semisaiyajin Goten

-Te vamos a ayudar – prosiguió su inseparable amigo

-Haré lo que pueda… – musitó ella desanimada

Por otro lado, en algún lugar del infinito espacio, se encontraba la nave de Akuma circulando en la orbita del planeta Tierra observando las actividades que hacia su prisionera desde un portal, la situación no le favorecía para nada, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil lograr su cometido, tenia que volver a atraparla pero con los terrícolas metiéndose constantemente en su camino tenia mucha desventaja pero ahora mismo, su mente no estaba al máximo en esos momentos. Se sentó de golpe en su silla mirando desde la ventana las estrellas y los planetas del universo mientras recordaba su pasado, si bien guardaba un gran rencor y odio hacia a los matones que lo enviaron al exilio pero tras recordar el rostro de una mujer aquello que creía superado vuelve a tocarlo… "Aun no he podido olvidarla…" decía para sí mismo

_Flash back_ [yo: se me ocurrió que mientras leen este flash back, escuchen esta canción jeje, ojala les guste, es el theme de Kala watch?v=XGD4cvR2FaE]

"Siempre albergué un gran remordimiento hacia los Etherion por lo que me hicieron, enviarme al exilio no fue la mejor opción para nadie, solo hizo que mi odio y desprecio ante esa raza insignificante incrementara… Hace 2.000 años, aquella batalla contra Kula me había dejado muy debilitado antes que me encerrara bajo ese sello, el resultado ha sido el mismo con cada guerrero dragón que me he enfrentado en mis reencarnaciones anteriores. Cada 100 años los sellos se debilitan y gracias al Fénix Oscuro, mis poderes se han incrementado de una manera considerable. Una vez más estaba libre, estaba listo para exterminar con aquella raza pero uno de ellos despertó algo en mí que nunca creí que pasaría jamás… Me vio diferente…" Pensaba y recordaba el Darkathan desde su asiento

En aquellos días donde reinaba la paz y armonía en el planeta Etherion, en un prado lleno de plantas perennes de escasa altura y de raíces poco profundas que formaban un tapizado denso, constituyendo un tupido, muy diverso y continuo césped se encontraba una mujer sentada tranquilamente observando el sol saliendo por el horizonte; tenia una larga y hermosa cabellera de color verde acompañada con un flequillo y dos mechones que le sobresalían (eran mas largos que los de Kalula) su piel era de color verde agua casi tirando a un blanco, ojos azules y vestía un vestido largo y ceñido que acentuaba su silueta de color lila con adornos de color blanco sin mangas.

Akuma se encontraba oculto entre los árboles mientras la observaba de lejos, se veía tan inofensiva y pacifica aquella mujer llamada Kala que había curado sus heridas, podía atacarla si se lo proponía pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, algo le impedía hacerlo… ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no podía eliminarla? Quizás porque ella nunca se atrevió a matarlo

-Akuma, sé muy bien que estas ahí ¿Podrías bajar? – le pidió amablemente sin voltear a verlo, el Darkathan dudo por unos momentos pero tras meditarlo accedió a hacerlo y se sentó a su lado a unos cuantos metros – por cierto, esta es la primera vez que hablo contigo de cerca

-¿Y eso qué? – respondió reacio, se sentía muy incomodo estar tan cerca de una etherion

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi – le respondió tranquilamente – Akuma, dime que ves en mi ¿Te resulto repulsiva?

-No hace falta responder eso – contestó frío

-Nunca muestro mi debilidad antes los demás, tampoco puedo confundirme, ya que mis oponentes aprovecharían ese momento para atacarme – le confiesa mirándolo de reojo – sé que no debería estar hablando contigo y debería eliminarte pero – baja su mirada – apreciar la vida y sentir compasión hacia los demás, incluso a mis enemigos, me vuelve alguien frágil. Por esa razón, no tengo el valor de matarte

-se levanta bruscamente molesto, no encontraba sentido a aquellas palabras que dijo la etherion – ¿Qué fueron todos esos comentarios? Nunca actúas de esa manera – le respondió de forma altanera y se voltea con intensiones de irse pero antes de eso voltea a verla

-Entiendo… – le sonríe débilmente – esa no es mi forma de ser…

"Cuando vi el rostro de Kala llena de tristeza, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí como si hubiera hecho algo malo… Y después de ese instante, comencé a pensar mucho en Kala, ella permaneció siempre a mi lado, era la única que me hablaba y me miraba de manera sincera y sin temor… y yo procuraba acompañarla…" Seguía recordando el Darkathan

-¿Puedo regresar a la aldea? – le preguntó preocupado

-Eso es algo que no te puedo asegurar – le respondió tranquilamente – aun tienen presente el recuerdo de lo que hiciste. Sin embargo, si muestras arrepentimiento probablemente logren perdonarte

-¿Tu me perdonaste? – cuestiono sin siquiera mirarla

-Las personas se juzgan en base a sus acciones – le dijo – pero desde que te salvé, no muestras malas intensiones. El cambio es bueno, pero algunas veces no es fácil – le dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer pero si vuelvo, tendré que enfrentarme al pasado y he estado huyendo de él – dijo con cierta renuencia hasta que recibe un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se quejó molesto

-No importa, esta en el pasado – le respondió sonriente

-Si pero me dolió – se soba la cabeza

-Oh si, el pasado puede doler pero tienes dos opciones: o huir de él o aprender – trata de golpearlo nuevamente y éste la esquiva – ¿Ves? Es por eso que el pasado es historia, el futuro aun es un misterio y el presente es un obsequio… – le dijo sabiamente

Al ponerse de pie, la mujer confió demasiado en el apoyo que tenía en la húmeda hierba que circundaba cerca del río y perdió el equilibrio. El Darkathan, como acción reflejo, la tomó de nuevo por el brazo para evitar que cayera de espaldas... El problema es que fue demasiada la fuerza que utilizó y Kala terminó muy pegada al pecho de éste con sus manos tocando sus pectorales mientras que las manos de Akuma se reposaban en sus hombros. Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos de manera inexpresiva, no sabia que hacer, tal vez estaba molesto por esto pero antes que pudiera disculparse sintió como los brazos de su amigo la rodeaban, sus brazos grandes y fuertes rodeaban su cuerpo frágil y pequeño, si la estaba abrazando de una forma tierna y fuerte; podía percibir su calor corporal, tras eso pudo darse cuenta que no quería separarse de ella… ¿Qué debía hacer? Seria muy grosero de su parte apartarlo, Akuma no tenía a nadie, estaba muy solo y no tenía amigos así que dejo que lo hiciera

"En ningún momento lo dudé, al ver a Kala tenia deseos de volver a la aldea y vivir con ella, tenia deseos de vivir así" – recordaba con una diminuta sonrisa – "pero… – su sonrisa se borra instantáneamente frunciendo el ceño molesto – aquel día…"

En ese instante se encontraba sentado por el valle esperando pacientemente que aquella mujer apareciera, realmente necesitaba ver su rostro, con solo verla le hacia olvidar todo lo malo que había hecho. Las horas pasaban y ella no se presentaba ¿Por qué? Algo le había pasado, su paciencia se vio colmada y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto decidido a atravesar todo el valle de paredes abruptas con un fondo cóncavo y dos vertientes de forma alargada e inclinada que desembocaba hacia un río. Fue muy largo el recorrido pero lo logro, luego se adentró en un bosque bastante espeso respirando el aire puro y oyendo el piar de las aves exóticas disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la armonía que reinaba bajo aquel techo de hojas con olor a manzanilla y violetas.

Sintió un ki muy familiar a lo lejos, sabia de quien se trataba formándole una sonrisa en su rostro, como nunca había salido del valle no pudo resistir la idea en darle un pequeño susto a la etherion así que saltó un tronco caído, bajó por un caminito pedregoso y traicionero, y se detuvo antes de toparse con unos matorrales de un verde oscuro. Se escondió rápidamente en ellos y, desde allí, la vio, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre pero no estaba sola, alguien más estaba con ella; la acompañaba un hombre etherion de piel verde agua, alto y corpulento de ojos azules, cabello medianamente largo cortado de forma irregular con dos mechones que caían en su rostro, vestía un traje de color marrón claro sin mangas, guantes sin yemas de color rojo, botas color negro y morado con una armadura de color dorado y plateado en los hombros finalizando con una capa blanca.

Estaba muy cerca de ella caminando a su lado y sonriéndole; sintió molestia, una gran rabia que le quemaba el pecho por dentro, sentía ganas inmensas de ir a destrozarle la cara pero al parecer esa pareja estaba hablando así que tragándose su ira, escuchó atentamente la conversación guardando silencio

-¿Qué te sucede? – Le pregunta un poco preocupado – te noto distraída

-No es nada – le responde tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sabes que te conozco bien, ¿Qué pasa? – insiste

-Debí haberme encontrado con alguien hace tiempo en el valle – le explica – me preocupa que alguien lo vea y sepan que otra vez esta de vuelta

-¿Amigo tuyo? – curioso

-Si, me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras pero… – no encuentra las palabras para explicarse

-Entiendo… – respondió relajado – sé de quien se trata

-¿Ya lo sabias Keitaro? – sorprendida

-Como ya te dije, te conozco bien – le repite – Mentir nunca a sido tu fuerte

-No fue fácil para mi ocultarte secretos, sabes que yo no hago eso contigo – le explica bajando su mirada con una expresión un poco triste – pero nadie debe saber que esta aquí. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie – le ruega

-gentilmente le toma su mano y con la otra la toma del mentón haciendo que la mirara a los ojos – tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le respondió tranquilamente

-Es cierto… – contesto sonriente – tengo una noticia para darte

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es? – cuestiono fingiendo sorpresa, ella aun sonriente tomó suavemente su mano y la guió hasta apoyarla en su vientre materno. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y al ver los de la mujer, los cuales despedían lágrimas, sabia que significaba aquello lo que hizo que la abrazara fuertemente extremadamente feliz

No podía creerlo, aquella mujer que la creyó su amiga había revelado su existencia, su regreso a ese hombre… ¿Por qué? ¡Le dijo que podía confiar en ella! Se sentía traicionado y herido pero antes que pudiera salir a asesinarla más fue su sorpresa al ver a ese par de etherion besándose con ternura mientras se abrazaban

"Desde ese entonces algo en mi se derrumbó, sentía una ira incontrolable dentro de mi... ¡Fue a mi a quien me traicionaron! Kala esperó el momento indicado para que bajara la guardia y convencerme de cambiar, después de eso, volví a la aldea, persuadí a los demás Darkathan y atacamos a todos para ser la única raza existente… ¡No me importaba nada más!" Recordaba el Darkathan aquella lluvia de imágenes con resentimiento

Kala estaba caminando por un hermoso edén lleno de flores color durazno, rojo y rosa mientras soplaba suavemente el viento meciéndose en un vaivén entre las hojas de las copas más altas de los árboles, se detuvo a mirar como las pequeñas criaturas corrían entre los arbustos y árboles. Sintió unas presencias mágicas en su alrededor, unas pequeñas luces de colores empezaron a salir entre las plantas y, al desplazarse por el lugar, iluminaron a ella y al terreno. Incluso rozaban el agua del riachuelo, jugando y bailando entre los nenúfares, eran hadas. Ella contemplaba la escena admirada sonriendo y deleitándose del momento mientras tocaba gentilmente su vientre…

-aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas y aparentemente sin notar su presencia, le pareció buena la ocasión para atacarla por detrás – ¿Con que podía confiar en ti? – Grita enojado – ¡Maldita traidora! ¡Toma esto! – le lanza su mejor ataque

Una gran bola de energía centelleante se dirigía directo hacia ella pero antes que pudiera tocarla, Kala se da media vuelta, de su mano derecha hizo aparecer como una especie de escudo color turquesa y desvió el ataque devolviéndoselo y lo lastimó gravemente.

-Mientras que se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado, ella lo miro con desprecio y le dijo – Yo nunca te traicioné, Keitaro ya sabia de ti. Ahora márchate, no pienso quitarte la vida…

"¡Cada vez que recuerdo esas palabras y su rostro prepotente, me hace sentir repugnancia! ¡Para deshacerme de esto, debo eliminar a su hija!" – exclama furioso levantándose de su silla apretando sus puños

_Fin flash back_

De regreso a la Tierra, el cielo ya se había oscurecido y los puntitos brillantes que lo iluminaban empezaban a hacerse mucho más visibles. El anochecer ganaba terreno en la montaña Paos y las nubes que habían cubierto el firmamento ya habían desaparecido del todo. Era una noche estrellada y hermosa, y todo estaba en calma.

La luna menguante que se contemplaba era blanca y plateada. Parecía igual que siempre, pero no lo era. Ésta tenía algo en especial, y no era precisamente su luz.

Kalula aterriza en el mismo árbol de noches anteriores sentándose en una rama para poder contemplar las estrellas nocturnas, como adoraba verlas y admirar su belleza, era una costumbre de niña que no podía ignorar pero tras este acontecimiento la tenía muy inquieta y preocupada: ahora que sabe que es la guerrera dragón, ¿Esta lista para esta enorme responsabilidad? Ser la portadora de este poder legendario no es ningún juego. Según cuenta la leyenda, la llama del dragón es el único capaz de derrotar a Akuma y desaparecer su esencia por completo de este mundo… ¿Será capaz de eliminarlo?

Lo mas extraño es que desde que encontraron la familia perdida de la etherion, no ha habido señales de Akuma por los alrededores; ningún ataque, persecución o intento de captura... Debe estar planeando algo para que desaparezca de forma inexplicable…

Era noche cerrada y la luna iluminaba los campos y los árboles del bosque. La luz plateada también reflejaba la silueta de Piccolo en la oscuridad, quien llevaba un buen rato observándola desde lo alto. Su cara era como la otra parte de la luna; oscura y fría o, al menos, eso era lo que parecía

-¿Otra vez por aquí? – Dijo el namekusei apareciendo volando enfrente de ella – Si que te gusta los vuelos nocturnos – algo sarcástico

-Hola Piccolo… – lo saludó sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Y ahora que te sucede? – Preguntó al instante pero no recibió respuesta, la chica tenía la mirada perdida – ¡Te estoy hablando! – le gritó con su tono serio de siempre

-¡No me grites que no estoy sorda! – Le contestó mirándolo por fin a la cara

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? – desafiante

-L-lo siento… – le dijo arrepentida

-No importa – contestó indiferente – ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? – le insiste sentándose a su lado cruzado de brazos

-Estoy muy preocupada – le confiesa

-¿Por qué? – preguntó al instante

-Ahora que soy la guerrera dragón, no tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer

-Es verdad – recuerda lo sucedido de esta tarde – ¿Crees que estas lista para esto?

-No lo sé, es complicado… – vaciló por unos segundos – si lo analizo bien, no solo soy la portadora, también todos cuentan conmigo para que lo derrote

-¿Tus hermanos que dijeron al respecto? – la mira de reojo

-Solo hablaron del entrenamiento de mañana, tengo que entrenar mas duro que cualquier guerrero dragón anterior – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-No es que me importe pero – ella lo mira – ¿En que rayos consiste ese poder del dragón? ¿O de donde proviene?

-Según cuenta la leyenda, la llama del dragón nace de aquel que posea un corazón puro y sangre real, así había sido… Hasta ahora, no sabía que también elegía – hace una pequeña pausa – En aquel entonces, mi planeta estaba siendo atacado, un enemigo surgió de las profundidades y corrompió a los planetas líderes esclavizando al pueblo – cada palabra del relato de la joven, había capturado la completa atención del namekusei – incluso la guerrera dragón de aquel entonces, Kula, había sido capturada cayendo en un profundo sueño, nadie sabia donde estaba o como buscarla. Todo era caos y destrucción por todas partes – dijo con cierta renuencia en su voz – los ancestros y el resto de los aldeanos estaban reunidos en una habitación secreta junto a una antorcha; totalmente indefensos e incapaces de pelear y con pocos recursos a su favor, una petición desesperada de ayuda se hizo… De algún modo, aquella plegaria se transformó en energía pura, calida y poderosa, tal vez por el deseo de todos y se transporta a un lugar que ni yo misma sé. Como resultado, esa energía se fusiono con ella y logró que despertara de su sueño

-Hubo un silencio total entre los, estaba sorprendido el guerrero, aquel relato era algo increíble, cada detalle le había llamado la atención. Luego de unos minutos, Piccolo retomó la palabra – ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Una vez que todo terminó, ella desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno… Mas se dice que cada vez que el mundo se encuentra en peligro, la llama del dragón vuelve a aparecer – dijo ella mirando las estrellas

-Vaya… – exclama un poco sorprendido

-Esto lo supe hace poco – le aclara la joven – mis hermanos me lo contaron poco antes de irme a dormir – sonríe un poco – si se enteran que te lo conté, creo que se molestaran un poco…

-¿Desaparecerás una vez que todo esto termine? – le pregunta con un tono serio disimulando muy bien su preocupación

-Tal vez, quien sabe… – su sonrisa desaparece – A nosotros nos robaron el tiempo y no es justo – de sus ojos brotan unas cuantas lágrimas y con una voz quebrada le dijo – no quiero morir, no ahora que he empezado a vivir de nuevo

-El namekusei sintió incomodidad nuevamente, esa manera llorona de actuar la detestaba desde que entrenó al hijo de Goku ¿Qué estaba tratando de enseñarle Dendé? De mala gana escuchó a su conciencia y trató de calmarla tomando gentilmente la cabeza de la chica llevándola a su pecho – No seas tonta, no pienses en eso por ahora – le dijo sin mirarla – no olvides que nos metimos en esto y te vamos a ayudar

-la etherion no comprendió porque hizo eso, le extrañó bastante su comportamiento, era la primera vez que el guerrero se mostraba "amable" con ella. En ese momento necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y para ser franca, se sentía muy cómoda en esa posición – Tienes razón… No estoy sola en esto… – lo abrazó suavemente de su cintura formándole una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

El guerrero de la capa estaba paralizado observándola y extrañado de lo que acababa de hacer, no entendía porque lo hizo pero no parecía nervioso, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera pensando en qué decir o hacer. Sólo estaba quieto, con una expresión seria y con una mano en la cabeza de la chica y la otra en la rama. La peli-verde no entendía nada, pero no se movía de su sitio. Se sentía pegada a la rama, como si una fuerza muy poderosa superior a ella le impidiera mover un solo músculo con solo sentir el calor corporal del namekusei que la abrigaba. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir ni hacer nada más.

Al fin, después de tanto rato, él empezó a moverse poco a poco hacia su amiga, ella continuaba sin reaccionar. Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando y al final, cuando sólo quedaban unos centímetros para que se rozaran sus labios, Piccolo se detuvo. Era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, de una hipnosis. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se había parado en seco antes de cometer un error. No se atrevía a continuar, se sentía avergonzado y por temor a que ella lo mal interpretara, se apartó y se levantó de un salto.

Ella no se atrevió a mover ni un dedo, levantó la cabeza confusa y miró a su compañero, que seguía de pie sin decir nada aparentemente molesto. Por un momento le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, pero no supo entender qué era… ¿Podría ser afecto?

No entendía que le había poseído, la mirada de Kalula lo había cautivado, de repente se vio atrapado en sus ojos que le miraban atentamente, pero era una mirada diferente... ¿Acaso eso era lo que llaman amor? No, no pensaba caer en ese juego hipnótico y tan problemático

-Después de unos minutos incómodos, se atrevió a hablar – es mejor que vuelvas, tus hermanos te deben estar buscando – le dijo aún de espaldas frente a ella sin perder la cordura

-Si, tienes razón – dijo ella mientras se levantaba – oye piccolo…

-¿Qué quieres? – voltea

-¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho hace tiempo? – Él la mira con un poco de extrañeza – Tenemos algo pendiente ¿O ya lo olvidaste? – le sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Te veré mañana, no llegues tarde – medio sonrió volando captando la indirecta y se marchó

Algo no andaba bien... Piccolo se detuvo unos momentos para mirarla marcharse ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso le estaba empezando a atraer aquella etherion? ¡Malditos sentimientos! Todo era más fácil antes que esa mujer llegase a su vida. ¿Porque demonios estaba empezando a sentirse de esa manera? Maldita sea, esa joven le había hecho a empezar a sentirse débil, debía cortar eso de raíz, Pero... el no quería... Algo le impedía hacerlo… Le estaba empezando a tomar cariño y eso le preocupaba, no era una buena noticia para el pero ¿Qué era el amor en realidad? De todos modos sabía que ese molesto sentimiento solo le traería problemas, no debía darle importancia así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino de regreso a la cascada.

Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, he estado ocupada con las obligaciones que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al corriente. En fin, les dejo este capitulo, ojala les guste y espero que me dejen muchos rewiews! Yami, te quiero mucho amiga!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo Nº 12: "No correspondida"

No había imágenes, no había ni un solo sonido, todo estaba oscuro con un silencio muy incomodo y misterioso en el ambiente, la joven etherion se encontraba corriendo incansablemente en un intento desesperado para encontrar la salida mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro

¿Dónde esta su familia? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Qué lugar era este tan lúgubre y tenebroso? ¿Cómo fue a parar ahí? De repente sintió como una fuerza misteriosa la tomaba de sus piernas provocándole una fuerte caída, era extraño, no había nadie allí sujetándola pero sentía que no podía salir de ese agarre, instantáneamente observo como la oscuridad la estaba absorbiendo

-¡No! ¡No! – Gritaba desesperada – ¡Suéltame, déjame ir! – Intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente – ¡Dije que me sueltes! – Repitió volteándose y atacó con grandes bolas de energías – al poco tiempo sintió como la soltaron pudiendo levantarse, miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a su adversario pero sin éxito, no podía sentir su ki hasta que voltea y una figura femenina se apareció de la nada dándole un gran susto – ¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!? – le grito desafiante

-Ya falta muy poco… – con eso ultimo, se desvanece

La tenue luz del satélite natural de la tierra se fue dejando a Kalula sumirse en la oscuridad. Sintió que sus parpados estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza hasta que en un acto de valor intenso los abrió al instante sentándose en su cama. Se podían apreciar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente y como el temor se asomaba en sus orbes azules ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Y quien demonios era esa mujer misteriosa? Si bien solo fue un sueño pero… Parecía tan real…

Era una hermosa y despejada mañana en la montaña Paos, el viento soplaba suavemente meciéndose entre las hojas de los árboles en un vaivén, la estrella brillante de todas las mañanas resplandecía en todo su esplendor entibiando todo a su paso y despertando a los animales por los alrededores, aquellos rayos solares entraron por la ventana tocando el rostro de la joven. Restregó sus palmas contra su rostro para desperezarse, bostezó abiertamente, se quito el cobertor de encima y decidió echar un vistazo en el pasillo para ver si alguno de sus hermanos estaba despierto. Con solo escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de las habitaciones o más bien sus ronquidos, fue prueba suficiente para ella así que decidió salir a dar un paseo antes de despertar a los demás.

Piccolo estaba entrenando mentalmente en su típica postura de meditación, o al menos eso intentaba a hacer… No podía sacar de su mente aquel gran error que estuvo a punto de cometer esa noche, por un instante perdió noción de lo que hacia con solo ver los orbes azules de Kalula… ¿¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando!? ¿¡Acaso sentía atracción por esa etherion!? Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siente su ki no muy lejos de él

-Hola Piccolo, buenos días – le saludo alegre

-Hola… – le dijo sin siquiera mirarla

-Hm... Es… Un lindo día ¿No te parece? – intentó la etherion

-Sí claro… – respondió cortante

-El ambiente se estaba tensando cada vez más... ¿Por qué era tan complicado hablar con aquél sujeto? – Y... ¿Que estas haciendo? – curiosa

-¿Que te parece que hago? – le contestó por fin mirándola

-Hm... No estoy segura... ¿Meditando?

-¿Eso crees? – algo sarcástico

-Está bien... No te molestare – le dijo alejándose unos metros de él, por su tono de voz claramente aun estaba molesto por lo que sucedió

Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro observando la cascada sin hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba aburrida y buscaba algo interesante que hacer; Piccolo de vez en cuando le echaba una pequeña ojeada preguntándose que fue lo que la trajo hacia él, se extrañó mas cuando vio a la peliverde sumergirse en el agua de repente pero no le dio importancia

-Piccolo...- dijo ella en un hilo de voz

-¿Que quieres? – Preguntó abriendo sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la figura curvilínea de Kalula escondida bajo esa ropa. Sí, la etherion tenía la mala costumbre de usar ropa holgada ¿Qué intentaba esconder?

-¿Sabes que es esto? – le enseña el objeto redondo en sus manos

-Es una esfera del dragón – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Esfera del dragón? – repitió entre curiosa y confundida

-¿No conoces las esferas del dragón? – un poco sorprendido

-No

-Y yo que pensé que te lo habían explicado los otros... o al menos esos mocosos – dijo el nameku dejando escapar un poco de su enojo hacia los pequeños diablillos

-Jeje… – río ella – ¿Y que es lo que hace? – intrigada observando la esfera en distintos ángulos

-Sola, nada pero sí reúnes todas, el dios dragón llamado Shen Long te concederá cualquier tipo de deseo – le explicó tranquilamente

-¡Increíble! – Exclamo asombrada – ¿Hay más de estas?

-En total son siete esferas del dragón y cada una tiene diferente cantidad de estrellas, la que tienes ahí es de cuatro estrellas, es complicado hallarlas todas – explicó el nameku

-Dime más… – dijo muy interesada imitando su postura, es decir, sentándose en el aire

-¿Por qué tan interesada en las esferas? – preguntó el nameku algo escéptico

-Me parece increíble que estas cosas puedan conceder cualquier tipo de deseo – le dijo observando la esfera – al principio no le veía nada de especial

-Es por que aun eres nueva en éste planeta, pero si encontramos a tus hermanos, debes hacerte la idea que a veces pasan cosas imposibles – le contesta Piccolo

-Si, tienes razón – le respondió relajada – ¿Me acompañas? – dijo señalando un lugar de las montañas

-¿Por qué debería? – cuestionó el guerrero con algo de irritación

-ella estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, así que se le ocurrió en hacerle una pequeña broma al namekusei. Se acercó a él sigilosamente y le quitó su turbante de la cabeza – Préstame esto…

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? – exclamó enojado dejando su postura de meditación

-¿La quieres? – Dijo jugando – ¡Ven por ella!

Había empezado una persecución, Kalula volaba a gran velocidad mientras que Piccolo la seguía por detrás sin perderla de vista, la verdad no comprendía porque quería que la siguiera pero no le importo, estaba tan enfadado que en lo único que se enfoco fue en recuperar su turbante mientras que la etherion parecía disfrutar enormemente de aquello, su risa era la prueba.

Lo condujo a varias direcciones de la montaña Paos, los minutos pasaban y la paciencia del namekusei llego a su límite, se detuvo en seco, reapareció frente a ella repentinamente y la tomó de su cintura con sus brazos dejándola sin escapatoria

-¡Ya te divertiste! – Bastante molesto – ¡Ahora dámelo!

-Esta bien… – un poco nerviosa y le colocó su turbante en la cabeza – ¿Te fijaste donde estamos?

-No lo había notado, estaba tan pendiente en atraparla que no se había dado cuenta que ahora mismo se encontraban en un campo deshabitado – ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Creo que otra vez lo olvidaste… – dijo un poco resignada

-Claro que no, hoy tenemos el entrenamiento

-¿Quieres entrenar? – sin duda aquello le sacó una sonrisa al namekusei

-Por supuesto – aceptó gustoso

-Pero primero… ¿Podrías soltarme? – le pidió apenada y el nameku la soltó casi de inmediato

-se quita la capa y el turbante – ¡Bien, empecemos! – en posición de combate

-Espera Piccolo, quiero pedirte algo

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No seré flexible contigo solo porque eres mujer, así que ve sacándote esa idea de tu cabeza! – le replicó

-No me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces? – algo impaciente

-Estaba pensando, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos de manera tradicional? – le propone

-¿Tradicional? – repitió con extrañeza

-Es decir, entrenar sin utilizar nuestros poderes – le explica

-¿Sin poderes? ¿Por qué habría de aceptar hacer eso? – cuestionó el Nameku con severidad

-Sólo por está vez – le pidió nerviosa – además, me gusta entrenar así. Hace tiempo que no lo hago

-¿Ah si? ¡Porque a mi no!

-tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerlo, por lo visto era muy terco hasta que se le prendió el foco – Muy bien, entonces... – camina hacia a él

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Saca de su bolsillo la esfera del dragón – dime todo lo que sepas de las esferas del dragón

-No – contestó cortante cruzándose de brazos

-Anda dime...

-¡Dije que no! – insiste terco. Los minutos pasaban y Kalula insistía en saber mas sobre las esferas del dragón, lo estaba agobiando y cansando, su paciencia se terminó y resignado le dijo – ¡De acuerdo, entrenare contigo sin poderes! ¡Solo cállate! – gritó irritado

-¡Gracias! – dijo alegre con una sonrisa

-Pero antes de comenzar… – colocó su mano abierta boca abajo por encima de la cabeza de Kalula

-¿Hm? – no entendía que intentaba hacer y cuando menos se dio cuenta, una luz blanca relampagueante la había rodeado por completo. Cuando esa intensa luz se apagó, su vestimenta había cambiado: tenía un keykogi color blanco con las mangas recogidas hasta los hombros y ceñido a la cintura por un obi color café, guantes sin yemas de color morado y unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo de color negro, más ligeros que sus ropas usuales que le permitían moverse con más agilidad y rapidez. Miró sus ropas cambiadas con algo de sorpresa y quizá lo que sería un ligero sonrojo, a lo que sólo pudo decir... – ¿Q-qué significa esto?

-Considéralo un regalo, al menos con eso podrás pelear correctamente – le dijo con su tono serio de siempre

-No se que decir…

-¡Olvídalo y empecemos! – le dijo tomando posición de combate

-¡Bien!

Ella fue la primera en atacar, se acerco a su contrincante a una gran velocidad, levanto la rodilla y golpeo en dirección a la cabeza de este, Piccolo bloqueo con el antebrazo con dificultad… ¡Ni lo vio venir! ¡La etherion tenia una gran velocidad! Ella dio un puñetazo directo a su rostro pero el lo bloqueo con la mano y le respondió con un golpe igual que fue interceptado, chocaron con fiereza sus rodillas, Piccolo le dio un cabezazo haciéndola que se tambaleara un poco pero ésta contraataco con una patada horizontal mandando volar al nameku provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo rocoso creando una cortina de humo; unos segundos después, rencoroso, volvió de un salto y los dos se miraron con una sonrisa idéntica en los labios. El guerrero lo reconocía, se estaba divirtiendo bastante…

Apenas llevaban 15 minutos de entrenamiento cuando de repente unas presencias aparecieron interrumpiéndolos; dos de ellos tomaron a Piccolo de ambos brazos y los otros dos sobreprotegiendo a la etherion

-Kenta, Kun, ¿Que están haciendo? – dijo ella entre desconcertada y sorprendida

-Te estábamos buscando, nos preocupaste – le dijo kentaro sin mirarla

-¡Ya suéltenme! – les grito enojado el nameku tratando de zafarse de los agarres

-¿Donde están tus modales? – le reprimió kim molesto

-Sí, ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarla de esa manera? – prosiguió el otro igual de molesto

-¿De que rayos están hablando? ¡Estábamos entrenando!

-¡Kim, Koji, suéltenlo! – les ordenó ella acercándose con las manos en la cintura

-Pero Kalu...

-¡Háganlo! – les volvió a ordenar y ellos lo soltaron de inmediato – Piccolo, ¿estas bien?

-Claro que lo estoy, ahora ¿De que hablan este cuarteto de locos?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo – gruñó la chica mirando de reojo a sus hermanos

-Tenemos que empezar con tu entrenamiento, ¿No lo recuerdas? – le reprimió Kentaro

-Ya lo sé pero primero…

-Es mas ¿Por qué estas entrenando solamente con él a esta hora de la mañana? – le cuestiono desconfiado Kojiro interrumpiéndola

-Porque le prometí que pelearíamos si me ayudaba a encontrarlos a ustedes, es algo que le debo – le contesta con una voz algo severa a su hermano

-¿Estas segura o lo dices porque querías verlo? – insiste desconfiado

-Oye ¿Qué insinúas melenudo? – interviene el nameku cansado de este conflicto de hermandad

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando a ti! – le contesto cruzado de brazos

-Como estuviste entrenando, lo mejor será que te revise – le dijo Kim, la sienta de golpe y le levanta ambas piernas – ¿Duele?

-¡No! – le contesto molesta

-ahora la sujeta de ambos brazos – ¿Duele? – vuelve a preguntarle

-¡Estoy bien Kim!

-No podemos estar seguros – la toma del rostro con ambas manos y la rota hacia los demás – ¿Esta roja o pálida?

-Yo diría aplastada – agrega sarcástico Kunihiro

-Lo siento… – la suelta y ella cae al suelo

-Oigan, ya se que debo hacer el entrenamiento especial pero primero tengo que cumplir lo que le había prometido a Piccolo así que… – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba hasta que en un momento su cabeza pareció aumentar de tamaño y molesta les gritó – ¡Déjenos pelear de una vez!

Piccolo nunca había visto a Kalula actuar de ese modo, estaba algo sorprendido y se extrañó al ver que los demás no le reprochaban su actitud, sus hermanos, en cambio, ya conocían el carácter de su hermana y no les llamó demasiado; ella podía ser muy dulce y amable pero cuando se enfadaba tenía su temperamento

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó – le dijo algo apenada

-Olvídalo – indiferente – ¿Siempre han sido así de sobre protectores?

-No… – vaciló ella dudosa – Bueno, no recuerdo que fuesen tan exagerados – hace énfasis en sus palabras – Mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos

-Será mejor que vayas con ellos, es evidente que no te dejaran en paz hasta que hagas ese entrenamiento especial – le aconsejo observando que otra vez estaban cerca de ella

-Tienes razón… – le dijo resignada suspirando – ¿Te parece si lo terminamos mas tarde?

-Como quieras – contesto sin mucho ánimo y se marcha

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, los guerreros z estaban entrenando arduamente entre ellos, cuando Kalula apareció en el lugar del combate acompañada de sus hermanos, les sorprendió mucho su actitud sentándose sola aislada de los demás; pudieron notar por primera vez una clara molestia dibujada en su rostro

-Oigan ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó el guerrero saiyajin goku desconcertado

-Nada, esta molesta – le respondió Kentaro

-¿Por qué?

-¡Si no fuera por el señor sabelotodo, el entrenamiento especial habría salido de maravilla! – contesto molesto el etherion de la melena de león

-Ya deja de decir eso, fue culpa de los cuatro – le replicó

-Disculpen pero exactamente ¿que fue lo que sucedió? – preguntaron los niños volteando la mirada a ver la chica cruzada de brazos

-Lo pondremos así, como todos tenemos una manera distinta de ver las cosas y de entrenar, no llegamos a ningún lado – le explico Kim tranquilamente

-Ah y en vez de entrenar, se la pasaron peleando – sentencio Gohan entrando a la conversación

-Precisamente y es por eso que esta enojada – Gohan suspiró, en su caso había tenido que enseñarle a dos alumnos a volar... pero no se imaginaba lo difícil que pudiera ser tener cuatro maestros

-Vamos con ella Goten – le propuso Trunks

-No se lo recomiendo niños – les advirtió Kentaro deteniéndolos – es mejor que la dejen sola, no esta de humor

-¿Entonces porque Herion si puede acercársele? – le preguntó Goten señalándolo

-Ay no… – preocupado

-Hola Kalu – le saludo con su sonrisa de siempre el joven de piel blanca, a lo que la etherion solo desvió su mirada – ¿Así que tuvieron una riña eh?

-No molestes Herion – le dijo sin mirarlo bastante molesta

-No lo hago – respondió relajado sentándose a su lado – ¿Qué paso? ¿Te molesto que entrenaran contigo?

-No, me molesto que se la pasaran peleando y que no llegaran a un acuerdo – lo mira aun con expresión molesta

-Oye son hermanos, es su trabajo pelearse ¿no? – bromista

-Supongo

-Y se pelean más cuando se trata de su única y querida hermanita... – mencionó el joven con una ligera sonrisa y un tono molestón – ¿Vas a entrenar con ellos? – le pregunta nuevamente

-¿Para que? ¿Para que se vuelvan a pelear? ¡Olvídalo y justo hoy que estaba entrenando con Piccolo! – se queja molesta

-Oh... – exclamó como entendido el joven – entonces... ¿te molestaste por que pelearon o por que no te dejaron terminar de entrenar con él?

-La etherion se sonrojó por ese comentario y le tomo un segundo antes de golpear a su amigo y tirarlo en el suelo – ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Nada en especial

-Sabes muy bien que a Piccolo no le caigo bien, además estaba cumpliendo con una promesa que le debía – le explico ya mas calmada

-Entiendo… ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si y gracias por escucharme – le sonríe

-De nada... – le replicó su amigo mientras trataba de calmar el dolor que sentía luego de ser golpeado – Lo que sea por ti, eres mi amiga; si sufres, sufro... aunque a mi me toque diez veces peor... – murmuró entre dientes

-¡Kalula! – le llamaban los niños

-Discúlpalos pero son tan tercos que… – intentaba explicarse goku

-No hay cuidado Goku, esta bien. Ya no estoy molesta

-¿Lista para entrenar entonces? – le invito su hermano de cabello mas corto

-Bien…

-Deberíamos empezar por su velocidad – propuso uno de ellos – sin ofender hermanita pero no eres muy rápida que digamos

-No, eso es más avanzado, hay que concentrarnos en la flexibilidad – dijo otro etherion

-¿De que rayos están hablando? – Intervino otro etherion – ¡La fuerza siempre es la clave en las peleas!

-¿Puedo decir algo?

-¡No interrumpas! – le gritaron sus hermanos al unísono

-¡Ésta es una platica de adultos! – añadió Kentaro

-Ay no, ya empezaron otra vez… – resignada, los segundos pasaban y las discusiones y quejas aún persistían así que kalula totalmente irritada grito – ¡CALLENSE! ¡Labios! – Les gritó ella abriendo sus manos, ellos se miraron con resignación y obedecieron estirando el labio inferior, ella los agarro llevándolos a la altura de su cara – ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no peleen? Ya saben que eso me irrita y mucho – los suelta y los cuatro gigantes se caen de espaldas

El supuesto entrenamiento especial resulto un total fracaso, las discusiones, diferentes opiniones y las miles quejas de los hermanos bastaron para hacer que la joven se irritara aún más, sabia que esto iba a terminar en tragedia así que aprovechando que estaban peleando se fue a hablar con su compañero de celda que llevaba ahí un buen rato recostado en el tronco de un árbol observando el cielo.

-Herion… – lo llamo débilmente mientras se acercaba

-Dime Kalu – le dijo relajado sin mirarla

-Quiero hablarte de algo muy importante…

-¿En serio? – La mira y se reincorpora – ¿Y de que se trata?

-Pero no aquí, ¿Podríamos vernos en las montañas Paos al atardecer? – le pidió amablemente

-Muy bien, te veré en las montañas…

-Flash back-

La etherion ya conocía a Herion desde hace tiempo, pasaron por muchas cosas juntos superando todos los obstáculos en el camino. Siempre lo vio como un amigo, lo admitía, le había tomado cariño y no lo quería fuera de su vida pero ya no podía verlo como su compañero. Sentía algo más que eso pero no sabía lo que era en realidad, ¿Que es? ¿Que es este sentimiento? Crecía cada día un poco más inevitablemente ¿Porqué será? Era algo nuevo para ella y no sabía que hacer.

Afortunadamente Milk y Bulma se encontraban cerca discutiendo, esas terrícolas ya estaban familiarizadas con este tipo de cosas así que supuso que no sería mala idea ir a consultarles, después de todo no tenia nada que perder

-Te recomiendo que te vayas resignando porque yo soy más bonita que tú y no me vas a ganar – presumía la mujer de cabello negro

-¡En lo único que eres buena es atemorizar a los demás con tus gritos! – le contesto

-¿Qué dijiste? – Molesta – ¡Soy mas joven que tu!

-¡Si, pero yo no soy una mujer acabada como tu!

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy acabada! ¡Al contrario, soy una linda esposa!

-Bulma, Milk… – alcanzo a decir en un hilo de voz la etherion

-¿¡Que quieres!? – le gritaron las dos, les tomo medio segundo darse cuenta la manera que le contestaron

-Pues, yo…

-Discúlpanos Kalula, no fue nuestra intención – dijo apenada la mujer de cabello turquesa

-Dinos, ¿Qué pasa? – prosiguió la otra mujer

-En realidad no es nada… – dijo desviando su mirada

-¿Estas segura? – cuestiono dudosa

-Quería que me ayudaran en algo – se la quedan mirando – verán, creo que he empezado a sentir algo por Herion y no sé que hacer… – dijo con timidez

-¡No! – emocionada

-¿Es en serio?

-¡No me mientas niña, que soy muy sensible!

-¡Oh! ¡Mira eso! ¡La pequeña Kalula está creciendo! ¡Que bueno! – Exclamo alegre Milk – eso quiere decir que Goten y Trunks estaban equivocados al decir que estabas con ese monstruo de Piccolo

-La verdad es un buen muchacho, es fuerte y muy apuesto – opina Bulma – pero ¿Qué es lo que sientes por el?

-Es que... no lo sé... no logro entenderlo...

-entonces dinos, ¿qué sientes cuando estas cerca de él?

-¿Q-qué siento? Bueno... primero... siento que quiero sonreír, o por alguna razón lo quiero abrazar o...

-Eso querida es amor – le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¡No! – contestó con nerviosismo – Es decir, ¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismo?

-Lamentablemente también existe esa posibilidad – dijo con algo de lastima colocando una mano sobre su hombro la científica – pero nunca lo sabrás sino se lo preguntas

-¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor le gustas – prosiguió la otra mujer

-Tienen razón, tal vez pensara que estoy loca por él pero al menos sabrá lo que siento. Al menos debo intentarlo…

– Fin flash back –

Esa misma tarde del otro lado de la montaña Paos, tal como habían acordado ambos jóvenes se encontraban hablando mientras contemplaban el hermoso atardecer. Estaban ellos dos solos sin nadie a la vista, Herion se encontraba relajado mirando el ocaso mientras que la joven mantenía su mirada en él, podía sentir como le latía fuerte el corazón, era el momento, tenía que decírselo, debía hacerle saber lo que sentía por él…

-Que hermoso atardecer ¿verdad? – Le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios – Este planeta es muy bello…

-Si, me parece un lugar encantador – opinó apenas mirándolo – Oye Herion…

-Dime – la mira

-Quiero decirte… Que tú eres para mí… – no podía hablar, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta provocando que cierto tono purpúreo se asomara por sus mejillas

-¿Hm?

-L-lo que intento decirte es… Que yo… ¡Te quiero mucho! – exclamó nerviosa

-Yo también te quiero Kalula – le dijo suavemente acercándose a ella con una calida sonrisa – pero no de la forma que tu crees

-¿De que forma? – un poco confundida

-Es decir, no de la manera que se quieren un hombre y una mujer

-Entiendo… – dijo triste casi en un suspiro apartando la mirada

-Kalu, ¿Quieres mucho a Kentaro y a los demás cierto?

-Si, por supuesto, son mi vida – dijo firmemente

-¿Y que dices de mi?

-También te quiero…

-¿No crees que ese sentimiento se parecen? – le cuestionó

-¿Qué cosa? – confusa

-El amor que sientes por ellos y el que sientes por mi ¿No tienen similitud?

-ella se puso a pensar por unos momentos imaginándolos a él y a su familia, siendo sincera tienen gran parecido – Es verdad…

-No me mal interpretes – le pidió dulcemente – no creas que te estoy evadiendo ni nada, pero también sentí que debías saber la verdad, habría sido mucho peor si te mintiera

-Lo sé, aprecio tu honestidad Herion – le sonríe – ¿Ya lo sabias verdad?

-Si, debo confesar que me agradó que me tuvieras en cuenta y me consideraras como un miembro más en tu familia

-Si ya lo sabias entonces ¿Ya encontraste a la persona más importante de tu vida? – le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad

-Así es… – asiente con la cabeza

-¿Esta aquí?

-No, no esta. Se encuentra en mi planeta y tú la conociste en una ocasión, aunque la considere como la persona que mas quiero, ignoro lo que piensa de mí – le confiesa

-Estoy segura que también significas mucho para ella y que siente lo mismo por ti, por eso iré a darle mis bendiciones cuando todo esto termine – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a su compañero – quiero asegurarme que te cuide

-Gracias Kalu… – gentilmente coloca su mano en su rostro tomándola por sorpresa – Algún día encontraras a ese ser amado, solo debes ser paciente, apuesto que también te amará con todo su corazón. Cuando lo encuentres házmelo saber, ya sufriste mucho en el pasado y no me gustaría verte con lágrimas ahora que tu verdadera sonrisa apareció, si te hace llorar yo mismo me encargare de darle una lección

-Si… – dijo por ultimo – ¿Te podré ver mañana? Escuché que volverás a tu planeta

-Me verás – le aseguró – Tranquila, no me iré para siempre, vendré a visitarte

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…

-Ya debo irme Herion, te veré mañana – emprendió vuelo y se marcho

-Ve con cuidado – dijo por ultimo su amigo

Ella se encontraba volando lentamente sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba despejar su mente después de todo, su sonrisa se borró, su voz desapareció, no podía evitar la tristeza asomarse en sus orbes azules: Herion, su compañero de celda, siempre la vio, ve y la vera como una amiga, como una hermana… La verdad una pena, habría sido mejor si le hubiera correspondido pero, al fin y al cabo, no podía forzar las cosas…

Tan absorta, perdida y hundida en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a la figura que surcaba los cielos en esos momentos hasta que impacta con esta

-¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¿Qué no tienes ojos? – exclamó molesto

-Oh, lo siento Piccolo, no te vi… – le dijo apenada

-Si ya lo creo – indiferente acomodándose el turbante – ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó al instante con su tono serio de siempre

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por tu mirada

-¿Cuál mirada? Es mi mirada, es todo – respondió relajada

-A mi no me engañas, no eres buena mintiendo

-Tienes razón, Piccolo ¿Tienes un segundo?

-¿Por qué? – le pregunta el namekusei

-Quiero pedirte un pequeño favor

-¿Un favor? – Repite extrañado – ¿Y que clase de favor?

-Es solo por esta vez – le pide gentilmente – ¿Podemos charlar en la cascada?

-Como quieras

Ambos guerreros se encontraban en el lago debajo de la cascada. Piccolo esperaba pacientemente que la Etherion le explicara porque quería hablar con él, solo se dedicaba a mirarla de reojo y Kalula empezó a jugar con el agua con sus pies moviéndolos en forma circular. Después de un minuto de silencio, empezó a hablar

-El día de hoy, le confesé a Herion que lo quería mucho…

-Ya veo… – le dijo sin siquiera mirarla

-Pero… – su mirada cambio a uno de tristeza – Herion solo me volteo a ver con ternura y me dio a entender que yo no era la persona que mas quería… Sabiamente me pregunto que si el cariño que siento por él era parecido al de mis hermanos, es decir, como un familiar. Entonces lo pensé y me di cuenta que se parecían… – hace una breve pausa – ¿Pero sabes? – Le sonríe – por otra parte también me di cuenta que ese cariño es un poco diferente al que siento por mi familia, que se trata de algo muy especial

-¿Que quieres decir? – le pregunto sin inmutarse

-Es difícil de explicar… – le dijo – cuando estábamos encarcelados, Herion y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo empecé a sentir algo mas por él. Lo veía más que como un amigo o un guerrero, pero Herion no me ve de la misma manera y lo único que me queda es aceptarlo… – su gesto cambia a uno de tristeza

-Entiendo, si lo presionas mucho puedes llegar a perder su amistad

-Así es… He perdido muchas cosas en este mundo y lo que menos quiero es perder a un amigo… – una breve pausa y comienza a jugar un poco con el agua – Herion me dijo que ya había encontrado a su ser querido y que también es muy cercana a mi

-¿Sabes quien es?

-Al menos eso creo, pienso que esa persona siente algo extraordinario por Herion que significa mucho para él. Eso me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre el asunto y me di cuenta que mientras Herion sea feliz con esa persona es mas que suficiente, es decir, no es necesario que lo sea conmigo, recuerdo que Bulma y Milk también me dijeron esas palabras, ellas serán muy felices siempre y cuando que sus esposos lo sean…Yo también estuve de acuerdo con eso, mientras lo vea feliz con alguien mas yo también lo seré – deja de chapotear en el agua y le brotan pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos aun manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa – sin embargo, no sé porque razón empecé a sentir una gran tristeza y un gran deseo de llorar, pero temí que si mostraba aquel dolor frente a Herion, él se sentiría un poco incomodo…

Piccolo sintió una gran incomodidad al ver como las lagrimas de la joven comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y escuchar sus pequeños sollozos, no entendía porque, pero no soportaba verla llorar. La miraba, aquella chica tan poderosa estaba ahora tan vulnerable por alguna extraña razón Piccolo empezó a sentir pena por la joven, ¿Será que ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor hacía que la gente hiciese cosas tan desesperadas? ¿Da tanto dolor al no ser mutuo? ¿O será que el amor es tan poderoso que puede llegar a cambiar la personalidad de una persona? La actitud de Kalula le recordaba mucho como había cambiado tras haber conocido a Gohan, el pequeño mocoso le había hecho perder el interés en conquistar la Tierra y llegar a tal punto en que decidió sacrificar su propia vida por él. ¿Será eso parecido al amor? El namekusei empezaba a sentirse muy confundido.

-Ay no… – dijo con una voz quebrada secándose un poco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda – no sé porque empecé a llorar, discúlpame Piccolo ¿Que absurdo no? Si entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda…

-se acercó lentamente a ella, pensaba decirle algunas palabras que la consolasen y que se tranquilizara, estaba empezando a desesperarse de escuchar sus lloriqueos – Lo sabes – le seco un poco sus lagrimas y ella lo mira sorprendida – sé que lo has comprendido.

-se pone de pie – gracias… – le dijo débil pero tiernamente, apoya su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar otra vez – Su intención no era lastimarme y para darme ánimos, me dijo que algún día encontrare a esa persona que significa mucho para mi y que esa persona extraordinaria me corresponderá y me amara como a nadie en el mundo…

-la abraza colocando gentilmente sus manos en los hombros de la chica – ojala que la encuentres, tarde o temprano aparecerá…

-Gracias…

Sin que la pareja que conversaba se diera cuenta, un par de traviesos espiaban la escena, cada quien con una mirada picara y una risita cómplice.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – comentó trunks a goten

- ¿Que el señor piccolo debería aceptar ser el novio de kalula ahora?

-trunks abrió los ojos de par en par y luego hablo – aparte de eso...

- ¿Que es su oportunidad para finalmente tener novia y dejar de ser un amargado?

-También, además de eso…

-¡Ah! ¿Que no hay que dejarlo olvidar este momento nunca? y ¿a ver si nos hace caso?

-¡Me leíste la mente! – finalizó trunks

- ¿Seguro que...? – goten fue interrumpido por trunks

- No, yo no leí tu mente

- ¿Segur...?

-Sí, segurísimo.

-Pero...

-¡Ya deja de decir preguntas incompletas!

-Goten luego de unos instantes preguntó algo que no se le había ocurrido – ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-el peli-violeta por su parte rió felinamente y con ojos traviesos – ¡No te preocupes por eso! Yo tengo lo que necesitamos – de la nada el niño sacó un par de capsulas que, al activarse, se convirtieron en cámaras fotográficas (de alta definición, para eso eran una invención de la corporación Cápsula)

-¡Guau! – Gritó Goten – ¡No sabía que tenías estas cámaras contigo!

-Es que como a mi papá no le gusta que le tomen fotos, mi mamá me las dio para estar siempre preparado para tomarle fotos mientras no ve – respondió.

Piccolo y Kalula seguían inmutables en aquel correal paisaje rodeado de agua. Cualquiera con sentido del romance hubiera permanecido en silencio observando la escena, embelesado por la belleza y esperando un momento mágico... Pero para desgracia de ellos, los dos espectadores que tenían no eran exactamente discretos...

-¡Sonrían! – gritaron dos voces y cuando la pareja volteo casi se fueron de espaldas al ser cegados por las luces de las cámaras instantáneas, mientras las voces decían...

-¡Abrácense! ¡ahora un beso! – Piccolo sintió ganas de romper algo tan desesperadamente que por un momento, la ira le hizo cambiar de ver a rojo, en el caso de Kalula el tono purpúreo de sus mejillas incrementaba a cada momento cuando dijeron "¡fotos para los novios!"

Por su parte, los pequeños diablillos disfrutaron mucho de los escasos cuarenta segundos que tuvieron para sacar fotos, ya que Piccolo explotó en ira y...

-¡VENGAN ACA PAR DE MOCOSOS! – era seguro que no les tendría piedad.

-¡Señor Piccolo, no nos diga que se enojó! – decía Goten

-¡Mejor cállate y sigue corriendo Goten! – le llamó la atención Trunks.

-¿Oye Trunks... por qué estamos corriendo? – preguntó después Goten.

-¡Pues para huir de Piccolo!

-¡Pero si podemos volar! – en un instante Trunks quería que la tierra se lo tragara, aparentemente, había olvidado que ellos podían volar.

-¡¿Pues entonces que estas haciendo pegado al suelo?! – Le reclamó Trunks justo antes de que ambos ascendieran súbitamente y la onda de expansión resultante de tan brusco despliegue de velocidad le hiciera caer de espaldas.

-¡Malditos enanos! – Exclamó furioso – ¡Me las van a pagar!

-Piccolo, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ella acercándosele

-Si, no es nada – dijo sin darle importancia reincorporándose – ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, te agradezco mucho por haberme escuchado – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que nota algo en el pecho del guerrero – ¡Ay no, que torpe! – camina hacia él

-¿Y ahora que pasa? – cuestiono entre extrañado y confundida

-Que pena, sin querer te mojé con mis lagrimas – comienza a secarlo con sus manos – lo siento mucho, créeme que no lo hice a propósito…

Piccolo pudo notar como ella intentaba secar su pecho con sus manos visiblemente nerviosa, a pesar de no conocerla, pudo percibir que Kalula no tenía malas intensiones… Ahora que la miraba de cerca, era muy linda chica, con una de sus manos la cogió por la barbilla alzando su rostro obligándola a prestarle atención, lo miraba fija e inexpresivamente. El guerrero observó detenidamente la mirada de la etherion, realmente era hermosa pero algo más la inundaba, se podía apreciar un poco de tristeza reflejado en sus ojos. Ella continuaba sin reaccionar, no entendía porqué pero se había perdido en los eclipses negros del namekusei, éstos la miraban de manera intensa y fija, jamás había visto tales ojos… él empezó a moverse poco a poco hacia a ella, Kalula solo se limito a cerrar poco a poco sus orbes azules. Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando.

-cuando sólo quedaban unos escasos centímetros para que se rozaran sus labios, ella lo detuvo abriendo sus ojos – Ya debo irme, esta empezando a oscurecer…

-No entendía que le había poseído esta vez. De repente se vio atrapado en sus ojos que le miraban atentamente, pero era una mirada diferente... sentía como ella le hubiera mostrado sus sentimientos hacia ¿Acaso eso era lo que llaman amor? No, no pensaba caer en ese juego hipnótico otra vez, así que despejando su mente, se atrevió a hablar – Es verdad – dijo sin mirarla, se sentía avergonzado

-Nos vemos mañana para despedir a Herion… – con eso último dicho, emprendió vuelo y se marchó

Piccolo estaba muy confundido, ya no sabía ni que pensar de ella pero algo era seguro, le empezando a tomar cariño y eso le preocupaba bastante. ¿Qué era el amor en realidad? Nunca lo había experimentado y dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de sentirlo pero aunque fuese ese sentimiento el que estaba surgiendo en su corazón no pensaba exteriorizarlo, siempre fue muy reservado con sus emociones y ese aspecto lo había cuidado bastante bien. De todos modos sabía que ese molesto sentimiento solo le traería problemas. Lo mejor será ponerse a entrenar, era lo más indicado que podía hacer ahora mismo…

PD: Les pido disculpas por el retraso! El trabajo y los estudios me tienen ocupada y no tengo tiempo de ponerme al corriente! En fin, les dejo este capitulo, ojala les guste y espero sus rewiews


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo Nº 13: "La marca"

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – gritó estupefacto comenzando a respirar agitadamente y con gotas de sudor – ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – exclamó sobresaltado, no podía evitar que una tonalidad purpúrea se asomara por sus mejillas

El namekusei se encontraba en un extraño lugar que no podía describir, se sentía solo y aislado del mundo pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo; había mucha paz y silencio en el ambiente lo que le parecía muy extraño

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Se preguntó en voz alta mirando hacia alrededor – ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan, ¿Me escuchas?!

Al poco tiempo, encuentra una figura que yacía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente a pocos metros de él y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó… ¡Se trataba de Kalula! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí y porque tenia esas múltiples heridas en su cuerpo? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, se preocupó al ver que la etherion no reaccionaba así que fue a ver su estado tomándola con sus brazos

-¡Kalula, ¿Estas bien?! – Le preguntó el nameku preocupado – ¡Oye, reacciona! – escuchó un quejido de ella, era una buena señal

Mientras se encontraba aun desmayada, Piccolo la observó detenidamente; su rostro joven y bello, su cabello largo y sedoso, realmente era hermosa, tan frágil y delicada pero a la vez poderosa. De repente comenzó poco a poco acercarse a su rostro cerrando sus ojos y cuando solo quedaban escasos centímetros que sus labios tocaran los suyos despertó de golpe de su meditación.

De solo recordar el error que estuvo a punto de cometer le daba escalofríos… ¡Que pesadilla!

Del otro lado de la montaña Paos, una joven también había despertado con la misma expresión que el namekusei, aterrada y confundida pero no por un sueño extrañamente "romántico"… Otra vez ella, otra vez la misma mujer apareció dentro de sus sueños y esta vez parecía que iba a acabar con su vida ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué soñaba con alguien quien jamás había visto en toda su vida? Y lo mas importante… ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

-Esto no es normal… – decía ella tratando de calmarse – ¿Quién es? – Dentro de su mente aun podía recordar como la atacaba con ferocidad con bolas de energía riéndose estrepitosamente – ¿Por qué quiere asesinarme? – en eso recordó algo importante que podría ser la causa de sus pesadillas, algo que había estado ocultando a todos, no pudo evitar sentir culpa pero si se los decía podrían correr peligro ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su habitación – Adelante… – dijo ella tranquilamente

-Hola Kalu, buenos días – le saludo Kim entrando a su alcoba – Tenemos que ir a la corporación a despedir a Herion

-Si, lo sé, en un momento estaré lista – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono un tanto preocupado

-Nada, es solo que… – intentaba encontrar una buena excusa

-Todos lo extrañaremos, le debemos mucho a ese amigo tuyo – la interrumpió su hermano – pero estoy seguro que no se ira para siempre, cuando menos lo esperes estará de vuelta – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – no te quitare mas tiempo, anda vístete – con eso dicho se retira

Por otro lado del universo, cierto monstruo estaba observando la situación sentado en su silla con una copa de vino en su mano derecha desde un portal a su queridísima Kalula. Esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro sabía que significaba…

-Con que no se los has dicho querida – comento con un tono neutro – No cabe duda que eres igual a tu madre en ese sentido – se pone de pie – Ya es hora que le de una visita – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – He estado ausente por un tiempo, además… Se ha desarrollado y es tiempo de dejarlo salir… – rió con malicia entre dientes

De regreso en la tierra, la joven etherion se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus hermanos, como son nuevos en este planeta no los culpa por sentir curiosidad de explorar e investigar por cada rincón, además siempre han tenido esa costumbre de niños. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que escucha que alguien toca la puerta…

-ella abre la puerta – ¡Goten, Trunks! ¡Que sorpresa verlos! – exclamo alegre

-¡Hola Kalula! – Saludo alegre el semisaiyajin goten y recibe un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Ay! – se queja molesto

-Así no se saluda Goten, debes decir buenos días – le corrige su amigo

-Buenos dias Kalula – le respondió mas relajado a lo que Kalula no pudo evitar reírse un poco

-Buenos dias niños, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Pues… – de repente el pelivioleta se lleno de timidez sonrojándose sin querer

-¡Anda Trunks, entrégaselo! ¿Qué esperas? – le insiste impaciente el otro niño

-¿Entregarme que? – preguntó curiosa

-ambos la sorprendieron enseñándole un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas – es para ti… – dijeron los dos

-¡Oh niños, son hermosas! – Aceptó el obsequio con una gran sonrisa gustosa – ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Te gustan?

-¡Me encantan, que tiernos son! – Halagó muy sonriente – por favor pasen, llegaron a tiempo para desayunar – los invita

-¡Wow! – Exclamo Goten sorprendido – ¡Esta casa si que es enorme!

-¿Y que esperabas Goten? Mi mamá la hizo justamente para ellos – alardeó con tono superior

-Bulma fue muy amable en darnos un lugar donde podamos hospedarnos por un tiempo, le vamos a estar eternamente agradecidos – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja en las manos y toma asiento

-¡Vaya, se ve delicioso! – dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a desayunar

-Kalula, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta? – cuestiono el pelivioleta

-Por supuesto Trunks – deja la taza en el plato

-¿Recuerdas que Kentaro y los demás dijeron que la llama del dragón es el único que puede detener a Akuma? – Ella asentó con la cabeza – lo que queremos saber es, una vez que ese monstruo desaparezca ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Eso aún no lo sé – musito algo dudosa – aquellos que lo han utilizado, han muerto

-¿Eso quiere decir que también morirás? – preguntó alterado y algo triste el otro niño dejando de comer

-¡No! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de vencerlo!

-Esta bien, niños – respondió tranquilamente – si muero durante la batalla, al menos sabré que pude reunirme con mi familia una vez mas

-¿Ellos significan tanto para ti? – preguntó Trunks ya mas calmado

-Si – afirmó con firmeza – sé que algunas veces me vuelven loca y me molestan – dijo con un pequeño deje de molestia – pero es mejor que pasar mi vida tras las rejas – hace una breve pausa – cuando Akuma me llevó, dejé todos mis tesoros

-¿Tesoros? – repitieron confundidos

-Fotos de mi madre y mi padre, y una adorable muñeca de porcelana que me dio mi mamá: Haruko, la llamaba – toma la taza más grande – ¿quieren mas leche?

-Si, por favor – contestaron los dos y ella les sirve

-¿Por qué en ese momento no escapaste? – le preguntó Goten

-Si, aun tenías esa posibilidad

-Lo había pensado muchas veces pero no quería que mi planeta fuera destruido, ya había perdido a mis padres y si perdía a mis amigos y a mis hermanos, no tenía nada más – les explico

-Fuiste muy valiente – le contempló el pelinegro

-Mejor dicho, eres muy valiente Kalula – le corrigió su compañero

-No más que ustedes – les sonríe

-Siempre creímos que los adultos no tenían miedo

-Al contrario, los adultos temen igual que los niños – les dijo con calma

-¿Y a Akuma a qué le tendrá miedo?

Luego de haber desayunado, los niños se dirigían directo a la corporación capsula pero antes de que se fueran, ella los detuvo

-¡Trunks, Goten, esperen! – les pidió ella desde la puerta

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocentemente Goten

-Quería decirles que es probable que llegue un poco tarde, tengo unas cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo llamar a tu novio, el señor Piccolo? – preguntó el pelivioleta con un tono de picardía

-¡Si! ¡Ahora que Herion se marcha, el señor piccolo tendrá más tiempo para estar contigo! – le siguió su amigo

-No niños – ella rió – Piccolo solo me esta ayudando con mi entrenamiento, no mezclen las cosas

-Si, claro… – comentó sarcástico – en fin, trata de no tardar mucho, así podremos jugar Kalula – le dijo Trunks

-Lo intentare y gracias por las flores, que tiernos son conmigo – ella dulcemente se arrodillo y les deposito un beso en la frente a cada uno provocando que los niños se sonrojaran enormemente – los veré en un rato – dicho eso entro a su casa y los semisaiyajin como pudieron emprendieron vuelo a dicho destino

Todos los guerreros Z estaban reunidos en la corporación capsula junto a una nave espacial para despedir a su mas reciente compañero, había un poco de tristeza en el ambiente; Herion, el valiente guerrero y amigo de la etherion estaba a punto de marcharse de vuelta a su planeta

-¿Seguro que llevas todo? – le preguntó una Bulma insistente

-Señorita Bulma, creo que ya le dije que si como unas veinte veces – bromista

-Es una lastima que no puedas quedarte – decía un Trunks bastante triste con un leve puchero – ¡ahora no tendré con quien jugar! – con eso ultimo mira a su papá de reojo a lo que Vegeta desvió la mirada

-Tranquilo Trunks, ya veras que nos volveremos a ver – le consoló con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a los demás – quiero darles las gracias a todos por su hospitalidad, nunca pensé que encontraría tan buenos amigos y peleadores en este planeta

-Recuerda que siempre contaras con nosotros, sabes donde encontrarnos si estas en problemas – le dijo confiado Goku

-Esperen todos, ¿en donde estarán Kalula y los demás? Ya se tardaron – agrego Milk

-¡Miren arriba! – señaló el pequeño Goten al cielo, eran los cinco etherion descendiendo

-Estábamos esperándolos, se les hizo un poco tarde – agregó Gohan, una vez en tierra firme a todos les llamo la atención la manera que se veía la joven etherion – Kalula…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con extrañeza

-¿De donde sacaste esas ropas? – preguntaron los niños curiosos

-Ah eso – despreocupada – Piccolo me lo obsequio, fue muy amable de su parte – dijo sonriente

-Gohan por unos momentos le pareció recordar cuando su maestro le proporcionó vestimentas para entrenar siendo niño – Ah! Ya entiendo, debió ver que te estorbaban o algo así...- pero justo antes de que los adultos pudieran expresarse...

-¡OH! Vaya, su relación avanza rápido trunks

-Si, a éste ritmo, mañana le dará un anillo de compromiso

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos con una picara sonrisa y una risita cómplice al namekusei, el cual los miro con una mirada asesina, cuya mirada bastó para que se callaran. ¡Como odiaba a esos par de diablillos en miniatura y sus comentarios!

-Piccolo no tiene remedio – le murmuró Goten a su inseparable amigo

-Si, ¿quién diría que resultaría ser tan tímido?

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? – le preguntó Goku

-Por supuesto – le respondió sonriente – le hice una promesa a Kalula y pienso cumplirla

-Siempre cumples con lo que prometes – le respondió relajada la chica acercándosele – cuando regreses espero que tengamos un combate, voy a entrenar mas duro así que prepárate

-Lo mismo digo – ambos hacen un saludo de apretón de manos que consiste en reunir dos puños, levantar los pulgares y menear los pulgares hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Después ese apretón fue reemplazado por un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido – Cuídate ¿Si?

-Lo haré – le dijo tranquilamente, entra a la nave espacial y finalmente despega, todos contemplaban como la nave de Herion se alejaba del planeta Tierra

-Kalula… – se le acerca Kentaro – ya que estamos todos reunidos, es hora de entrenar, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Si…

Mientras se estaba llevando a cabo un largo y muy duro entrenamiento para la joven etherion, el namekusei quiso hablar con los familiares de Kalula para aclarar ciertas dudas respecto a los acontecimientos que estaban pasando últimamente

-ella se levanta con dificultad – ¡No puedo detenerlos, sus golpes son muy rápidos!

-¡La velocidad es relativa Kalula! – le dijo Kunihiro sabiamente

-¡No los detengas con tu cuerpo, detenlos con la mente! – le aconsejó el joven de la melena de león

-¡Ja! Ustedes si que saben brindar confianza – dijo Piccolo acercándoseles quedando al lado de Kentaro

-¿De que quieres hablar Piccolo? – le preguntó Kentaro seriamente sin verlo, el namekusei se percató que ese etherion parecía ser el mas sensato y reflexivo de los cuatro, alguien un poco similar a él, así que comenzó a hablar

-Dijeron que el poder de Kalula es el único capaz de detener a ese monstruo – le dijo

-Así es

-Pero seré honesto contigo, no creo que pueda derrotarlo. Apenas conoce su propia fuerza y no confía en sus habilidades – contesto algo frío cruzado de brazos

-En algo puedes tener razón – le responde – pero déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo – piccolo lo mira de reojo – no lo digo porque sea mi hermana, sino que aunque ella no confíe en si misma, nosotros si

-¿Crees que esta lista para llevar una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros?

-Debe estarlo, por eso la estamos entrenando de una manera muy dura. Tal vez sea demasiado para ella pero es la única forma para que empiece a dominar la llama del dragón – le respondió aun sin mirarlo

-¿Qué pasara con Kalula una vez que use la llama del dragón para eliminar a ese sujeto?

-Aun no lo sé – le contesto – todos los que lo han utilizado, han muerto, ni siquiera hubo tiempo para revivirlos

-¿Esta destinada a acabar como los demás antecesores? – cuestiono un poco preocupado

-Tú sabes que el futuro siempre se altera – le dijo sabiamente

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto con seriedad

-En la inscripción de la estatua de Kula decía: "Solo la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo, traerá la vida a aquello extinguido…"

-¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso? – cuestionó extrañado

- No lo sé, habla de algo simbólico… – dijo pensativo

De pronto el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido cuando la joven cayó de rodillas tocándose el hombro izquierdo repentinamente con una expresión de molestia (tal vez de dolor) en su espalda

-¡Kalula! – exclamaron preocupados sus hermanos

-¿Estas bien? Levántate – le ayudaron los niños

-Tranquilos, estoy bien – les dijo para calmarlos

-¡Kalula! – Gritó Goku, seguido por sus demás compañeros – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Goku – respondió ella

-¿Qué paso? – prosiguió Gohan

-No es nada, sentí una molestia en mi espalda – contesto calmada con una diminuta sonrisa

-Lo mejor será prolongar el entrenamiento – propuso Piccolo entrando al circulo – es muy duro para ti y tu cuerpo no puede soportarlo

-El señor Piccolo tiene razón papá – le dijo Gohan a su padre apoyando la idea

-No muchachos, quiero continuar – interrumpió ella poniéndose de pie – créanme, estoy bien

-De acuerdo, en ese caso continuemos…

Al caer la tarde, el entrenamiento aun continuaba al igual que esos repentinos ataques de dolor en la espalda de la etherion, cada vez eran mas fuertes y se mostraban con nitidez, a pesar de los comentarios y consejos que les decían sus amigos, una obstinada Kalula se rehusaba a suspender el entrenamiento, estaba muy determinada a continuar ignorando por completo su dolor hasta que…

-¡Ah! – cae bruscamente de rodillas al césped tocándose la espalda

-¡Kalula! – gritaron todos alterados, al notar que la joven ni siquiera podía levantarse, sus familiares la cargaron llevándola hacia la sala de la corporación y la recostaron suavemente en el sofá

-ella se reincorporó con un poco de dificultad – chicos… – comenzó a decir en un hilito de voz – hay algo que no les he dicho…

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – Cuestionó Piccolo cruzado de brazos – No mas mentiras, no mas secretos ¡Habla de una vez con la verdad! – impaciente y cansado de tantos misterios

-Muy bien… – ella se puso de pie volteándose y comenzó a quitarse el obi café de su cintura seguido de su keykogi, esto provoco una reacción inesperada en la cara de todos

-¡Kalula! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le llamó Milk alterada y molesta, ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se le ocurre desvestirse frente a todos, en especial frente a los más pequeños?

-¿No ves que hay niños presentes? – prosiguió la científica igual de molesta tapándoles los ojos

-No me mal interpreten… – les pidió, ella continuó hasta dejar solo su espalda descubierta y los guerreros no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: tenía una marca, una extraña forma en medio de su espalda de color rojo ¿Qué significaba ese símbolo?

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Piccolo con tono severo

-Es una maldición – dijo ella mientras se ponía de nuevo su keykogi y se voltea mirándolos a todos – cuando Akuma me secuestro, prometí que jamás pelearía con el, intentaría escapar y estar siempre a su servicio pero como prueba infinita a mi lealtad, tuve que pagar un precio… siempre he tenido esto desde que era niña

-¿No hay una forma de quitarte esa maldición? – le preguntó Krilin preocupado

-No… – contesto con una voz desalentadora – como él me la incrustó, es el único que puede hacerlo. Ya intente todo, pero la maldición no se borra

-¿Por qué no nos los dijiste? – le preguntó Kentaro consternado

-Lo hice para mantenerlos a salvo, a todos – le dijo – pero ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto, debían saber la verdad – hace una breve pausa – en estos últimos días, he tenido el mismo sueño por las noches

-¿De que se trata? – preguntó Goku con un tono muy serio

-Es muy extraño, estoy corriendo incansablemente en un lugar oscuro y sombrío. De repente aparece alguien, una mujer y comienza a atacarme, luego al final del sueño me dice: "ya falta muy poco…"

-¿Sabes de quien se trata?

-Ese es el problema, no sé quien es, jamás la he visto en toda mi vida – contesto dudosa

-Entonces es muy extraño… – En ese momento Kalula sintió como una especie golpe en su espalda, estaba pasando de nuevo pero esta vez era distinto, algo andaba mal – ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Kalula, estas bien? – preguntó preocupado el joven Gohan

La joven no podía moverse, su visión de repente era borrosa, su temperatura era muy alta, respiraba agitadamente, era como si le hubieran atado de pies a cabeza y sin energías, cae al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento

-¡Kalula! – gritaron todos

Del otro lado, la nave estaba bien oculta en lo profundo de las montañas protegido por un poderoso campo de energía capaz de repeler cualquier ataque, el Darkathan se encontraba en una cavidad estrecha y oscura en un muro tras la puerta con una fuente mágica llena de agua limpia y pura que le permitía ver a la susodicha, estaba llevando a cabo un conjuro que comenzara a expulsar sus poderes malignos para pudrir su cuerpo desde el interior al exterior, por supuesto que su corazón también y le accedería total control sobre sus actos y su cuerpo. Ya es tiempo de divertirse un poco luego de haber desaparecido y haber esperado este día con tantas ansias, el día en que por fin su maldición se desarrollo por completo y podía hacer lo que se le plazca con ella… Incluso asesinarla en estos momentos pero seria demasiado pronto…

-Ahora su destino esta en mis manos… – dijo con una voz neutra

-Mi señor, le aconsejo que no subestime a Kalula – dijo uno de sus soldados arrodillado

-No te preocupes – respondió relajado sonriendo sin voltear a verlo – esa niña sabía que este día llegaría y sabe cuales son las consecuencias si desobedece. Como es la hija de Kala, pensé que se trataba de alguien fuerte y astuta – comentó decepcionado

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensa hacer? Puede matarla usando ese conjuro o tal vez…

-No hay porque precipitarse – lo interrumpió serenamente – Aunque no estaría mal mostrarle a sus amigos y familiares una pesadilla donde su queridísima guerrera dragón los desafía a muerte…

Dentro de la corporación…

-¡Por favor reacciona Kalula! – gritó el etherion de la melena de león desesperado

-¡Resiste por favor! – dijeron los niños

-¡Despierta! – a pesar de sus intentos para que abriera los ojos, la joven aun permanecía inconsciente ¿Qué debían hacer? – Esto es una obra de Akuma – afirmó Kentaro con firmeza

-Si, ya debe saber que Kalula nos contó de su maldición y por haber escapado, esta intentando dominar sus poderes – agregó Kim analizando la situación – ¡La maldición la esta consumiendo!

-Entonces no debe estar muy lejos de aquí – dijo Goku poniéndose de pie – ¡Si no hacemos algo probablemente muera! ¡Vamos muchachos, debemos encontrarlo! ¡Es el camino para deshacer la maldición! – gritó a sus compañeros

-¿Pero que hacemos con Kalula señor? – le preguntó el pelivioleta muy preocupado por ella

-¡Goten, Trunks, ustedes se quedaran! ¡Es probable que los servidores de ese monstruo vengan por ella!

-Yo también iré – dijo Piccolo hasta que siente que algo lo toma de la mano deteniéndolo, era la joven, no entendía porque pero con ese gesto sabia le estaba pidiendo que se quedara

-No señor Piccolo, es mejor que se quede, Kalula lo necesita – le dijo su alumno – es lo mejor

-Esta bien…

Los demás guerreros Z salieron afuera tratando de percibir el ki del causante de este embrollo, cuando finalmente lo localizaron emprendieron vuelo hacia dicha dirección lo mas rápido posible, la situación era de vida o muerte… Lo único que importaba era llegar a tiempo y rogar que la peliverde pueda salvarse

Piccolo la observaba detenidamente muy preocupado ¿Qué podía hacer en un momento así? ¿Por qué le pidió quedarse? ¡Se sentía un completo inútil por no poder ayudarla! ¡Solo estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada! Las mujeres terrícolas y los niños hacían todo lo posible para que mejorara pero pese a sus cuidados no estaban dando resultado.

Estaban ellos dos solos en la sala, ella se aferraba de su mano mientras respiraba agitadamente, no quería separarse de él, sentía una gran necesidad de tenerlo a su lado; en situaciones en la que se vio muy demacrada y triste, de algún modo, ese nameku le hacia regresar la confianza y seguridad en si misma… Había algo especial en él y ese algo, le gustaba…

-Mátalo… – le decía una extraña voz dentro de su mente

-¿A quien? – preguntaba ella

-Elimínalo…

-¿Pero a quien? – insiste

-Que mates a Piccolo… – le ordenó

-No, no lo haré…

-No te reveles conmigo – le advirtió – sabes lo que pasará si lo haces

-el guerrero estaba observando desde el balcón si había alguna señal de Akuma por los alrededores o de los muchachos pero todo lo que había era un incomodo silencio en el ambiente – Maldición, ¿Todavía no encuentran a ese tipo? – se quejaba molesto el namekusei – ¡No! – Exclama furioso – ¡Kalula esta sufriendo mucho y no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que observarla! – repentinamente una bola de energía interrumpió sus pensamientos y al voltear, los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron de sorpresa ¡La etherion estaba de pie atacándolo! ¿Por qué? Entonces al final todo era una trampa, era una sirviente más de Akuma – ¡finalmente te revelaste! – grita amenazante con bolas de energías en ambas manos

-¡Destruye a Piccolo! – Le dijo misma voz ordenándola dentro de su mente pero Kalula se rehusaba hacerlo, mostraba mucha resistencia – ¡Destrúyelo!

-¡Huye! – Gritó Kalula aun con el suficiente uso de razonamiento – ¡Vete de aquí!

Al escuchar su voz, Piccolo se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado y bajó la guardia: ella solo estaba siendo manipulada por Akuma y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para retenerlo, podía ver tenía completo control sobre sus actos, cuerpo y poderes pero no sobre su mente… Al menos no todavía, si se quedaba la joven era capaz de asesinarlo, a él y a todos sus amigos pero si huía, Akuma podría asesinarla en este mismo instante ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo Nº 14: "La maldición continua"

En la trayectoria de los guerreros z, volaban a toda velocidad siguiendo ese ki maligno y poderoso, cada vez estaba mas cerca de su objetivo, podían sentirlo

-¡El ki proviene de esa dirección! – dijo Goku señalando en algún lugar en el horizonte

-¡Rápido, démonos prisa! – gritó Krilin a sus compañeros

-Esto será muy interesante… – decía para sus adentros el príncipe con una sonrisa algo fría – Esta vez me encargare de eliminarlo con mis propias manos

-Papá ¿Crees que Kalula se vaya a salvar? – le preguntó el joven Gohan a su padre

-No estoy seguro – dudoso – Ella tiene un buen corazón, grandes poderes y una gran fuerza pero su carácter es muy frágil

-No estoy de acuerdo – intervino Kunihiro entrando a la conversación – Ustedes no la conocen como nosotros, es decidida, determinada y tiene fuerza de voluntad – dijo con firmeza – y les aseguro que probablemente ahora mismo este luchando contra esa maldición

-Si, tiene razón Goku – dijo Yamcha – no hay que ser pesimistas, ella ha cambiado mucho desde que esta con nosotros

-Y ha demostrado ser una chica fuerte – concluyó Ten Shin Han

-Si pero entre mas tiempo transcurra, ira perdiendo su resistencia… – agregó Kojiro preocupado – ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo, rápido!

Dentro de la nave de Akuma…

-Que tenaz es… – agrega un poco sorprendido – a pesar de tomar control en su cuerpo, aún no pierde la razón por completo

-Se lo advertí, mi señor – le dice su secuaz – Kalula es la primogénita de Kala, no la trate como si fuera una mujer ordinaria

-No tardara mucho para que se rinda, toda fuerza tiene un limite… – dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa y observando las acciones de la etherion – ¿Qué harás Piccolo? ¿Permitirás que Kalula te mate o escaparas sin que te importe su destino?

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula, la peliverde había vuelto a atacar al namekusei esta vez con un aumento considerable de su ki, lamentablemente poco a poco estaba empezando a ceder al dominio de su mente provocado por el darkathan… ¡Si Piccolo no hacia algo Kalula estará bajo su servicio y lo matara!

-¡Por favor Piccolo, márchate! – le pidió desesperada aun pudiendo hablar con claridad

-¡Ja! ¡No seas tonta! – Le replicó – ¡No voy a huir dejándote aquí sola! – dijo gritando y corrió hacia ella

-¡Destrúyelo! – le volvió a ordenar aquella misteriosa voz, Kalula aun estaba estática en su sitio con bolas de energía en sus manos, en un acto de reflejo cerró sus ojos fuertemente entre lagrimas y lo atacó

De nuevo en la nave…

-Parece que ese nameku no quiso escuchar las advertencias de Kalula… Que lastima… – fingiendo inocencia seguido de una risita

-Mi señor, es un ser cruel y despiadado – el darkathan no pudo evitar sentirse halagado – obligó a la hija de Kala hacer algo en contra de sus votos… ¡AH! – sintió de pronto como una mano violentamente atravesaba su pecho dejando un gran charco de sangre azulada en el suelo y provocando su muerte

-Herion… – dijo en un tono neutro sin mostrar sorpresa volteándose

-Tú eres…

-No me extraña que aparecieras – comentó – tus poderes son especiales que pudiste atravesar mi campo sin ningún problema

-Akuma, sé muy bien que tú fuiste quien le impuso esa maldición a Kalula – le dijo – pero es inútil, tus poderes son demasiado débiles

-No te confíes Herion que no soy el mismo darkathan de hace siglos…

-No necesitas decírmelo – le contesto frunciendo el ceño – con solo ver tu apariencia puedo darme cuenta. Akuma, has vendido tu alma al Fénix Oscuro con el fin de obtener más poderes y te convertiste en su propiedad ¿No es cierto?

-Así es… – confesó tranquilamente con una sonrisa – estas muy bien informado…

-¿Qué método utilizaste para permanecer en este mundo? – le dijo desafiante hasta que sus ojos se abren de sorpresa – Akuma… – podía ver como una extraña aura rodeaba el cuerpo del monstruo por completo – ¿Acaso tu… estas muerto? Ese cuerpo no pertenece a ningún demonio y mucho menos al de un darkathan ¿Es falso? Solo eres un cadáver ambulante – algo estupefacto

-¿Has venido aquí para darme un sermón? – un poco impaciente

-Yo solo investigo de donde proviene esa energía maligna, ya que a mí no me interesa lo que suceda contigo – de repente siente el ki de los guerreros Z – están muy cerca…

Afuera de la nave, finalmente los guerreros Z han llegado donde se encontraba escondido el darkathan y sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizaron sus mejores técnicas para derribar aquel campo de energía, usaron el mismo método varias veces pero el campo seguía intacto

-Mala suerte, este campo es muy resistente – dijo Goku

-¡Y después de lo que nos costó llegar hasta aquí! – se quejó molesto Kentaro

-Mientras estemos aquí, la maldición de ese monstruo continua – agregó Gohan

-¡Si esto se aplaza, Kalula no resistirá por mucho! – kojiro comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de bolas de energía precipitadamente

-¡No desperdicies tu energía a lo tonto! – le regaño furioso el príncipe, a decir verdad también se sentía inútil por no poder destruir el campo con sus propias manos

-¡Tu no me das ordenes! – Le gritó igual de furioso y se detuvo en seco – ¡Prefiero intentarlo a estar observando!

Mientras tanto, en la corporación capsula…

La etherion aún se encontraba de pie con la vista clavada en el suelo y en posición de combate pero esta vez las bolas de energía desaparecieron de sus manos, Piccolo estaba arrodillado frente a ella esperando que fuera a hacer a continuación, sabía que Kalula hizo un gran esfuerzo para desviar el ataque, si lo hubiera recibido probablemente lo hubiera asesinado, solo alcanzó a lastimar levemente su brazo derecho

-¿Kalula?... – alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz el nameku, ella bajó los brazos y comenzó a caer pero antes de que cayera al piso rápidamente la atrapa – ¡Kalula! – exclama preocupado

-Pi...ccolo… – dijo con una voz entre cortada

-¿Estas bien?

-He dejado de escuchar esa voz… Ayúdame…

-Quédate aquí y descansa – le recomendó

-No, por favor, llévame contigo – se aferró a sus brazos suplicando – Siento la presencia de Akuma

-El namekusei la miró dudoso a los ojos por unos segundos, sabía que debía dejarla descansar en la corporación donde estaría a salvo pero al ver el rostro de Kalula, sabía que no aceptaría un no como respuesta – muy bien – dijo por fin cediendo y ayudándola a levantarse, en eso se abre la puerta

-¡Kalula! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – exclamo sorprendida la científica

-¡Aun no puedes estar de pie! – La regaño la otra mujer – ¡Piccolo, suéltala!

-Ya no escucho esa voz, necesito aprovechar eso…

-¿Van a ir a buscarlo? Es peligroso – dijo el pequeño Goten

-Él tiene razón, además la maldición aún no se desvanece – concluyó Trunks

-Voy a protegerla – dijo el nameku cargándola en sus brazos

-¡Nosotros también iremos! – dijeron los niños

-No, mejor quédense – les ordeno y emprendió vuelo

-Mamá, ¿Crees que Kalula pueda con todo esto? Se veía muy sofocada – preguntó el semisaiyajin pelinegro angustiado

-¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo Goten? – Le regañó severamente su amigo – ¡Por supuesto que estará bien! ¡Es una mujer fuerte y el señor Piccolo esta con ella!

-Quédense aquí y recemos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer – dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a los más pequeños

-¡Kalula, no te rindas, por favor!

-Ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para resistir el dolor pero muchachos, en especial tú Piccolo, no permitas que ella muera. Haz todo lo posible por eliminar esa maldición… – musitó la mujer de pelo negro

Piccolo se encontraba volando a toda velocidad cargando a la guerrera dragón en sus brazos, mientras la observaba se podía apreciar una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, estaba fuera de peligro pero no por mucho tiempo… ¡tenía que darse prisa!

-Piccolo… – comenzó a decir ella con una voz débil – Discúlpame…

-Tú no me atacaste, deja de sentirte culpable por eso

-Pero ¿Por qué no te escapaste? Si me hubiera equivocado, te habría matado

-¡No digas tonterías! – Le recriminó con un tono severo – ¡Prometimos que te ayudaríamos y eso pensamos hacer así que ya no me preguntes más! – varios metros más adelante encuentran a Goku y a los demás tratando de romper el campo de energía

-¡Es Piccolo y Kalula! – exclamo sorprendido Krilin volteándose, a lo que los demás también se voltearon

-Está ahí dentro… – dijo Kalula y se bajó de los brazos del guerrero de la capa – ¡No nos va a detener! – juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, lanzó una especie de fuego relampagueante color plateado brillante hacia el campo desvaneciéndolo, acto seguido Piccolo volvió a atraparla en el aire

-¡Esa chiquilla logro destruirlo sin problemas! – dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin

-Logró destruir el campo… – dijo Akuma muy tranquilo asomándose a la puerta mirando hacia afuera

-¿Preocupado Akuma? – Cuestionó Herion – Ya te lo dije, tus poderes son muy débiles para controlarla

-Solo me distraje, si no fuera por tu interrupción, la habría asesinado – le contestó – Así que debe sentirse afortunada que tiene un guardaespaldas a su servicio, siempre dependiendo de los demás para que la salven – comentó burlonamente con una sonrisa

-muy bien, le molesto bastante aquel comentario así que con una mirada fría se abalanzo a Akuma aplicándole una llave – Escúchame bien, déjame decirte que no tengo idea que planes tienes contra este planeta – comenzó a aplicar más fuerza a su agarre – pero te juro que si te atreves a lastimar a Kalula y a mis amigos, te matare en este mismo instante – le dijo amenazante con una mirada asesina

-¡Miserable! – Expandió su aura alejándolo a 100 metros de él – ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú poder no se compara con el mío!

-Sé muy bien que guardas sentimientos hacia Kala – al escuchar eso, el darkathan frunció el ceño enojado y gruñó – Así que pregúntate esto, ¿Realmente serias capaz de matarla? – con eso dicho, el joven de piel albina desaparece

-¡Piccolo! ¡Kalula! – gritaron los muchachos

-Ustedes también llegaron – dijo descendiendo y bajando a la joven

-Akuma se encuentra ahí dentro… – les aviso Kalula con una voz algo débil – tengan cuidado muchachos…

En eso la compuerta de la nave se abre y ahí estaba él acompañado de sus leales súbditos, calmado y tranquilo con una sonrisa en sus labios y con una mirada llena de maldad, el darkathan cuyos poderes malignos estaban tratando de apoderarse del cuerpo de la guerrera dragón

-Nos volvemos a ver querida, tal como lo dije… – comentó serenamente y observa a los demás guerreros – veo que aún no sabes defenderte por ti sola, incluso Herion tuvo que intervenir

-¿Herion? – repitió Goku con extrañeza

-No deberían extrañarse, los poderes de ese sujeto son especiales…

-¡Akuma! – Gritó Kalula tratando de levantarse – ¡si le pusiste una mano encima te juro que voy a…!

-No tengo interés en él, vino a defender tú valiosa vida – la interrumpió con una voz neutra – así que no te angusties, lo dejé vivir un poco más

-¡Muchachos! – Llamó el nameku a los familiares de la etherion – ¡Quédense con ella!

-¿Te encuentras bien Kalula? – preguntaron sus hermanos

-Si…

-Oye, jamás conocí a un sujeto tan cobarde como tú, siempre utilizando trucos sucios para lastimar a las personas y escondiéndote detrás de tu ejercito – dijo Piccolo dirigiéndose hacia el darkathan con tono despectivo – sé que utilizaste tus poderes malignos para ordenar a Kalula que me matara

-Si es así, ¿Qué?

-¡No tendré ninguna compasión! – dijo llevando las puntas de sus dos dedos hacia su frente y éstos empezaron a brillar

-¡Si me atacas, ella morirá! – Le advirtió y el nameku se detuvo – ¡te recuerdo que la maldición aun continua, como yo fui quien se la incrustó puedo hacer lo que me plazca con su vida!

-¡Maldito! – refunfuño Gohan

-como había dicho, podía hacer lo que quisiera con la vida de la joven, así que con toda mala intensión cerro su puño rodeado de un aura negra y maligna a lo que Kalula respondió con un leve gritó de dolor – esa jovencita, ya no tiene fuerzas… Es cuestión de tiempo para que la maldición la consuma por completo… – dijo con satisfacción para sus adentros y luego se dirigió a su ejército – ¡Ataquen! – les ordenó

Una nueva batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras que los guerreros Z estaban peleando ya transformados en super saiyajin, los familiares de la etherion la vigilaban y protegían de todos los ataques provenientes de distintas direcciones pero pese a sus esfuerzos, Kalula no mostraba mejoría alguna, peor aún, poco a poco estaba empezando a ceder

-¡Resiste un poco más, Kalula! – dijo uno de ellos con desesperación

-¡Maldito! ¡Deja de escudarte frente a tus súbditos y pelea cobarde! – le gritó furioso el etherion de la melena de león

-Que insolencia… – dijo frunciendo el ceño volviendo a cerrar su puño con fuerza provocando otro grito de dolor en la joven

-¡Kalula! – gritaron preocupados

-Que no se les olvide que la vida de Kalula se encuentra en mis manos…

-¿Qué podemos hacer papa? – le cuestiono Gohan angustiado

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, Kalula está sufriendo mucho – dijo sin mirarlo

-¡No muchachos, estoy bien! – Dijo ella y los demás voltean – ¡Hagan lo que sea necesario para matarlo! – trató de levantarse pero sus hermanos le impidieron

-No te muevas – le regañó Kim – Kenta, Koji, vayan a ayudar a los muchachos, si las cosas siguen igual, Kalula no resistirá

-Espera, a Akuma no le importara acabar o no con nuestros amigos, su objetivo es asesinarla con la maldición – dijo Kentaro analizando las cosas

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – contestó Kojiro algo impaciente

-Goku y los demás podrán con el ejército, son muy fuertes, así que debemos atacar a Akuma directamente. Tal vez ocurra lo mismo que la última vez pero hay que intentarlo

-¡Bien! ¡Kim, Kun, permanezcan al lado de Kalula!

Tuvieron poco tiempo para planear una estrategia pero en ese momento no les importaba el peligro, lo único que les era de suma importancia era salvar la vida de la guerrera dragón y deshacer la maldición que la estaba consumiendo cada vez más.

Corrieron hacia él esquivando los ataques de sus súbditos y lo atacaron con sus más poderosas técnicas levantando una gran cortina de humo, cuando ese humo se disipó, Akuma seguía como si nada ¡No le habían hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño!

-¿Pero qué? – desconcertados

-Se ven que no entienden nada – algo molesto – entre más se opongan, el sufrimiento de Kalula será más lento de lo que se imaginan – observaba con satisfacción a lo lejos a la etherion respirar con dificultad y con gotas de sudor – o puedo cambiar de opinión, ¿Desean que la envié al otro mundo en estos momentos? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia volviendo a cerrar su puño esta vez aplicando más fuerza, lo que hizo que la joven gritara y perdiera el conocimiento

En un momento había olvidado el lugar de la batalla, ahora se encontraba en un mundo extraño, sombrío y algo lúgubre, no había imágenes ni se escuchaba voces, solo habitaba la oscuridad y un incómodo silencio en el ambiente mientras que ella estaba flotando en forma descendiente en el vacío

-¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó ella en voz alta mirando por los alrededores – ¿Qué lugar es este? – Con la mirada intentaba encontrar y sentir alguna presencia de sus amigos pero sin éxito – ¡Muchachos! ¿Dónde están? – de pronto un portal apareció frente a ella y en él, podía ver las imágenes de como los guerreros z luchaban incansablemente contra el ejército del darkathan – ¡Muchachos! ¿Pueden oírme? ¡Respóndanme por favor! – gritó con desesperación pero por más que lo hiciera, los demás no podían oír sus pedidos de auxilio. Pasaron los minutos y tras varios intentos fallidos por escapar de ese extraño lugar, se resignó a solo observar la pelea con frustración y tristeza – todo esto pasó por mi culpa… – comenzó a decir con impotencia – les he causado muchos problemas… Discúlpenme… ¿Acaso estoy muerta?

-No lo estás… – respondió una voz misteriosa

-¿Quién dijo eso? – Algo alterada mirando hacia todos lados, al poco tiempo una pequeña pero potente luz se desprende de ella y ésta toma forma de una figura femenina, todo su cuerpo estaba iluminado impidiendo ver su rostro – ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Kula, la antigua guerrera dragón de hace 2.000 años – respondió tranquilamente

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? – atónita

-Luego habrá tiempo para responder a tus preguntas – le dijo – si no haces algo por reaccionar, tus amigos pueden morir

-Su majestad, dígame la manera de salir de este mundo – le rogó – debo ayudar a mis amigos

-Destinada a ser la guerrera dragón de esta época y designada para realizar esta difícil tarea, demuestra ante mí la fuerza de tu valor

-¿Una prueba?

-Demuéstrame tu poder, la fuerza que hay en tu corazón, aquello que indica si eres digna de llevar ese poder legendario en tu interior – le ordenó

-¿La fuerza de mi corazón? – repitió con extrañeza

Luego todo comenzó a desvanecerse y se produce una fuerte explosión de luz, sintió que sus parpados estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza resistiendo el dolor a causa de la maldición, hasta que en un acto de valor intenso y repentino los abrió al instante, a lo que los demás respiraron aliviados

-¡Kalula! – dijeron entre sorprendidos y dichosos

-Muchachos… – ella observaba estática la pelea como los guerreros z poco a poco estaban cediendo a los ataques de sus oponentes y cada uno se iba desvaneciendo cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-¡Ahora veras! – dijo un soldado dirigiendo su ataque al namekusei herido

-¡Piccolo! – gritó ella lanzando una gran bola de energía defendiéndolo de su atacante

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Akuma sorprendido – No lo entiendo ¿Por qué aún puedes moverte?

-¡Darkathan, será mejor que no te distraigas! – le advirtió

-Solo estas resistiendo el dolor que está causando mi maldición, me dijeron que eras la guerrera dragón y acabas de comprobármelo – agrego a lo que luego se echó a reír – aunque si fueras la verdadera Kula, te aseguro, que habrías buscado la forma de liberarte de lo que tienes incrustado en tu cuerpo hace mucho tiempo – le dijo sonriendo burlonamente – que lastima porque resultaste ser una farsante

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – furiosa volviendo a atacarlo, a lo que el demonio desvió con una sola mano

-¡Entiende, no debes moverte! – dijo Kunihiro tratando de calmarla

-¡Vamos muchachos, hagamos algo! – gritó Goku a sus compañeros

-¡Déjanos esto a nosotros! – prosiguió Krillin

Desde algún lugar del espacio exterior, lejos de la órbita del planeta Tierra, podemos encontrar a Herion dejando su postura de meditación, el joven de piel albina mirando desde la ventana con una mirada inexpresiva pero serena desde la ventanilla de la nave. "Espero que haya ayudado lo que hice…" dijo él

-Eres una insolente… – dijo el darkathan serenamente sonriendo con una voz neutra – quieres apresurar tu muerte…

El poder maligno que estaba en su interior la estaba poseyendo cada vez más a la pobre muchacha incapaz de defenderse, esta vez Akuma utilizo más de su poder provocando otro grito aún más ensordecedor en Kalula, el dolor era tan fuerte que la obligo a caerse en el suelo bruscamente retorciéndose en el lugar.

Luego notaron como el ejército se abalanzo sobre ella en una cantidad considerable, Kim y Kunihiro se interpusieron frente a ella en posición de combate, tenían que protegerla.

-¡KALULA! – gritaron todos angustiados

-¡Piccolo! – le llamó Kim observando que era el único más cercano a ellos, el namekusei entendió rápidamente el mensaje y voló a gran velocidad hacia ella

-Es demasiado para Kalula… – dijo Piccolo para sus adentros observando su estado mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros de la batalla. Ya con una distancia bastante lejos, decide bajarla cuidadosamente – Kalula, no te rindas, resiste un poco más… – le pidió con preocupación

-Lo… intentaré… – contesto con una voz débil y entrecortada

-En medio de la batalla, la voz de la guerrera legendaria se hizo nuevamente presente dentro de su mente – La fuerza de tu corazón… Demuéstramelo… – le dijo

-¿La fuerza… De mi corazón…? – Repitió ella – ¿Pero cómo podré hacerlo?

-Aquello que eres digna de llevar el poder legendario en tu interior, demuéstrame tu fuerza…

-No entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? ¡Dímelo! – desesperada

-Akuma tenía razón, eres una farsante – contestó molesta la guerrera – Tú no eres digna rival para él… ¡Vete! ¡Obedece! – le ordenó con voz de autoridad

-No puedo hacer eso…

-Tu objetivo es derrotar a Akuma, si deseas cumplir esa tarea, no puedes morir aquí – le explicó – ¡Déjalos! ¡Salva tu vida por ti y venga a los etherion caídos! Esa es la prueba de la fuerza de tu corazón

¿Cómo es posible que dejando a sus amigos este demostrando la fuerza de su corazón? Demostrar su fuerza interior, su dignidad de llevar la llama del dragón ¿Implicaba salvar su pellejo y dejar que los demás mueran por su culpa? ¿Abandonarlos en medio del peligro? ¿Dejarlos a su suerte? ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría tal acto de cobardía y egoísmo?

-Ríndete Akuma – le dijo Piccolo amenazándolo con el puño – tus leales seguidores han caído

-No me hagas reír nameku – contesto con una sonrisa malvada – ¿Creíste que lograrías intimidarme y que disolviera la maldición?

-¿Qué? – extrañado

-Te equivocas porque continúa... – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kalula, la cual aún seguía respirando con dificultad y permanecía inmóvil – Ya falta muy poco para que la maldición la consuma, ahora es turno que ustedes mueran…

Akuma se acercó rápidamente hacia Piccolo dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara, el nameku pudo comprobar la gran fuerza que tenía su adversario así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo utilizó toda su fuerza para contraatacar, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan no quisieron quedarse atrás por lo que se dirigieron a tratar de ayudarlo. Los cuatro guerreros estaban luchando con mucha dificultad contra el temeroso darkathan, no querían admitirlo, pero era muy poderoso, por más golpes o técnicas especiales que le blindaran, no daban resultado. Estaban luchando a muerte contra ese gran guerrero sanguinario, debían matarlo cuanto antes, tal vez así podrían deshacer la maldición del cuerpo de la peliverde que aun permanecía tendida en el suelo semiinconsciente. El darkathan se dio cuenta de su plan así que en un rápido movimiento tomó a ambos saiyajin por la cabeza con sus manos torturándolos y luego los arrastro contra el suelo árido y rocoso, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Krilin solo se limitaron a mirar fijamente la batalla, la fuerza de ese monstruo era tan abrumador que los dejó paralizados.

Kalula miraba espantada lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquellos guerreros que había conocido en este planeta estaban en serios problemas ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no quería que nadie saliera herido! ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¡La maldición no desaparecía y el dolor le impedía moverse!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Akuma rápidamente los venciera con facilidad, ahora que todos estaban mal heridos sin que nadie pudiera defenderla, podía acabar con la vida de la hija de su peor enemiga… ¡Por fin podía cobrar su venganza!

-Pronto dejaras de sufrir querida mía… – dijo serenamente preparando una gran bola de energía centellante en su mano – ¡Saluda a Kala de mi parte! – grita lanzando su ataque

Una gran bola de energía se dirigía directamente hacia ella, esta vez parecía que iba a acabar con la vida de su esclava para siempre lo que hizo que riera estrepitosamente de gozo. La guerrera aún estaba tendida en el suelo y en un fugaz momento, observó tanto como sus amigos y su familia mal heridos, no pudo contener la rabia ante la idea de ver a otro ser querido asesinado por lo que decidió reincorporarse quedando solamente de rodillas, mientras la esfera se acercaba cada vez más, dentro de su mente todavía resonaba aquellas palabras que le dijo la antigua guerrera dragón: "¡Vete! ¡Déjalos! ¡Salva tu vida por ti y venga a los etherion caídos! Esa es la prueba de la fuerza de tu corazón"

-Debes estar bromeando… – comenzó a decir ella con unos ojos llenos de ira – No me importa en lo más mínimo si soy la guerrera dragón o no y tampoco me importa lo que digas Kula, no pienso obedecerte – de la nada, de su mano izquierda apareció como una especie de escudo color turquesa junto con un aura blanca platinada que rodeaba todo su cuerpo – no voy a abandonarlos… ¡Porque son mi familia! – esto último dijo gritando y desvió con todas sus fuerzas el ataque de Akuma devolviéndoselo y lo lastimó gravemente

-mientras iba cayendo, el darkathan musitó algunas palabras dentro de su mente – me devolvió el ataque… Igual que Kala… ¡Igual que en ese momento! – cae de una rodilla al suelo y pese a las circunstancias, se vio forzado en la penosa necesidad de escapar de ese lugar… ¡Esto no es el fin!

-¡Kalula! – gritaron todos preocupados

-Muchachos… Piccolo… – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, síntoma que la maldición se detuvo, al menos por esta vez

La pelea por fin había terminado, ese desgraciado volvió a escapar pero para la próxima se aseguraran que no salga con vida y con la ayuda de las semillas del ermitaño todos lograron recuperar sus fuerzas.

Había caído una rojiza tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, como Piccolo fue quien la trajo a ese lugar tan peligroso, se sintió responsable (tal vez algo culpable) de poner en riesgo la vida de Kalula por lo que él mismo se encargó personalmente de cargarla de nuevo hasta su hogar del otro lado de las montañas Paos, era muy natural que no pudiera ni siquiera volar, estaba exhausta ya que estuvo peleando contra la maldición todo el tiempo

-Discúlpame Kalula – le dijo un tanto apenado – por haberte llevado a ese lugar, casi mueres…

-No te preocupes… – contesto ella débilmente acurrucándose en su pecho – mientras este con ustedes, sé que estaré bien…

El nameku medio sonrió por aquel comentario, no sabía con exactitud porque se había preocupado tanto por la vida de la etherion, pero de algo si estaba seguro, le daba mucho gusto que estuviera con vida… Y más aún, que estuviera en sus brazos en este momento…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo Nº 15: "Lazos de amistad"

-¿Pero qué pasa? – Preguntó ella desconcertada – no demostré la fuerza de mi corazón como tú querías

-He sido testigo del cariño que sientes por tus seres queridos, lo cual prueba la fuerza de tu corazón – le respondió la guerrera dragón

-Entonces lo que me dijiste en ese momento…

-Ya cumpliste mis órdenes – dijo sonriendo

-No entiendo – confundida

-Es muy sencillo Kalula, te estaba poniendo a prueba. No escapaste como te ordene y me demostraste que eres digna de llevar ese poder legendario en tu interior – le explicó

-Yo no lo veo así – le respondió negando con la cabeza a lo que luego sonrió con unos pequeños brotes en sus orbes azules – lo que pasa es que ellos y yo nos unimos en la lucha

-Así es, pero tu corazón aún no está preparado para utilizar los verdaderos poderes de la llama – le volvió a explicar con un tono más serio – cuando realmente asumas como guerrera dragón, éste despertara eliminando finalmente a Akuma – con eso ultimo dicho, desaparece

La tenue luz del satélite natural de la tierra se fue dejando a Kalula sumirse en la oscuridad. Era un hermoso y nuevo día soleado en la montaña Paos, la estrella brillante de las mañanas brillaba intensamente despertando a los animales, el cielo despejado y el viento se mecía entre los arboles lentamente en un vaivén.

Aquellos rayos solares entraron por una ventana entibiando el rostro de la joven etherion que dormía cómodamente en el sillón envuelta en una manta

-abrió sus ojos azules, lenta y cuidadosamente, fue reincorporándose quitándose el cobertor y quedando sentada – ¿Qué hora es? – Se preguntó mirando el reloj del living que marcaban exactamente las 10:30 de la mañana – Es verdad, recibí el ataque de esta maldición – dentro de su mente aun podía recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando cayó inconsciente, cuando casi asesina a Piccolo, todo lo malo que había hecho… No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

-Hola… – la voz de su hermano la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, quien estaba a un lado del sillón vigilándola toda la noche – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le cuestionó Kentaro

-Sí, ya estoy bien – le respondió tranquilamente, su voz despertó uno por uno al resto de los etherion

-¡Kalula! – exclamó el etherion de la melena de león dichoso

-¡Qué bueno que despertaste! – dijo Kim aliviado

-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No necesitas que te revise? – le preguntó el último de ellos acercándosele

-¡En serio, ya me siento de maravilla! – Dijo para calmarlos – ¿Estuvieron despiertos toda la noche?

-Así es, queríamos estar seguros que ese monstruo no volviera a atacarte mientras dormías – le dijo Kentaro levantándose del piso

-Así que montamos guardia y cambiamos turno – concluyó Kim

-Entiendo, gracias chicos – dijo sonriendo tiernamente – ¿Tienen hambre? – les preguntó nuevamente

-Pues…

-Descuiden, pronto les haré el desayuno – trató de levantarse pero no se lo permitieron – ¿Qué hacen?

-No debes moverte – le dijo Kunihiro – ahora tienes que descansar

-Pero chicos, ya descanse lo suficiente – les explicó para que se calmaran – me siento bien, créanme

-Está bien… – dijo Kojiro cediendo y ella se puso de pie en dirección a la cocina – en ese caso ¡quiero huevos con tocino!

-¡Oye Koji, ya desayunaste eso ayer, no es justo, es mi turno ahora! – le recriminó Kunihiro

-No hermanito, como te dormiste y Kalu se cansó de llamarte, me comí tu plato antes que se enfriara – le dijo en tono burlón

-¿¡Qué hiciste que!? – molesto

-No puedo creer que peleen a esta hora de la mañana… – suspiró resignada Kalula desde la cocina

Luego del desayuno…

-Kalu, enseguida volvemos – le dijo Kentaro desde la entrada

-¿Pero a dónde van?

-Iremos a asegurar si quedó algún rastro de ese monstruo por los alrededores – prosiguió el etherion de la melena

-Así que quédate adentro y no hables con extraños – le aconsejó Kim

-Chicos, no me traten como si fuera una niña – se quejó molesta – ya estoy bien, ¿No creen que están exagerando solo un poco?

-¡No! – contestaron al unísono

-Casi mueres el día de ayer y es nuestro deber protegerte – le explico Kunihiro tomándola de la cabeza

-Está bien – dijo suspirando y sus hermanos emprendieron vuelo – pero si ven que es peligroso no duden en regresar

-¡De acuerdo! – dijeron por último y partieron

Cerca de la cascada, se encontraba el namekusei entrenando mentalmente en su típica postura de meditación o, al menos, eso intentaba hacer. Lo que había sucedido recientemente lo dejó sorprendido, la joven etherion reveló un gran secreto: llevaba incrustado una maldición dentro de su cuerpo y casi acaba con su vida. Si bien ese no era su problema pero ¿Por qué en ese momento se preocupó tanto por ella? ¿Sera porque la estima o porque ya la ve como una compañera más de entrenamiento? Al poco tiempo unas cuatro presencias interrumpen sus pensamientos

-Deben estar buscando algún rastro de Akuma… – pensó Piccolo para sus adentros, luego dirigió su mirada hacia cierto lugar en las montañas, por alguna extraña razón, quería saber cómo se encontraba la etherion en estos momentos así que voló hasta dicha dirección

La joven se encontraba en el living sentada en el sofá mirando algunos programas en la televisión, en realidad, estaba buscando con que entretenerse ya que sus hermanos no le permitían salir de la casa, por seguridad y protección… Ni siquiera ir a entrenar o ver a sus amigos hasta que siente que alguien toca la puerta

-ella abre la puerta lentamente – ¡Oh, hola Piccolo! – Algo sorprendida – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, pensaba en el día tan difícil que tuviste y decidí ver si todo estaba en orden – le explicó con un tono serio

-Si ya estoy bien – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – pensé que eran Goten y Trunks que suelen visitarme a esta hora de la mañana

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?

-No, por supuesto que no, solo que estoy un poco sorprendida, la verdad no te esperaba

-Bien – se da media vuelta con intenciones de irse

-Espera Piccolo – lo detuvo ella – ya que estas aquí ¿Te gustaría pasar? – preguntó invitándolo

-Está bien… – aceptó sin mucho ánimo entrando a la casa y para su sorpresa empezó a oler un suculento aroma a comida proveniente de la cocina – ¿Estas cocinando?

-Sí, llegaste justo a tiempo para desayunar – le dijo sonriendo

-¿Te dejaron sola? – preguntó sin inmutarse

-En estos momentos Kentaro y los demás fueron a investigar por los alrededores, me pidieron que no salga de casa… Ni siquiera a entrenar – le explico con una ligera molestia en su voz

-Ya veo…

-Toma asiento en el comedor, enseguida vuelvo – le pidió amablemente dirigiéndose a la cocina

El nameku y la etherion se encontraban juntos desayunando, algo que Piccolo nunca había hecho antes, jamás se había sentido en un ambiente tan cómodo y tranquilo con una mujer. Francamente, le agradaba estar acompañado, es decir, ahora tenía alguien con quien charlar pero la mirada de Kalula lo estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso

-¿Piensas mirarme todo el rato? – Algo molesto – ¿Qué nunca has visto a alguien comer? – preguntó sarcástico

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomodo – dijo con pena – solo que esta es la primera vez que hacemos algo juntos fuera del entrenamiento

-¡Hmp! – fue la respuesta que recibió – no te vayas acostumbrando, acepte por cortesía

-Lo sé – dijo dejando de comer bajando sus cubiertos en el plato – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro…

-Sé que no viniste precisamente a ver mi estado ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

-se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, no pensó que Kalula fuera a ir directo al grano así que comenzó a hablar – Es acerca de tu maldición

-Debí suponerlo… – musito sonriendo

-Ese sujeto dijo algo que de verdad es alarmante, tu maldición se ha desarrollado por completo y si no hacemos algo, volverá a pasar lo mismo – agregó con un tono serio

-Ojala conociera algún método para deshacerme de esto – pronuncio con tristeza – creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que me consuma

-¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? – enojado

-Piccolo, ambos sabemos la fuerza que tiene Akuma, ninguno, ni siquiera Goku o Vegeta, pudieron detenerlo – le dijo con una expresión seria – además, como él me la incrustó, es el único que puede quitármela

-Siempre existe otras alternativas – respondió él

-Espero que tengas razón – hace una breve pausa – quería disculparme – el nameku la mira un poco extrañado – por tratar de asesinarte – apenada

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, estabas bajo el control de ese sujeto – le explicó tranquilamente – soy yo el que… Tuvo la culpa

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Debí haberte dejado en la corporación como dijeron esas terrícolas, puse tu vida en peligro – dijo bajando su mirada

-Piccolo – ella gentilmente colocó su mano en la de él tomándolo por sorpresa – tú mismo me lo dijiste, nunca debo arrepentirme de mis decisiones. Si lo hago, es porque conozco las consecuencias y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlas – le dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa

-Puedo ver que mi consejo te sirvió de mucho – comentó medio sonriendo de un lado

-Sí, me diste una gran lección

En ese momento ambos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, la etherion en esos eclipses negros y el nameku en esos orbes azules, aquella mirada era tan intensa que todo lo que les rodeaba parecía desaparecer, no había sonido ni imágenes, solo un tranquilo silencio entre los dos.

-antes de poder decir unas palabras, la peli verde notó su mano encima de su compañero a lo que la retiró inmediatamente nerviosa – ¡L-lo siento! – avergonzada

-No importa – agregó indiferente – déjame decirte algo

-Claro…

-El día de ayer me dejaste impresionado – opino cruzado de brazos – demostraste tu valor impidiendo caer en el control de Akuma a pesar que tu cuerpo no reaccionaba. Eso es digno de admirarse, has progresado mucho

-Gracias… – algo sonrojada rascándose la barbilla – en parte te lo debo a ti…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó al instante

-Porque, a pesar que no nos conocemos mucho, eres un gran guerrero siempre dispuesto a pelear y a arriesgar tu vida por la Tierra. Eso lo aprendí de ti y me sirvió de inspiración…

Piccolo empezaba a sentirse un poco extraño por dentro, se sentía igual como en las noches anteriores en sus "casuales encuentros nocturnos" con la guerrera dragón. Aquellas palabras de Kalula lograron que suavizara su usual gesto de severidad en un instante, era la primera vez que escuchaba un cumplido de parte de una mujer, esas palabras que antes le resbalaban, ahora iban directo a su corazón y la verdad, le agradó oírlo. De nuevo un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, el guerrero se sentía raro por dentro, al ver los ojos de la joven perdió el hilo de la conversación, algo no andaba bien con él…

-Piccolo… – comenzó a decir ella con una voz suave… oír su nombre en sus labios, la voz de Kalula era tan melódica pero… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Le estaba empezando a atraer? Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él. Se levantó de golpe para mirarla fijamente, ahora que se fijaba era muy bonita – ¿Estas bien Piccolo? – le preguntó ella la cual no entendía muy bien su reacción

-No, no estoy bien – respondió cortante, no sabía que contestarle. Sabía que debía decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la confusión que empezaba a sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella pero sabía que no debía decírselo, no quería que supiese que ahora tenía un punto débil y peor aún que ahora sentía que algo en su interior lo estaba presionando… ¡Malditos sentimientos!

Ella continuaba sin entender su reacción, era totalmente inesperada que prefirió no decir una palabra pero pudo notar que el rostro del namekusei mostraba visiblemente confusión y frustración. Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a él y acaricio su rostro gentilmente con una de sus delicadas manos con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

El guerrero se estremeció por dentro, la mano de Kalula era tan cálida, diminuta y se quedó mirándola fijamente ahora pensando que pasaría si ese monstruo la atrapa. No quería admitirlo pero ella se había convertido en una gran compañera durante estos últimos días, alguien que lo ayudaba en su entrenamiento y, aunque fueron breves momentos, una buena compañía y luchadora, compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo. Incluso se podía decir que le había salvado la vida al enfrentarse a Akuma y a sus secuaces.

La continúo mirando con ojos apacibles y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, se inclinó un poco y le acaricio su largo y sedoso cabello sin siquiera pensarlo. El tacto que sentía era suave, fino y el perfume que le llegaba era agradable y limpio, para su asombro, se sorprendió deseando que nadie atravesara esa puerta, le gustaba aquella tranquilidad; quería estar así, con ella a su lado.

Ella no se daba cuenta de aquellas caricias pero, aun así, notaba la calidez que desprendía la mano de Piccolo, se sentía protegida y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que reflejaba la calma de su interior.

Piccolo y Kalula seguían inmutables en aquella escena, cualquier persona con sentido del romance no habría intervenido esperando un momento mágico entre esos dos, hay que reconocerlo, se veían muy bien juntos… Pero al sentir unas presencias acercarse a lo lejos, Piccolo retiró su mano rápidamente recobrando la conciencia, fue como si hubiera despertado de una hipnosis. Pensó que estuvo mucho tiempo dentro de esta casa y que debería irse, aunque solo fuera por hacer algo útil. Se marchó sin decir una palabra saliendo de la puerta dejando a la etherion algo confundida y suspiró con amargura.

Al instante, escuchó una voz tras de sí

-¿Te gusta mi hermana verdad? – se giró completamente y se asombró al ver a Kentaro, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y medio sonriendo.

-Por un instante sintió que se le paralizaba el cuerpo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora pero una pregunta le surgió en la cabeza, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estaba ahí parado y como no se dio cuenta de su llegada? Pasados unos segundos de silencio reacciono y disimulo poniendo la cara más seria posible – No sé de qué estás hablando – contesto cortante pasando por su lado

-No te hagas el tonto Piccolo, sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando – dijo riendo por lo bajo

-¡Es mejor que no mezcles las cosas! – Le replicó algo enojado – ¡Es más, no tengo porque darte explicaciones! – dicho eso, salió volando a toda velocidad de regreso a la cascada

-¡Kenta! – se escuchó la voz de uno de sus hermanos

-¿O soy yo o hace un momento vimos a Piccolo dirigirse hacia la cascada? – preguntó el etherion de la melena de león aterrizando

-Sí, era él – respondió relajado

-Tal vez lo que quería era entrenar con Kalu – supuso el joven de cabello más corto

-Créanme, no fue precisamente para eso… – dijo por ultimo sonriendo

Los guerreros z se encontraban entrenando arduamente cada uno por su lado y a su manera pero la pobre chica no podía unirse a la diversión, lo que la hizo suspirar profundamente con deje de fastidio… ¡Dentro de la casa es como una prisión! ¡Que aburrimiento! Si ya se encuentra en perfecto estado ¿Por qué ese cuarteto de exagerados no la dejan salir? En eso, alguien toca la puerta

-¡Bulma, Milk! – dijo dichosa abriendo la puerta

-Hola Kalula, queríamos venir a visitarte – dijo Bulma sonriente

-Sí, nos dijeron que no tenías permitido entrenar el día de hoy – concluyó la otra mujer

-Gracias por venir – dijo amablemente – ¿Les gustaría pasar? – preguntó invitándolas

-De hecho, vinimos por otra cosa…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta… – comenzó a decir la científica mirándola de pies a cabeza observando que otra vez estaba usando ropa holgada – ¡que necesitas urgente un nuevo guardarropa!

-¿Qué?

-Así es Kalula, hay que aprovechar este día libre de entrenamiento e ir de compras – la tomo de la mano la esposa de Goku obligándola a salir del marco de la puerta

-Pero es que… – balbuceó no muy convencida

-Anda vámonos, iremos en mi auto – la empujaba por la espalda la peli turquesa

-¡Agradezco su invitación pero no tengo dinero! – agregó nerviosa

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡Vamos súbete! – se subieron al auto

-Chicas, son muy consideradas pero así estoy bien – dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no – contestó la mujer de pelo negro – así no atraerás la atención de los muchachos

-Tiene razón, no siempre usaras camisetas, sudaderas holgadas o el traje de entrenamiento que te obsequio piccolo, sin ofender – apoyó la idea Bulma

-No lo sé… – titubeo dudosa

-¡Vamos Kalula! – insistió Milk

-¡Te encantara, lo prometemos!

-Tal vez… No sea tan malo… – dijo por fin cediendo

-¡Vamos entonces! – dijeron a dúo

Habían llegado a un centro comercial, un lugar amplio, espacioso y muy concurrido, dentro había un montón de puestos de ropa, comida, electrodomésticos y muchas cosas más, algo que definitivamente para la peliverde fue como entrar a un mundo nuevo y desconocido. Recorrieron todas las tiendas y puestos de ropa, comprando y probando accesorios para el cabello, perfumes, gran variedad de zapatos, vestidos, maquillaje, manicura y pedicura mientras recordaban este hermoso momento sacándose fotografías.

Ya era la hora de almorzar, Bulma, Milk y Kalula se encontraban sentadas comiendo bajo una sombrilla en un puesto de comidas rápidas mientras conversaban

-Un día en el centro, ¡estoy exhausta! – exclamo Bulma

-Sí, no puedo dar un paso más – prosiguió la otra mujer

-No sabía lo difícil que es ir de compras era tan agotador – agregó Kalula también de cansada

-Teníamos que hacer algo para distraerte después que nos dijiste hace unos días que estabas algo deprimida – dijo Milk

-Tiene razón, lamento que las cosas no funcionaran entre Herion y tú – dijo con pena la científica

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, me di cuenta que lo quiero como un hermano más – les explico tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya veo…

-Kalu, tal vez sea un poco atrevido lo que te voy a preguntar pero, ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Piccolo? – pregunto la pelinegra curiosa

-No sé a qué te refieres – dijo confundida

-Sí que lo sabes, es obvio que ustedes dos se simpatizan – agregó Bulma con una sonrisa y tono pícaro

-De verdad chicas… – se ruborizó sin querer – no sé de qué están hablando…

-No mientas

-No, claro que no Bulma – se apresuró a decir nerviosa – Estoy segura que Piccolo jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, creo que le parezco un poco molesta

-Si eso crees entonces ¿Por qué estas tanto tiempo con él? No es un hombre precisamente agradable – opinó Milk con tono despectivo, la verdad no le agradaba ese nameku

-En algo puedes tener razón, pero yo creo que en el fondo es una buena persona – dijo confiada – es fuerte y me ayuda a progresar con mi entrenamiento

-¿Bromeas verdad? – algo escéptica

-Para nada, Gohan tenía razón sobre él – respondió relajada – Es una persona solitaria, tranquila y da algo de miedo cuando se enoja pero es fuerte, astuto y buen compañero, aprendí una gran lección gracias a el – esto último dijo con firmeza y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que las dos mujeres se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos – ¿Qué les pasa? – extrañada

-Kalu ¿Te gusta Piccolo?

-¿Qué?

-¡No me digas que te enamoraste de él! ¡Eso es lo último que quiero escuchar! – agregó algo alarmada la científica

-¡Hay hombres que son más románticos, amables, agradables y guapos en este mundo! ¡No te puede gustar… Ese rebelde sin causa! – espantada la otra mujer

-Bulma, Milk, cálmense – les pidió amablemente tratando de callarlas, estaban llamando la atención de la gente que rondaban cerca de ellas – están mezclando las cosas, además es imposible que llegue a gustarle y lo saben

-S-Si, es verdad… Había olvidado eso… – dijo recobrando la cordura Milk y volviéndose a sentar

-Discúlpanos pero nos tomaste desprevenidas – le explico Bulma ya más tranquila

-Olvídenlo – despreocupada y se levanta de su asiento – sigamos haciendo compras

-¡Hasta que la encontramos! – exclamó Kunihiro observándola desde lo alto acompañado

-¡Vaya! ¡Esta niña nos desobedeció completamente! ¡Cuando estemos de nuevo en casa me va a escuchar! – comentó algo molesto Kojiro de brazos cruzados

-Oigan, sé que deberíamos darle un sermón pero… – por un momento los cuatro etherion observaron cómo esas dos terrícolas y su hermana paseaban juntas hablando y riendo – se ve muy bien, esta cómoda con ellas y se divierte, solo mírenla. Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos reír – opinó Kim con una pequeña sonrisa contemplando aquella escena

-Sí, ya entrenó bastante estos días y ha progresado… – comenzó a decir Kentaro reflexionando – una tarde libre, no puede hacer mucho daño – con eso dicho persuade a los demás y se retiran del lugar

Había caído una linda tarde y las tres mujeres se encontraban en un muelle en forma de puente hecho de madera afianzada en el lecho acuático por medio de bases que lo sostenían firmemente, y que permitía a barcos y embarcaciones atracar a efectos de realizar las tareas de carga y descarga de pasajeros o mercancías.

-Chicas, esto es hermoso – dijo Kalula encantada por el lugar – el sol, el mar, el viento, las aves…

-Sabíamos que te gustaría – contestó Bulma

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero este será nuestro último recorrido, la cámara está casi llena – comentó Milk sacando su cámara de su bolso

-Supongo que esta es la única forma que puedo estar cerca del agua, debido a que nunca aprendí a nadar

-En ese caso, no te acerques demasiado a la orilla – le aconsejó la científica

-Está bien

-Bulma, Kalu, pónganse juntas, vamos a conmemorar esto con unas ultimas fotos ¿Les parece?

-¡Claro! – aceptaron gustosas

Mientras estaban sacando unas últimas fotografías, de repente el viento comenzó a soplar con un poco más de fuerza y en el cielo comenzó a formarse unas cuantas nubes grises, señal que se aproximaba una tormenta

-¡Rayos! – se quejó molesta la pelinegra – ¡Me arruino una buena toma!

-Tenemos que volver antes que empiece la lluvia y tan bien que la estábamos pasando… – se quejó igual de molesta la científica – ¡Kalula! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Enseguida voy! – la etherion confió demasiado en el apoyo que tenía sobre la mojada madera del muelle, pisó un charco y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó directo al agua

-¡Kalula! – gritaron preocupadas acercándose a la orilla, al poco tiempo Kalula emerge del agua

-¿Estas bien? – cuestiono Milk

-Sí, no se preocupen, fue mi culpa – respondió despreocupada

-¡Sal del agua antes que empiece a llover! – le dijo la otra mujer

En cuestión de segundos, y como si hubiera surgido de la nada, la atmosfera se cubrió de un peligro amenazador. Parecía como si el mar se hubiese vuelto negro de golpe, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y las olas del mar empezaron a levantarse, advirtiendo la presencia de una tormenta que iba a dejar huella.

Este extraño acontecimiento alarmó a Milk y a Bulma y más aún que la joven todavía estaba dentro del agua pero en cuestión de segundos, se percataron que algo andaba mal… Kalula sintió como de repente una extraña fuerza la tomo de su cuerpo, le impedía moverse, algo la estaba arrastrando, la jalaba alejándola cada vez más de la orilla

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! – gritaba Kalula desesperada mientras era llevaba por la corriente

-¡Oh no! ¡Es Akuma! ¡Se la está llevando! – dijo Milk a su amiga

-¡Tenemos que avisarles a los muchachos!

-¡No, no hay tiempo!

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? – cuestiono Bulma desesperada

-¡Voy a entrar! – le contestó sacándose las botas

-No – la detuvo unos segundos también imitándola – Sin mí no lo harás

Sin importar el peligro, ambas mujeres se tomaron de las manos y de un gran salto, se arrojaron al mar para salvar a su amiga extraterrestre.

El tiempo empeoraba con rapidez, el mar ya había comenzado a crear olas más grandes y el viento a soplar enormes huracanes, era tarde para echarse atrás, la tormenta ya había estallado con toda su furia.

Kalula intento atacar surgiendo y emergiendo del agua a aquello que la estaba arrastrando lanzando estrepitosamente esferas de energía pero fue en vano, esto provoco que la jalara con más fuerza impidiéndole escapatoria. En medio de la lluvia visionó una boya que, hasta este momento, ni siquiera se había podido presenciar. Decidida, comenzó a nadar en dirección a la boya y en un último esfuerzo, con gran habilidad, logro sujetarse, al poco tiempo sus compañeras aparecieron.

-¡Toma mi mano! – le dijo Milk dándole la mano a la peli turquesa para que se sujetara

-¡Milk!

-¡Solo hazlo! – dijo ella y la ayudo a subirse

-¡Son increíbles las dos! ¡Es peligroso aquí! ¡La tormenta es fuerte! – dijo Kalula

-¿Por qué está arrastrándote Akuma ahora?

-¡No tiene derecho a hacerlo! – agregó Bulma

-¡Si lo tiene! ¡Era nuestro trato! – contestó Kalula haciendo memoria de lo que tiene en su cuerpo

-Entréganos tu maldición – Le pidió la mujer de pelo negro a la joven, la cual la miraba entre confundida y sorprendida – Así te quedaras aquí

-N-no puedo…

-tras unos segundos de meditarlo, Bulma entendió el mensaje – ¡Si, hazlo y así impedirás que te lleve!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! – respondió la guerrera dragón angustiada

-¿Qué? – a dúo

-¡Como el me la incrustó, él es el único que puede hacerlo al igual que quitármela! ¡No tengo esa capacidad! ¡Como lo siento!

-¿No podemos hacer algo? – cuestionó Milk al borde de la desesperación

-¡Si, lo que sea! – prosiguió su amiga

-Pero ¿Qué más pueden hacer por mí? – preguntó Kalula angustiada mirándolas confundida – Saltaron al agua para salvarme y ahora quieren que les entregue mi maldición ¿Por qué hacen eso por mí?

-No… No lo sé, eso es lo que haría por ella – dijo Bulma mirando a Milk, luego dirigiéndose a la etherion – y sé que ella lo haría por mí y es… porque te queremos Kalu

-¿En serio? – preguntó casi con incredulidad a lo que las dos mujeres asintieron en señal de afirmación, en cuestión de segundos los orbes azules de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas – no sabía que también se podía llorar por algo como esto…

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de la etherion, esta cayó dentro del agua y repentinamente, el viento dejo de soplar con fuerza, las olas cada vez se hacían menos y las nubes de tormentas desaparecían del cielo dejando ver la estrella brillante de todas las mañanas, también sintió como aquella extraña fuerza la soltó permitiéndole moverse a su libertad. Ambas se miraron con asombro y con extrañeza observando por los alrededores ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-Kalu… – alcanzó a decir Milk en un hilo de voz

-Akuma te liberó – agregó Bulma dichosa

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? – cuestiono la peli verde confusa

-la científica se puso a pensar unos momentos – Solo es una teoría, pero creo que fue por la amistad que hemos desarrollado

-¿Amistad? – repitió Kalula

-Así es, eres nuestra amiga – dijo Milk sonriéndole compasiva – Jamás permitiríamos que algo malo te llegara a suceder

-Sí, incluso se puede llegar a hacer locuras por un amigo. Solo míranos – concluyó la otra mujer

-Muchas gracias chicas – agradeció aun con lágrimas en los ojos – este día no lo olvidare nunca y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, solo díganmelo

-Salir del agua – comentaron a dúo divertidas

-Oh, es cierto jeje – rio nerviosa – vámonos ya…

El mar se encontraba en calma y el cielo, totalmente despejado, era difícil creer que hasta hace unos momentos había estado tapado por una tempestad.

Cuando regresaron a la corporación capsula, ya había anochecido, el cielo ahora se encontraba lleno de estrellas, se podían observar las diferentes constelaciones y el satélite natural de la tierra que las iluminaba con su luz blanca. Decidieron no decir una palabra a lo que había pasado, no querían armar un escándalo en sus familias así que este será un recuerdo y secreto que compartirán en común

El día había sido muy largo, agotador y lleno de sorpresas, quien sabe que les espera en el futuro, pero de algo estaban seguras: es bueno tener una amiga más que se una a su círculo, ahora Milk y Bulma esperaban que Kalula se quedara para siempre en la Tierra

P.D.: Este capítulo va dedicado a unas personas muy especiales para mí y que me ayudaron en los momentos más difíciles, ojala les guste y sus rewiews serán bienvenidos


End file.
